The Family He Deserves
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: Au. Harry's parents survive to be a family. Watch as Harry grows with James, Lily, Sirius and Remus by his side.
1. Wake Up Please

James' head throbbed. His head ached. What happened? Then memories flooded his mind, everything at once. He was playing with Harry, as he zoomed around on his little toy broomstick. Then Voldemort himself had blasted the door open. Lily screamed, as she ran and brought Harry upstairs. But he woke up. He was alive. How? Why?

James froze as a thought suddenly entered his mind. Lily and Harry! They could be dead.

"Merlin, please let them be alright!" James pleaded, running up the stairs. He ran to the door to Harry's nursery. It was jammed. He threw his weight onto it. It didn't budge.

"Lily?" No answer "Lily, open the door. Please open it. It's me, James!" James shouted. Still no answer. James feared the worst.

"Lily, please. If you're alive, please say something. Just tell me if you are alive!" James yelled. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. No one answered.

James stopped trying to open the door . He sank down on his knees, as his heart sank as well. Tears came down his face. Lily was dead. Harry was probably dead as well. Little, one year old Harry. He didn't even have time to say good-bye.

"Lily," he sobbed, tears still dripping down his face.

"J-James?" came a whisper on the other side of the door.

"Lily?" James asked, standing up. He felt relief flood into him. "Lily!" he yelled.

"James, I can't get up," Lily cried.

"Where are you?" James questioned, pressing his ear to the door, so he wouldn't miss anything she said.

"Near Harry's crib," Lily answered "Why?"

"Because the door is jammed, I'm going to have to blast it open," I said.

"Hold on," she said. James heard the sound of something scraping on the floor "Try the door now." James turned the doorknob and to his great relief, it opened. James hurried into the room.

It looked like a hurricane had hit it. Toys were strewn across the floor, all broken and some even looked burned. The glass window had shattered, leaving bits of glass around the room. The dresser had exploded and James realized that part of it must have been blocking the door.

On the floor was Lily, her wand in her hand. Her left leg was bleeding badly, torn open by a piece of glass that was still wedged inside her. James kneeled down and as gently as possible, took it out. Lily cried out in pain, leaving James extremely worried. He summoned some bandages with his wand and wrapped them around her leg.

"These will have to do until we get you to the hospital," James told her. Lily frowned, and put a hand on James' face, gently caressing his cheek.

"James, have you been crying?" Lily asked, surprise filling her voice. She never thought that her James could ever cry. James must have really loved his family.

"I thought you and Harry were dead, I was devastated," James told her, kissing her forehead.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed in fear, getting up. (James quickly got up as well so she wouldn't put any weight on her leg.)

There he was, fast asleep. Blissfully unaware that the dark wizard had nearly killed him.

"Did Voldemort change his mind?" James asked, looking at the peaceful baby.

"No, look," Lily whispered, pointing to the scar on his forehead. "We have to go see Dumbledore," she said immediately.

"We should probably get some help for your leg while we're at it," James suggested, looking at his wife's still bleeding leg.

"We can do that when we get to Hogwarts," Lily told him firmly, picking Harry up, careful not to wake the toddler. Harry quietly stirred in her arms, still asleep.

* * *

There was a loud crash as Madame Pomfrey dropped the basin she had been carrying.

"What's the matter, Poppy? You look like you've seen a ghost," James said cheekily. Lily shook her head at her husband's antics before speaking to the Matron.

"I just need for my leg to be healed and then we need to see Professor Dumbledore," she told her. "Immediately," Lily added. Madame Pomfrey stared at them in shock for a few more minutes before speaking.

"Oh, of course, come lie down here, Mrs. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said sweetly. Lily lay down on the bed, still holding Harry. Madame Pomfrey unwrapped the bandages.

"You lost a lot of blood. Mr. Potter make yourself useful and get the blood replenishing potion," Madame Pomfrey ordered. James rushed to get the potion. Madame Pomfrey was stitching up the wound, as he gave Lily the potion, making sure she didn't drop it. He watched as Lily drank it. It was like drinking blood.

After Madame Pomfrey had checked both James and Harry, she sent them off to Dumbledore's office. They reluctantly left Harry in her capable hands.

Just as they were walking towards the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, they run into Remus. Remus froze in shock and blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe they were actually in front of him.

"Prongs? Lily?" he asked in disbelief, his face now ghostly pale "You're not dead. How?"

"We're a little foggy on that part," James responded. "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Go get Sirius and we'll meet you at your flat."

"Sirius?" Remus repeated.

"James, remember that Remus, along with the rest of the wizarding world believes that Sirius is our secret keeper," Lily reminded him.

"Oh shit!" James exclaimed, causing Lily to glare at him.

"Wait you switched secret keepers? Why didn't you tell…." Remus trailed off as realization dawned on him. "You thought I was the traitor," he said, his eyes narrowing. James sighed, he had certainly not wanted Remus to find out like this…well find out at all.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to go," Remus stated coldly, pushing past them.

"Moony, Moony!" James called after him frantically. He turned back to Lily in panic.

"Go do what you need to do, I'll talk to Dumbledore," Lily told him, sensing that James didn't want to lose one of his best-friends.

"I'll be back in an hour. I love you," James said softly, looking into his wife's beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"I love you too," Lily responded, kissing him sweetly, before going into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Lily," Dumbledore greeted her warmly.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," Lily said. Did this man know everything? Dumbledore smiled.

"I overheard you and James talking to Remus," Dumbledore told her. "Please have a seat and tell me everything."

Lily sat down in the squashy arm chair in front of the headmaster's desk and began describing the night's events.

"Albus, how did Harry survive?" Lily asked, "How did _we_ survive?"

"I'm not sure about you and James, but I know that because you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your son, it provided a shield that made Voldemort's" –Lily winced,- "curse rebound off Harry and onto him," Dumbledore explained gently, not trying to overwhelm her.

"Is You-Know-Who dead?" Lily questioned curiously.

"I can't say for sure, but I have a feeling that he is not."

"Moony, Moony, stop walking this instance and talk to me!" James shouted, trying to catch up with the werewolf. Remus came to an abrupt stop causing James to nearly run into him.

"What would you like to say, Potter?" Remus asked hotly, turning around to face him. James actually cringed when he saw the pain in his eyes.

"Remus, come on now, don't be like that," James pleaded. He was prepared to beg on his knees if he had to.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you think I was the traitor? Was it because I wasn't around a lot of times? Because I tried. Or was it because I'm a werewolf?" Remus inquired, his arms over his chest. "Did you think I was a danger to your family, James? That I would hurt your family?"

"Yes, I did," James admitted. "I actually thought that you would be like Greyback and attack my son as soon as you could."

"Gee that makes me feel a lot better, thanks James," Remus snapped sarcastically.

"I was stupid, mate. I was stupid enough to think that. I know you won't hurt my son, or my family. Mate, you're like a brother to me. And I'm so, so sorry," James apologized truthfully.

"So who was your secret keeper?" Remus asked, his words not as cold-filled as before.

"Believe it or not, Peter. Boy, I'm going to kill that rat when I see him," James muttered.

"James, I have good news and bad news," Remus said


	2. Threats and Meetings

"This is an outrage!" James shouted angrily, trying not to grab Mr. Crouch by the shirt and shake him like a madman. "He didn't even get a trial!"

"Mr. Potter, witnesses saw Black kill twelve muggles and Mr. Pettigrew," Barty Crouch told him firmly.

"Well I'm telling you that they're wrong!" James bellowed, his hands shaking in rage. "Sirius was not our secret keeper, Pettigrew was."

"Nothing was left of Peter Pettigrew but a finger," Crouch said in the same firm voice, although he flinched when James slammed his fists on the desk. "You are perhaps very confused right now and can't remember who your secret keeper is."

"My memory is fine," James growled, he grabbed Crouch's collar and lifted him out of his chair, losing control of his temper. "Give him a trial or I'll remind everyone about your Death Eater son. I might even mention that he managed to escape many times during the fights you were involved in." Crouch went white, his lips in a tight line.

"H-how dare you! I would never…" He squeaked, doing a good impression of Peter Pettigrew

"Who do you think they'll believe? Me, the father of the savior, or you, a sniveling coward?" James sneered, dropping Crouch back in the chair. "Just think about it, why don't you?" James turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Wait!" James heard Crouch call behind him. He smirked and stopped walking. "Fine, he can have a trial. I'll make the arrangements for him to be tried tomorrow."

"And you will order the aurors to search the country for Peter Pettigrew," James added smoothly.

"Very well," responded Mr. Crouch, reluctantly.

"Good day, Mr. Crouch." James shut the door behind him and went over to Lily, who was sitting on the bench. She was bouncing a giggling and drooling Harry on her lap. She looked up when James approached her.

"Well?" she asked. James smiled at her.

"He's getting a trial," James announced in triumph.

Lily got up and threw her arm around his neck.

"That's wonderful, James!" she exclaimed joyfully, kissing him. Harry yawned and rested his head on Lily's shoulder.

"Looks like we better get this little tyke home," James remarked, smoothing Harry's messy hair with his hand.

As they walked out of the Department of Magical Law, they were met by a crowd of reporters, who of course had a few (or many) questions for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how did you survive?"

"Is it true that your son killed You-Know-Who?"

"Is it true that you believe that Sirius Black is innocent?"

"If Sirius Black was not your secret keeper, why did you let everyone believe he was?"

"That's enough! Let them through!" A gruff voice barked, silencing everyone. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody stepped in front of James, Lily and Harry while Dedalus Diggle and a young Auror that James didn't recognize stepped on either side of them, blocking the reporters from reaching them.

"Good evening Moody," Lily greeted him politely, giving a kind nod in his direction. James couldn't help but chuckle, he knew that Lily had always been a little afraid of Moody, even if she didn't show it.

Moody grunted in response.

"Is it true that Sirius is innocent?" Diggle asked curiously.

"Not now, Diggle, too many reporters around!" Moody snapped. Indeed some reporters were following them, trying to listen in to the conversation, notebooks and quills in hand.

"Oh dear Merlin, James, do you realize we'll have to deal with this from now on?" Lily noted, shaking her head in annoyance at the reporters.

"I know, our son is as famous as I was and he's not even two," James said happily, smiling at his little baby boy. Lily gave him a stern look, reminding him of McGonagall, his former teacher. "I mean that's terrible," he corrected himself with an uneasy look at his wife.

When they arrived to the fireplaces, they spotted Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Ah, the Potters," Malfoy drawled. "How nice to see you." Malfoy gave a disgusted look at Harry. "That must be your…lucky boy."

"Would you like something, Malfoy?" he asked smoothly. The reporters started scribbling things down in their notepads.

"No need to be rude, Potter. I was merely thinking that that boy must have your genes, escaping trouble like that. You must be very proud," Malfoy told him, a smug smirk on his pale and pointed face. "He's very powerful for a Mudblood's son." James' eyes flashed and he was ready to punch Malfoy with his already clenched fist, when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Get lost, Malfoy. I'm sure you have important duties to attend to," Moody growled.

"I suppose I will," Malfoy said, coldly. "After all, there's no need to be in the presence of a Mudblood." Thankfully, Lily was still holding onto James arm. Malfoy sniffed haughtily and walked away. The reporters must have thought that Lucius might be more interesting for they followed him out.

Snape walked past James and Lily. James saw, out of the corner of his eye, Snape slip something into Lily's coat pocket.

"Lily…" James began.

"Later," Lily hissed.

"Alright, Dumbledore wants to meet us in Hog's Head. So floo there," Moody ordered them.

"Shacklebolt, you go with Mrs. Potter. Diggle, you take the baby and I'll go with Potter."

The young Auror walked up to Lily while Diggle stuck his arms out for Harry.

Lily looked worried. James realized that this would be the first time Lily let go of Harry since she had picked him up from Madame Pomfrey.

"It's okay, Lily, Diggle won't drop him," James reassured her. Lily nodded and hesitantly handed the sleeping Harry to him.

"Let's go," Moody said sternly. The three groups went into the fireplaces and flooed to Hog's Head in Hogsmeade.

James and Moody arrived first. Then Lily and Shacklebolt. Lastly, came Diggle and Harry who was bawling his eyes out. Lily quickly rushed over to them and took her baby back in her arms, smoothing down his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I don't know what happened!" Diggle shouted over Harry's screams. "I just threw down the floo powder and he starts crying."

"He probably just wanted his Mum," James remarked as Harry's cries softened as Lily cooed over him.

"So how did it go?" Remus asked.

"I managed to get Crouch to allow Sirius to have a trial," James answered, a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting him," Remus said softly.

"And we're sorry for doubting you," Lily told him.

"Don't just stand there. Dumbledore said it was important. So get a move on," Moody snapped, interrupting their heart-warming moment. They walked up the flat above the Hog's Head, where a large table had been placed in the middle of a small room.

James sat down next to Lily who was still fussing over Harry.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore greeted, looking at each of them over his half-moon spectacles. "As you know, Voldemort" –many people in the group flinched- "was defeated last night by Harry Potter."

Everyone looked at Harry in Lily's arms, who was banging on the table with his little palms, which everyone ignored.

"With that being said," continued the wizened old man. "I do not believe that the danger is over. Death Eaters are still at large and could be hunting for Harry right now. Which is why I need you to help me protect him. I believe that Harry should be hidden for his own safety."

"Exactly where were you thinking, Albus?" Lily asked curiously.

"I was thinking with your sister."


	3. Captured

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" James shouted, "They hate us and they will treat our son like a freak."  
"James, I'm trying to look out for Harry. He needs to be protected," Dumbledore said calmly.

"And you think we can't protect our son," James roared.

"I didn't say that. James, for Harry's sake, go to the Dursleys," Dumbledore said softly.  
"Albus, we came this far, we aren't giving up now," James told him.

"You must realize that you and Lily will always be in danger," Dumbledore stated gravely.

James opened his mouth to retort but Lily put a hand on his arm and spoke to Dumbledore instead.

"I'd rather raise my son while fighting Death Eaters then let anyone else especially my sister raise him," Lily remarked "He needs us, Albus."

Dumbledore looked startled as if he heard those words before.

Before he could speak, a face appeared in the fire.

"The Longbottoms are under attack!"

Lily gasped. Alice and Frank Longbottom had been good friends of hers.

James jumped up but noticed Lily had remained sitting.

"Lils, you coming?" James asked softly.

"I think I should stay here with Harry," Lily answered.

"Are you sure?" James questioned, concerned. Lily nodded "I'll meet you back home." James kissed her and followed the other aurors out.

"Somebody go with Mrs. Potter," Moody barked.

"Shall we?" Remus asked, offering his arm.

"We shall," Lily said with a grin, she linked arms with him and they went off to a fireplace.

When they arrived at the Potter's house, Lily rushed up stairs to put Harry in his crib. Remus heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he shouted up to Lily. Remus opened the door only to find a envelope lying on the doorstep. On the envelope was the words: To Mrs. Potter.

"Lily, you have a letter," Remus called. Lily came down the stairs very fast. She stumbled on the last step, Remus caught her "Whoa, what's your hurry?"

"I have to go to Petunia's," Lily stated in a frantic voice.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, I just have to go find her," Lily told him, rushing past him. She didn't even grab her cloak, she just ran out the door and apparated on the street.

Remus was about to run after her when he remembered Harry was upstairs.

Remus decided he should at least open the envelope. Inside was a piece parchment.  
_Dear Mrs. Potter, _

_We have captured your sister. If you want her alive, go to her house tonight. Come alone. _

Remus went white. Lily had just walked into a trap.

"James is going to kill me," he muttered.

* * *

_Your sister is in danger. _

Lily gripped her wand tightly as she remembered the words on the parchment Severus had given her.

She hadn't seen Petunia in two years. Why would they capture her?

Lily stopped in front of Petunia's house and opened the door slowly. Making sure she was alert.

"Petunia?" she called softly. No answer. Lily crept in, her wand out.

Lily stopped suddenly when her foot stepped on something squishy. She lit her wand and looked down. She nearly screamed. Vernon Dursley lay on the floor. Large wounds covered his body. It even looked as though someone had bitten a chunk of his flesh. Pure terror and rage was etched on his face.

Lily was so busy staring at Vernon that she failed to notice that there was someone standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. I was so hoping you'd come by." Lily turned around. Fenrir Greyback smiled at her, showing all his teeth.

Lily heard more footsteps and knew she was surrounded.

"Where is my sister?" Lily asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"She's alive and we are willing to give her back if you do us one small favor," another Death Eater said, "Give us your son."

Lily's eyes widened.

"My son. What do you want with Harry?" Lily inquired.

"He killed the Dark Lord. We want to return the favor."  
"I'd hurry with your answer. It's been a while since I've touched a woman," Greyback said maliciously.

Lily wasn't sure if he meant Petunia or her.

Suddenly a thought popped into her head.

"Harry didn't kill the Dark Lord. I did," she told them, willing her voice not to break. The Death Eaters looked at her skeptically.

"If it weren't for me, sacrificing myself, Harry would be dead and You-Know-Who would be alive."

There shouts outside and Lily saw colorful lights fly through the windows.

Before Lily could move, someone threw a bag over her head and started pulling her away.

Lily tried to escape her capturer's clutches but they were too strong.

The last thing she heard before the Death Eaters apparated away was James calling her name.

* * *

"Lily?" James called as he got out of the fireplace. He saw Remus sitting on the couch. Remus jumped up when he saw James.

"Remus, where's Lily?"

"She went to Petunia's house because she thought Petunia was in trouble but I found this note and I think she walked into a trap," Remus told him.

"Why didn't you go after her?" James shouted.  
"Because I had to take care of your son. I called the Auror's office but nobody was there because half of them were looking for Peter and the others were at the Longbottoms," Remus told him "I tried reaching Dumbledore but I couldn't find him either."  
"Why didn't you go to the Longbottom's house, you would have found some Aurors there?" James snapped.

"Did I mention that I had to look after Harry?" Remus reminded him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," James said quickly "I have to get Moody."

After calling the aurors, who had just gotten back from the Longbottoms' house, they all went to the Dursley's house, leaving Diggle behind with Harry.

"Ten Death Eaters. I guess they thought that Lily would come alone," James said thoughtfully.

"Alright, move in!" Moody shouted. They rushed into the house, sending as many spells as they could.

"LILY!" James shouted. They came inside to find the house empty except for two Death Eater who had been knocked out.

"She's gone," James whispered.

"James, we'll find her," Remus assured him.

"Did she read the note you found?" James asked.

"No, she already left," Remus answered.

"That means Snape set her up."


	4. Sisters Again

Lily landed on the cold floor with a hard thump. The bag was taken off her head. It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust to the dark light in the damp, cold cellar she was thrown in.

"L-Lily, is that you?" a shaky voice asked. Lily turned her head to see Petunia. Petunia had seen better days. Her hair and face were covered with dirt, one lip seemed to be bleeding a little, there was a scratch on her arm and her eyes were wide with terror. Her whole body was shaking.

"Tuney!" Lily said happily, despite the situation. Lily had never been happier to see her sister. "Are you alright?"

"They kept using a curse on him. Called Curci or something like that. I've never felt such pain," Petunia told her, tears falling down her cheeks. Lily rushed over to Petunia and hugged her.

"It's okay, Tuney, we'll get out of this together," Lily remarked.

"I'm scared, Lily," Petunia whispered. "They took Dudley away. I think they killed him. But he was only a baby. Why would they kill a baby?" Petunia started sobbing.

"They won't hurt you anymore," Lily promised, stroking down her sister's dirtied hair. "They have me now. They don't need you anymore."

"W-what are they going to do to you?" Petunia asked.

"Probably kill me," Lily answered, no longer looking at Petunia. Instead she stared at a shadow on the wall.

Petunia's face went from devastated to horrified.

"K-kill you? Why?"

"Well there's a couple of reasons. I'm a Muggle-born, I defied You-Know-Who and I killed him," Lily explained.

"Lily, when you found out they captured me, why did you come? Why didn't you just save yourself?" Petunia asked.

"Because you're my sister and I'll never turn my back on my family," Lily responded. Petunia flung her arms around her sister's neck and hugged her. Neither of them noticed that shadow on the wall had disappeared.

* * *

Spinner's end was quiet. Then a loud crack sounded in the air. Then another. Two men appeared on Spinner's end. One of them looked around to make sure that no one had seen, but the other was too angry to care. He clutched his wand in his hand heatedly, ready to hex anything in his way.

"James, James, calm down. We have no idea if he was involved or not," Remus reasoned, trying to catch up with James.

"He was involved, Remus. Why else would he send my wife to the same place the Death Eaters were?" James spat.

They got to Snape's house and James raised his wand to blast the door opened. Remus quickly grabbed his arm and lowered it.

"Just knock," he snapped. James sighed and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. This time the door opened to reveal a thin, old woman with stringy black hair, cold eyes and a large nose. Her likeness to Snape was so strong, that James could only assume that this was his mother.

"We would like to speak to your son," James growled. Eileen Snape nodded silently and stepped aside so they could get by her.

"He's in the living room," she told them. Then she went up the stairs.

Remus noted she hadn't even asked why they wanted to see him.

James ran into the living room where Snape sat by the fire, drumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair he was lounging on.

He turned his head just as James reached him. James grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the chair.

"Hello Potter. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Snape sneered.

"Where is she?" James shouted, practically spitting in his face. "Where is my wife?"

Snape went white.

"She went," he whispered, in disbelief.

"Of course she went, you sniveling coward. She loves her sister as you know," James boomed. James' stare of hatred was so strong in his eyes that Snape actually cringed.

"James, calm down," Remus said softly.

"I don't know," Snape told them. "No one told me anything." His voice had an edge of fear in it. Because Snape had never shown fear to James, Remus could only presume that he feared for Lily.

"I don't believe you," James snarled angrily. "You're lying." Out of the corner of Remus' eye, he saw that Mrs. Snape had returned and was watching the scene before her with a mixture of emotion, but she made no move to help James or her son.

"Potter, I don't know where she is," Snape declared firmly. James put him down and for a moment, Remus thought he believed him. But then James raised his hand and struck Snape across his face.

"James, enough!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing his elbow as he prepared to strike again.

"He knows, Remus!" James shouted, desperately. "He knows where Lily is!"

"No he doesn't and hitting him isn't going to help," Remus reasoned.

James glared at him and opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a silver Phoenix appeared on the floor.

The Phoenix opened its mouth and stated: "James, we may have found Lily. Meet us at Hogs' Head."

"Let's go, James," Remus ordered, pulling James away.

Once they got out of the house, they disapparted to Hog's Head.

A lot of Order members had also arrived. James was surprised to see Andromeda Tonks there.

"Andromeda has information about Lily's whereabouts," Dumbledore announced. "She says that Lily and her sister are being kept at the Malfoy Manor in a secret cellar."

"Well what are we waiting for?" James asked. "Let's go."

"Wait. How does she know this?" Remus questioned.

"I can't tell you," Andromeda answered. "I just…know." Remus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

With their wands ready they all flooed to the Malfoy Manor.

"What's going on?" Lucius Malfoy snapped, as they stormed into his living room. "This is the Malfoy Manor! No blood-traitor or Mudblood should stand in this house!"

"Well first, we are going to raid your house then we are going to arrest you," James told him smugly.

They found the cellar exactly where Andromeda said it would be.

Remus and James opened it up.

"Lily?" James shouted.

Out of the darkness, they heard a little bit of scuffling. Then Lily burst out of the cellar and ran towards her husband.

"James, is that you?" Lily questioned, before she flung her arms around him.

"Of course it is. Who else would be your shinning knight in armor?" James laughed, swinging Lily around before kissing her.

"Where's my son?" Petunia asked. James rolled his eyes; he hadn't exactly been expecting a thank you from her, but some recognition would have been nice. Then again, if it was _their_ son, he would have done the same thing.

"We'll find him," Lily promised.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," James said softly.

"I love you, James," Lily told him.

"I love you too, Lily-flower," James said softly before smirking. He turned to the cold eyes of Malfoy. "Now if you excuse me. I have to arrest Mr. Lucius Malfoy."


	5. No Rest For the Tired

James sighed, putting his head in his hands. He had a pile of paperwork to do and Lily was distracting him by tapping her fingers on her desk.

Now James could do one of two things. Ask her too kindly stop tapping so he could work, or ask her what was wrong. James knew that telling her to stop would result in him being called an insensitive prat and told that he would be sleeping on the couch, by himself. Lily was pretty much famous for her quick temper. So James chose the latter.

"Lily, darling, is something bothering you?" he finally asked.

"What? Oh no, nothing's wrong," Lily told him, stopping her fingers. James smiled and went back to work, only to hear Lily continue to drum her fingers again on the edge of her desk.

"Lily, my love, what is it?" James asked gently, careful not to hit a nerve on her.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about our son. Our only child. The only one we have," Lily said meaningfully. Oh, was that all?

"He's fine, Lily. Molly's taking good care of him," James reminded her. "He'll be just fine. Molly's a great babysitter." Instead of Lily looking happier about this, she glared at him. "What?"

"Ugh, you are such an idiot!" Lily exclaimed, getting up and storming away. James looked after her with his mouth gaping open.

"What did I do?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Lily didn't turn back.

"This is why I haven't gotten married," Diggle remarked. James rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Yeah, that's why," he said sarcastically.

"Potter, in my office! Now!" Moody demanded. James took a deep breath. He knew that been called into Moody's office meant he was in trouble.

James walked into Moody's office. He sat down in a chair facing his desk.

"The Minister is getting annoyed," Moody told him, wasting no time at all and getting right to the point. "He says Sirius Black either has a trial tomorrow or none at all."

"What? We haven't found Pettigrew yet! We need more time," James requested anxiously.

"Potter, the minister said three days should have been enough," Moody growled, his electric blue eye swiveling around, while his real one kept locked on James' face. "You're lucky he's giving you the extra day." James groaned and ran his hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was.

"I'm assuming that's not all," James began.

"Nope. You got a complaint," Moody stated. James looked up at him in surprise.

"A complaint? From who?" he questioned.

"Mrs. Snape," Moody answered. "She said you used brute force on her son." James gaped at him.

"You got to be kidding me!" he snapped. "I only hit him once and that was because he wasn't telling the truth. I didn't even hit him that hard! I think, at least. Snape probably just ran to his mother! Besides, he's a bloody Death Eater for Merlin's sake."

"That is no excuse, Potter. The only way brute force is supposed to be used is if you are in danger," Moody reminded him seriously.

"And how many times have you broken that rule?" James muttered, knowing Moody had possibly done it a number of times.

Moody glared at him, but continued.

"Because of that incident and lack of evidence of Black's innocence, you may be kicked off this team. Good news for you, Dumbledore arranged for a hearing."

"Fine. Can I go now? I have to go see what's wrong with my wife," James spat, getting up from his chair.

"Last thing, Potter. They want a press conference," Moody finished.

James sighed.

"Sure, why not? Everything else in my life is going great!" he thundered in frustration, slamming the door behind him. "As if there haven't been _enough_ problems with my life," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Lily had gone straight to the Burrow, where the Weasley's lived when she left the Ministry. She checked on Harry, who was happily playing with Ron, a newborn Ginny who was drooling all over the place, Fred and George. The Twins seemed to be causing all sorts of trouble, using a spoon to pick up Ginny's drool and flick it at Ron. Then Lily sat down with Andromeda and Molly at the kitchen table.

"…And then he starts working again like nothing happened," Lily finished angrily, sipping the cup of hot tea Molly gave her though pursed lips.

"Well maybe it wasn't that obvious," Andromeda suggested, trying to cheer her up.

"What else do I need to do?" Lily asked. "Hit him over the head? Do I need to steal his precious broomstick and hit him over the head with _that_?" Andromeda laughed.

"You know, Ted is a little dense too. When I was pregnant with Nymphadora, I bought baby clothes, a high chair, crib and pacifier. And he thought I bought them for my sister. Like I was even speaking to Bellatrix at that time," Andromeda told them.

"Oh, you think that's bad. When I was pregnant with Bill, I made Arthur a meal of baby carrots, eggs, baby back ribs and baby tomatoes. And all he said was 'This is a great dinner, Molly'." Molly said, as she sat down.

"Men! Why are they so dense?" Lily scoffed.

"Merlin knows what they'd do without us," Andromeda remarked. Lily couldn't help but smile at this.

"Of course when they do realize what we have been trying to tell them, they become the sweetest," Molly said fondly.

Lily sighed; maybe she had been a little hard on James. Why did she have to have such a quick temper? She knew he'd be ecstatic when he figured it out.

"What would we do without them?" she murmured.

The three witches sighed happily, thinking of their husbands. The happy moment was however over when Percy came running through the door.

"Mummy, look what I found!" he exclaimed. He was holding a rat. Lily frowned. That rat looked strangely familiar.

Molly frowned as well, but for a different reason.

"Percy, don't bring that dirty thing in here. It probably has fleas or some kind of disease," Molly scolded him, her hands on her hips. "I thought you knew better than that, Percy."

"But Mummy, you said I could have a pet," Percy whined, still clutching the rat in his hands. The rat squirmed desperately, trying to get free.

Lily's eyes widened when she saw one of its paws. It was missing a toe. The wheels in her brain were turning, working out an explanation.

"Percy, why don't you put the rat down?" she suggested, pulling out her wand. The five year old looked at her oddly.

"Why Auntie Lily?" he asked, looking up at her.

Molly and Andromeda looked from the rat to Lily. Understanding what was going on, Molly instructed to Percy, "Just do what she says, sweetheart."

Percy suddenly let out a yell of mixed surprise and terror. The rat-Peter, Lily was sure- had bitten him causing Percy to drop him.

Knowing that she had to act quickly, Lily shouted the spell that showed Animingi in their true forms.

Just before he reached the door, the rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew. Andromeda moved so she was in front of him, blocking his exit. Andromeda whipped out her wand and pointed it at Peter. Molly went to grab Percy, but Percy had already run to his mother and hurled himself into her arms, scared by the sudden transformation of what he believed would be his new pet. One of his fingers were bleeding, which Molly quickly fixed with her wand.

Peter looked up at Lily with terrified, pathetic, little watery eyes that once made Lily feel sorry for him. Made her feel sympathy for him.

But not today.

Today, Lily was ready to kill.


	6. Hello Peter

"Hello Peter," Lily greeted, her voice devoid of any emotion as she glared menacingly at her old friend. Peter stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Lily?" he asked in an astonished, squeaky voice. "But you're supposed to be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lily responded dryly.

"Lily, please you have to believe me. I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord forced me," Peter pleaded, crawling to her and clutching the hem of her robes. His eyes filled with tears. Lily almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But this wasn't the Peter Pettigrew she knew when they were at school together. You pick Voldemort's side, that's the worse you can possibly become.

"Molly, please take Percy out of the room," Lily told her, not taking her eyes off of Peter in case he tried anything. Molly picked up a curious yet still scared Percy and went out of the room. Lily looked at Andromeda. A silent conversation passed between the two women. Andromeda nodded and left the room.

"Peter, why did you do it?" Lily asked, her voice soft and gentle. She knelt down so she was eye level with him. Peter looked up at her hopefully. Perhaps his pathetic act was working.

"He was so powerful," Peter whimpered, acting as hopeless and desperate as he could. "He would have killed me." And that wasn't a lie. Voldemort _could_ have killed him. He looked at Lily again, expecting to see sympathy in her eyes. Instead, he saw hatred and anger.

"Then you should have died!" Lily hissed, as she whipped out her wand from her pocket. "_Sectumsempra!_"

Peter howled in pain as a large wound formed on his arm, his blood soaking his shirt and dripping onto Molly's beautiful wood flooring. But Lily didn't care. Right now, she cared about who tried to kill her son, her husband, her family.

"L-lily please, don't," he begged, tears falling from his eyes.

"You were willing to let my son, an innocent baby and my husband, your friend, die," she snarled, using the spell again.

"H-he was so powerful," Peter cried, as another gash formed on his other arm. "Have mercy! Please, Lily…."

"Mercy! You were willing to let us die to save your hide and you want me to let it slide? You want me to let you go, when you're clearly in the league of Voldemort and should be in Azkaban?" Lily shouted. Realizing that tears were not going to help him now, Peter used another tactic.

"You're using Dark Magic, you'll get in trouble," he reminded her. Lily laughed. Not the joyful filled laugh that Peter always heard from her. Her laugh was humorless and matching her eyes, full of hatred.

"Who do you think they'll believe when you tell that tale? Me, the mother of the savior, of the little boy you tried to kill, or you, a traitor?"

"They might believe me," a voice remarked from the doorway. Lily looked up to see James. Her breath caught in her throat. Her wand was still out, pointing at a bloody Peter who was whimpering on the ground.

James didn't speak to Lily. Not when the Aurors came. Not when Sirius was released. Not when the Minister gave a formal apology to him, Sirius and Lily. Not when Peter was being taken away. Not when Sirius asked why he was giving Lily such an angry look. It wasn't until they got home did he finally speak.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he roared. "You were torturing him! You used _Dark Magic_. Lily, I never thought you would actually do this!"

"First of all, it isn't technically Dark Magic," Lily protested in a pleading voice. "Second, he _betrayed_ us, James. He tried to kill us!"

"I don't care, Lily! What you did was wrong," James snapped. Even though he was angry, he hated the sight when his wife flinched at the cruelty of his voice. "By the way, where did you even learn the spell? I reckon Dumbledore didn't."

"Severus taught it to me," Lily answered with a sigh, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Ah, so a _Death Eater_ taught you," James remarked with a scowl.

"It was _before_ he was a Death Eater," Lily protested.

"Oh so you thought he was going to use it for good," James said, sarcasm dripped off his words.

"Like you're a perfect angel," Lily snapped back.

"I have never used Dark Magic in my entire life!" James bellowed.

"You know what? I can't talk to you right now," Lily burst out angrily, grabbing her cloak and storming out of the house. She slammed the door closed behind her, ignoring her husband's shouts.

* * *

Lily sighed as she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a familiar, elderly Squib opened the door.

"Lily!" she exclaimed, opening her arms wide, inviting her for a hug.

"Arabella!" Lily hugged her, Mrs. Figg's frail arms squeezing her back. Notcing that this wasn't where Arabella Figg actually live, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to keep an eye on your sister and her son so I live next door now. Tonight, Petunia asked me to mind Dudley while she ran some errands," Arabella explained.

"So Petunia isn't here," Lily concluded.

"Well she'll be back soon," Arabella told her. "So why don't you come in and have some tea with me? Dudley is peacefully sleeping, thankfully. The baby is so whiney!"

"Sounds lovely," Lily agreed, laughing at Arabella's comment on her nephew.

She followed Arabella into the house.

"I made some chocolate cake, if you would like some," Arabella offered, gesturing to a weirdly smelling cake on her kitchen table. Lily politely declined. It was a well-known fact that while Arabella made delicious tea she, couldn't cook very well.

"So how are things going?" Arabella asked.

"Well James is being an idiot as usual," Lily responded, rolling her eyes. Her sentence reminded her of her times at Hogwarts, when James was an insufferable git. "I mean he is so dense he can't—"

A loud wail interrupted Lily's rant.

"Oh dear, duty calls," Arabella said with a sigh. She got up and walked up the stairs.  
A few minutes later, Lily heard the door open and Petunia came into the kitchen.

Immediately Lily knew something was wrong. Petunia looked sad, scared and distressed. She didn't even seem to notice that her son was crying upstairs.

"Tuney, what's wrong?" Lily asked, putting her hand on Petunia's arm. Petunia looked at her, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. "I'm pregnant with that monster's child!" she wailed, matching her son's. With that, she collapsed in a chair and began to sob, her body shaking. Lily hugged her sister tightly as Petunia buried her head in Lily's shoulder, soaking Lily's shirt.

* * *

Narcissa cried.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the woman standing in front of her.

"Lucius and Bellatrix are in jail and the ministry won't let me touch the money we have. I can barely afford a shoe."

"Cissy, it's going to be alright," Andromeda whispered, putting her arms around her sister.

"How can you say that? You don't know what I'm going through!" Narcissa shouted.

"Yes I do," Andromeda told her. "I know exactly what you're going through. I left our family and our money. I was alone, wondering how I could support my child and myself. I was scared too, Cissy. But then Ted was there. He helped me; he protected me and supported me. And I'm willing to do the same for you."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, looking up at her.

"Come with me, Cissy. Let us be sisters again. Let us be a family like we used to be, before all this stuff happened and separated us," Andromeda explained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Andy, do you mean it?" Narcissa asked, hope overflowing in her voice.

"Of course I do!" Andromeda laughed. "You told us where Lily, her sister and nephew was which proves that you are my sister and that I love you."

"I don't think I ever _wasn't_ your sister," Narcissa said with a smile, happy that she could finally embrace her sister again.


	7. Proposals and New Babies

"I need to talk to you," Lily said urgently, as she walked into Remus' flat.

"Like I told James, I'm not picking sides," Remus told her firmly.

"That's not why I'm here," Lily said softly, taking a seat at the table. "I need to know what happens when a werewolf impregnates a woman."

Remus looked up, shocked. He stared at her for a few minutes as if he expected her to start laughing and say "Gotcha!" But that never came. Her face was still completely serious. She just waited patiently for him to speak.

"Well…um….I-I'm not sure," he stuttered, awkwardly. "It happens so rarely, I don't think anyone bothered to write it down. Is there anything you want to know specifically?"

"Do their children become werewolves?" Lily asked without hesitation.

"I don't know for sure, but they might," Remus answered, still feeling very confused and very worried. Lily sighed.

"Thank you," Lily said, obviously not satisfied with that answer. She got up anyways and went out the door without a word. She didn't even say good-bye, which was very unlike Lily.

Why would Lily be asking this? The only werewolf she was in contact with was him and he certainly did not sleep with her. Even if he wanted to, James would for sure murder him.

Wait….Greyback! When she was kidnapped, Greyback had been with the Death Eaters. That meant…But then….It couldn't…..But that meant….. Remus's mind was on overdrive. Since Greyback was there with the Death Eaters, it meant…..

Remus didn't know what to do. Telling James or Sirius would end in a murder (not that Greyback didn't deserve it). But Remus wasn't going to let anyone die even if it was Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

Lily walked into the house quietly, trying not to make sound. It was pretty late and James was probably sleeping. Just as she reached the stairs, light flooded the living room.

"Hey," James greeted her softly, walking up to his wife.

"Hey. You didn't have to wait up for me," Lily told him. James sighed.

"It's okay. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway," James reassured her.

"Oh James, I did a terrible thing," Lily cried rushing to her husband, tears in her eyes. James hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," he murmured in her hair.

"No it's not. Dark magic is evil. Dark wizards are evil," Lily whispered. James' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not that I'm not glad you're saying that, but _why_ are you saying that?" he asked, looking down into her green eyes that were sparkling with tears.

"Because Petunia was raped by Greyback," Lily blurted out, burying her face in James' chest.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," James cooed. He never liked Petunia, but to think she was violated like that and by Greyback of all people was horrible. He felt even more sympathy for Petunia because he hated seeing her wife so distraught.

"James, can Petunia stay with us? Just for a little while?" Lily inquired, looking up at her husband. James noticed she now had tearstains on her cheeks. He reached up a hand to wipe them off.

"Of course love, she can stay as long as she likes," he answered, caressing her cheek.

"I love you, James," Lily told him with a watery smile. James smiled back and kissed her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sirius Black couldn't believe it. It must have been the days in Azkaban that messed up his mind. 'Cause he couldn't have said what he just said. But by the arched eyebrow of his Hogwarts sweetheart and the shocked look on her face, he had said those words.

All he was planning to do was go to Marlene's house and talk to her. He hadn't seen her in a year since they had parted ways not including the time they had seen each other when she was nearly killed by Death Eaters.

Sirius had hoped that they could just have a nice conversation and yes maybe get back together. But he had not expected to blurt out what he blurted.

Maybe it was because she had shown no interest in getting back together; she had even asked him to move away from her.

Or maybe it was just because he was happy that James and Lily were alive and he was out of Azkaban.

She was still staring at his handsome face in shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her mouth still gaping open.

"I'm always Sirius," he said, using the overused pun in an attempt to clear the awkward air between them.

She smiled and Sirius couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Sirius walked in to Remus' flat.

"Remmy, are you here?" he called.

"In the kitchen!" Remus called. Sirius walked into the kitchen to see Remus washing his hands.

"Hey mate. Prongs is busy so I thought I'd pop over here and chat," Sirius remarked, getting a firewhiskey from the fridge.

Remus turned around and Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Remus, is that _blood_?" he asked, bewildered. The immediate thought of his werewolf friend actually attacking someone came into his mind.

"I got into a fight," Remus told him calmly.

Sirius gave him a firewhiskey and sat down at the table. "Tell me about it," he suggested.

"Well, I was looking for Greyback"-Sirius let out a sigh. He didn't attack anyone. Remus either didn't notice the sigh or ignored.-"and this guy who obviously knew where he was, wouldn't tell me. Then he started mocking me and I kinda lost it," Remus explained.

"Wow, I thought I had a temper. Who knew you had a dark side?" Sirius teased. Remus raised an eyebrow, as if reminding his friend that he was a werewolf. Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. So why were you looking for Greyback?"

"Because I thought Lily was raped by him," Remus answered. Sirius slammed his bottle down hard, nearly breaking it in the anger that immediately filled inside of him. "She wasn't. It was her sister."

"That's still terrible. I assume you are continuing your search," Sirius said, a strand of his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it back.

"Yes, but don't tell Lily, she might kill Greyback before I can get him arrested," Remus stated thoughtfully.

"I know! Who knew she had a dark side?" Sirius said with a small smile.

"Anyways, what was your news?"

"Well you put a little bit of a damper on it but I asked Marlene to marry me," Sirius responded.

Remus' eyes widened. Who knew the former playboy of Hogwarts would actually ask someone to marry him! "Are you serious?" he finally asked, unable to keep the rude surprise form his voice.

"I'm always Sirius," Sirius replied cheekily.

* * *

"It's kind of dusty," Petunia observed, as she entered. James rolled his eyes, earning an elbow from Lily.

"Your room is upstairs. Dudley can sleep in Harry's room," Lily told her.

"Thank you," Petunia said, as she walked up the stairs, holding Dudley and leaving her bags behind.

"And thank you for leaving us with all the bags," James muttered, when he was sure Petunia was out of earshot. Lily glared at him. James sighed as he sat on the couch. Lily sat beside him while James put a comforting arm around her. They sat there in blissful silence for a few minutes.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Lily asked sweetly.

"I'm just thinking that we are never going to get any sleep with three babies around and from what I hear, my nephew has powerful lungs," James joked. Lily laughed.

"Actually James, there will be four babies," she corrected him.

"No Lily there'll be-four," James stated as realization dawned on him. He laughed and kissed her full on the mouth. "We're going to have another baby?"

"I wasn't sure when to tell you. I mean, between Peter and Petunia, I couldn't find the time," Lily said.

"Right now is okay," James remarked. "At least it wasn't nine months later when you decided to tell me." They both laughed. Lily snuggled into her husband's chest as her put his arms around her.

Lily sighed happily, drawing circles on her husband's chest with her finger. Things were going to be okay.


	8. It Takes Time

Lily groaned as she felt someone gently shake her shoulder, obviously wanting her to wake up,

"Go away," she grumbled, hiding her face in her pillow, muffling out her words. James sighed and continued to shake her, hoping it wouldn't annoy her too much and her quick temper wouldn't act up.

"Lily, my love, you need to get up. Marlene is waiting downstairs," he told her, attempting to make her hurry up for one of her close friends.

"How long are they postponing the wedding this time?" Lily asked sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Actually, she's here because you are supposed to be helping her pick out wedding dresses," James reminded her. Lily's eyes flew open and she jumped out of the bed.

_Finally_, James thought. _You don't wake up got your own husband, but you wake up for a wedding dress?_

"James, next time set the alarm clock," Lily chided him, frowning at the time.

"I would if you hadn't broken every alarm clock we ever owned," James muttered. Lily picked up her pillow and threw it at him "Hey, hey. No need to get violent. I still love you." Lily shook her head as she buttoned her shirt. Then she leaned over to give her husband a kiss.

"I love you too," she told him, throwing on her robe and rushing down the stairs where Sirius and Marlene were talking.

"I'm ready," Lily announced, as she rushed down into the room. "Let's go. What are you doing here?" The last question was directed at Sirius.

"Hello to you too, Lils," Sirius greeted with a wave and a smile."I'm here to help James and Remus mind the rascals you call children." Lily rolled her eyes, but grinning nonetheless.

"Maybe I should stay," she suggested. "I don't want the house to burn down. And I'm not talking about the 'rascals' as you say. I'm talking about _you_."

"It was a small fire, Lily. Don't exaggerate," Sirius snapped.

"Come on, Lily, the dress shop opens in fifteen minutes," Marlene reminded her, pecking Sirius on the cheek before rushing out the door. She pulled Lily by her arm. Lily shot Sirius a warning look before allowing Marlene to drag her outside.

Sirius watched them go, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Come on kids. Pile on Uncle Sirius!" James shouted gleefully. Sirius laughed and quickly put his cup of coffee down before kneeling down as two bodies that were laughing hysterically, slammed into him, nearly knocking him over.

Through the mess of black and blonde hair, Sirius saw that James was holding Emily while sipping Sirius' discarded coffee.

"Hey put that down!" Sirius snapped, picking up Harry and Selena so he could stand up "That's mine."

"Well now it's mine," James said smugly, taking another sip. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

James laughed "Real mature, Padfoot," James said, earning Sirius' tongue being pointed at him. Harry giggled, drooling on Sirius shoulder.

"Good morning, children," Remus greeted, as he strode into the kitchen. Selena started squirming when she saw Remus. Sirius quickly handed Selena over to Remus before glaring at him.

"You better have been speaking to James," Sirius remarked.

"I was speaking to both of you," Remus told them with a smirk as he tried to stop Selena from grabbing his hair. Then he made a face of slight disgust when she drooled on his shoulder a little.

"Hey, have you guys seen Petunia?" James asked, before an inventible fight happened.

"No. Why? Is she out with Dudley _again_?" Sirius questioned pointedly.

"Sirius," James warned.

"She seems to conveniently forget that Selena is her child and goes everywhere with Dudley, without her," Sirius regarded disdainfully, while stopping Harry from pulling out his ponytail.

"So Sirius, is the wedding still on? It's because I'm sure it's been a week since you set the date," Remus remarked, before Sirius could start ranting.

"Give it time, Moony, I'm sure he'll find a new excuse," James joked. Sirius glared at the both of them before turning to Harry.

"They are both gits, aren't they, Harry?" said Sirius. Harry giggled and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sirius, look now, you taught Harry! Harry, don't stick your tongue out at people, it's rude," James scolded, sounding like Molly Weasley.

"Gits!" Sirius smirked at them.

"You know Lily's going to kill you for teaching Harry that word," James remarked. "First, you teaching him to stick out his tongue. Now teaching him the…..G-I-T word? She's definitely going to murder you for poisoning out son's mind."

That wiped Sirius' smirk off.

* * *

"So I ask her, Petunia, why aren't you taking Selena with you?" Lily continued as the seamstress began measuring the apricot dress on her. "And she gives me a flimsy excuse about sun being bad for her complexion." Lily waved the idea off. "As if."

"That sounds like the time Sirius told me he tripped and fell on Mary's lips in sixth year," Marlene teased. "Seriously, how do you _fall_ on someone's lips?"

The blonde haired girl beside her glared at her.

"Well he did," she snapped. "He did and it happened." Lily sighed, staring at herself in the mirror, not really focusing on the dress. "What's wrong, Lily? At least she's still around."

"Yeah but I don't know how long that'll last," Lily muttered.

"Uh-oh, what does that mean?" Marlene asked, exchanging a worried look with Mary.

"Well lately she has complained about everything magic. Whether I summon a hairbrush or apparate, she'll complain. She refused to come to the wedding because she couldn't stand all the "freakishness" at the bridal shower. And she turns up her nose at everybody who comes out of the fireplace," Lily answered with an annoyed huff. "She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she just downright annoying and it just irritates me so much!"

"Well if she did leave, it wouldn't be a great loss," Marlene mumbled. Lily threw her a dirty look. "Sorry but she's a nag and her son's a brat. You can't deny it, Lily. In fact I'm surprised that sweet fun Selena is even related to them."

"Guys, some support would be nice here," Lily remarked.

"Lily, am I one of the nicest people you'll ever meet?" Mary inquired. Lily nodded. "I think you should kick them out as hard as you can." Marlene laughed and high fived Mary.

"And I'm alone. This is like fourth year all over again," Lily said angrily, almost stomping her feet in frustration.

"Don't move," her seamstress ordered.

"And you knew we were right about Snape then and now you know we are right about your sister," Marlene remarked.

"I hate you so much right now," Lily muttered under her breath, though she didn't mention how much it hurt inside when they mentioned Severus. They were best friends for years, after all. "What do you want me to do? I can't kick out my own sister."

"Don't. That'll make you the bad guy. Just wait till she leaves," Marlene told her.

* * *

Petunia Dursley (She wouldn't give up her name even though Vernon was gone) sat on a bench in a park, rocking the stroller that contained her screaming son.

She held in her hand a letter so hauntingly familiar it almost made her cry.

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_I'm afraid that your son, Dudley Dursley is not on our list of Hogwarts students. He is not magical. However, his sister Miss Selena Dursley, is. _

_I hope you are doing well and all the best wishes,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore. _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Her son wasn't a wizard. Of course, it had been a long shot but still Petunia had hoped that Dudley would have some magic ability.

But he didn't. His sister did. It was like Lily and her all over again. Nest thing she'll know, her to children will grow to hate each other. She sighed, finally understanding how hard it was for her parents.

Dudley cried harder. Petunia put the letter down, scooped Dudley up her arms, and cuddled him.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, stroking down his blond hair as his chubby pink face buried in the crook of her neck. "It doesn't matter to me, popkin. You're still my favorite. You'll always be the best. You aren't a freak. Just like your sister. Just like _my_ sister."

Soon, her sobs joined his.


	9. Keep On Dancing

"Now come on, Emily, eat these for Daddy," James pleaded, holding the spoon of mashed peas in front of Emily. Emily turned her face away in disgust. Truthfully, James couldn't blame her. "Come on, sweetie! Daddy loves them." James put the spoon in his mouth. His eyes widened and he gagged a little before forcing a smile and swallowing them. "See?" He picked up another spoonful and looked hopefully at Emily. She shook her head and giggled.

James heard laughter in the doorway.

He turned around to see his beautiful wife shaking her head at him. She was wearing a red robe and holding a matching handbag.

"And just what are you laughing at?" James asked in mock angry voice, his hands on his hips, as he dropped the spoon back into the bowl of green muck.

"The fact that you can't even fool a toddler," Lily answered, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Where are you off to?" James asked.

"Don't you remember? It's girl's night out. Marlene's bachelorette party. Aren't you boys having a bachelor party?" Lily reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Arabella to come, mind the kids seeing your sister has mysteriously disappeared," James muttered the last part.

Lily sighed. "James, I know, okay, I know that living with Petunia isn't easy. But she needs us," she told him. "Besides, she was my sister! It's not like I'm going to abandon her. She needs us, James."

James snorted. "No she doesn't. If she has proved anything, she's proved that she doesn't need us or even want to live with us," he reminded her, scowling. "Lily, for Merlin sakes, she treats Harry, Emily and Selena like they weren't human."

"James, I really don't want to fight about this," Lily said softly. James nodded and turned back to Emily, clearly still annoyed.

Lily watched him as he tried to feed Emily some more mashed peas for a few minutes, before leaving.

* * *

"She said Sirius, drink up," Mary laughed, drinking her tequila in one gulp.

"Well can you blame me? I am getting married to him in sixteen hours," Marlene joked.

"That is if you don't postpone again," Lily teased. The three girls laughed.

It was a small bachelorette party, only Mary, Marlene and Lily had attended. Molly couldn't find a sitter who could deal with all of her children. Andromeda and Narcissa were still vacationing in Greece and would not be back until tomorrow.

"Excuse me, Miss, would you like to dance?" a brown haired man asked.

Marlene smiled at him, putting her drink down. "Well, this is my last night as a free woman, so I might as well." She accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"You don't mind, do you, Lily?" Mary asked, as another man asked her the same question.

"Of course not," Lily said with a smile. She waved her away. "Go have fun."

A hand tapped Lily's shoulder. She turned to see a waiter, who handed her a glass of water.

"Miss, a gentleman sent this over to you and would like to invite you to his table," the waiter told her. Lily looked past him to see a familiar black haired man sitting at one of the tables in the back. He waved to her. Lily smiled and turned to the waiter.

"Thank you." Then she got up, walked to the table, and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, as she watched Marlene dancing with the brown haired man.

"Checking up on my soon-to-be wife," Sirius answered, following her gaze and locking on his fiancé and the man.

"Why?" Lily asked cautiously. In her experience, Sirius and Marlene would fight and put their friends in the middle of it.

"No reason," Sirius said quickly. Lily raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Apparently, he answered a little _too_ quickly. "Alright, alright, Marlene said that to make sure that we really meant it this time, we should have one last fling before we got married."

"You were flirting with another girl when she said that, weren't you?" Lily guessed, crossing her arms.

"Not the point," Sirius answered through gritted teeth. Lily shook her head at him. Sirius glared at her before continuing. "Anyhow, she stormed away and I have no idea if she was serious it or not."

"Sirius, I'm sure she was just being sarcastic," Lily assured him.

"Then why is she dancing with a guy who is going to lose his hand if it reaches her butt," Sirius said, growling the last part. He narrowed his eyes at the man who, to Sirius, looked like he was having a little too much fun.

"Sirius, they're barely touching," Lily pointed out with a sigh. Who knew he could be this protective? "Don't you think you're overacting? Just a little bit?" Sirius, however, was too busy staring at Marlene to answer.

"I have to get a better look," he muttered. He got up and offered his hand to Lily. "Come dance with me."

"I am not going to help you spy on Marlene!" Lily protested, whacking his hand away.

"Fine, we'll just sit here and talk about when you are telling Petunia off," Sirius said with a grin.

Lily sighed.

"Let's dance." She took Sirius' hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

"I can't believe he stood us up!" James exclaimed, annoyed, hanging his robe on the coat rack.

"Who would have thought Sirius would have skipped a night on the town?" Remus remarked. "It must have been something important for him to miss those strippers."

James nodded and walked into the kitchen with Remus following him.

"Want a firewhiskey, Moony?"

"Something a little less strong," Remus told him, sitting at the table. James handed him a butterbeer after grabbing one for himself.

"Can you believe that Sirius is getting married?" James asked, as he popped open the bottle.

"Well, you got married and no one thought you would," Remus pointed out.

"What? I always talked about marrying Lily! How could you not remember?"

"Of course I remembered," Remus said, pointedly. "You've been blabbering on about it for years."

"Well ever since she hit me with a bludger bat in fourth year," James said, dreamily thinking about that day as if it was as happy as when he married her.

"James, you were fourteen, nobody thought you were serious. Even when you two started dating people made bets to when you would either bail or cheat on her," Remus remarked.

James gaped at him. "I want the names of these people!" he snapped. Remus chuckled "I'm serious. I want names. I would never hurt Lily, not in a million years. Not even if she turned into a Death Eater. Okay, that's too serious, Lily would never do that. I would never hurt Lily even if she cheated on me."

"But you'd hurt the bloke she cheated on you _with_, wouldn't you?" Remus said.

"Oh, shut up, Moony. Now who bet on me?"

"To be fair, it was mostly your fan club who thought you would bail. Mostly because they wanted to be the one you left Lily for," Remus commented.

This time James laughed.

"I'm telling you Rems, I love that woman more than anyone in the world and I've never ever thought that there would be any other woman for me," James said softly with complete honesty.

"Oh you are such a sap!" Sirius exclaimed, making James jump, he hadn't even heard the door open.

Lily playfully slapped Sirius' arm.

"Don't make fun of my husband, Black," she snapped before rushing over to James and putting her arms around him.

"I love you too, James," she murmured, kissing him.

"Can we go now? Before I lose my dinner," Sirius muttered. James stuck his tongue out at him.

"Where have you been, mate?" Remus asked before a fight could happen.

"Spying on Marlene," Lily answered, before Sirius could answer differently. He glared at her.

"Lily, you weren't supposed to tell them," he whined.

"Wait, why was he spying on Marlene?" asked James, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

"No reason," Sirius said, clamping his hand over Lily mouth, careful that she wouldn't bite him. "Well, let's go, Remmy, time for my last sleep in my bachelor pad." He grabbed Remus' arm and pulled out of the door.

"So?" James asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Let's go to bed. Dancing with Sirius really tired me out," Lily remarked, grabbing James' hand and leading him up the stairs.

"Wait, you were dancing with Sirius?"

Lily laughed a bit, as she tugged a confused James into the room and shut the door.


	10. Sirius and Marlene's Wedding Day

"_Will you marry me?" he asked her. He was down on one knee and he was holding a goblin-made, diamond ring in his hand, looking up at her expectantly. _

_She started to cry. He leapt up and sat by her side, thinking he had done something wrong. _

"_I'm sorry. You don't have to. I was just asking. It's not a big deal," he babbled, panicking when she didn't answer him, but continued sniffling, tears leaking down her face. "I'll take it back. We don't have to get married. I just love you so much." _

"_I love you," she told him "I'm just so overwhelmed. Everything was going wrong in my life. My mum dying. My sister never wanting to see me again. And I have been just terrible to you all month and now you're proposing to me. I feel like the luckiest girl alive." She hugged him tightly. He still looked bewildered._

"_Um, was that a yes?"_

_She laughed and kissed him softly. _

"_You're so cute when you're confused. Of course, I'll marry you, Mr. Potter," she answered. He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. _

_

* * *

_

"Lily. Lily. Lily! LILY POTTER, GET UP THIS INSTANCE!"

Lily groaned. "What?" she asked the woman shaking her.

"Oh nothing. I'M JUST GETTING MARRIED IN THREE HOURS!" Marlene shouted frantically.

"Did anyone ever tell you have extraordinary lungs?" Lily inquired, rubbing her ringing ears.

"That's what happens when you come from a big family," Marlene told her with a smirk. "Now get up, we have two hours, twenty-five minutes and ten seconds to get ready. Damn it, Lils, now we just lost three seconds! Go, go, go!" she informed her in a rush. Then she dashed out of the room, almost tripping at the doorway.

Lily spent the next hour eating her breakfast, putting on muggle clothes, feeding the kids then putting clothes on Harry, Emily and Selena who was teething and not very cooperative. Finally, after a short series of cries, bites and stuffed animals being thrown, Emily, Harry, Selena and Mary were in the backseat of the rented car while Marlene and Lily sat up front. In the trunk was their dresses and Harry's suit.

They arrived at the Burrow thirty minutes later. Molly had insisted that they hold the wedding there.

Remus and James were there to greet them.

"Hey, there's my ring bearer and my three angels," James laughed, kissing Lily before hoisting Harry up onto his shoulders.

"I better get dressed," Marlene said, checking her watch. "One hour and thirty minutes."

"How is Sirius holding up?" Lily asked as soon as Marlene was out of earshot.

"He's as nervous as James was," Remus answered, taking out Harry's suit.

James glared at him.

"I was not nervous," he protested. "I was overjoyed that I was marrying the love of my life." Lily laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, that's exactly why your hands were shaking half an hour before the ceremony," reminded Remus.

"Oh, shut up," snapped James.

"Sweetie, I was nervous too," she told him.

"Lily, where did Marlene go?" Mary asked, looking around.

"She's right over…" Lily trailed off as she was pointing to nothing. "Mary, get Molly to help you put on Selena and Emily's dresses. Remus and James, go check on Sirius. I'll find her."

Lily quickly went in the direction Marlene had gone.

* * *

"They're probably looking for you," Sirius remarked, putting an arm around his future wife.

"Me? What about you?" Marlene asked, sitting on the rock beside the stream.

"Both Remus and James think I'm sitting peacefully in the bathroom," Sirius laughed, sitting down next to her. He reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"Sure," Marlene answered, taking one and lighting it with her wand. Sirius did the same "Aren't we a pair. I mean look at us. We're freaking out over marrying each other so we find comfort in smokes and each other."

"We should have just eloped," Sirius joked, putting his head down onto the rock. Marlene laid down next to him.

"We almost did, remember? Last August, we went to all the way to America only to come back when we realized we wanted our friends to be there," Marlene reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"Sirius, do you think we're meant to be?" Marlene asked, taking a drag.

"Don't ask me," Sirius said seriously "I only figured out that I loved you two years ago when I proposed to you."

"Me too. Wow, we are messed up," Marlene laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a voice shrieked behind them. Marlene and Sirius shot up to see Lily storming towards them.

"Lily, don't you look beautiful," Sirius said sweetly, trying to hide the cigarette behind his back.

Lily glared at him.

"You two are getting married in an hour and here you are, smoking!" she spat the word smoking with disgust. "Give me them now," Lily snarled. If there was one thing she hated, it was cigarettes.

Sirius and Marlene groaned as they handed them to Lily.

"Now go get ready," Lily ordered, pointing. "March!"

"And why did we want her to be at our wedding?" Sirius grumbled.

"I heard that!" Lily exclaimed, whacking the back of his head.

Sirius cursed and was grumbling the rest of the way.

They arrived at the burrow five minutes later. Lily dragged Marlene into the kitchen after calling James down to get Sirius.

"You got busted, didn't you?" James asked gleefully.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I tell Lily about what you did on your wedding day," Sirius growled, walking up the stairs.

That shut him up.

* * *

"I thought you said you wouldn't smoke anymore," Mary said softly, as she brushed Marlene's hair. Lily had been yelling at Marlene about smoking as she entered the kitchen.

"It's no big deal, I just had a little puff," Marlene snapped, as she stopped to glare at Lily.

"A little puff could kill you," Lily reminded her as she put on her dress.

"A puff of what?" Nymphadora asked, as she practiced throwing the flowers' petals around the kitchen floor.

"Nothing, darling, just a nasty habit," Andromeda stated, as she picked up the petals and put them back in the basket.

"Oh gang up on me, why don't you?" Marlene said with a huff, crossing her arms.

"Okay, we are all ready," Mary remarked, stepping away from Marlene. The woman in the room gasped appropriately.

"Oh Marly, you look beautiful," Lily said sweetly, forgetting about their pervious argument.

"No crying, Lily, we don't want to ruin our mascara," Marlene joked.

"Of course not," Mary agreed.

Music started playing outside.

"Okay, Nymphadora, makes us proud," Andromeda told her daughter.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Nymphadora snapped. Andromeda ignored her and kissed her head before sending her out the door. Nymphadora skipped away, her bubblegum pink hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"I'll take Emily and Selena to their seats," Andromeda offered, realizing that the three girls might want a few minutes alone.

She took them and left.

"Okay, this is it," Marlene said. Lily could tell she was nervous. "I'm getting married. Last one to do so."

"We know and we are so proud of you," Lily told her "I just wish Alice and Frank, were here to see this."

"Me too," the two girls agreed.

"I love you two so much," Mary whispered, hugging them both. Lily and Marlene nodded tearfully. After a few minutes, Lily pulled away and pinched Marlene's cheek.

"Ouch!" Marlene exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You were getting to pale," Lily explained, with a sniff. She was almost on the verge of happy tears.

"Come on, Mary, let's go before our mascara _does_ run."

They went outside, where Remus and James were waiting for them. Remus took Mary's arm and James took Lily's.

"How was Harry?" Lily whispered.

"He did great, didn't drop the rings or trip," James answered. "I'm telling you, he's going to be great at Quidditch. I told him to practice, when you were in the bathroom. He almost dropped the ring, but he snatched it right up, right before it hit the ground! He's a seeker, I tell you."

"That's our boy," Lily laughed. "James, do you talk about nothing but Quidditch?"

James just smiled.

They arrived at the altar and took their places.

Then everyone stood up and turned to look as Marlene began to walk down the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" the minister began as Marlene took her place beside Sirius.

But Lily was no longer listening, she was too busy staring at the person sitting next to Narcissa and who was looking at her as well.


	11. Goodbye Petunia

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Petunia asked icily, crossing her arms and glaring down at the pale, long haired man in front of her.

The ceremony was over and the guests were either dancing or drinking.

"Narcissa invited me," Severus replied smoothly, helping himself to some firewhiskey.

"Is she part of your cult?" Petunia questioned hotly.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, turning to face her.

"Your cult," Petunia repeated "The people who kidnapped me and killed my husband."

"I had nothing to do with that and neither did Narcissa," Severus said coolly, his face emotionless.

"Don't lie to me. Lily told me you were part of these Death Eaters," Petunia snapped angrily, getting more and more frustrated.

"I was, but I'm not now," Severus explained to her simply.

"A leopard can't change its spots," Petunia quipped snidely, ignoring the fact that Snape knew very little muggle phrases. "Tell me how many people like Lily and I did you kill before you 'changed?'"

"You shouldn't presume such things," Severus sneered.

"You were a part of them which means you are just like them. Monsters," Petunia spat at him angrily.

Severus was about to retort when Lily came rushing up to them, breaking up a fight she knew was going to arise.

"Petunia, can I speak to you for a minute?" Lily asked, though it was more of a demand than a question. She didn't wait for an answer. She just dragged her sister away.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Lily inquired. Lily was overjoyed that Petunia had come but her happiness was quashed by Petunia's next words.

"I've come to say goodbye," Petunia told her coldly, looking straight into her sister's eyes.

"Goodbye," Lily repeated, teasingly. Then she frowned, when Petunia's expression stayed the same. "What? Petunia, you're not leaving, are you?" Lily smiled weakly, hoping it was all a joke.

"Lily, I don't belong here. I've never belonged here in your world," Petunia said with a sigh. Lily tried not to snap at how Petunia said _your world._ They lived in the same world; Petunia was just being herself, thinking wizards were freaks. "Neither does Dudley," she continued. "I think it's time we left."

_Different place, same old sister_, Lily thought.

"So that's it. You're just going to take Dudley and Selena away and never see us again," Lily sniffed, sadly.

"No, I'm not taking Selena," Petunia answered. Lily gaped at her, horrified.

"But she's your daughter!" Lily protested, throwing her hands out. "You can't just leave your own daughter to James and me!" Lily stopped to see if Petunia's would say anything. "Petunia, she's your daughter! Not mine!"

"She's the daughter of that monster!" Petunia exclaimed angrily, her eyes ablaze with anger. "I can barely look at her without remembering him." She scowled, then her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Lily, I really am," she apologized, sincerely. "It's just….that child was born with rape, Lily. And that man who raped me….I just see him every time I look at Selena."

"Just go," Lily said, her voice cracking and tears welling up in her eyes. Petunia left without looking back and Lily sat on the grass, crying.

"Need a drink?" Lily looked up to see Severus standing in front of her, holding two glasses of elf made wine.

"That'd be nice," Lily answered, as she wiped away her tears so Snape couldn't see them. Severus handed her a glass before sitting down next to her.

"You know, your sister's just being—" Severus began, but Lily cut him off.

"Say 'a stupid muggle' and I'll hex you," Lily snapped, her hand already reaching for her wand.

"-jealous of you," Severus finished, eyeing Lily's hand, just in case she _did_ hex him. He had too many experiences with that from her husband.

"Why? What have I ever done to her to make her jealous? I have been nothing but a sister to her. When she got sick, I took care of her. I let her call me names even though they really hurt me. I've done everything I could do," Lily reasoned, as she brushed some of her beautiful red hair away from her stunning green eyes. "How could she ever be jealous?"

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how nice you are to a person, they think they know what they are doing but they don't. Some people are just impulsive like that. They don't think things though," Severus remarked. Lily had a funny feeling that he was no longer talking about Petunia.

"Severus, why are you here?" Lily asked, feeling she knew the answer.

"My mother's sick. Narcissa wanted me to get out of the house, so she dragged me here." Severus responded.

"Merlin, what's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" Lily asked, concern in her voice for Snape's mother. "Wait, _Narcissa_ dragged you here. Did she leave your mother alone?"

"Of course not! Narcissa's house elf is taking care of her. She has dragon pox. The Healers say it's deadly. They gave her a year," Severus answered, his voice dropping.

"I'm so sorry," Lily told him, touching his arm reassuringly for a minute.

"Lily, where are you?" a voice called behind her. Lily recognized James' voice.

"I better go," Lily said softly, starting to get up. "I'll see you around." Lily placed the glass down before running back towards the Burrow.

"Bye," Snape said quietly, so James couldn't hear. If James saw that Lily was with him, he'd jump to conclusions and someone- most likely Snape- will end up getting hexed.

James was standing in the entrance, peering around.

"Hey, it's your turn to make the toast," James began before catching sight of her face; he quickly hugged her. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes," Lily whispered, burying her face in his shoulder and letting out a quiet sob. She quickly wiped away her remaining tears. "I can't believe this happened. Now Selena isn't going to have a mother."

James looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"James, I'm not her mother," Lily reminded him. _I wasn't the one raped_, Lily thought, but she didn't say it out loud.

"Yes you are. You are the one who would get up at nights when she cried. You fed her even though you had to feed Emily. You took care of her. You are a better mother then your sister will _ever_ be," James told her firmly, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Oh James, you are so sweet. I love you so much," Lily remarked. "I can't believe it took seven years at Hogwarts to figure that out. I love you so much, James Potter," she repeated with finality.

"You better, because I love you more than anyone in the world. I love you even more than my old broomstick," James teased with a laugh. Lily laughed a bit too. Then he kissed her on the lips; sweet and soft. "Now come on, Marlene really wants to hear your toast."

He led her to the backyard where everyone was seated at their tables. Lily walked up to the small platform and amplified her voice.

"Hello everyone, I remember the train ride in our seventh year. I had just found out that my mortal enemy, James Potter, was Head boy."

"Love you too, Lils!" James shouted from his seat. Lily smiled at him and continued:

"Anyway, I was ranting about how Professor Dumbledore must have gone mad when he chose James. Marlene, who had just recently broken up with her boyfriend had enough of my ranting. She looked my straight in the eye and told me: "Lily, I bet you five galleons that you can't be nice to him for one month." I was, of course furious. I was always nice to people, no matter what. Determined to prove her wrong, I took that bet. And I have never been happier. I say it was one of the best choices I made. And now to stand by you on your wedding, I feel like I'm returning the favor and helping you be just as happy with Sirius, as I am with James," Lily finished. "To Marlene and Sirius!"

Everyone clapped as Lily stepped down.

"That was beautiful, honey," James told her as she sat down.

"Thanks, love," Lily said sweetly. As Remus began his speech, Lily' eyes wondered over to her three children.

Harry, who looked more like his father every day except his eyes, was having fun playing with Sirius' hair as he twirled it around his fingers, pulling it. Lily had to hold in her laugh at Sirius' face of annoyance and dismay. But Sirius still smiled at Harry, making him pull his hair even more.

Emily's red hair fell over her face as she snuggled into her father's arms.

And then there was Selena. Her grey eyes seemed to be searching for someone. For minute Lily thought she was looking for Petunia. But when Selena saw Lily, she reached out to her, relief in her eyes and said one word:

"Mummy!"


	12. The Good Days

"James, you're being ridicules," Lily said annoyed, as she strode into the kitchen.

"I am not," James snapped, as he followed Lily inside and sat down at the table. "You know I'm right." Lily sighed and faced him.

"James, there is absolutely no way did Emily Bronte base the book _Heathcliff_ on Severus!" Lily exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"But the resemblance is uncanny," James insisted thoughtfully.

"James, you do realize that Emily Bronte wrote this book more than a century ago?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, maybe not off of our Snape but a distant relative. Like a great-great-great-gre-"

"James, I get the point," Lily interrupted.

"So you think that Heathcliff is based on Snape?"

"No!"

"I mean come on, both of them are dark, brooding, and bitter," James pointed out reasonably.

"What are you two lovebirds fighting about this time?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I made the mistake of letting James read my muggle novel," Lily answered, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Now he won't stop pestering me because he thinks Heathcliff is exactly like Severus."

"He is," James insisted before turning to his best friend. "Sirius, who do we know who is bitter, not very handsome, dark and brooding?"

"Snape," Sirius responded without a second thought.

"Lily, wouldn't you agree that this Heathcliff fits that description?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean…" Lily trailed off as both Sirius and James were smirking at her. "Oh shut up!" she snapped, then stormed away.

"I'm going to classify that as I won that argument," James remarked with a satisfied grin.

"You do realize she's going to make you sleep on the couch, right?" Sirius reminded him. James groaned, suddenly not feeling as smug.

"Damn it, I forgot. Better make the couch comfy…."

* * *

"Don't press too hard, sweetie, or you might break it," Lily cooed, as she guided Harry's crayon across the page as he drew himself on a broomstick.

"Mummy, look at what I draw!" Emily called. Lily smiled and went over to Emily.

"What I _drew_," corrected Lily. She peered down at the badly drawn….horse? "What a beautiful horse, Emily."

"It's a pony, Mummy," Emily told her as though it was obvious.

"Silly me! Of course it is," Lily laughed, grabbing Emily into a hug. She looked over at Selena who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What did you draw, Selena?" she asked, peeping over the girl's shoulder. Selena was coloring in a wolf.

"I'm drawing Uncle Remus," Selena answered. Selena had a habit of drawing people as animals. It was scary how accurate she was.

"What's he doing?" Lily wondered, puzzled by the odd position of the wolf's-Remus'-muzzle.

"He's howling," Selena responded then she formed an O with her mouth and howled.

Lily frowned, wondering if Selena had found out she was the daughter of a werewof. "No howling, sweetie," she said softly.

"Are you okay, Mummy?" Selena asked, sensing Lily's discomfort.

"I'm fine, honey, I just don't like howling," Lily told her, a weak smile on her face.

"Mummy, Harry stole my black crayon!" Emily exclaimed, bringing Lily's focus to her other two children.

"I need it!" Harry snapped, colouring in his picture.

"Harry, give your sister back her crayon," Lily scolded.

"But-" Harry began, but his mother's sharp look made him falter. Harry handed Emily the crayon but when Lily turned her head, he stuck out his tongue at her.

* * *

Lily sighed as she picked up the note attached to the heart shaped chocolate box.

_Dearest James,_

_I saw you yesterday with your son. I find it so wonderful that you, a brave and noble auror, makes time for his family. You are so handsome and sweet. You are my hero! _

_Love your biggest fan._

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the chocolate. I made them myself._

"Oh, I bet you did," Lily muttered annoyed, putting the note back on the box and reaching for the next envelope.

"Hey Lils, where's James?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes lit up when he saw the chocolate. "Ooh, chocolate, do you mind if I have some?"

"Moody called him back to the Ministry and I wouldn't if I were you," Lily warned him. Sirius furrowed his brow with confusion. Then he spotted the note. He didn't even have to read it.

"From a fan of James, I suppose?" he guessed, eyebrow raised as he eyed the chocolates.

"Yep."

"Filled with a love Potion?"

"Most likely," Lily answered dryly. "So why you here?"

"Well I got something that will make him so happy," Sirius told her, reaching for the back of his pockets.

"Quidditch tickets?" Lily guessed, right as Sirius pulled them out and showed them to her.

"Not just _any_ Quidditch tickets. Front row tickets to the World Cup!" Sirius responded, waving them around excitedly. "The Wimbourne Wasps against the Fitchburg Finches."

Even though Lily wasn't fond of Quidditch, she had heard enough to know that that was impressive.

"Nice. How did you manage to get those?" Lily asked.

"Funny story, I bumped into Ludo Bagman at Gringotts," Sirius began, as he slipped the tickets back into his pocket. "He was in a bit of a rough spot with the goblins so I, being the ever so nice guy I am"—Lily rolled her eyes-"lent him some money."

"Bagman? You mean the Hufflepuff who was a year below us. The one who would always burrow people's money and never pay them back?" Lily questioned, remembering the galleons, sickles and knuts that he still owed her.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sirius said dismissively.

"He bribed you with the tickets, didn't he?"

"Pretty much," Sirius admitted, carelessly. Lily rolled her eyes again. "I wouldn't be talking, Mrs. Potter, you were usually the one who gave him money."

Lily glared at him.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" James called. He walked up the stairs and was about to open the bedroom door when he heard Lily shout:

"James, don't come in here!"

"Why? Do you another boyfriend in there or something?" James joked.

"Nah. We only mess around at his place," Lily answered, teasingly.

"Y'know it was funny when I started it, but now it's scaring me. So could you come out here please?" James begged. Lily laughed.

"You can makes jokes but you can't take one?"

"Nope, I cannot," James responded, grinning. "Especially if it's about you and a guy. Coming out yet, Lily?"

"Okay, I'm coming out but do not freak out until I tell you the whole story," Lily said as she opened the door. She was holding a black and grey puppy with long ears, who was currently giving James the oh-so famous puppy eyes.

"Lily?"

"Remember when you said to Sirius that every boy should have dog? Well I couldn't stop thinking about that. And I remembered you used to have a dog when you were really little so….. I thought why not make this family even happier, right? But if you don't want it, I can always take it b-" James cut her off with a sweet kiss. After they broke apart, James took the puppy from her.

"I'm taking that as a yes, unless you're taking the puppy back yourself," Lily said, a smile creeping on her lips.

"Of course we'll keep this adorable little guy!. Let's go see how the kids react to this pup," James suggested.

"Okay, I'll wake them up," Lily said rushing to Selena and Emily's room first, which was closest.

James rubbed the puppy's head as he watched Lily's retreating back.

"Just when I thought she couldn't get any cuter," he murmured. The puppy barked, as if he agreed with him.


	13. A New Puppy

"Selena, Emily, wake up!" Lily exclaimed, rushing to Emily and gently shaking her. Selena yawned sleepily.

"What's going on, Mummy?" she asked, crawling out of the bed.

"Go into Harry's room sweetie and wake him up. We got a surprise for you," Lily told her. Selena's eyes lit up and she hurried to Harry's room.

After a few more shakes, Emily opened her eyes.

"What's it?" she murmured, her eyes opening groggily. Lily smiled and picked her up, carrying her to Harry's room. Harry was sitting upright in his bed, yawning as Emily was. Selena, however, looked wide awake.

"James, you can come in now!" Lily shouted.

"Go to Lily," James commanded. Minutes later the puppy came running in. He leapt on the bed and into Lily's arms. But once he saw the kids, he began to crawl all over them, licking their faces.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Selena gushed, hugging him.

"Handsome. He's handsome," Harry corrected. Emily shyly reached out and pet the puppy on its head.

"Thank you, Mummy," Emily said softly, hugging her mother.

"Yeah, thanks Mum," Harry and Selena chorused, following Emily's lead and hugging their mother.

"Hey, hey, Daddy's the one who gave Mum the idea," James snapped teasingly from the doorway.

"And for that I'm very happy," Lily told him, getting up and kissing him.

"Eww, Mummy, not in front of us!" Harry complained, averting his eyes. James laughed.

"So what kind of dog is he?" Selena asked as she kept moving her face so the dog wouldn't lick it.

"He's a German Shepherd and Labrador mix," Lily answered "So you really like him?" The three children nodded and continued petting the puppy.

* * *

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs!"

"_Padfoot_!"

"_Prongs_!

"PADFOOT!"

"PRONGS!"

"He's not a deer!" Sirius shouted. "What kind of person names their dog after a deer? It's a _dog_! Name it Padfoot!"

"He's _my_ dog," James countered. "I can name it what I want!"

"Boys," Marlene muttered into her tea as she rolled her eyes. "So childish."

"When are you going to tell them that you've already named the dog?" Andromeda asked mischievously.

"Perhaps when James and Sirius start calling him and he doesn't answer," Lily answered with an impish smile.

"So what did you name him?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes as now James had Sirius in a headlock.

"Hermes," Lily answered. Remus, Marlene and Andromeda chuckled. Molly and Narcissa looked confused.

"Who?" Narcissa asked.

"He's a Greek god. A trickster god," Lily explained. "God of thieves, too. And travelers, but I like the trickster part better." Lily smiled.

"Oh, reminds you of James and Sirius, does he?"

"Most definitely," Lily said with a laugh.

"James, let go! Choking, not breathing!" Sirius shouted as he tried to escape James's grip.

"Not until you let me name him, Prongs," James bribed him, as Sirius gasped for air, overenthusiastically.

"Never!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Lily, please tell James what the dog's name is before my husband dies from lack of air," Marlene pleaded nonchalantly.

"His name is Hermes," Lily said loudly. James released Sirius and both men looked at her in surprise.

"Hermes? Come on, Padfoot is so much cooler!" Sirius complained.

"He doesn't even look like a Hermes," James remarked.

"But he looks like a Prongs?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," James snapped. "His name should be Prongs." He turned to his wife. "Seriously, Lily? _Hermes_? Why not Prongs?"

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs!"

"PADFOOT!"

"PRONGS!"

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Marlene asked.

"If they did, they wouldn't be our James and Sirius," Lily reminded her. The girls laughed.

* * *

"James, I have something to tell you," Lily remarked as she sat down on the chair across from his desk.

"Okay honey, what is it?" James asked, giving Lily his full attention. He noticed that Lily was chewing her lip nervously like the times when she was….pregnant.

"Oh no, you're pregnant, are you?" James asked, nervously. Lily's eyebrow rose. "Not that I wouldn't be happy to have another little miracle around the house but I think with Harry Selena and Emily, we've got enough to worry about. Not to mention Hermes still isn't housetrained yet."

"James, how is it that I was pregnant twice and you had no idea but when I'm not pregnant you think that I am?" Lily questioned, shaking her head.

"Sorry, so what's up?"

"Well I'm tired of being at work and not at home where the kids are," Lily informed him.

"So you want to stop working?" James deduced.

"Not exactly," Lily answered. "Narcissa, Andromeda and I want to start a Potion business."

"I didn't know that Narcissa and Andromeda had any interest in Potions," James remembered, trying to imagine Narcissa making potions. He never pictured her as a hard worker.

"Narcissa has always loved Potions and Andromeda is going to help us with our finances and supplies," Lily explained.

"Sounds you have everything planned," James said thoughtfully. "So what's the problem?"

"We need money," Lily answered. It was James' turn to raise an eyebrow

"Lily, what have I always told you?"

" 'What's yours is mine'," Lily quoted. "I know, but I don't want to take advantage of you," Lily added softly.

"Sweetie, I love you and I know you love me. Besides, when you married me everything I own became yours," James told her, as he lifted her chin with his fingers. "You are so beautiful when you're silly."

"I learned from the best," Lily joked. James laughed before kissing her.

"Potters, no kissing during work!" Moody barked as he passed them.

"Way to ruin the moment, Mad-Eye!" James shouted after him. The couple laughed.

* * *

"Hmm, it's too dusty," Narcissa decided, peering inside.

"It's a cauldron," Andromeda snapped, rolling her eyes. She looked into the cauldron and noticed that it was barely dusty at all. "Little Miss Perfect," she mumbled, under her breath so her sister couldn't hear. Thankfully, Andromeda was successful.

"Well, why can't we buy a gold one?" Narcissa complained, hands on her hips.

"Because I'm not wasting James' money," Lily reminded her. "So just pick one, already."

"Fine, I choose this one. But if it gets to dirty, I'm getting a new one," Narcissa told them, going up to a cashier. "And the new one is going to be gold!" she added.

"I love my sister and all, but remind me again, _why_ we are letting her help us? You know she's going to complain about everything," Andromeda whispered, as she eyed Narcissa.

"Because none of my other friends are good at Potions," Lily answered, remembering how Marlene once blew up a caldron. Of course, she had been flirting with Sirius at the time, but that didn't make Lily any more forgiving when she got splattered with the liquid inside. Then again, Severus was always good a potions. Very good, actually. But they weren't actually friend anymore, so Lily didn't bother to ask Snape for help. Besides, James would be livid.

"Lily, Lily?" someone called. Lily was brought back by Narcissa's voice.

"Sorry, drifted off for a moment. What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I was just wondering…do we have to buy those kind of scales? I was thinking that we could use that beautiful sliver one we saw in the window," she stated.

Lily groaned inwardly as she remembered that it was also an expensive set of scales, too. She looked over at Andromeda who was shaking with silent laughter. Lily glared at her.

This was going to be a long, long day.


	14. I Want a Baby

"You are _such_ a git!"

Lily and James froze in their tracks. They had just arrived at Marlene and Sirius' house and by the sound of things, Marlene and Sirius were having an argument.

"I say we start running now," James suggested in a whisper.

"No, that'll startle them. We should just back away slowly," Lily said softly, so they wouldn't hear them. Apparently it wasn't a problem, because their shouts were too loud, anyways. They were nearly out the door when Sirius stormed into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Marlene shouted, hands on her hips. "I'm not finished with you! Sirius, _where are you going_?"

"Away from you!" Sirius shot back, grabbing his cloak as he left, taking no notice of Lily or James.

"I'll take Sirius, you take Marlene," James offered, kissing Lily before running after his best friend.

Lily walked cautiously into the kitchen. Marlene was baking, like she always did when she was angry. Something about pounding dough calmed her. Lily thinks it's the hitting part.

"Marls, you okay?" Lily asked timidly, leaning against the doorway.

"I despise that man," Marlene remarked, with a scowl. She pounded her fists down into the dough.

"What did he do now?" Lily questioned with a sigh.

"He doesn't want to have a baby with me," Marlene told her angrily, as she continued pummeling the dough. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You want a kid?" she repeated a little louder then she meant to be.

"Yes. I mean, I've seen you and your kids and plus I miss all my siblings," Marlene answered. "And your kids are just so adorable!"

"But Marlene, you do know that a child is a big responsibility, right?" Lily said gently. At least she thought (and hoped) it was gentle.

Marlene span around, her hands on her hips "What does that mean?" she asked angrily, her eyes flashing with menace. "You don't think I'm responsible enough?"

"Marlene, you and Sirius nearly destroyed my house, left my kids at a shop and said the F word in front of Harry," Lily pointed out, remembering the time she had yelled herself hoarse.

"They were accidents and they have never happened since," Marlene protested, crossing her arms.

"I just don't think you're ready," Lily said politely. It wasn't polite enough, because Marlene glared at her.

"Well _excuse me,_ Mrs. Potter, I forgot you had control over my life!" she snapped.

"I'm just saying! Can't I express my opinion?" Lily asked.

"No, you are supposed to be supportive of me!" Marlene yelled. "Just like I was supportive of Snape and your friendship."

Lily gaped at her.

"Supportive?" Lily shouted, knowing her face was slowly turning red with anger, matching her hair. "You were nowhere _near_ supportive, Marlene! You called him a greasy, slimy Slytherin who would stab me in the back as soon as I turned around."

"Well I was right, wasn't I?" Marlene reasoned.

"And I'm right now. You would make a terrible mother!" Lily screamed. Marlene looked as though Lily had just slapped her across the face.

"Marlene, I didn't mean-" Lily began, realizing the gravity of her words. "I just…"

"Just leave," Marlene snapped. "Leave, Lily!"

* * *

"Padfoot. Pads! Sirius Black, would you slow down? Merlin, Sirius, are you deaf?"

Sirius came to a stop.

"Sorry mate, didn't hear you. How long have you been chasing me?" he asked.

"About ten minutes. I need to get back in shape," James muttered, panting a little. "So what happened between you and Marlene?"

"She wants a baby," Sirius told him, sitting down on a bench.

"And you don't want one," James guessed, sitting down next to him.

"Yes…maybe…I don't know," Sirius said uncertainly. "When did you decide you were ready?"

"Fourth year when Lily hit me with a bludger bat," James stated. "She just swung and it hit me right across-What?" Sirius gave him a weird look.

"James, I'm being serious," he snapped, glaring at his best friend.

"You're no fun," James mumbled. Sirius ignored that and looked at him expectantly. "To tell you the truth, I was never ready until the day Lily told me she was pregnant. It was a surprise, yes, but it was a good surprise, I guess."

"Didn't you faint?" Sirius reminded him with a smirk.

"Not the point," James spat. Then he gave Sirius a one-armed hug and laughed.

* * *

"Sometimes Marlene makes me so mad," Lily muttered, as she walked into the half-built shop.

"Maybe it should go over there. It'll get more sunlight," Narcissa suggested, pointing to the spot near the door. Ted, holding a large potted plant, began walking towards that spot.

"Or should it go outside, that way people can see it as soon as they come in?" Narcissa asked. "I think it should go outside…what do you think? You know what, just put it…outside, maybe?"

Ted sighed and started walking outside.

"Then again…"

"Cissy, my husband's back is about to break, so would please make up your mind?" Andromeda interrupted, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Fine, outside is good," Narcissa huffed before walking to the back.

"Sometimes I worry about her," Andromeda said softly, shaking her head.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to get used to the fact that she can't rely on House Elves anymore," Lily remarked.

"Now, what's wrong with you and Marlene?" Andromeda asked as she looked over the list of supplies.

"She wants a baby but…I don't think she's responsible enough," Lily explained.

"She's thirty not nineteen," Andromeda said pointedly. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Age doesn't make a difference. You were sixteen when you had Nymphadora and you are one of the most responsible people I know," Lily reminded her.

"Touché."

* * *

"I wanna play!" Ginny shouted, stomping her foot.

"Well you can't, you are too young," Charlie insisted.

"That's not fair," Ginny pouted, pushing her bottom lip out. "Ron and Harry get to play and they are only one year older."

"It's okay, Ginny," Nymphadora said softly, putting an arm around the younger girl. "It's much more fun down here not to mention safer. Why don't you pick a game we can play that's more fun than Quidditch?" Charlie scoffed and Nymphadora glared at him.

Ginny didn't seem to notice this as she was thinking of a game.

"Let's play Death Eaters and Aurors," Ginny decided.

"That sounds fantastic. Alright, Aurors assemble! Attack the Death Eaters Quidditch players!" Nymphadora exclaimed, pointing at Charlie and the rest of the team. Ginny grinned as she stepped beside Nymphadora.

When Neville, Percy (after being coaxed by Ginny) , Selena and Emily had joined Nymphadora and Ginny, they charged at the boys with their "wands" (plain old sticks) pointed at them.

"Come on, boys, fight for Quidditch!" James shouted from the porch where Lily and he had been watching.

"Come on girls, Neville and Percy, show those arrogant toerags who are the champions!" Lily shouted. "Go Aurors!"

* * *

Selena was lying on the grass. With the game over and the sun going down, all the kids had gone inside. But Selena had stayed outside because she had always loved the night. The nice cool breeze, the light of the moon and the many stars sparkling against the dark sky. She guessed that's why her mum called her Selena.

Selena looked up at the night sky. It was so pretty. Uncle Sirius had once told her all the names of the stars and how he was named after the Dog Star.

"Suits him," her mum had remarked. Uncle Sirius had stuck his tongue out in response.

Selena laughed at the memory.

Suddenly Selena sat up; she heard soft footsteps coming close. She spun around to see a grey haired man looking down at her.

He smiled wolfishly at her. For some reason, that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hello there, pup," he greeted her, his yellow, pointy teeth forming a grin. "Come say hello to your dear old dad."


	15. Papa Wolf

"Who are you?" Selena asked, looking up at the stranger. She wanted run away from this strange man but something about him was hauntingly familiar. He reached out and touched her hair. Selena didn't know what to do. If she ran, she thought he would follow her. If she stayed, he might take her away, She look behind her to see how far she was from the house, then looked back at the stranger.

"You look like your mother but you have my eyes. Such a beautiful child. My daughter," he whispered, as he stroked her cheek with one, long, pointed fingernail.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My parents are James and Lily Potter," Selena said firmly, moving away from the man's hand.

"My blood runs in your veins, child. My eyes are on your face. My anger lies in your heart," he continued as if he hadn't heard her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "Your mother left you because you constantly reminded her of me. The rest of them will tolerate you but they don't love you. They fear you. And in time when you realize it, I'll be waiting for you."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" someone screamed behind her.

Selena whipped her head back to see Remus come running down the hill, Sirius, James, Marlene and Lily behind him, all of them with their wands out. "STUPEFY!"

The man blocked the spell with a quick Protego.

"I shall be going now," he said. He looked down at Selena. Her eyes were filled with mix fear, confusion but…curiosity. "Remember what I said." With that, he disappeared with a crack.

Lily ran over to Selena, checking her over for any signs of a bite, muttering over and over again, "are you okay, are you alright?"

"Is it true? Is he my father? Have you been lying to me my whole life?" Selena demanded, angry tears fell from her eyes.

"Selena, we love you. We wanted to protect you," Lily protested, hugging Selena tightly, softly stroking her hair. Selena buried her face in Lily's shoulder and started sobbing.

Lily began to walk towards the house, Selena still in her arms. Marlene hurried after her.

"Mate, you okay?" Sirius asked.

"I will be," Remus said stiffly, still staring at the spot where Greyback had apparated with a stony expression. "I can't believe he actually found her. Why was she alone outside at night?"

"Come on, let's go inside," James suggested, not bothering to answer the question.

"Why now?" Remus questioned. "Why would he approach her now? What does he want from her?"

"We'll figure it out," Sirius assured him. "Besides, Greyback won't go near her with us around."

"I hope you're right," Remus muttered.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Ginny asked. She was on her stomach, her ear at the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door.

"We can't hear them if you keep talking!" Harry snapped, playfully whacking the back of her head. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and gave a teasing punch. Harry had his ear on the door, trying to hear what the adults were saying.

"I told you that man was bad," Emily said angrily to her brother. "I told you and you said not to worry. I told you so!" Ginny patted her friend's arm to comfort her.

"I thought he was one of Uncle Remus' friends," Harry protested, remembering the image of the man that was burned inside his head. "He had scars just like Uncle Remus, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I doubt Remus would want _him_ as a friend," Nymphadora muttered, her arms crossed over her chest. "Did you even see the way Remus glared at him?"

"What do you mean, Nymph?" Charlie asked, putting a comforting arm around the young girl.

"That man was Fenrir Greyback," Nymphadora told them in a hushed voice, staring around at the people surrounding her. "He's the one that made Remus a werewolf!"

The kids looked shocked. They did know of Remus' condition (thanks to spying from Fred and George and research by Percy). But they didn't know who made him a werewolf.

"I've seen old wanted posters of him," Bill said gravely in a low tone. "He's known for hurting people even when he's not a werewolf."

"But why would he be interested in Selena?" Harry asked, suddenly fearing for his sister. No one answered him, simply because no one could.

* * *

Selena watched as the sun rose. Hermes seemed to have sensed that she was sad because he lay down beside her, his head in her lap and he was looking up at her with two brown eyes that said "I'm here. I understand." The puppy licked her hand.

"Selena, what are you doing this early?" Lily asked quietly, so not to wake Emily even though Emily was a heavy sleeper. She tiptoed over to Selena.

"I couldn't sleep," Selena told her stiffly, not looking at her. She was still staring out the window. They sat in silence together for a few minutes.

"I know you are upset with me," Lily said softly, wondering that if she hugged her, if she would start yelling or crying. Possibly both.

"I'm not upset with you. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me that I wasn't your daughter before," Selena muttered. "You just….made me feel so happy, then to find out that I wasn't your daughter…it's just….Harry's not my brother? Emily's not my sister?"

"You _are_ my daughter," Lily said firmly, putting her arms around Selena "You always have been my daughter. And always _will_ be my daughter. You will always be Harry's and Emily' sister. We'll _always_ be a family, Selena."

"He said that my mother ran off 'cause she couldn't bear to look at me," Selena told her tearfully.

"I know the feeling," Lily whispered, looking at her 'daughter' with worry. "Petunia never wanted to look at me after I found out about magic. It wasn't my fault then. And it isn't your fault now. Petunia just can't accept that."

"What if I become like him?" Selena asked, her voice shaking.

"You won't." Lily and Selena turned their heads. Neither had realized that Emily had been listening to the whole conversation. "I know you won't. You're too pretty and nice and sweet."

They smiled.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered, as Harry blew out the candles.

"Eleven years old, son! You what this means, right?" James laughed, clapping his son on the back.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "Where I'm gonna play as many pranks as I can!"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, her hands on her hips.

"He said danks," Sirius told her quickly.

"That's not a word," Lily snapped.

"Yes it is," Sirius protested, furrowing his brow in confusion. "I've heard of it before."

"Of course you have," Marlene joked. Sirius looked confused for a minute then he realized where he heard the word before and glared at her.

"Funny," he said sarcastically.

The rest of them laughed.

"Sirius, Remus, why don't we give Harry his present?" James offered. The twins coughed very obviously. James didn't say anything. They coughed again. Still, James didn't say anything. The twins had a mad coughing fit. "And Fred and George 'cause they found it," James added, with a grin.

"Here, you go, Prongs Jr, the secrets of being a Marauder," Sirius said importantly, handing him the parchment that contained the Marauder's Map. Then Sirius began to sniffle. "I'm so proud," he cried. Remus sighed and awkwardly patted Sirius on the back.

Harry's eyes lit up as he took the map. He had already gotten the clock and mirrors but James and Sirius wanted to make a big deal out of giving him the map.

"Thanks Dad, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony," Harry said gratefully, examining the parchment. The twins coughed again. "And Fred and George."

"Welcomes, Harry!" the twins said in union.

"Just make sure you study as well, she says doubtfully," Lily muttered the last part. James laughed and put an arm around Lily.

"It's okay honey, he's got our genes, he'll be fine," James promised her, giving her a kiss. "We were both top of the class in our year, weren't we? Our son will be too."

"Ahem!" Sirius coughed loudly.

"And Remus was top too," added Lily.

"Ahem!" he coughed louder.

"And Molly," James added, thoughtfully.

"HELLO?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of James' face.

"And Arthur," said Lily.

Sirius scowled.

"And Sirius," James and Lily said.

He grinned.

Lily looked at her son.

Harry was talking to Draco, Ron and Neville in a low voice, probably discussing what they would do first when they got to Hogwarts.

Lily beamed at her son. James was right, as usual, Harry would be fine. He had his friends, his sisters, his aunts and uncles and most importantly, he had his parents to help him on his way.

"I love you," James whispered in her ear, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I love you too."


	16. Nightmares

_Sirius was in a large room. He was sitting just sitting on the couch from his house, staring into the dancing flames of the fire. Suddenly, the flames turned emerald green, like when someone used Floo powder. Then crawled out one kid, then another and another._

_Sirius just sat there, staring at them, not knowing what to do._

"_Dad!" the children were crying. There were children everywhere. The room seemed to be overflowing with kids. _

"_Dad!" they repeated, over and over again. They kept wailing and shouting, crying and screaming. The closest ones grabbed his pants leg with their sticky fingers. _

"_Dad, we're hungry! Sing us a lullaby!" they pleaded._

_He looked around, there was no way out. _

_The kids were closing in on him. _

_Suddenly a woman came into the room. Sirius nearly gasped, but he managed to hold it in. It was Marlene although she looked as though she had aged several decades. __Her hair was thin, her cheekbones were defined and she had huge bags under her eyes. She scowled at the hundreds of children and then turned to Sirius._

"_Sirius Black, what are you doing? You should be cleaning the house and cooking our dinner," she said in a voice that reminded him of Walburga Black. _

__Sirius woke up, breathing heavily. He looked around as if he expected children to be popping out from underneath the couch cushion. He let out a breath of relief and felt sweat from his brow.

"I can't do this," he whispered, shaking his head. "I can't!" He grabbed a quill and parchment. After writing a quick note to Marlene, he ran upstairs to pack a bag.

* * *

"Then she spoke in my mother's voice," Sirius finished.

"Yeah I see why that would scare you. But did you have to leave her?" James asked. He shook his head at his friend. "I mean, don't you love her? I can't believe you actually did this!"

"Of course I do," Sirius said with a sigh. "I _do_ love her, James. But when I think of being parents I think of my Mother and Father. They hated each other and me. They would fight all the time. They would fight with me. Prongs, they _disowned_ me."

"Sirius, have you ever called me a retarded disgusting blood traitor?" James questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sirius said, giving James a weird look.

"Then you are neither of your parents. You're not like them," James told him. Sirius still didn't look convinced "At least go talk to her."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Marlene shouted as she stormed into the kitchen. Her face was read with fury, hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"And on that note, I'm gone," James remarked, grabbing his coffee and sprinting out of the room. "Bye!" he called back.

"Marlene, let me explain," Sirius began, putting his hands up in defense. "I just-"

"I think you explained it enough in this note of yours," Marlene snapped, cutting him off. She took the note out of her pocket, reading it. " 'You don't want any responsibilities," she recited. "You don't want us to be old'."

"Marlene, look, I had a nightmare where we had more kids then I could count and you were old, ugly and exactly like my mother."

"You basing this off of a nightmare," Marlene said incredulously, the venom in her voice easing down a bit.

"Sort of. I'm also scared that we will turn into my parents," Sirius answered nervously.

"You want to know something funny, Black? My parents told me not to date you. They barely knew you, after all. My brothers told me not to date you. They were friends with you, though. My sisters told me not to date you and they loved you so much that they'd pretty much die if you hugged them. But I never listened to them. I told them to shut up and go to hell. Even after you cheated on me, Black. I gave you _fifteen_ bloody chances and now I'm done," Marlene told him firmly, turning away.

"Marlene, come on just because I don't want a baby," Sirius began, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"No not just because you don't want a baby. Because you don't want commitment or responsibilities," Marlene cut him off.

"What are you talking about? I married you, of course I want commitment, Marlene!" Sirius stated, now slightly confused.

Marlene laughed bitterly, a laugh with no humor and was as cold as her eyes.

"You only married me so you wouldn't lose me. That's all I was to you and all I am to you. Someone you can keep around just so you don't feel lonely," Marlene told him, before she walked out.

Sirius stood there for a few minutes, feeling as though she had just slapped him. No, not a slap. More like he just got beaten in the head by a hammer. What was _with_ her?

* * *

It was August Fifth and everyone was gathered at Bill's goodbye party in the Burrow. He was leaving to go to Egypt tomorrow.

"I can't believe it! My little boy is leaving me," Molly cried, hugging her oldest son.

"One down, eleven kids to go," James joked. Lily glared at him as Molly burst into tears, bawling her eyes out.

Remus decided to go into the kitchen to get some butterbeer. When he entered, he heard voices from outside.

"You are a prat, you know that?" Dora said angrily. Her hair was a vivid red.

"Nymph, this is a big opportunity for me," Charlie reasoned sounding just as angry. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because Romania is a continent away, and I won't ever see my boyfriend again!" Dora snapped, her hair flashing an even brighter shade of red.

"This is a good idea for everybody," Charlie informed her.

"How is it a good idea for us?" Dora asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me, Charlie, _how_?"

"Well maybe we can spend some time away from each other!" Charlie yelled, his hands flying out.

"Is that what you want?" Dora inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. That is exactly what I want," Charlie remarked.

"Fine!" Dora shouted, her hair flashing the brightest shade of anger red anybody has ever saw.

"Good!" Charlie spat back. With that, Charlie stormed into the house, past Remus and into the living room.

Remus grabbed two Butterbeers and went outside. Dora was sitting on the ground and she looked up when he came. Her eyes looked a little red and puffy, like she had been sobbing.

Remus sat next to her and handed her one of the Butterbeers.

"What? You don't have anything stronger?" Dora asked, sniffling.

"I don't think your mum would approve of you drinking," Remus pointed out.

"I'm seventeen, got my own flat, getting a job. I'm old enough to drink. Now go and get me some Firewhiskey," Dora commanded.

"No," Remus said with a small smile. Dora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr. Lupin, you are lucky that I don't have my wand with me because I would hex you right now!"

"Really, you think you can win in a duel with me?" Remus challenged, a grin tugging at his lips.

"I can and I will," Dora told him smugly, crossing her arms.

"I highly doubt that, Miss Tonks," Remus laughed.

"You think you're better than me because you are older?" Dora guessed.

"Also because I don't trip over air," Remus remarked. Dora rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him. They laughed.


	17. Harry is Going to Hogwarts

"Mum, knock it off!" Harry exclaimed, ducking to avoid the comb. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"Just let me comb it. I want my baby to look good on his first day of Hogwarts," Lily remarked, as she tried to comb his hair. Unfortunately, he kept moving his head out of the way. "Stop moving!" she insisted.

"Lily, leave Harry alone," James ordered from behind the newspaper. "You know we can't tame the Potter hair."

Lily sighed in exasperation and took a seat next to James "Why did he have to inherit your hair?"

James looked affronted.

"Hey, he got your eyes," he snapped. Lily's eyes widened.

"I thought you loved my eyes!" she exclaimed, pouting.

"I thought you loved my hair!" James retorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course I love your hair, sweetie, I just don't like it on Harry," Lily told him, kissing him softly.

"Ewwwwww, trying to eat here," Harry said in disgust, now picking at his food.

"Yeah, keep the PDA to a minimum," Sirius remarked childishly. James and Lily raised their eyebrows at him. "What? Do you see me making out with my wife in front of my kids?"

"You don't have any kids," Emily reminded him innocently, forgetting that that was a touchy subject. Selena quickly kicked her under the table and Emily was immediately quiet.

* * *

"I just can't believe my little boy is going to Hogwarts," Narcissa cried, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Mum, I'll be back for Christmas," Draco reminded her, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

"But that's so long away," Narcissa said tearfully. "What am I gonna do without my baby?"

"Probably break Ted's other leg," Andromeda muttered. Draco chuckled. Narcissa glared at Andromeda.

"It was an accident. You were the one who asked me to mop the floor," she reminded her.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Andromeda said with a laugh.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

"We better get going. We have to be at the station in an hour," Narcissa remarked. Draco hadn't realized it was so late, so he quickly finished his breakfast and said goodbye to Ted and Dora.

"I still don't know why we can't apparate," Narcissa said as they were getting in the car.

Andromeda sighed.

"M-U-G-G-L-E-S," Andromeda said slowly as though she was talking to a four year old.

"I know that. We could apparate behind the station or something like that instead of riding in this deathtrap you call a automobile," Narcissa snapped "And you're driving—"

"My driving is fine," Andromeda interrupted her crossly. "It's just when you are screaming in my ear, I can't concentrate."

"I wouldn't scream if you didn't drive like a maniac," Narcissa countered hotly.

Draco smirked; he loved listening to his mother and aunt's arguments.

* * *

"Let's see, baloney for Fred and chicken for…Percy and beef for George or is Ron the one who likes beef?" Molly mumbled to herself as she tried to sort the sandwiches.

"Mum, hurry up!" Ginny whined from the kitchen table where she was eating the last of her breakfast. "I wanna see Selena and Emily."

"You saw them yesterday. Now hush, I'm trying to remember who likes beef," Molly snapped.

"Mum, we're getting dehydrated!" George called as he came inside.

"Well then you should be waiting in here like your brother is," Molly snapped at her son. "Maybe it was Ron."

"You know we don't have to have sandwiches. We could just barrow some money from the Potters," George remarked. Molly turned around and gave George a sharp look.

"George Gideon Weasley! Do not ever suggest we take advantage of the Potters," Molly told him fiercely, glaring at him. George said nothing. He decided not to mention the fact that the Potters wouldn't mind giving the Weasleys some money. They were far too generous and kindhearted to put down the offer.

"Mum, come on!" Four voices chorused excitedly but impatiently. Molly sighed.

"Oh alright, I'll figure this out later," she said to no one in particular. She wrapped the sandwiches in napkins and hurried to the car. Ginny, George and Percy followed her.

* * *

Neville held onto Trevor as he and his grandmother walked into King Cross Station. Augusta was in the middle of giving Neville a stern lecture about his parents and how Neville should work hard to live up to their reputation.

"Your father got good grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts and your mother was excellent in Potions," she continued. "I expect you to do the same. Your parents were fine aurors and someday you will be one too." Neville heard the unspoken words of _or else._

Neville debated whether or not to tell his grandmother that he didn't want to be an auror. Luckily, he spotted a familiar family walking towards the barrier.

"Harry! Selena! Emily!" he called. The Potters stopped and turned when they heard him.

"Hey, Neville, got your toad?" Harry teased, knowing that Neville had been losing Trevor ever since he bought him. Neville dug in his pocket and pulled out Trevor. Emily backed away a little, not being found of toads or snakes.

"Lily, James," Augusta greeted coolly as though she disproved of the Potters for some odd reason.

"Augusta, you look nice," Lily complimented awkwardly. She felt uncomfortable under Augusta's fierce, stern gaze.

"Well we better get a move on, the train leaves in a half an hour," James suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for Draco and Ron?" Neville asked, looking over his shoulder to see if he could spot his friends.

"They'll catch up," Harry told him. They walked through the barrier and stopped in front of the gleaming engine of the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on, little Prongs, time for you to start the greatest adventure you will ever have. In Hogwarts," James remarked. Under his breath, he whispered so only Harry could hear, "Be a good little mini Marauder. Give us a good laugh, eh son?"

"Remember Harry, we'll be proud of you, no matter what," Lily assured him, not noticing what James had whispered to Harry. Her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears.

"Except if you are in Slytherin, because we will disinherit you if you are," James said sternly.

Lily glared at her husband and swatted him with her hand.

"I'm joking! Joking," James mumbled.

"There they are. See, I _told_ you they wouldn't get on without us," Draco remarked as he, his mother, aunt and the Weasleys came up to them.

Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa burst into tears as their sons got onto the train. Lily, Andromeda and James were having a hard time trying not to cry themselves.  
Even Augusta looked a little sad as the train started moving and her grandson disappeared from view.

Soon the day started to turn into night and Lily was still standing in the exact same spot, as if she was still watching the train leave.

"Sweetheart, he's been at Hogwarts for over two hours," James said from where he sat. He wound his arm around his wife's waist.

"And have you gotten an owl?" Lily snapped, crossing her arms.


	18. The Fathers are Back

"James Harold Potter, get up," Lily commanded. James groaned, keeping his eyes shut.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. Lily grabbed the pillow from under him and slid it out from under his head. James head fell onto the mattress with a thump.

"I said _get up,_" she snapped.

"Lily, I love you with all my heart and all, but if you do not give me my pillow back, I will have no choice but to divorce you," James said gravely.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh no, that'll be a tragedy. Good thing I'm already cheating on you with Sirius," she teased.

James shot up in his bed, looking wildly around. His hair was sticking up even worse than normally.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" he shouted. Lily started laughing uncontrollably. James glared at her.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" he asked annoyed, getting his glasses from his nightstand and putting them on.

"Why yes, I do," Lily told him smugly, and then her smile vanished as James tackled her and started tickling her.

"James, stop it!" Lily shouted between giggles. "I'll be good, I promise."

"You won't tease me?" James asked seriously.

"I won't! I won't!" Lily promised, giggling a bit. James stopped tickling her; put one hand in her hair and the other cupped her face. He kissed her gently.

"Merlin's pants! Could you at least shut the door when you do that? There are innocent eyes in the house," Sirius exclaimed, shielding his eyes in mock terror. Or real, you'll never know with Sirius.

"I'm assuming that yours are not included," James remarked. Sirius shot him a dirty look before walking away.

James got up only for Lily to pull him back down.

"You know I kinda liked what you were doing before Sirius rudely interrupted," she said in a sultry voice. James grinned impishly and kissed her again.

"What did I say about shutting the bloody door!" Sirius shouted back grumpily.

* * *

"I saw him! I see him!" Emily shouted , pointing to moving dot in the sky. "There! I see him!"

"We can see him for ourselves," Selena snapped. She was definately not a morning person. The Potters, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table, enjoying a delicious breakfast.

Soon the dot got closer and a snowy owl flew in and dropped a letter on the table. Lily and Sirius grabbed it.

"My godson," Sirius pointed out.

"My son," Lily countered.

"He loves me more," Sirius taunted. "I give him sweets."

"I gave birth to, fed, clothes and loved him," Lily shot back.

James sighed and grabbed the letter from both of them before a further argument could commence. He opened it and began to read out loud:

" 'Dear Mum and Dad, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Selena, Emily, and Aunt Marlene,

Great news, I'm in Gryffindor!'"

Sirius let out a loud whoop and high-fived James.

" 'Neville and Ron are in Gryffindor too, but Draco's in Slytherin."'

"Poor kid," Sirius said sadly. Lily glared at him. "What? It's not like I said Harry shouldn't be friends with him anymore." Lily shook her head in exasperation.

" 'On the train ride over we meet this really annoying girl named Hermione Granger. She caught us pranking a group of Hufflepuffs and yelled at us. She even told Percy on us.'"

"That sounds familiar," Sirius remarked winking at James.

"What?"

"You thought Lily was annoying when you first met her," Sirius reminded him.

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"I do not," James snapped, offended. "Don't worry, Lils."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Dad, can you continue!" Selena exclaimed before another fight could start. Lily raised her eyebrow. Selena was acting moodier then usual.

"Sorry Pumpkin. 'I'm glad you gave me the map, Dad. I would probably get lost otherwise. I miss you guys a lot. I'll write to you after my first week of classes.

Love Harry.'"James finished.

"Wait, that's it? No mention of him pulling off a prank in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," James answered then when he was sure Lily wasn't looking he mouthed "Tell you later." Sirius grinned at him.

Suddenly the fire turned green and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace.

"Lily, I need to talk to you. It's about Lucius," Narcissa said urgently, getting straight to the point without a 'hello.' "He has sent a letter to Draco."

"What!"

"I cannot believe this. The arse has been out of Azkaban for six years and he chooses now to contact his son," James said angrily.

"James, watch your langue," Lily reminded him gently.

"I only said arse!" James said.

"What?" asked Selena. "Ar-"

"Don't say that!" Lily scolded.

"He's up to something," Sirius interjected. Narcissa sat down and Lily put a cup of tea in front of her. Narcissa drank the tea in fast, small gulps.

"What am I going to do? He's going try to take my baby away," Narcissa cried, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she finished the tea. "And with Draco in Slytherin, he has a better chance. All his friend's sons are in that house."

"Narcissa, don't worry, we will find a lawyer. There has to be _some_ way to stop him from even talking to Draco," Lily told her, patting her shoulder. Selena looked up abruptly.

"What if Draco wants to talk to his father?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why would he want that?" Remus questioned softly.

"I don't know. I'm just saying you should give him a chance to know his own father," Selena said with a shrug.

"Selena, his father is a Death Eater who did nothing but cause pain," Lily said angrily.

"Well I wouldn't say Lucius-" Narcissa began.

"They aren't talking about Lucius," Sirius whispered, cutting her off.

"He was a monster!" Lily exclaimed, trying to reason with Selena. "A rapist and a Death Eater."

"At least he doesn't blame me for something I didn't do," Selena snapped. Lily made a sound that was a cross between a sob and a gasp.

James, who had been very quiet during this exchange, turned to his daughter.

"Go to your room," he said; his voice was dangerously quiet. "And do not come out until you are ready to apologize to your mother."

* * *

"I shouldn't have yelled at her," Lily said softly, regretting what she had done.

"Sweetie, she shouldn't have said that. It was untrue and hurtful," James remarked, lying down next to her. He put his arm around her and held her close.

"Still, I shouldn't have shouted," Lily stated, almost at the verge of tears.

"Lily, if you hadn't, I would have. She was acting ungrateful. We raised her, we loved her," James told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe I should tell her the whole story," Lily wondered. "Should I?"

"Do that tomorrow. She needs to cool down first," James suggested.

"I love you, James," Lily whispered.

"I love you too, Lily," James said sweetly. He cupped her chin in his hands and lifted it so they were eye to eye. Then he kissed her.

"Close the damn door!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" Lily and James both yelled at the same time. They laughed.


	19. Father like Son

Hermione shook her head, her busy brown her bouncing around her shoulders as she sighed in exasperation.

Snape was wearing pink robes. Bright, neon pink robes that were charmed to smell like roses.

It was the middle of breakfast when Snape suddenly stood up and his robes changed colors, along with his face, that had began reddening in fury and embarrassment.

It wasn't hard to find the guilty culprits.

Ronald Weasley was sniggering into his hand and whenever he caught Harry Potter's eye, they'd both start laughing hysterical, clutching their sides.

Fred and George Weasley were clapping them on the back, laughing too. A quick look at Slytherin table told her that Draco Malfoy was involved as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh in fear of detention. Even Neville Longbottom was grinning at the sight of his professor in pink robes, smelling like rose perfume.

Snape on the other hand, was glaring furiously at them.

Honestly, what is with boys and pranks?

"Nicely done," Fred commented in a whisper. "Haven't seen Snape this mad since we sent him that singing valentine."

"And that was one of the best pranks we ever pulled if we do say so ourselves," George remarked proudly, as he quietly recited the song. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please, my Dad has pulled off bigger and greater pranks in his sleep," he told them smugly.

"If you ask me, you are all immature," Hermione Granger huffed, her hands on her hips.

"No one did ask you," Ron snapped.

"I mean really, teachers deserve respect," Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Not that teacher," Harry said darkly. "He's nothing but a Death Eater who likes to pick on Gryffindors for no good reason."

"That's right. We are just innocent little kids until Snape comes along and whacks us when we aren't looking," Fred joked, mock sniffling. Ron, George, Harry and Neville laughed at this. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Snape was ready to scream.

Somebody had just wolf-whistled at him as he walked by in his pink robes. Of course, as soon as he turned around, everyone was looking away, keeping straight faces.

Snape growled softly as he walked to the dungeons, slamming the door behind him. When he got a hold of the brats who did this, there would be hell to pay.

Of course, he already had a suspicion about who had done it. Unfortunately, he had no proof.

But he knew that Potter boy was behind this.

Potter and his little gang.

Potter, that high and mighty brat. Son of the arrogant toerag himself, his father _James Potter._

Of course, Potter wasn't alone. He had his stupid friends.

Weasley, just like his brothers and father before him. A simpleton with no manners whatsoever.

Longbottom, an idiot who needed all the help he could get. Brainless and forgetful.

Draco Malfoy was the biggest disappointment. He had the brains of a Slytherin and he wasted it by playing trivial games with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom. How _dare _he?

And that wasn't the worst part, believe it or not. Snape could deal with the Marauders being reborn. He could deal with being mocked and bullied just like when he was in school.

But the worst part was Potter's eyes. _Her_ eyes. Forever mocking him. Forever reminding him what he had lost. Then, seeing Potter look at him with those eyes, filled with hatred. He could barely stand it.

The only comfort was that the first year Gryffindor and Slytherins had Potions in two hours. Potter had made his life hell. It was time to return the favor.

* * *

"That git! That greasy big-nosed git!" James shouted angrily as he stormed into the kitchen, ignoring his two friends who were sitting there drinking coffee.

"James, calm down," Lily crooned softly.

Remus and Sirius sighed. They had feeling that this would a large fight.

"Calm down? Really, Lily. You really think I should calm down? Snape took five points from our son and gave him a detention for no good reason," James snapped.

"Harry turned his robes pink and made him smell like roses, James. What did you expect him to do?" Lily asked. Sirius snickered at the picture of Snape in pink robes. Remus elbowed him to be quiet.

"He didn't take points off for his bloody robes and you know it," James said through gritted teeth. He hated it when Lily defended Snape. He couldn't understand why Lily stood up for that, greasy, oily, disgusting, rude, back stabbing Death Eater.

"James, it isn't all about you. Severus is a teacher now, Harry needs to show him respect," Lily reasoned.

"Are you saying Snape can treat Harry badly because he's a teacher?" James snapped.

"I'm saying that Snape wouldn't treat Harry badly if Harry acted politely!" Lily shouted, throwing her hands in the air. She felt annoyed. James was being unreasonably jealous as usual. Why did her son have to inherit James' "Marauder spirit"?

James gaped at Lily, not believing what he was hearing.

"Are you that dense!" he exclaimed. "Snape hates Harry because he is our son. Not because Harry played an innocent prank on him. He didn't even play two pranks! Just _one_."

"It's not an innocent prank when you deliberately attack a certain person," Lily said angrily, her hands on her hips.

"And why do you think that Harry 'attacked' Snape?" James questioned, curling his fingers and quoting the air.

"Because his stupid prejudice father-" Lily began, only for James to cut her off.

"Prejudice? You think I'm prejudice? _I'm prejudice_?" he spluttered. "Snape called you the M word. I would never call you or anyone for that matter, that word."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest.

"James, who did you 'prank' when you were in the school?" Lily asked.

Sirius and Remus winced, both knowing where this was going.

"Snape," James answered immediately, not realizing what his wife was going to say.

"And?"

"His friends."

"Who were?"

"Slytherins," James added weakly, finally catching on.

"Attacking people because they are in a certain group is prejudice," Lily explained, her eyebrows raised.

"Lily, that's different," James snapped. Lily laughed in spite of herself.

"How is that _different_?" she asked.

"Because they…" James trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Kill," Sirius offered.

"Right. They kill Muggles for sport," James said triumphantly.

"Do you really think you should be talking?" Lily snapped at Sirius. "After what you did?"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but then realized what she meant.

"I'll be quiet," Sirius said softly.

"James, I don't care what happened in the past. What I care about is our son making people miserable just because they are Slytherins," Lily told him gently, keeping her anger in check.

"Lily, that's unfair, neither Harry nor I only prank Slytherins," James remarked with a sigh. "But if it makes you happy, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you," Lily said sweetly before kissing him and leaving the kitchen.

James sat down next to Sirius. Remus summoned a cup and poured James some steaming coffee, the smell filling the room.

"Will you actually talk to him?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll just tell him to not prank so many Slytherins," James told him. "So Lily's going to be working late tonight. Selena and Emily will be at the Weasleys. Shall we plan a guy's night?"  
"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. I have plans tonight," Remus said nervously, looking down at his coffee as he tapped his foot on the tiled kitchen floor.

"Plans?" Sirius echoed, furrowing his brow in confusion. Remus never had plans. "With who?"

"Just a friend," Remus said quickly. Then he cursed at himself. He said it a little _too_ quickly.

James and Sirius exchanged a suspicious look.

"You have other friends then us?" James asked.

"Yeah, her-I means his name is N-Norman," Remus lied. He didn't lie to his friends, but he felt the need to now. He looked at his watch. "Whoa, look at the time. I have to run to work. See you guys later." With that, Remus quickly ran out the door.

"He's hiding something," Sirius remarked, staring after him. James gave him a "duh" look and rolled his eyes.

"What was your first clue?" James asked.

"He doesn't have work," Sirius said, sounding pleased with figuring that out.


	20. Spies and Old Friends

"Should we be doing this?" James asked in a whisper, as he and Sirius walked into the restaurant. Luckily, no one noticed the door open and close, seemingly by itself.

"What's the matter with you? You used to love spying on other people's dates," Sirius remarked, looking around the room. "Think about the old times, James. Think of the positives. Just keep quiet."

"Yeah, on Lily and Marlene. That was when we were insanely jealous of any guy they liked. But not on our best friend," James snapped, a little too loudly. A couple at a nearby table turned around looking for the speaker.

Sirius elbowed him. "Be quiet! I spotted Remus. Let's go." They started walking towards friend suspiciously.

They stopped abruptly when they heard someone familiar call Remus' name. A voice Sirius knew all too well…

Their jaws dropped when Remus stood up and hugged Marlene. Sirius looked pretty much red with fury when Marlene hugged him back.

Marlene sat down across from Remus and they started talking. Unfortunately, James couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Do you wanna get closer?" James asked, only to hear a door slam. James sighed, as he felt around the air next to him to confirm his suspicions. Making sure that no one saw, he opened the door to the restaurant and left, leaving Marlene and Remus too enjoy their evening.

He apparated to Godric's Hallow. When he was inside, he took off the disillusionment charm.

James heard a crash in the kitchen and went in to see that a dish was on the floor shattered. The glass of the dish were scattered around the kitchen. James took out his wand to fix it, but a loud, angry voice cut him off.

"That git!" the voice exclaimed near the kitchen sink and James had to duck when another dish was thrown.

"Do you know those were a present from Lily's dead mother? She's gonna kill you," James reminded him, looking horrified at all the broken plates.

"Not until I kill Lupin. That two faced back stabber," Sirius growled, slamming his fist down on the counter. "Taking _my_ girl on date. How dare he!"

"First of all, Sirius, could you please take off the disillusionment charm? I don't want to be seen talking to air….again. Second of all, we don't know it was a date, they could have just been hanging out," James reasoned. "And third she's not exactly your girl anymore!"

Sirius, after taking off the charm, threw James a deep look of dislike.

"She is still my wife. We're just having problems," Sirius snapped, pacing around the room. James moved to the tray of clean dishes, shielding them from Sirius' rage. "Besides Remus shouldn't be dating her anyway. He's breaking every law in the book."  
James rolled his eyes. Sirius was talking about the book they had made back in fifth year. The book they had dubbed: _The Laws of the Marauders. _Ironically, it was made when Sirius began dating one of Remus' exs.

"You are blowing this way out of proportion," James told him firmly.

"Am I? Am I really?" Sirius asked, raising any eyebrow.

"Yes, yes you are," James said slowly as if he was talking to a small child.

"You wouldn't be so smug if he was going on a date with Lily," Sirius said annoyed.

* * *

"Thank you, enjoy your evening," Lily shouted after the customer.

The door to their opened and a bell jingled, as the customer exited out.

"That was a successful day," Andromeda remarked as she counted the sickles and galleons. "Wonderful, really."

"It was. I'm almost sad that the day is over," Lily said softly. She glanced at the clock. "Almost," she reassured herself. The door opened and Lily turned around to tell whoever it was, they were closed.

"Severus?" Lily asked in surprise as her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to pick up some supplies for my class, I hear this is the best shop in Diagon Alley," he told her with a small hint of a smile.

That was a lie, of course. Lily knew that Severus could just as easily order ingredients from a catalog.

"Well let me show you around," Lily offered nervously, fiddling with her hands. Severus nodded and followed her.

"So how are you?" Lily asked, starting up what she hoped would be a friendly non-awkward conversation.

"Good. Been better I suppose," Severus answered, as he peered around at the shelves of ingredients. "With Lucius breathing down my neck and Potter being…." He trailed off, not bothering to finish. "And you?"

"I'm good. Business has been blooming. The kids have been good. James, of course, is being..." This time it was Lily who trailed off.

"So does Petunia still live with you?" Severus questioned, sounding slightly less awkward then she did.

"No. She left nine years ago," Lily responded. "How's your mum?"

"She died last summer," Severus replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lily said softly, sincere in her voice. How had she not known? "I'll miss her apple pies." Severus chuckled.

"We all will. I'm sorry you couldn't come to her funeral," he remarked.

"What? You didn't invite me to her funeral," Lily said, furrowing her brow in confusion as she tried to recall receiving a letter.

"Well I sent you an invitation," Severus told her, and then he looked at his watch. "I have to go now. I'll see you around."

"Actually, Severus, wait. I know that you have been having a hard with Harry and I like to discuss it with you," Lily stated. "So can we meet for lunch sometime?"

* * *

"Where's Lily? Where's Lily!" Marlene exclaimed excitedly, rushing into the shop.

"She's in the back," Andromeda told her. "But she's with someone." She and Narcissa left the shop just as Snape and Lily walked out of the back.

"So I'll see you then," Severus said before they spotted Marlene. Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"Snape," she sneered, one of her hands sneaking onto her wand, getting ready to hex him if he tried anything.

"Black," he said back with as much venom. He left the shop and Marlene turned to Lily who had suddenly found the need to sort through the cash register.

"Why were you and Snape in the back?" Marlene questioned, her hands on her hips as she searched Lily's face.

"We were just talking," Lily responded indifferently as she anxiously examined a galleon. "And I don't like what you are implying."

"What am I implying?" Marlene asked.

"You know exactly what."

"No, I don't," Marlene said, her eyes were hard and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"We were just talking," Lily assured her firmly. "We were just planning on meeting up in a couple of days to discuss Harry. It's nothing."

"Let me get this straight. You are going on a date with a man your husband hates," Marlene snapped, her eyebrow raised. "That's not _nothing_, Lily."

"It's not a date," Lily insisted angrily. "I'm married, for Merlin's sake. It's just two friends-"

Marlene gaped at her and Lily immediately fell silent, knowing she had just said the wrong thing.

"FRIENDS! Since when are you and Snape _friends_?" Marlene exclaimed incredulously.

"Well since we were nine years old and he told me-"

"LILY!" Marlene shouted, cutting her off.

"I missed his mother's funeral. I feel like it's the least I could do," Lily snapped.

"Are you mental!" Marlene screamed. "There's a reason I ripped up that invitation."

Lily glared at her. "You did it!"

"Of course I did," Marlene yelled. "He hurt you, Lily and you are giving him the chance to do it again. I can't believe your saying this right now!"

"Marlene, I'm not giving him another chance. I'm simply having lunch with him to discuss my son," Lily reasoned.

"No, you are cheating on James."


	21. Craddle Robber

"You seem nervous," Dora remarked as she laid her napkin on her lap.

"I'm not nervous," Remus said, chuckling weakly. But him rubbing the back of his neck gave it away.

"Is it because Marlene saw us?" Dora asked, as one eyebrow rose.

"Well she is known to be the biggest gossip in our year," Remus joked, "I just hope she doesn't run and tell Sirius and James."

"Would that be a bad thing? I mean they are your friends," Dora reminded him.

"I know they are. I'm just not ready to tell everyone we are dating," Remus told her. Then he looked up at her. "You haven't told _your_ parents. Isn't family more important than friends?"

"That's only because you told me not to," Dora said with a sigh.

"I just think we should keep us a secret for a while," Remus said gently, trying to reason with her. They sat there in uncomfortable silence, Dora fiddling with the edges of her napkin and Remus tapping his foot on the floor. Finally, Remus spoke up again. "So how's auror training going?"

Dora smiled, glad for a subject change.

"Terrible. I think I have failed everything," she told him.

Remus wasn't sure whether he should laugh or sympathize.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lily said angrily, her eyes flashing. Marlene didn't even flinch.

"You heard me," she said coolly, hands on her hips.

"I'm _not_ cheating on James," Lily protested, glaring so murderously, Sirius would've peed his pants. "How dare you even say that!"

"Lily, you are going on a date with his worst enemy," Marlene remarked, returning the glare, but not so successfully.

"It's not a date. It's a parent teacher conference," Lily told her, matter-of-factly. "Why would I go on a date with someone else if I was already married?"

Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a date!" Lily insisted, scowling at her friend's lack of understanding.

"Oh really? Will you be asking James to come with you?" Marlene inquired.

"Of course not. James hates Severus and vice versa," Lily stated, wondering why Marlene would even ask. Everyone knew they hated each other's guts.

"Are you going to tell James?" Marlene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am," Lily snapped. "He's my husband, why wouldn't I? And he will understand like a mature adult he is." Lily said that, intending that Marlene would get it, and see that Lily thought she wasn't acting like the mature adult she should be.

"James will take it as a mature adult? James? Our James? The man who yelled at a guy for winking at you? Merlin, he'd yell at a guy for just bloody looking at you, if he thought he was flirting. Are you sure you're talking about James Potter?" Marlene asked doubtfully.

"Marlene, it's not a date, I'm not cheating on my husband," Lily snapped, feeling fed up with the entire discussion "It's just a meeting. No romance involved!"

Marlene sighed.

"Remember your fight with James this morning? Well, Remus told me about it. And I'm worried that you still might have feelings for Snape," Marlene admitted, as Lily's mouth hang agape. "I don't want to see my best friend throw her marriage away because she still has those feelings."

"Oh Marlene, look, Severus is my past. A very big part of my past. And yes I do love him but in a much different way then I love James. I don't want to change the way things are. Because I can't even think of what my life would be without James," Lily told her softly. Marlene smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Marlene apologized, sincerely. "You know you are my best friend and I'm only thinking about you."

* * *

"I'm back!" Remus called as he walked back into Sirius and his flat.

"Remus John Lupin, how _dare_ you show your face here after what you did!" Sirius shouted as he came storming into the living room, a murderous look on his face. James was behind him, trying to restrain him. He attempted to grab his arm, but Sirius shook him away violently.

"Why? What did I do?" Remus asked, a little confused.

"How dare you take my wife on a date," Sirius snapped.

"What!" Remus exclaimed, even more confused. "I didn't take Marlene on a date."

"Oh yes you did. We saw you," Sirius snapped.

"Please don't drag me into this," James muttered, giving up on restraining his friend and sat down on the couch instead.

Remus paled.

"You followed me, didn't you? Did you happen to see anyone else there?" Remus inquired.

"We saw Marlene," Sirius said angrily. Then his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Who was supposed to be there?"

"No one," Remus lied quickly, forcing a smile. "And by the way, I'm not like you Sirius, I don't go out with my friend's ex."

"Low blow and don't change the subject," Sirius said with a smile. "Who were you on a date with?"

Remus could feel little beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He felt like a trapped animal. He knew there was only one way out. He only hoped Marlene would forgive him.

"Don't you want to know what Marlene was doing there? I'll tell you if you promise to let the matter about my date drop," Remus offered.

Sirius looked at James. James shook his head, and the two Marauders grinned.

"Sorry Moony, we want to know about your date," Sirius remarked smugly. Remus gulped, tonight was going to be a long night full of teasing.

"Moony, we can either hear it from you or get the detailed story from Marlene," James told him.

Remus sighed. If Marlene told them, he was sure she would somehow twist the story in having them fall romantically in each other's arms.

"I'm dating Dora," he stated. A minute passed and then the flat was filled with laughter.

"Okay, let it out. Go ahead with all the jokes you can make," Remus snapped, as tears of laughter came from James and Sirius' eyes.

"Oooh, I got one!" Sirius exclaimed, clutching his sides. "Why is Remus like a thief? Because he likes to rob cradles." Remus rolled his eyes at the cheesy joke.

"Oh that explains why you rarely dated in school. Guess you were waiting for the right person to be _born_," said James, who continued laughing so much, he fell of the couch.

"I hate you guys," Remus grumbled. James and Sirius kept laughing.

"Love you too, Moony!" they responded, happily.

Though Remus hated them sometimes, he loved them like brothers.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" James shouted as he entered the house.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been?" Lily asked, giving her husband a kiss.

"At Moony and Padfoot's flat. You'll never believe who Remus is dating," James told her, excitedly.

"Marlene already told me. It's Tonks," Lily stated, with a smile.

"Can you believe it? I mean it seems like only yesterday, we had to babysit her," James laughed.

"Who's we?" Lily asked jokingly. "You barely helped out. I did all the work. I played with her while you drank Ted's beer."

"Yeah, good times," James remarked happily. Lily rolled her eyes. "So how was your day?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked. I had an interesting visitor at the shop tonight," Lily told him.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Severus," Lily answered softly, watching James very carefully as she thought about what James might say.

James hesitated.

"Oh?" he countered.

"We've set up a meeting to discuss Harry," Lily stated, a bit happy that James hadn't full-out shouted at her. "We're going to meet tomorrow."

"Okay," James said, opening a bottle of butterbeer. Lily smiled. That was easier than she thought. "What time should I be there?" Lily froze.

"What?" Lily questioned.

"What time should I be at the meeting?" James repeated his question, looking at his wife. "C'mon, Lily, you can't expect me to stay here and leave you all alone with him."

"James, you hate him and he hates you," Lily reminded her husband.

"But Harry's my son and I want to be there to discuss him. Unless there's a reason you don't want me to go," James remarked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, love, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable," Lily told him softly, kissing him. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Lily went up to their bedroom with a feeling of dread. A meeting between James Potter and Severus Snape couldn't end well at all.


	22. Awkward Parent Teacher Meeting

"It has been a while," James remarked as they walked down the corridor. "It sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" Lily didn't respond. James turned his head to look at her.

She was silently staring at the floor as she walked, thinking hard. James gave her a little nudge to get her attention.

"Lily?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, it brings back lots of memories," Lily said with a weak smile.

"What's bothering you?" James asked.

"Nothing James," Lily told him with a sigh. "Let's just get this over with." James wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her.

"You know I love you," he murmured against her lips. Lily smiled as they broke apart.

"Love you too," she whispered, entwining her fingers with his.

They arrived at Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape called from inside. James opened the door and they walked in.

"Good afternoon, Lily," Snape greeted her cheerfully or at least as cheerful as Snape could get. Then his eyes narrowed when they rested on James.

"I see you brought Potter," he said stiffly, keeping his gazed locked on him. "I wasn't expecting him."

"_Oh I bet you weren't." _James thought and he brought Lily closer to him.

"Well seeing as I'm her husband and the father of her son, it seemed natural that I should be here," James said pleasantly. Snape scowled.

"Please sit down," he said. They sat down on the two chairs in front of his polished wood desk. "Now, what is it you'd like to talk to me about?"

"Well Harry seems to be having a hard time in Potions, so we were wondering if there was anything he could do like extra credit," Lily told him, getting straight to the point.

"Like his father, Potter seems more concerned with pranking people then his schoolwork. He doesn't concentrate during class; instead he makes jokes with his friends. Professor Slughorn put up with that behavior, however, but I will not," Snape remarked. He smirked. "I don't pick favorites."

"Especially if their last name is Potter," James muttered. Lily elbowed him and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me, Potter?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, actually. If my son is such a bad student, how come the other teachers seem to be fine with him?" James questioned coolly. Beside him, Lily sighed.

"Like you, Potter has a way of charming the other teachers so they don't see how mediocre, childish, foolish and how much of a bully he really is," Snape sneered.

"Well don't worry, he will grow up unlike some people who keep being childish and foolish and eventually bitter and pathetic," James said evenly with a smirk. Snape's eyes flashed and James' smirk became more arrogant.

"Maybe he can get a tutor," Lily suggested, stopping any further insults.

"Perhaps. I'll see what I can do. Now if you excuse me, I have work to attend to," Severus snapped before getting up and walking to his room without another word.

"I think that went well," James remarked. Lily gave him the dirtiest look he had even seen her give. She stormed out of Snape's office. James followed her.

"Lily, Lily, wait!" he called after her. Lily spun around, eyes flashing in anger.

"You are a big git," she shouted, causing some nearby Slytherins to stop and look at her.

"Move along," James snapped at them before turning back to Lily. "Sweetheart, he started it."

"I don't care who started it. I expect you to be more mature," Lily shot back angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for what I did. But did you hear him? He called our son mediocre, childish, foolish and a bully," James reminded her. "C'mon Lily, our own son!"

"I know he did James, but he's not my husband, _you_ are," Lily told him. James grinned at her.

"Really and why is that?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes as James put his arms around her.

"Because I love you even though you are the biggest idiot in the world," she answered with a small grin as her anger melted away.

"I love you too," James said sweetly, kissing her.

"Mum, Dad!" They broke apart when Harry rushed over to them, a grin on his face. But then he made a slight look of disgust when he noticed them kissing.

"Harry, shouldn't you be in class?" Lily asked sternly, her eyebrows raising.

"I told Professor Flitwick that I needed to go to the bathroom when I saw you guys on the Marauder's Map," Harry told them. Lily opened her mouth to scold him so Harry quickly continued. "I made the Quidditch team!"

"What!" James exclaimed. "But you're a first year!"

"Well it all started when we were at flying lessons. Gregory Goyle was mocking Neville and threw his Remembrall into the tree. But I flew up and caught it. Professor McGonagall saw me and put me on the team as a Seeker," Harry explained in one excited breath.

"That's my son!" James laughed, hugging Harry. Even Lily was smiling. "A first year seeker. I'm so proud."

Lily hugged Harry too.

"You'll come to me game, won't you?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world," James assured him, ruffling his son's hair that was exactly like his own.

"Now you go back to class," Lily said sternly. "And be sure to study hard." Harry grinned at them and walked away to the Charms classroom.

* * *

"A first year seeker!" Sirius exclaimed as he put the plates down. He gave a wide smile. "That's amazing! I always knew Minnie had a soft spot for us."

"That's Minnie for you. Pretends to be strict but is soft as a bunny inside," James joked, grinning.

"Minnie, soft as a bunny," Sirius echoed. "Can you imagine Minnie being a bunny?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the two men and muttered, "Childish, they are."

"But anyways," James continued, getting back on topic. "My son, a Seeker! And he's only a first year! Isn't that amazing?"

"I can't wait for his first match, I bet he'll beat the other house so badly they'll never want to play again," Sirius laughed.

Just as Lily put down the roast lamb on the table, the fire turned green and Molly, Selena and Emily came out. Selena had a pack of ice on top of her head and Emily's wrist had a bandage coming it.

"What happened?" Lily asked worriedly, running over to her daughters.

"The girls decide to do a little flying this afternoon," Molly answered. "_Unsupervised_," she added with a disapproving look at both girls.

"We were doing fine until the wind picked up," Selena snapped, crossing her arms. Lily sighed.

"Still, you should know better than to go flying without someone watching you. You could have been seriously hurt," Lily remarked.

"We know," Selena said, looking at her feet. "We're sorry, Mum."

"Good, now come and have dinner," Lily told them, ushering them to the dinner table where appetizing aromas of their delicious supper was coming from. "Have a good night, Molly." Molly said her goodbyes and went back into the fireplace to her own home.

"Speaking of flying, guess who is the new seeker of Gryffindor?" Sirius said excitedly, grinning at Selena and Emily.


	23. Harry's First Quidditch Match

"He went up against a troll?" Lily exclaimed, gaping at the letter in her hands that she had just gotten from owl-post. "A fully grown troll?"

"And won," James added excitedly, grinning broadly. "My son defeated a troll." He high-fived Sirius, who was also grinning widely, which seemed to take years off of his aged face.

"He had help," Remus reminded them. "If it wasn't for Ron the troll would probably have hit him with its club. Harry could have died."

"Still, I'm so proud of him," James said happily until he caught sight of his wife's icy glare. "I-I mean he is in so much trouble!" James spluttered, stealing a nervous glance with Sirius, who had begun backing away from the red-haired demon.

"I might have a word with Professor McGonagall about Harry's spot on the team. If he continues this reckless behavior, I'll make sure he is no longer playing," Lily remarked.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Sirius muttered. James elbowed him and Remus shot him a warning look. Unfortunately, Lily heard him.

"Excuse me? Is it wrong that I'm worried about my son's safety?" she snapped, hands placed on her hips as she raised her eyebrows at Sirius, as if to say, "Well?"

"I'm just saying you are overreacting. You need to loosen up," Sirius stated. His confidence was slowly wafting away. Lily seemed to have that effect on almost everyone. "If he was my kid, I'd be overjoyed that he defeated a troll."

If looks could kill, they'd be burying Sirius by now.

"Are you so stupid that you'd actually allow your child to put himself in danger?" she asked. "Wouldn't you be worried that your son could have died?"

"Are you so controlling that you can't let your son having a little bit of fun?" Sirius countered. "Let Harry live a little!"

With one last murderous look, Lily silently stormed out of the room without a backwards glance. James quickly ran after her, calling, "Lily!"

"What was that about?" Remus asked, after they had left, giving Sirius an annoyed look.

"What? I didn't do anything," Sirius protested even though he did look a little guilty but was too stubborn to admit it.

"You were picking a fight with Lily," Remus said calmly.

"I was not. I simply told her what we were all thinking," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, she wants what is best for her children and you know as well as I do that battling a troll is very dangerous," Remus remarked.

"I know. But she doesn't have to go crazy and try to get him kicked off the team," Sirius reasoned.

"She won't. She's just upset," Remus reminded him with a small smile. "She'll calm down soon."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lily asked for the fifth time.

"No, Mum, we'd rather spend time with Ginny then watch a game we aren't even allowed to play," Selena remarked, sounding somewhat annoyed. Lily couldn't tell if it was directed at the fact that she had been asking five times or because Selena wanted to play Quidditch. Or possibly for both reasons.

"Lily, come on, we're gonna be late!" Sirius shouted. Lily rolled her eyes at him before hugging her daughters.

"Be good for Molly and don't even think about going flying again," she ordered.

"We won't, Mum," Emily promised. Of course, Emily wasn't fond of flying anyway but it was Selena and Ginny, who were attached to the sky, who Lily was worried about.

"Lily!" Sirius whined, sounding like a little toddler wanting a cookie.

"Coming!" Lily shouted as she rolled her eyes, once again.

"Wow, Uncle Sirius is really excited," Emily remarked.

"I know. He's going naming every play and shouting every time when Gryffindor scores. That's why he's sitting next to Daddy, see" Lily laughed as she smoothed down Emily's soft hair affectionately. "Alright, I better go before he wets himself in excitement."

"I heard that!" Sirius yelled. Emily and Selena giggled. Lily kissed their heads before rushing off to meet Sirius and James outside.

"Finally, I thought you'd never make it!" Sirius snapped.

"Ready to see our son become a champion?" James asked eagerly, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"You bet he will. Just as long as he doesn't do anything stupid," Lily answered, kissing him. They apparated to Hogsmede and went to the Hogwarts castle, ready to watch the game.

* * *

"I feel like I'm betraying my house," Dora remarked, looking over to where the Hufflepuffs were sitting. "Maybe I should sit over there."

"I want you to sit here," Remus told her softly. "With me." Dora smiled at him and slipped her hand in his. Remus looked around nervously and Dora could feel his palms getting a little sweaty.

"You don't want me to hold your hand, do you?" the metamorphmagus asked.

"I would prefer it if you didn't," Remus answered, giving her an apologetic smile. Dora sighed and took her hand out of his.

Marlene, who was sitting next to Remus, shook her head and whacked him upside the head. Remus glared at her but didn't say anything; he didn't want to hear the long lecture she probably already had prepared for him.

"Remus! Dora!" Sirius exclaimed, running up the steps. Out of the corner of Remus' eye, he saw Marlene stiffen and she moved further away.

Remus rolled his eyes. When would those two stop being idiots and admit they missed each other.

"Can you believe it, Moony? It seems like only yesterday, Harry rode his first broom," James remarked as he, Lily and Sirius took their seats. He smiled at the memory of his son. His smile turned into a mischievous grin as he remembered Harry knocking over that horrid vase that Lily's sister had sent her.

"Yeah, I still can't forgive Sirius for getting him that," Lily said but she was grinning nonetheless.

Before Sirius could retort, they heard the commenter speak. The twins' friend, Lee Jordan announced the Slytherin (to which James and Sirius booed immaturely) and then the Gryffindor team.

Lily jumped up and down clapping for her son.

Sirius started a wave.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were off, all the players zooming into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"Sorry, Professor."

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air when Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson scored. James and Sirius cheered the hardest.

"Shouldn't Harry be looking for the Snitch?" Dora asked.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game.

"Nymphadora, my dear sweet naive cousin," Sirius said with an airy laugh. Dora glared at him "This is all part of the plan. You must stay out of the way so the Slytherins cheaters won't attack you."

"Like you would attack your brother?" Marlene questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"That's totally different," Sirius snapped.

Suddenly they heard a loud WHAM! Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"That little bas-"

"James!" Lily warned, hurriedly cutting him off.

"Sorry, honey but you _did_ see that he nearly killed our son, right?" James asked.

"He's an idiot, James," Lily assured him "And I'm sure McGonagall will punish him for it."

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Suddenly Harry's broom was out of control. It was as if it was trying to buck him off it.

"What's going on?" Marlene asked worriedly, watching as Harry yelped at a particularly hard jerk.

"I don't know," Remus answered, staring intently. "It looks like someone's using Dark Magic on Harry's broom."

"James, look at Snape!" Sirius shouted. Snape's mouth was moving, his eyes not even blinking, as he seemed to be saying some kind of spell.

Before either Lily or Remus could stop him, James ran towards Snape. He accidentally knocked over Quirell in the process.

James didn't even say a word; he just punched Severus, breaking his nose.

* * *

Lily was furious, what on earth was he thinking? Punching Severus like that. She was so mad all she could do was glare at her husband as she came up the steps.

"Lily, he was…" James began.

"He was not, I recognize that spell, James, he was trying to help Harry," Lily snapped.

"But Lily…"

Not in the mood to listen, Lily just helped Severus up and walked with him to the Hospital Wing. She was glad that James didn't follow.

"Does it hurt?" Lily asked.

"Only when I breathe," Severus answered. Madame Pomfrey quickly fixed his nose and cleaned the blood off of his face.

"I'm sorry that James hit you. That was wrong of him," Lily remarked as Pomfrey returned to her office.

"It's alright, I'm used to the Potters brutality," Severus remarked. Lily flinched.

"You mean James," she said sharply.

"Well your son is no angel, Lily," Severus told her, not seeing the danger he was in.

"My son is not brutal, Severus and in fact, I wouldn't call trying to protect his son brutal either," she snapped.

"Lily, I don't want to argue with you." Unfortunately, it seemed that Lily had no problem arguing with him.

"And if my son is so bad, Severus, why protect him? Why bother?" Lily questioned.

"For you, Lily. I protect him for you!" Severus exclaimed.

He roughly grabbed her and pressed his lips onto hers.

At first, Lily was too shocked to do anything but once she regained her mind, she pushed him off.

"How many times do you want to get hit today?" she roared, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as she glared at him.

"Lily, I-" he began, but Lily cut him off.

"First of all, I'm married and second of all, I love the man I married," Lily told him fiercely. She turned to go but Snape grabbed her arm.

"Just answer me this: if I hadn't called you that word and hadn't become a Death Eater," Severus said softly, staring into Lily's brilliant green eyes. "Would there have been a chance for us?"


	24. All Because She Loves Him

"We won, Mum! I caught the Snitch!" Harry shouted, running over to Lily when she entered the Gryffindor common room. Lily grinned at him and hugged him.

"I know. I could hear the cheering all the way from the Hospital wing," she remarked. "I'm so proud of you."

Harry beamed at her and went off to talk to his friends.

Lily went over to Marlene and Dora.

"May I speak with you guys privately?" she asked, looking around in case of any eavesdroppers.

"Sure, Lils." They left the common room and went into a nearby empty classroom.

"Snape kissed me," Lily told them bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. Marlene and Dora gaped at her, eyes wide in shock. "That's not all. Then he asked me if he hadn't called me a Mudblood or joined the Death Eaters, would there have been a chance for him and me."

"And you said…?" Marlene asked nervously. Lily glared at her.

"I said yes and we are now having an affair," she snapped sarcastically.

"A simple no would have sufficed," Marlene stated annoyed.

"So what's the problem? You didn't kiss him back. You said no. Everything should be fine," Dora remarked, but she fiddled with her hands nervously in worry for her friend.

"What about James?" Lily asked as she began to pace the floor anxiously. "He's going to be _furious_ with me."

"He won't be mad at you. I mean, Snape is dead meat but you, he won't be angry at," Dora assured her.

"Who kisses a married woman anyway?" Marlene wondered out loud. She shook her head at the nonsense. "That's just crossing the line."

"Marlene, you do remember Professor Dobbins, don't you?" Lily reminded her. Marlene reddened.

"He was separated," she snapped, unsuccessfully hiding her blush. "Besides I came to my senses and broke it off with him."

"Only because Alice found out and yelled at you until she was hoarse," Lily remarked with a smile as she recalled how Alice told her off every day until Marlene finally ended the relationship.

"I remember," Marlene said with a sigh. "She even yelled at Sirius because she was convinced I was in that relationship because of him. I wish Alice were here now. She'd probably knock sense into Sirius' head."

"Would she do the same to Remus?" Dora asked hopefully.

"Oh definitely," Lily answered, nodding. "She actually went through the same thing with Frank. It took him three years to kiss her in public. James didn't wait at all to kiss me in public. He bloody shouted it to the entire school population."

"We better head on back. They are probably wondering where we are," Marlene stated, as she smiled at Lily's remark. Lily nodded and the three girls rejoined the party.

* * *

James was trying to enjoy the party. After all, his son, the youngest seeker in over a century, had just won his first game. He should be ecstatic. But he wasn't.

He was still thinking of his fight with Lily.

Okay, he might have gone a little overboard when he punched Snape. But he was panicking; Harry might have gotten seriously hurt. But no, Lily didn't see it that way. She saw James being an insensitive jerk who didn't care about anyone's feelings. It didn't matter to her that Snape was making Harry's life miserable or that Snape was (or is) a Death Eater. She trusted him. Apparently, more then she trusted her own husband.

A hand touched his shoulder. James turned to see that Lily had joined him.

"We need to talk," she said softly.

"Unless it's an apology, I don't want to hear it," James snapped, as he turned away.

"What do I need to apologize for?" Lily asked, she didn't sound angry. And that kind of worried James. Why wasn't she mad at him anymore? She was stubborn; she wouldn't give up that easily.

"For not trusting me," James answered.

"I do trust you, James. I just think you are wrong about Snape," Lily told him.

"Why Lily? Why do you trust Snape?" James asked angrily. "Because you still think he's your friend? Because you think that there is good inside of everyone? Or maybe because you love him!" The room had gone silent but neither James nor Lily noticed.

"Are you mental? You think that…you actually think that I _love_ him?" Lily spluttered.

"Well it certainly looks that way. You stand up for him even though everyone knew he was a Death Eater. And even after you saw him wearing the Death Eater mask, you still stood up for him. When we found out he's the one who told You-Know-Who the prophecy, you cried. And now, I say that he was cursing Harry's broom and you won't even consider it's a possibility," James shouted. "And now you aren't even denying it."

"I dated you. I married you. I had three beautiful children with you. I put up with your stupid friends hurting my friends for you," Lily roared, her temper rising. "I even let you name Sirius, the most reckless and immature man I have ever met, godfather of our son."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed in outrage.

"Sirius, I don't think now is the time," Remus muttered.

"Still, that was mean," Sirius grumbled, as Remus stuffed some cake in his mouth to shut him up.

"I pushed him away when he kissed me. I told him that I loved you. I told him that there was no chance for him and me. And guess what, idiot, I did all that because I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" With that, Lily turned, her red hair flying behind her as she darted out of the common room, ignoring the odd stares of the Gryffindors.

"Nothing to see here, nothing to see," Remus called, shooing everyone away from the previous scene.

Sirius went up to James.

"Is there a reason why you are just standing here instead of going after her?" he asked calmly.

James quickly ran after his wife. He found her sitting on the edge of the Great Lake, throwing pebbles into it.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered in her ear. "You know I love you."

Lily didn't answer. Nor did she even turn to look at him. But she didn't pull away, which James took as a good sign.

"I just got scared. What would I do if you ever left me for Snape? I would be devastated. I don't know how to live without you."

"Sweetie, you have to understand, he became a Death Eater because of me and I'm scared that he'll stay that way and I failed him," Lily explained.

"Lily…" James began.

"I know it's stupid. I know that I shouldn't even waste my time with him. But I have to or else I'll never be able to live with myself, knowing I drove him to this," Lily said, burying her head in James' chest.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" James asked.

"Of course I did, I love you," Lily told him.

"No, I mean about Sirius, 'cause he's going to be really upset about what you said. I think you should apologize to him," James remarked, his teasing hazel eyes looking down affectionately at his wife. Lily chuckled.

"Okay, I will," she said softly, still laughing.

"Lily, I love you."

"I love you too, James."


	25. They all MakeUp

"Snape kissed my Mum? That's disgusting," Harry remarked, making a face of pure mortification.

"It really is," Sirius agreed, nodding, mirroring Harry's face. "I just hope she washes her mouth before James kisses her again."

"That is if he wants to," Harry remarked as he bowed his head in worry. "He was pretty mad at her."

"Oh don't worry about it, Harry," Remus told him reassuringly. "James is never angry at anyone for long."

"Even though Lily can be a bit-" Sirius began. Thankfully, Remus cut him off.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"What? I was going to say a bit of a hothead," Sirius said, innocently.

Remus shook his head, clearly not believing him.

"What did Sirius do now?" Lily asked in a teasing voice as she came in with James.

"Oh you know, just being my reckless and immature self," Sirius snapped, walking away with a huff.

"There goes the biggest Drama Queen known to man," James muttered.

"I'll go apologize to him," Lily remarked. "Promise not to kill Snape when I'm gone?"

"I promise," James told her sweetly, kissing her.

"Ew…." Harry muttered, turning away.

Lily smiled at James and Harry before walking after Sirius.

"Remus, watch him," she called over her shoulder.

"Hey Moony, I think I see some guy hitting on Tonks," James remarked. Remus glared at him.

"Nice try, Prongs but I'm not going to fall for that," he snapped. James shrugged and began to talk to Harry. When Remus was sure he wasn't looking, he quickly snuck a quick look over at Dora. To his relief, she was just talking to Marlene.

* * *

Lily found Sirius outside the common room. He turned away pointedly when he saw her.

"Oh Sirius, come on. I was just mad," Lily told him.

"You of all people should know that just being mad is not an excuse to call people names," Sirius snapped.

"And I suppose being bored is an excuse for hexing people?" Lily asked, her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Why do you constantly to bring that up!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You started it," Lily answered coolly. "Look, Sirius, I'm sorry I called you reckless and immature. I'm sorry that I upset you."

"I'm not sure I can forgive you," Sirius said overdramatically, he sniffed for effect.

"James is right. You are a Drama Queen," Lily muttered. Sirius glared at her.

"Insulting me will not earn my forgiveness," Sirius stated annoyed.

"Alright, what do you want from me?" Lily questioned.

"How about a little kiss?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling impishly.

"Don't make me slap you," Lily snapped, giving him a look.

"Do you want my forgiveness?"

"Not that much," Lily told him. Sirius laughed and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Oh I'm just kidding, Lils, I wouldn't dare kiss my best friend's wife. That would be against the Marauders' code," Sirius remarked with a grin, as he lead her back to the common room.

"Didn't you date one of Remus' girlfriends?" Lily asked, remembering.

"Would you people let that go already!" Sirius exclaimed, as Lily laughed lightly.

* * *

"I have to go now. I'm going to the special place that makes miracles happen," Marlene remarked to Remus. She hugged Harry. "Good job, Harry. That was a terrific game."

"You are going where what happens?" James asked, confused.

"I don't want to say it in front of Harry. Lily will kill me," Marlene told him.

"Aunt Marlene, I'm not a kid anymore. You can say anything in front of me," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Harry, come over here, Fred and George want to show you something," Ron shouted from the other side of the common room with his brothers. Harry grinned, knowing it was probably something a about a new prank. He quickly raced over to his friends, leaving the three adults behind.

"So where are you going?" James repeated his question.

"You mean Remus hasn't told you? I'm going to a sperm bank," Marlene told him cheerfully with a grin. She looked over to where Harry had run off, making sure he was definitely out of earshot.

"To donate?" James questioned weakly, running a hand through his hair. Marlene gave him a weird look.

"No, to get pregnant," Marlene answered slowly as though she was talking to a small child. "Well I better get going. I'll see you all later."

She left the common just as Sirius and Lily entered.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Sirius asked. James and Remus exchanged a worried look. Then they looked at Lily.

"He's your friend," she snapped, giving them a look, which clearly said, "You tell him."

"What? Where is she going?" Sirius questioned, looking back and forth between his friends.

"To get a baby," James answered, looking at the floor.

"What? How is she going to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Artificial insemination," Remus replied. Sirius rose an eyebrow. "That means she has to pick out a sperm donor to….um…put in her egg."

"What! She's going to get pregnant…without me!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. "She can't do that."

"Sirius, you did say you didn't want kids," Lily reminded him gently.

"Still, that doesn't give her the right to….you know," Sirius remarked awkwardly. Lily glared at him.

"No, I don't know. Are you saying that she needs your permission to have a baby? 'Cause if you are, let me tell you there are a lot of women these day who can have babies without any men around," Lily told him heatedly as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Lily, please do not go on a feminist rant when I'm freaking out," Sirius pleaded. "I didn't mean she needed my permission. I just meant I…ugh..,. always imagined her having _my_ baby."

"But Sirius, you said…" James began.

"I know what I said, James, now shut up!" Sirius snapped, feeling frustrated.

"If you want her to have your kid, why aren't you going after her?" Remus asked.

* * *

Marlene was walking down the hill to Hogsmede where she could apparate when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around just in time for Sirius to pick her up and kiss her.

"Sirius, put me down," Marlene scolded him, wiggling out of his grasp, even though she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Mrs. Black," Sirius whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "And I want to be the father of your children."

Marlene's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Are you serious?" Marlene asked, astonished. Sirius gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about? I'm always Sirius," he quipped. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"You are so lame," she laughed. Sirius grinned at her.

"But you love me, which means you also love my lame-ness."

"I do," Marlene told him, kissing him sweetly. "I do love you, you incredibly stupid yet sweet man."

* * *

"Why can't I kill Snape?" James asked for the fifth time. He sounded like a little child being sent to bed too early.

"Because I don't want to see you in Azkaban," Lily told him, rolling her eyes. "The kids would miss you. Your friends would miss you. And more importantly, I would miss you." Lily gave him a sultry smile.

"Can I at least beat him up?" James begged. Lily groaned.

"James, he kissed me. I pushed him away and ran to you. Be happy with that," Lily pleaded.

"Technically you ran to Marlene and Dora," James remarked. Lily gave him an annoyed look.

"You are a silly childish man," Lily chided. James wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Sweetie, he kissed you. I can't let that go. Knowing some other guy touched you breaks my heart and enrages me," James told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh I know. You used to beat up all my boyfriends when we were at Hogwarts." James chuckled.

"Can you do it for me?" Lily asked, kissing him.

"If you keep doing that I might," James murmured against her lips.

"Hey kids!" Sirius called as he came down the stairs with a bag on his arm.

"Sirius, impeccable timing as always," James grumbled.

"Be nice, I'm leaving," Sirius snapped "Now the only people standing between you lovebirds are your daughters."

"I take it you and Marlene made up," James guessed with a grin.

"Oh we did. I'll see you guys later. Right now Marlene and I have some 'catching up' to do," Sirius remarked, before going into the fireplace and flooing to his house.

"Now where were we?" James asked, putting his arms back around Lily.

Lily laughed and kissed him deeply.


	26. Merry Christmas

"Deck the halls with balls of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la!" Sirius sang loudly as he put the popcorn on the string.

"It's boughs of holly," Remus corrected him as he put the last box of ornaments down on the floor. He sighed in relief. The box was very heavy.

"What in hell are boughs?" Sirius questioned.

"Large branches," Remus answered, collapsing in a chair. He had to bring six boxes of ornaments downstairs today.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is delightful. And since we have no place to go: Let it snow, let it snow," James, Lily, Emily, Ginny and Selena sang as they came in. James used a levitation spell to bring the Christmas tree in.

"Wow, everyone seems to have Christmas spirit," Sirius remarked with a laugh.

"Bah humbug," Remus grumbled.

"What's the matter, Uncle Remus?" Emily asked, walking over to Remus.

"He's just upset because he had a fight with Tonks," Sirius told her. Sensing that this would be a big debate, Lily quickly ushered the three girls out of the room.

"It wasn't a fight. It was just a disagreement," Remus snapped.

"Call it what you want, mate, you still acted like an idiot," James stated with a chuckle. Remus glared at him.

"All I said was we shouldn't be moving that fast," Remus said throwing his hands up in exasperation "What's wrong with that?"

"Moony, no offense but you would move at the speed of molasses in the summer," James commented. Remus gave him a hard stare.

"I still don't see why she had to fly to Romania for Christmas with Arthur and Molly," Remus muttered.

"Maybe because Charlie isn't afraid of relationships," Sirius answered cheerfully. If looks could kill, Sirius would be in the ground by now.

* * *

"Remember when we are back home, we can't tell our parents anything about you-know-what," Harry told them sternly.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry, we know. You have only told us ten times," he remarked.

"But what if they can help us?" Neville asked cautiously "They might know what the Philosopher Stone is and why Snape is after it."  
"Are you kidding? Mum, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter will kill us if they find out that we are looking for trouble," Draco snapped.

"Yeah, Mum already threatened to get me kicked off the Quidditch team because we fought a troll," Harry stated and then added thoughtfully "However Dad and Sirius might actually help us. So we could ask them."  
"I'll try asking my Grandmother," Neville suggested, glad that he was able to help.

"I'll keep looking through my books and see if anything comes up," Hermione remarked.

"Can you check with your parents? It might be safe to ask them?" Ron asked.

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," Hermione reminded him dryly.

They talked more about the possibilities of the relationship between the stone and Nicolas Flamel until thetrain came to a stop and the kids went out.

Hermione rushed over to her parents after saying goodbye to the boys.

Neville spotted his grandmother and said goodbye as well.

"Remember to be subtle, Neville," Harry whispered before he left.  
Draco was grabbed and hugged tightly by Narcissa.

Lily greeted Harry the same way.

"Did I see you talking to that Granger girl?" James asked.

"Yeah, we kind of became friends after we saved her from the troll," Harry remarked.

"We better get a move on," James stated "Sirius is hanging up the decorations and I'm sure your mother wants to fix them so they look the way she wants them to."  
Lily glared at him while Harry, Ron and Draco sniggered.

"That's not true. Remus is there with my instructions. I won't need to fix anything," Lily said with a huff. James laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"You are such a snob," he joked then added after seeing Lily's look "But I love you anyway." He kissed her. Harry made disgusted noises.

"Dad, come on, not in front of me," he snapped.

* * *

Ginny had her face pressed against the window, searching the snowy street for sings of her brother and his friends. Well she was really excited for one friend in particular.

"You know the more time you spend watching the clock, the longer it will take for them to get here," Selena remarked. She then grimaced as Emily's queen destroyed her knight.

"Oh hush you, you act the same way with Charlie," Ginny snapped. Selena blushed.

"Shut up!" she muttered. Ginny laughed and turned her head back to the window.

Then she suddenly let out an excited scream.

"They're here!" she shouted.

Selena, Ginny and Emily ran outside to greet them.

"How was it?" Ginny asked after hugging Ron, Draco, Harry, Percy and the twins "Tell me everything?"  
"Whoa, calm down Gin, let go inside first," George said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's too cold out here for stories," Fred told her.

James went to help Sirius, Remus and Marlene with the decorations. Lily and Narcissa went into the kitchen to make hot coco.

The kids gathered around the fireplace. Harry began to explain in great detail about their fight with the troll.

* * *

"Morning beautiful," James whispered in Lily's ear, gently kissing her cheek.

"James, what time is it?" Lily asked, sounding groggy. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Five- fifty-five in the morning. Which means we have five minutes until the kids come in and wake us," James told her.

"What should we do until then?" Lily wondered, burying her head in James' chest. James wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay like this. Maybe if we act like we are still asleep they'll stay away," James remarked.

"Mum! Dad!"  
"Apparently not," James groaned as three kids jumped on the bed.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!"  
"Aren't you a little old to be jumping on our bed?" James questioned grumpily. Lily got up off the bed.

"Don't be a Scourge dear," she said, grabbing her clothes and hurrying into the bathroom.

Lily insisted they get dressed and eat breakfast before they opened presents.

Draco, Narcissa, Andromeda and Ted came over an hour later.

Finally, they began to open presents.

They spent all morning exchanging gifts, hugs and thank yous.

After spending the afternoon playing in the snow, they spent the evening in the living room, enjoying a delicious meal prepared by Andromeda and Lily with the help of Molly' recipes.

After dinner, they sat by the fire, listening to Ted's muggle Christmas tales.

"I love our Christmases," James declared in Lily's ear "They are better than the Christmases I had with my parents."  
Lily raised an eyebrow. From what she heard, Christmases with the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter were wonderful.

"And why is that, dear?" Lily asked.

"Because I get to spend them with the love of my life. And it's a much bigger festival with everyone," James explained. Lily laughed "I love you, Lily."  
"I love you too James." She kissed him sweetly.

* * *

**Hey, to all you betas out there. My old beta can no longer work with me anymore. So if any of you can help, that's be great. **


	27. Valentine's Day

When Sirius walked into the Potters' house, he smelled flowers and roasted duck. Sirius licked his lips. Apparently, Lily had known he was coming and made him dinner. She could be so smart sometimes.

Sirius walked into the dining room and had to do a double-take. Flowers were everywhere. Roses, lilies and tulips. All different colors.

James was putting the plates down and turned around when he heard Sirius come in.

"Welcome home, love of my-Sirius, what are you doing here?" James asked annoyed. His arms folded over the 'Kiss the Cook' slogan on his apron.

"What the hell did you do? Did you cheat on her?" Sirius asked, looking around wide-eyed at all the flowers.

James glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I didn't cheat on Lily," James snapped at him.

"You killed Snape!" Sirius exclaimed. It was hard to tell whether there was excitement or surprise in his voice.

James sighed.

"No, Sirius, I didn't kill Snape," he said slowly, as though he was trying to calm a hyperactive five year old.

"Then what did you do that you had to go all out with the flowers and the-oh dear Merlin, do I smell cake?" Sirius questioned, sniffing the air.

"Shoot, I hope it didn't burn," James said, running towards the kitchen. Sirius followed him.

"James, what did you do to Lily that you are cooking….a heart shaped cake?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I did nothing. I'm cooking because I love her and I want her to have a happy Valentine's Day," James remarked. Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What? It's not Valentine's Day," he protested "It's…it's…the thirteenth?" He gave James a look that pleaded with him to agree.

"Nope, it's the fourteenth," James told him, as he started to put red icing on the cake.

"Shit!" Sirius exclaimed "Marlene's gonna kill me. I totally forgot. I don't suppose you can lend my some flowers, food and a present?"

James just shook his head at him, concentrating on his task.

"Please, you're my best mate. Please help me," Sirius begged, shaking his clasped hands at him in a pleading manner.

"Well maybe I can spare a few things," James said reluctantly.

"Thanks mate, you are the best friend a guy could ask for," Sirius said gratefully before running into the dining room.

James sighed. Sometimes he worried about Sirius.

"Hey sweetie, Happy Valentine's Day," someone cried from behind him. James turned around just in time for Lily to throw her arms around him and kiss him.

"Mmmm, I love it when you greet me like that," James murmured against her lips.

"Is Sirius here?" Lily asked, pulling away from him.

"Aw, Lily, you want to see me? Is it because you want to declare your undying love to me?" Sirius questioned as he strolled into the room, a bunch of tulips in his hands.

"Shut up, you absolute git. You forgot Valentine's Day and I just spent the whole day consoling your wife, telling her you hadn't forgotten," Lily snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him, "I have booked a restaurant for you. I hired a carriage ride through the park. And I got you a gift. It's a necklace." Lily handed him the neatly wrapped small package.

"Oh Lily, you're a life saver. I'd kiss you but I'm sure James would beat me up if I did," Sirius remarked, taking the gift and hugging Lily.

"Just go and get ready. I told Marlene you'd meet her at the restaurant in two hours," Lily told him.

"Love you, Lils," Sirius shouted over his shoulder.

"That man would lose his head if it wasn't on his shoulders," Lily commented with a laugh. James grinned at her.

"Well, not everyone can be as perfect as I am," James laughed, leading her into the dining room.

* * *

"So what's bothering you?" Emily asked. Ginny and Selena were flying while Dora supervised them. Molly and Arthur had gone out for the evening.

Dora looked up from her romance novel.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" Dora questioned.

"Because you have been on the same page for the last fifteen minutes," Emily remarked.

"I'm a slow reader," Dora said, annoyed.

Emily just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'm just mad at your uncle. He acts like he likes me but then when we start to get close he pushes me away," Dora began, "I mean I realize he's trying to protect me from his furry little problem. But what does he think I am? An idiot who would go see him on the full moon?"

"Uncle Remus is very protective. Remember the night Selena met her father? He was really mad. Scary mad," Emily remarked thoughtfully. Dora sighed. She did have a point, however much it annoyed her, "He is protective 'cause he cares about you and wants you to be happy."

"You've been reading those relationship books again, haven't you?" Dora said with a smile. James had gotten Sirius relationship books as a joke and Emily had found them and started to read them.

"Yeah, they're really interesting," Emily told her nonchalantly.

"You know something, Remus might be the first guy I'm going to fight for," Dora said, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that. She's still hoping you'll marry Charlie and be part of her family," Emily giggled.

"Well just between you and me, Charlie and I, while we had a strong friendship, we just weren't cut out for a relationship."

* * *

Meanwhile, in his flat, Remus was looking at a few pictures of his school days. Some were pictures of just the Marauders (images of Peter had been crudely cut out). Some were pictures of the Marauders and their girlfriends.

Remus traced the girl who his younger self was holding hands with. A beautiful blonde haired girl with stunning blue eyes. Remus sighed. He remembered Eleanor. She had been his girlfriend for two months. Then she saw him transform.

Luckily James and Sirius had gotten her out in time but it didn't make things any different. She saw him and she was scared of him. She avoided him for weeks before she finally transferred schools.

The last time Remus met her was in Diagon alley where she was walking around with two year old son and her husband. As soon as she saw him, she pulled her husband and son into a nearby shop, not before Remus saw her mouth the word "Monster."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked, pouring Marlene a glass of red wine.

"I think everything's lovely," Marlene told him sweetly "I didn't think you'd remember Valentine's Day."

"Well it serves you right for doubting me," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah," Marlene said with a knowing smile "So how much do you owe Lily for this."

Sirius glared at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he snapped, sniffing haughtily.

"Oh whatever. The fact of the matter is, you gave me the best gift of all," Marlene told him, kissing him.

"Yeah, that necklace does look beautiful on you," Sirius remarked. Marlene grinned at him.

"I wasn't talking about the necklace which by the way I know Lily bought because you have no idea how to wrap a present."

"You are so suspicious. Of course I bought the necklace-wait what gift did I give you?" Sirius asked as her words sank in.

"Let's just say, soon there will be a little Black running around," Marlene stated.

Sirius' jaw dropped.

* * *

Andromeda and Ted were out enjoying a romantic dinner, so Narcissa had the house to herself.

("Try not to burn down the house," Andromeda had joked on her way out.)

Narcissa was in the middle of reading Pride and Prejudice when the doorbell rang. Narcissa put the book down and went over to the door, opening it.

"Did you forget some-Lucius?"

Standing outside the door with his cane and cloak was Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Narcissa, may I come in?" Lucius asked formally.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Narcissa said softly yet firmly.

"Fine, I'll say it out here then," Lucius said "Cissy, I miss you and I want you to come home."


	28. Uhoh, There is Going to be Two

"_Sirius Black, get your lazy arse out here now!" Sirius groaned, hoping that if he pretended to be asleep, James wouldn't bother him. He had no such luck. _

_After James' called him for the fifth time, Sirius stumbled out of bed and walked into his living room. _

"_What took you so long?" James asked impatiently. Sirius glared at him. _

"_I was doing something called sleeping," he snapped, rubbing his eyes. _

"_Well wake up; Lily's gone into labor," James told him excitedly. "She's at the hospital right now, giving birth to our child."_

"_Okay, let me just call Moony and Wormtail," Sirius muttered. _

"_No time. She's giving birth, right now!" James reminded him. Sirius had to stifle a groan. Why him? Moony was much better with babies except for his time of the month. _

_Besides, he didn't want to have to watch Lily go into labor—watching Alice was enough. _

"_Are you coming or not?" James questioned. _

"_I'm coming, just move your head out of the way so I can get through," Sirius said annoyed. He threw on a shirt and a pair of pants. He grabbed his lucky comb and stepped into the fireplace. _

"_About time," James snapped as Sirius walked into the room. He was holding Lily's hand. Lily was screaming loudly as the healer told her to push. _

"_Come here and hold Lily's hand for me, Sirius. I want to see my boy come out," James told him. Sirius grimaced. Why would James want to see a baby covered in….whatever that was. _

_Sirius quickly went to Lily's side and held her hand. She kept squeezing it hard every time she pushed. So hard Sirius thought she would break his hand. _

_At last, Sirius heard crying, and Lily laid down. _

"_I have a son!" James exclaimed as the healer began to clean the brand new boy up. James looked as though he was going to cry from happiness. Lily was already bawling her eyes out. _

_Sirius just stood there awkwardly as the new mother and father cooed over their son. He felt out of place. _

"_Hey Sirius, come over here," James said. "Come hold him." _

"_I don't think that's necessary," Sirius told him. "I can see him just fine from over here." _

"_Oh come on, Mr. Godfather. What are you afraid of? He doesn't bite," Lily remarked with a teasing smile. Sirius sighed and allowed James to hand him little Harry. _

_Sirius looked down at the small baby, looking so fragile and pink. Then the baby opened his eyes, revealing the bright emerald eyes that Sirius had come accustomed to. _

_Sirius couldn't help but smile at that innocent little face. _

_

* * *

_

"Sirius, honey, Sirius. You haven't said a word for five minutes and that worries me," Marlene remarked. Sirius shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Sorry, babe, I was just thinking about when Harry was born, and what a great day that was for me," Sirius told her. Marlene smiled. "And I can't wait until that day happens to us. As long I don't have to hold your hand." Marlene rolled her eyes at that last statement.

"You are such a baby," she joked. "At least you don't have to give birth."

* * *

"You what?"

"I miss you," Lucius repeated "You are my wife, and I love you."

"Lucius, I love you too," Narcissa told him. "But I can't just leave my sister and friends behind."

"Sister and friends? Eleven years ago, you called your sister a blood traitor whore," Lucius reminded her.

Narcissa flinched at the harsh words she had indeed said. She was very glad Andromeda wasn't there to hear them.

"I did say that. But times change, Andy was there for me when no one else was," Narcissa told him. "She gave me a home and a family."

"And the Mudblood, you are friendly with, what has she given you?" Lucius asked coldly.

"She has given me friendship when I gave her nothing but hatred," Narcissa answered.

"Cissy, you can't be serious. These people cannot be your family or friends," Lucius snapped.

"I am serious. I will never go back to the place where people only care about my status and neither will Draco," Narcissa said firmly even though she was quivering and tears were forming in her eyes.

"You're a fool, Narcissa," Lucius said angrily. "Your parents must be rolling over in their graves."

"I think you'd better leave," Narcissa remarked. Lucius sighed and apparated away. Narcissa stared at the spot where he was standing for a few moments before shutting the door. She whiped the tears that came down her face before going to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

* * *

"This is beautiful, James," Lily whispered, kissing him softly.

"Not as beautiful as you," James told her sweetly, pouring her some wine.

"I love, you, James."

"I love you too, my Lily-Flower," James said. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Lily-Flower? You haven't called me that in a long time," she stated.

"I just felt like this was one of those times where I had to call you Lily-Flower," James replied with a smile.

Lily grinned at him.

"You know you need a nickname too," Lily remarked.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do, Jamie," Lily said in a sultry voice. James winced.

"That's what my Mum used to call me," he apologized.

"Oh okay, how about Jimmy?" Lily suggested.

"Dad used to call me that," James told her. "Why don't you just call me Prongs?"

"Because that's the nickname all your friends call you," Lily snapped. "I want a name special to us."  
Their thoughts were interrupted when Sirius and Marlene, dragging a reluctant Remus along, burst in.

"Get me a box of cigars. And get the champagne because I'm going to be a Daddy!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh dear Merlin, he's growing up!" James laughed.

"No, oh dear Merlin, there's going to be another Sirius Black in the world soon," Lily remarked.

"Merlin help us," Remus muttered. Sirius glared at all three of them.

"Shut up. This is a special occasion. Now get the champagne," Sirius snapped.

"We just kidding, Sirius, we are very happy for you both," Lily told him, getting up and hugging both Marlene and Sirius.


	29. Old Fling Meets the Husband

"Good morning beautiful," James whispered in Lily's ear, tickling it with his breath.

"Morning handsome," Lily murmured, turning around so she could bury her face in his chest.  
"Did I mention I love you?" James asked, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Many times," Lily answered softly "Did I tell you that I love you?"  
"No," James replied. Lily looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No?"  
"You haven't told me today," James remarked with an impish smile. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me. I just woke up," she said with fake annoyance.

"Say it now," James begged. Lily smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"I care about you deeply," she told him.

"Lily," James whined "Don't do that!" Lily smirked and chuckled.

"Alright, I won't say my feelings about you," she said coyly. James glared at her.

"Are we back in Hogwarts again?" James asked "Back to sixth year where you pretend not to love me?"  
"Who was pretending? I genuinely hated you then," Lily reminded him.

"Oh you did not."  
"I did too."  
"You did not."  
"I did not hate you."  
"You did too hate me," James countered before realizing that he had been tricked "Lily Marie Evans Potter, that was mean!"  
Lily giggled "I love you, James."  
"Even when we were in Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Yes, in seventh year," Lily told him. James groaned. Why couldn't she just admit it?  
"You are so stubborn," he remarked. Lily kissed him on the lips.

"Do you care?"  
"Not at all," James admitted.

* * *

"So any books that have the words, pregnancy, baby and/ or parenting are books we want," Marlene told Sirius.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Sirius exclaimed, saluting her. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Just go, you silly man," Marlene snapped, playfully whacking the back of his head.

"Marlene?" Marlene' eyes widened.

"Professor Dobbins?" Marlene turned around to see her old Professor smiling merrily at her. His black hair was graying and his face had wrinkles but still he was Professor Dobbins.

"Oh Marlene, I am no longer your teacher. You can call me John now," he laughed.

"Well how are you, John?" Marlene asked, feeling a bit flustered. She didn't dare look at Sirius.

"I'm doing fine. I've been working at Florish and Blotts. Quite boring compared to my days at Hogwarts," John told her "And how is my favorite student?"  
"I'm doing okay. I'm working in Gringotts," Marlene answered.

"Really? You are not an auror? I'm surprised you always had a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts," John remarked.

Marlene felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"How is your wife, John?" Sirius asked coldly.

"We are divorced actually," John responded "We divorced ten years ago."  
"Can't imagine why," Sirius said evenly. Marlene was beginning to become very uncomfortable.

"I'm very sorry," Marlene said sweetly, giving Sirius a glare

"Thank you but I am currently seeing a beautiful woman named Joanne. In fact you must have dinner with us sometime," John stated, smiling at Marlene.

"How about tonight?" Sirius suggested.

"Well I do know of an Italian restaurant nearby. I know how much you like Italian food, Marlene," John said with a chuckle. Marlene laughed nervously "It's called Canto del Cuore

"Sounds great, John. We'll see you at eight," Sirius told him with a fake smile.

* * *

"Who's hungry?" James asked, putting the plate of hot dogs down on the table.

"They smell delicious, James," Dora told him, grabbing a hot dog.

"They better. I spent all afternoon making them," James remarked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sirius and Marlene?" Lily inquired, although she was eyeing the hot dogs like a hungry bear and her stomach's growls betrayed her hunger.

"You were flirting with him!"  
"I was not!" Marlene and Sirius stormed in.

"Girls, why don't you go and eat these in your rooms?" Lily suggested.

"Why do you have to send us to our rooms every time something interesting happens?" Selena complained but she was silent underneath her mother's glare. The three girls took their plates and quickly went up the stairs.

"Now what happened?" Remus asked.

"We ran into Professor Dobbins…wait I'm sorry, we ran into _John_ at the bookstore," Sirius answered with a huff.

"You call Professor McGonagall Minnie and I don't get jealous," Marlene protested.

"I didn't date Minnie," Sirius snapped.

"I didn't date John. We just had a meaningless fling," Marlene told him.

"It sure sounded like it meant something to him. 'How is my favorite student' 'You always had a knack for Defense Against Dark Arts,'" Sirius said, imitating John's voice.

"Sirius, you are being ridiculous," Marlene snapped.

"Am I? Am I really?" Sirius asked angrily.

"It was fifteen years ago, Sirius. We weren't even dating at the time," Marlene said annoyed.

"I don't care what happened in the past. All I care about is the fact that you two still have feelings for each other!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We do not! He's seeing someone and I love you," Marlene shouted.

"Then why were you flirting with him!"  
"I WASN'T!" Marlene screamed.

"Okay, enough!" Lily exclaimed "Both of you stop it. You two are two grown adults not two teenagers with stupid hormones. Sirius, it was in the past, so let it go. Marlene, maybe you should go easy on him. He's just jealous. You guys are married and have a baby on the way. You need to stop obsessing over a teenage crush."

"It was just a stupid teenage crush," Marlene remarked.

"I should know, I have had a billion of those," Sirius joked "I'm sorry."  
"Me too." They kissed. James made a gagging noise.  
"Mum, Professor McGonagall is in the fireplace!" Selena called from the living room.

"And why are you in the living room and not in your room?" Lily shouted back.

"She says it's really important."  
Lily sighed and went into the living room.

"So did you get any books?" James asked lamely.

"Yeah because after seeing Dobbins, that was my first thought," Sirius answered sarcastically. James stuck his tongue out at him.

"When should we get the books?" Marlene wondered.

"Uh, I'll get them, sweetie, you need your rest," Sirius told her. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"James!" Lily shouted. James jumped up and ran into the living room.

"Un-oh, I wonder what Harry did now?" Dora wondered.

"Don't worry. It's not like he went after the Philosopher's stone," Marlene remarked. Sirius started chocking on the hot dog he was eating.

"What? Why would he be looking for that?" Remus asked.  
"Dumbledore told me that he hid the stone in the school. I was investigating the break-in in Gringotts and they told me that Dumbledore had taken it so I asked him," Marlene told them.

"Sirius, is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Because you look guilty," Remus answered, an eyebrow raised.

"I kinda told Harry what the Philosopher's stone was."


	30. How Gullible is Sirius?

_**Thirty chapters and 620 reviews in under one year. I am ecstatic. With that said I want to thank everyone who reviewed. special mention goes to ****those who have reviewed every chapter. That would be**** V.L. Crawford Bubzchoc Little Emily Luiz4200 UndesirableNO.5 ****Amelie De Lorraine AbsolutelyEmilyX Isigirl . Thank you all so much. If I have forgotten you, please don't hesitate to tell me. Love you all. Keep reading and reviewing. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tell me you are kidding," Remus pleaded.

"Right now, I really wish I was," Sirius told him.

"Sirius, why in bloody hell would you tell him about the stone?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know it was in Hogwarts and I didn't know Harry would go looking for it," Sirius protested.

"Sirius, remember the time we asked Hagrid to let us go to the Forbidden Forest to complete a 'project'?" Remus inquired. Sirius nodded "Well congratulation, you are just as gullible as he is."

"Oh dear Merlin, my baby isn't going to have a father. You are gonna die and I'm gonna have to raise our child by myself," Marlene exclaimed.

"Okay, let's all calm down. They won't kill me if they know it's an accident," Sirius remarked.

"What was an accident?" James asked as he walked in. The four were silent which worried James "What happened?"

Remus pushed Sirius forward.

"I accidentally told Harry about the Philosopher's Stone," Sirius answered softly. James turned to Marlene and Dora.

"Could you guys, please go to Hogwarts and comfort Lily and tell her I'll be there as soon as I can?"  
Dora and Marlene nodded and left the dining room.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Sirius remarked. James gave him a heated glare.

"No, I was mad when you told Peter that snakes liked to hide under beds and bite those who were sleeping. I was mad when you accidentally set my bed on fire. I was mad when you told Lily that I watched her when she slept. I was mad when you told Snape how to get by the Whomping willow," James told him.

"Hey I thought we agreed never to bring that up again," Sirius snapped.

"Now, I'm furious," James stated, ignoring Sirius' comment "In fact, I want to strangle you."

"James, in his defense," Remus began gently.

"He has no defense!" James shouted. Remus sat back down and shot a apologetic look over at Sirius.

"James, buddy, look I had no idea that Harry was going to look for the stone or that it was even at Hogwarts," Sirius protested.

"So you thought he was doing it for a project!" James bellowed.

"Well he did say that he was looking for Nicolas Flamel as a History of Magic project," Sirius told him.

"You are the most reckless and irresponsible person I have ever met. I mean I thought you hit rock bottom when you suggested that we should have Peter as our secret keeper," James remarked. Sirius gaped at him.

"Are you blaming me for Peter's betrayal?" he spluttered.

"Well I didn't suggest it, Lily didn't suggest it and Harry didn't suggest it," James reminded him.

"You know what, James? Go to hell!" Sirius yelled. He started walking towards the door.

"Okay and while I am there, I'll talk to your mum about how proud of you she must be," James taunted him. Sirius froze.

He turned and around and raised his fist ready to throw it in James' face.

Remus quickly stepped in between them.

"Enough! Both of you need to calm down," Remus reasoned calmly.

"Get out of my house," James said quietly.

"Gladly," Sirius growled, before storming out, he slammed the door behind him.

"I'm going to go see Lily, keep an eye on the girls for me," James remarked before walking into the living room.

* * *

Lily stared at Harry's pale face. She fought back tears. He faced Voldemort again. He could have died.

She couldn't believe that Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head this whole time. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Most importantly she couldn't believe that neither Severus nor Albus told her

"Good afternoon, Lily," Albus greeted her kindly. He entered with McGonagall and Severus. Lily got up, walked over to Albus and slapped him.

"Lily!" McGonagall exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm sure I deserved that, Minerva," Albus said quietly.

"You…you…you…told me that Hogwarts was the safest place for him. That you would protect him," Lily began angrily "You promised that he would be safe."  
"I admit that I made an error by leaving Quirrell unwatched but I had important business to attend to," Albus told her softly.

"You mean you never suspected Quirrell?" Lily asked with fake bewilderment "You didn't even suspect that You-Know-Who was here? I find it strange that Severus didn't tell you what Quirrell did at Harry's Quidditch match. I would think a man who says he cares about his students would be more inclined to protect them."

"Lily, there was nothing I could do. I only had suspicions, I didn't have any proof," Albus protested.

"That is bull-shit," Lily snapped.

"Lily!" McGonagall exclaimed again.

"You are the only wizard You-Know-Who fears. You could have done something to prevent this from happening," Lily said angrily.

"Lily, in Albus' defense, Potter did go looking for the stone," Severus spoke up. He instantly regretted it when Lily glared at him.

"It is not Harry's fault," Lily shouted "It is never Harry's fault."

"The boy is reckless, surely you can at least see that," Severus told her.

"My son is not perfect. He has done a few things, I'm not happy about. But he doesn't deserve the shitty way you treat him!" Lily roared "You say that James is a arrogant bully, well you'll be proud to know that you are exactly what James used to be."  
A flash of pain appeared on Severus' face and he quickly left the room.

"Lily, I…"  
"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just leave," Lily said coldly, sitting on a chair with her back to them.

* * *

"How is he?" James asked as he came in, he put his arms around Lily and kissed the top of her head.

"He's sleeping. Madame Pomfrey says he'll be just fine," Lily answered "So what happened with Sirius?"  
"What?"  
"Marlene told me what he said to Harry and how you found out," Lily replied.

"Well we won't be seeing him for a while," James answered and he told her about his fight with Sirius.

"James, go apologize to him," Lily said softly.

"What? Lily, are you not mad at him? He was irresponsible," James reasoned.

"Yes but he didn't do it maliciously. He's no Peter," Lily reminded him.

"I know but how could he be so stupid not to realize that Harry is not only a Gryffindor but also my son?" James remarked.

"Because he's Sirius. He never thinks things through. But he's been there for you when you needed him. He's practically your brother. I'm surprised your parents didn't adopt him," Lily told him.

"I guess you are right. I mean if you count every stupid thing he's done, they would be the same number as mine," James said thoughtfully.

"And that's why I love you both," Lily stated.

"But you love me more, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than anyone on this Earth," Lily told him sweetly.

"I love you too, Lily."He kissed her sweetly.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry muttered sleepily. Lily jumped up and raced over to her son, hugging him.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you are alright!" Lily exclaimed, kissing his head.

"Mum, I can't breathe," Harry gasped.

"Sorry, sweetie." Lily quickly let go of him.

"How much trouble am I in?" Harry asked.

"Well because you defeated Voldemort, you will only be grounded for two months," Lily told him.

* * *

Sirius took another swing of his firewhiskey.  
"Mind if I join you?" James asked.

Sirius turned away pointedly.  
James sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, mate," James told him with a sigh.

"For what?" Sirius questioned.

"For everything I said especially for saying you were like your mum and that it was your fault that Peter betrayed us," James answered.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can forgive you," Sirius told him.

"How about I babysit your kid when he is born for four months," James suggested "And I'll go out in the middle of the night to buy whatever Marlene is craving."

"It's a deal," Sirius agreed, turning around. They shook hands.  
Then they hugged.

"Now that's over, you will never believe what Lily said to Snape and Albus," James began. Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Please tell me she cursed," he pleaded.

"Oh she cursed and yelled,. Marlene said she had never seen Minnie look so horrified."


	31. The Potter Curse

"Again?" Lily asked sleepily as James got up. She could hear Sirius shouting James' name from downstairs.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be back in twenty minutes," James told her, kissing her softly.

"Why did you have to make that deal with him?" Lily groaned.

"You are the one who told me to apologize to him," James reminded her with a chuckle. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Apologizing doesn't mean you should tell him that you will wake up every morning to go out and buy whatever his cranky wife wants," Lily snapped.

"Lily, I'm sorry," James began, not wanting to fight with her. Lily sighed and cupped his face with her hand, guessing what he was thinking.

"I'm just a little irritated that it's three in the morning. Just go and do what you need to do," she told him, kissing him.

"Love you, babe," James murmured.

"Love you more," Lily whispered. James threw on his clothes and ran down the stairs.

Lily turned over and closed her eyes, hoping to go back to sleep. Suddenly she heard a car honk.  
Lily opened her eyes just in time to see a car fly past her window. Wait….what!  
Lily leapt up and ran to the window. She spotted the old car, Arthur had bought a year ago, flying away.

Lily sighed and went to her son's room. As expected, Harry wasn't in his bed and the window was wide open. She sighed and sat down on a chair to wait for him.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Harry exclaimed as they drove the car to Harry's bedroom window.

"We'll see you later today, Harry and remember don't even tell your sisters about this," George remarked. Harry nodded and climbed in his window.  
He was waving goodbye to his friends when his door slammed. Harry turned around to see his mother.

"You do realize that I will be telling your mothers and grandmother about this," Lily said softly.

"Did you know that you are my favorite aunt?" Fred asked with a cheeky smile.

"Nice try, Fred. Now why don't you drop Draco and Neville off and go to bed before Molly, Narcissa and Augusta wakes up and finds you boys gone," Lily suggested "I will see you all in a few hours."  
"So how much trouble am I in?" Harry asked, giving her the puppy eyes.  
"It's your birthday today so I'll let you off the hook…this time," Lily told him sternly "But if you ever fly in that car again, I will ground you until your children are thirty."

"I love you, Mum," Harry stated, hugging her. Lily ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I love you too, sweetie. I just wish you'd stay out of trouble," she remarked. Harry laughed.

"Sorry, it's a curse."

* * *

"Well they are grounded. They'll be degnoming the garden until school starts up again," Molly stated as she began to stir the batter for Harry's cake.

Lily had just finished telling them about last night's events.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Narcissa wondered, peering out the window at the kids who were playing Quidditch "It's like they want to give us a heart attack."

"Cissy, that's stretching it a bit. It's not like they are fighting You-Know-Who himself," Andromeda remarked and then when Lily raised her eyebrow she hastily added "Anymore."

"I wouldn't call Harry's encounter with You-Know-Who a fight but still, it frightened me," Lily said softly "I'm just glad he got out unharmed."

"You know what that's called, don't you?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, Marlene, I know. Dumb Potter luck," Lily answered.

"Well that's redundant," Narcissa joked. They all started laughing.

"I just hope Emily and Selena don't have the curse of getting into trouble," Lily remarked.

"Can you believe that our girls are going off to Hogwarts already?" Molly inquired "The house is going to be empty without them."  
"You still have Arthur," Marlene reminded her "And I promise to come over every day once this little one is born." She patted her growing belly.

"Thank you, Marlene. Have Sirius and you decided on the name yet?" Molly questioned.

"Not yet. I wanted to name him or her after a star but as you can understand Sirius doesn't like that idea," Marlene answered.

"Well you have three months to decide," Lily reasoned "Don't worry about it too much."

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs, he had forgotten to grab his seeker gloves. He went into his room and nearly let out a scream of surprise.  
On top of his bed was a House-elf.

The house elf jumped off the bed and bowed to Harry, so low, it's long nose touched the carpet.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honor it is…"

"Th-thank you," said Harry, still a little surprised "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," the House-elf told him.

Harry frowned, he had heard that name before.

"Exactly why are you in my bedroom?" he asked.

The elf hung his head.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," Harry said quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Dobby said earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult, sir… Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Sit down," Harry said politely, pointing at the bed.

To his horror, the elf burst into tears — very noisy tears.

"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never… never ever…"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything —"

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard — like an equal —"

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.

Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't — what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his master, sir…"

"Does he know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, sir, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If he ever knew, sir —"

"But won't he notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…"

Harry wondered what kind of person would do that to any creature. His mother would have a fit if she knew that was happening.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

"I did," Harry stated with a smile. Something about knowing that even House Elves were told about his encounters with Voldemort pleased Harry.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later… Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back — term starts on September first."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.

Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not — not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir —"

"Harry, what's going on, we heard shouting and wailing?" Lily asked as she and Narcissa came into the room. As soon as he saw their faces, Dobby dissappered with a crack.

Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Was that Dobby?"


	32. Elves and Train Rides

"Dobby? As in your old house elf?" Andromeda asked.

"Do you know of any other Dobbys?" Narcissa inquired coolly.

"I want to know why he was here and why he was telling Harry not to go to Hogwarts," Lily remarked.

"Who knows?" Sirius said dismissively "House Elves are weird. They always freak me out with their big eyes and bat ears."  
"I thought you liked the elves in Hogwarts," James said curiously.

"He's talking about Kreacher," Narcissa told him "Just because he hated you doesn't mean all elves are bad."

"That elf was as nasty and vile as they come. You know he once pushed me down the stairs," Sirius snapped.

"Was this before or after you tripped him when he was carrying our dinner to the table and that dinner fell on Aunt Walburga who then whacked Kreacher with a wooden stick numerous times?" Andromeda asked dryly.  
"I didn't know she was gonna hit him," Sirius answered annoyed, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You didn't do much when you found out," Narcissa remarked.

"Not that what happened to that poor elf wasn't terrible but can we focus on Harry?" Lily inquired, after giving Sirius a disbelieving look "Why would Dobby come to him?"  
"Well he said it didn't have to do with You-Know-Who, so it probably means Malfoy is behind this," James told her.

"We don't even know what 'this' is!" Narcissa exclaimed "There is no reason to start pointing fingers."

"I agree with Narcissa," Marlene said gently "For all we know Malfoy could just be trying to trick Harry into not going to Hogwarts."

"Right because Lucius plays those kinds of tricks on twelve year old boys," Narcissa muttered.

"Narcissa, may I speak with you?" Andromeda asked, already pulling Narcissa out of the room. Awkward silence followed their departure.

* * *

"I know what you are going to say," Narcissa snapped "You are going to say that I'm being stupid. That I shouldn't even care about my ex-husband,"

"Narcissa, do you still love him?" Andromeda asked gently.

"Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that Lucius was a huge part of my life for so many years. He took care of me. He comforted me when you left and when Regulus died," Narcissa answered.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. She couldn't see Lucius comfort anyone. But then again Narcissa always had a way of making everyone melt.

Andromeda shook her head to clear it of distracting thoughts. That was not the main issue.

"Narcissa, if you want to go back to him, I don't want you to think you have to stay. I certainly didn't when I fell in love with Ted," Andromeda reminded her.

"And what? Leave you? Leave the people I call my friends? Take Draco away from his friends? I couldn't do that," Narcissa told her "Besides other then Sirius and I who were you friends with?" Andromeda laughed and Narcissa joined in.

"Honestly, Andy, I'm not going anywhere and if Lucius loves me enough he'll come here," Narcissa remarked, hugging Andromeda.

* * *

"They've stopped talking," Harry told them, his ear pressed against the floorboards.

"Your mum seems awfully defensive about your dad," Ron remarked to Draco.

"Honestly Ron, could you have any less tact?" Selena asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying why is she so defensive of a Death Eater?"  
"Because she still loves him," Emily gushed, always the one who loved reading one of her mother's fairytales.

"He's not all bad. Every time I do well on an exam he sends me a letter and some money to congratulate me," Draco remarked.

"Draco, he was one of the Death Eaters who kidnapped my Mum," Harry reminded him.

"Well he is nice to me," Draco snapped, turning pink in embarrassment.

"Because you are his son and he probably still thinks there is hope for you because you are in Slytherin," Harry told him.

"Take it from me, Draco, just because our dads are nice to us, doesn't mean they are good people," Selena stated icily, as though just thinking about her father angered her.

"Your dad was different. He forced himself on your mother," Draco said defensively as though he didn't want her saying that about his father.

Selena flinched and turned away.

"He didn't mean it that way," Ginny said quickly.

"Oh honestly, can't anyone have a conversation without you kids eavesdropping?" Dora asked as she came in.

"Um, Tonks, a year ago, you were with us," George pointed out.  
"Well now I am not," Dora snapped before turning to her cousin "Come on, Draco, Aunt Cissy and Mum wants us to come with them home."

* * *

"I still can't believe that your dad got into a fist fight with Lucius Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed as they went up the stairs. They were coming home from Diagon Alley. It was a few weeks and the Dobby incident was long forgotten.

"I can't believe I missed it," Neville remarked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, my Dad broke them up. I would have loved to have seen Uncle Arthur break-"  
"Ahem," Selena coughed, nudging Harry and nodding to Draco.

"It's okay, Selena and you guys were right, my Dad is a jerk," Draco muttered.

"Whoa back up, did Draco Malfoy just admit to being wrong about something?" Harry asked with a laugh. Draco glared at him.

"Shut up, you prat," he snapped. But the sight of his friends' amused faces made him smile too.

"That's funny," Ginny remarked to herself as she sorted through her books "I don't remember a diary being in here before."

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Emily asked excitedly "We are off to Hogwarts! HOGWARTS!"  
"Emily, calm down. Who gave you sugar?" Selena asked annoyed that her sister was jumping up and down.

"Oh leave her be, Selena. We'll all excited," Ginny remarked.

Selena smiled "What house do you think you'll be in?" Selena questioned.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the three girls exclaimed before starting to giggle.

The compartment door slid open to reveal a blonde haired girl.

"May I sit here? The other compartment is infested by Blibbering Hunidingers," she said in a dreamy voice.

"I'm sorry infested by what?" Selena asked.

"They are dreadfully pesky creatures that make your brain go all fuzzy," the girl explained, sitting down "I'm Luna Lovegood by the way."  
The girls introduced themselves.

The door opened again. This time it was Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, still no luck?" Selena asked.

"None at all, your brother and Ron are not on the train," Hermione told her.

"I hope they are here somewhere. They couldn't have missed the train," Emily said gently.

"Perhaps Heliopaths have gotten them," Luna suggested. The three girls looked at her weirdly. She didn't seem to mind. She simply got out a magazine and began to read it upside down.

Selena went with Hermione to continue looking for Ron and Harry Emily began reading on of her school books.

Ginny started writing in her diary.

* * *

**_Here's a question what house do you think Selena and Emily should be in? _**


	33. Flying Cars and Sorting

"Where are they?" Emily wondered worridly, her eyes searching the table for her brother and his best friend.

"I don't know," Selena told her a little aggravated.

"I hope they are okay," Ginny remarked.  
Professor McGonagall began to call their names. Selena swallowed. She hadn't realized how nervous she felt until now.

This was it. Time to be sorted. What if the hat put her in Slytherin?  
It was okay for Draco whose mother had been in Slytherin and she turned out to be a good person.

But Selena's father was Fenrir Greyback. And he was definitely not a good person. If she got into Slytherin, everyone would think she was just like her father.

They'd probably shun her.

"Emily Potter," McGonagall called. Selena looked up as Emily sat down on the stool.

It took a few minutes but the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Selena groaned. She wished Emily hadn't gotten into Gryffindor. At least then, they would be outcasts together.

"Selena Potter!" Selena gulped and went up to the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her.

"_Interesting. Very interesting. You wish to prove yourself. A strong wish. You have ambition-"  
"NO! Not Slytherin!"  
"Are you sure? Very well, perhaps you'll prove yourself in _RAVENCLAW!"the hat shouted.

Selena sighed. She supposed she should be happy that she wasn't in Slytherin.

* * *

"Lily, calm down," James said to his wife as she stormed into the castle. He grabbed her arm, in an effort to stop her but she yanked it away.

"Lily, remember he's your son too," James reminded her, hurrying to keep up with her.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. To James' relief, she stopped walking.

"I know, James. I'm not going to hurt him. He is still my baby. But I'm angry that he would do something that stupid," Lily said annoyed.

"Lily, he's my son. He's got Marauder's blood in him. He can't help it," James told her, kissing her lightly.

"Well he better 'help it' or else I'll…" Lily trailed off, not really knowing what she would do to her baby boy.

"Ground him, I know, honey," James finished for her. Lily smirked.

"Burn the map and the cloak," Lily remarked. James gasped at her. Lily couldn't help but chuckle at her husband's shocked expression. She began to walk towards the dungeons.

"Lily, you are kidding, right? You wouldn't really do that, right?" James called after her "Lily, please answer me." Lily didn't respond. James ran after her, hoping to catch her outside Snape's door so he could get that answer from her.

Unfortunately, by the time he reached her she had opened the door.

"Aw, James and Lily, glad you could join us," Dumbledore greeted them kindly. Harry was looking at his shoes, he didn't dare look either James or Lily in the eyes.

"I apologize for intrusion, Albus," James told him with a smile "I know Minerva said we did not have to come but we felt it was necessary to scold Harry about what he has done in person."

"Scold or congratulate?" Snape muttered under his breath.

James gave him a hard look.

"I do not encourage my son's behavior," James snapped.

"So you haven't sent your son letters to praise him for attacking member of my house including myself," Snape sneered with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that? Have you been reading my son's mail?" James asked angrily.

"I don't have to read to know you are shaping Potter to be exactly like Black and you. I have a feeling it won't be long until he sends someone he dislikes into the jaws of your pet," Snape remarked.

Lily tried to grab James' arm but it was too late. James had already punched Snape in the eye. In retaliation, Snape punched James in the stomach.

"That's enough!" Dumbledore said calmly yet sternly.

"Honestly James, your son is present," McGonagall said in horror. Harry and Ron were looking at James in amazement. Sure, they wanted him to punch Snape but they never thought he'd do it.

"Why don't you boys go to bed? You have had a long day," Dumbledore suggested.

"You mean you aren't expelling us?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore answered kindly. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

James who had taken a seat, sighed in relief. At least, they wouldn't be expelled. But he was sure they would still be punished severely for this if McGonagall, Molly and Lily had any say in this.

Snape was not as happy.

"Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree — surely acts of this nature —" Snape began, with one hand over his eye.

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, we must go to the Hospital wing and check your eye."  
Snape gave James one last look of loathing before walking out with Dumbledore. James couldn't help but notice that he gave Lily one longing look before he left.

But to his happiness, Lily wasn't looking at Snape.

"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so — so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it — should it?" Harry asked, watching her anxiously.

Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but James was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said."But you will both get a detention. Now off you go."  
Harry hugged his father first and then his mother.

"I promise I won't go near the Whomping willow again," he told them.

"Love you, Harry," Lily told him as McGonagall ushered Ron and him out the door.

"Okay, is this the part where you yell at me?" James asked nervously, trying to read his wife's expression "Tell me that I'm an immature bully?"  
"Who does he think he is?" Lily exclaimed "He bullies Harry and encourages Slytherins to bully Gryffindors and now he has the gall to say our son is the bully and you encourage him."  
James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't heard Lily this mad at Snape since their seventh year when she found out he was a Death Eater.

"Let's not forgot the fact that he said our son would be a murderer," James reminded her.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? Even Sirius was sorry for that prank. I don't remember him being as regretful for the deaths he caused," Lily snapped.

"Not that I'm not glad that you are saying this about Snape but we've got to get home. I promised Sirius, we'd wouldn't leave home for more than twenty minutes. So we won't miss Marlene's baby being born," James remarked. Lily sighed and put her hand in James' hand.

"That's a good idea, I'm this close to punching Snape, myself," Lily stated. James' eyes widened.

"Then again we can stay for a little while longer."

* * *

"This is nice," Dora remarked snuggling against Remus' chest. They were currently on the couch, under a warm blanket, listening to the radio. They had just finished a great dinner that Remus had prepared.

"It is," Remus agreed. He couldn't help but admit that holding Dora made him feel warm inside.

"I loved your chicken parmigiana. It was delicious," Dora told him.

"I'm glad my cooking skills impressed you," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Moony! Moony!" Sirius shouted, his head appearing in the fireplace.

"I see what James means by you ruining moments," Remus muttered.

"Wotcher Sirius," Dora greeted him cheerfully, not even moving.

"Oh finish your date some other time, Marlene went into labor!" Sirius told them excitedly.

"What!" Dora and Remus jumped up.

"Prongs and Lily are on their way, hurry up or you'll miss it!" Sirius exclaimed.

* * *

**_Forty-Four reviews! Thank you so much. Anyhow Marlene went into labor and I need your help coming up with a name and gender. I have thought of a few. Isabella, Cassandra, Aquila or Lyra. __For a boy__ Henry, Cygnus, Pollux, or Luke? I am open to other suggestion. _**


	34. Welcome Cassandra and Luke Black

"Which room did the Healer say Marlene would be in?" Lily asked, frantically looking at all the room numbers, hoping to find the room Marlene was in.

"I wasn't really paying attention," James answered. Lily gave him a look "What? My best friend is gonna be a father. Excuse me for being a little distracted."  
Lily sighed.

"I know what you mean. It seems so unreal. They were always Marlene and Sirius not Marlene, Sirius and baby," Lily remarked "Even when Marlene was pregnant, I never even gave it a second thought."

"Do you think they'll be good parents?" James wondered.

"Not at first. But we'll help them," Lily promised. James squeezed Lily's hand. Lily smiled and kissed him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Marlene screamed, her voice was coming from two rooms away.

"I think we found the room," James remarked. Lily quickly ran into the room.

"Lily, thank Merlin. Please take her hand, she's killing me," Sirius complained, bending over as Marlene was squeezing his hand tightly. Marlene glared at him.

"YOU THINK THAT IS PAINFUL. I'LL SHOW YOU PAINFUL, WHERE'S MY WAND!"

Lily quickly pried Marlene's hand off of Sirius' hand.

"It's okay, Marlene. Just breathe in and out," Lily commanded softly "And push."  
"That's right, honey. Just breathe and push," Sirius urged her, as he stood next to James.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I see a head," one of the healers remarked.

"Yeah, I see a head and shoulders and-Merlin's Pants, what the hell is that stuff?" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily and James gave Sirius a death glare.

"What? Is something wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" Marlene asked frantically.

"Nothing, Marlene, Sirius was just surprised at the vernix," Lily answered, patting Marlene's forehead with a damp cloth.

Marlene lay down and the room was filled with crying.

To Sirius' relief, the healers cleaned the baby up before handing him to Sirius.

"A boy, it's a boy," Sirius murmured, looking down at his son with tears in his eyes.

"And you made fun of me for crying," James joked, patting him on the back "Congratulations, mate." Sirius was speechless for once in his life.

"It's not over yet," the healer told them "The next baby should be along in a minute."

After more pushing, shouting and promised hexing from Marlene, their little girl was born.

Remus and Dora who had brought Andromeda and Narcissa came in shortly afterwords.

"Have you decided their names yet?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, Luke after Marlene's brother and Cassandra after her great grandmother," Sirius told them.

"The next kid will be named after a star," Marlene stated firmly. Sirius opened his mouth "Don't you dare argue, Sirius. Not after the pain you put me through."

* * *

"Your dad punched Snape again and we missed it!" Neville exclaimed. Snape was his least favorite teacher who never missed a chance to make him miserable. So he couldn't help but feel awe and glee at the fact that James punched Snape.

Hermione on the other hand seemed to feel the opposite.

"You must be so embarrassed, Harry. What was he thinking, punching Professor Snape? And in front of you? He should be setting an example," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Oh honestly, Hermione, Uncle James was defending his friends and Harry. You should have heard Snape: 'I have a feeling it won't be long until he sends someone he dislikes into the jaws of your pet' Git," Ron said angrily.

"What did he mean by that, anyway? The only pet you guys have is Hermes and I doubt he would be eating human flesh," Hermione remarked.

"No idea," Neville answered nervously, his voice sounded a little high pitched. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Are guys hiding something?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not," Harry said quickly. Hermione looked at him skeptically "Look owls." Lucky for him, there were owls flying towards them.

"Oh no!" Ron groaned when he spotted the bright red envelope Errol had.  
"Cover your ears," Harry remarked to Hermione.

After the whole Great Hall heard Mrs. Weasley's shouts, Harry opened the letter, Loki, James' owl, had dropped on his plate.

Harry's eyes widened as he read it.  
"Aunt Marlene had twins," Harry remarked with a grin.

* * *

"It must be amazing to have Harry Potter as a brother," Colin squeaked. Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wished that she had brought Tom down to breakfast but then the cover might have gotten dirty.

"It's okay," Emily said slowly. She was being patient and answering every question Colin had.

"He must be so fantastic to live with. I mean he defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby. You must be so pleased to have a brother as special as him," Colin continued.

"We're tickled pink," Ginny remarked dryly.

Emily elbowed her.

"I hope he will let me take a picture with him. He's so cool," Colin said excitedly.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Ginny suggested. Colin's eyes lit up. And he ran towards Harry.

"Ginny, be nice," Emily said gently.

"What? He was being annoying. He acts like your brother is the greatest wizard since Merlin," Ginny stated "look, I'm going to go upstairs and write in my diary before class."  
"You were writing all night. Aren't you getting tired of it?" Emily asked. Ginny opened her mouth but then remembered Tom had made her promise not to tell anyone.

"I just like writing," Ginny told her before getting some toast and walking away.

* * *

Selena didn't know which was worse. All the girls in her dormitory except Luna prattled on about Gilderoy Lockhart or the fact that Luna went on about creatures, Selena was sure didn't exist.

Selena thought Lockhart was kinda cute. But she didn't think he was all that great. Especially the way he kept bragging about everything he had done. Selena hated people who were so full of themselves and Lockhart was basically the definition of that.

So Selena decided that Luna was the lesser of two evils. And besides, some of the creatures sounded interesting.

"Hey Greyback, wait up!" Selena was walking with Luna in a deserted corridor. So Selena didn't have to guess who that boy was calling.

"What did you call me?" Selena growled.

"That's your father's name isn't it?" the boy asked calmly.

"My father is James Potter," Selena snapped.  
"I got a letter for you," he told her, handing her the white envelope.

Selena glared at him as she opened it.

_Dear, Miss Greyback, _

_I know where your mother and brother live. I will tell you where they are and even take you to them if send me some information about Narcissa and Draco.  
Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy. _


	35. Real and Not Real

"There is no question about what you should do. You are going to throw that letter in the fire and never speak to that…that…_arse_," Ginny said angrily, using the word she had heard her older brothers say, usually when they were talking about Professor Snape.

"And it's not like you want to see your mother and brother," Emily remarked. Selena was silent.

"Selena, are you mental? Why would you want to see your mother after she abandoned you?" Ginny asked. Selena lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet Ginny's piercing eyes.

"I just want to know them. Know who they are and what they think of me," Selena answered softly "And besides, who knows what my brother is like. He could be a really nice bloke."  
"So what are you going to do? You can't spy on Mrs. Malfoy and Draco for him," Emily reminded her.

"Of course I know that," Selena snapped "Maybe I can trick him into giving me their address."  
"Not that that plan isn't flawless," Ginny said sarcastically "But in case an eleven year old girl can't trick a forty year old Death Eater, maybe we should think of something else."

Selena glared at her.

"I don't hear you suggesting anything," she said icily.

"Talk to Aunt Lily, if you really want to find your mum and brother, she'll help," Ginny told her before getting up "Now if you excuse me, I need to write my Charms essay." Something about the spark in Ginny's eyes told Selena that homework was the furthest thing in her mind.

"That isn't due until next Friday," Emily called after her but Ginny didn't seem to hear her.

"Since when did she get so excited about her homework?" Selena wondered. Emily shrugged.

"So are you gonna talk to Mum?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I don't want her to feel like I'm looking for a new mother but I do want to know them," Selena answered.

* * *

"We knew this day would come, Lily," James reminded her.

"I know but I still can't believe it. She actually wants to meet them," Lily said with a sigh, her eyes were tearing up. James noticed and put his hand on hers.

"She doesn't love you any less then she did before. She just wants to meet her mother and brother," James remarked, caressing her hand with his thumb.

"I know that, James. But I can't help but picture in my head what will happen. As soon as Petunia sees Selena, she'll slam the door in her face. And Dudley could be just as vindictive and judgmental as his mother and will hate Selena."

"Lily, that might not happen. Maybe Petunia changed and maybe Dudley is a good person," James told her softly, although he had his feelings of doubt and worry too "Hey it's better than the alternative. Selena going to Malfoy for help."

"You don't think she'd actually do that, do you?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Of course not but I don't want it to even be a possibility for her," James answered.

"I just hope you're right about Petunia and Dudley," Lily said softly.  
"Aren't I always right?" James teased, grinning impishly.

"All the time," Lily laughed, kissing her husband.

* * *

Ginny shuddered as she woke up. It was like a ghost had just gone through her.

Ginny looked around, she was in her dormitory. Her diary was on her lap.  
"I must have fallen asleep writing to Tom," Ginny muttered, getting out of bed. She went to the bathroom's mirror and frowned. There was paint all over her front.

Now falling asleep, she could understand but how on earth did she get paint on her robes?

"Ginny? Ginny, are you here?" Emily called. Ginny took off her robe and put it in the basket for the house elves to take and clean.

"There you are, we were wondering why you didn't come down for dinner," Emily remarked and then her brow furrowed when she saw Ginny "Are you alright? You look awfully pale."  
"I'm fine, Emily. I just fell asleep working on my Charms homework," Ginny lied.

"Oh alright, I brought you some pork in case you were hungry," Emily told her, handing her the pork wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks, Emily."

"You won't believe what happened to Mrs. Norris tonight. She was attacked and there was writing on the wall that said the Chamber of Secrets has been opened," Emily stated. Ginny felt uneasy and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Writing on the wall?" she repeated.

"I'm sure it was somebody's idea of a practical joke," Emily commented, "I don't know what they were thinking hurting that poor cat and trying to scare us like that. They used red paint. Probably wanted us to think it was blood."

That night after Ginny talked to Tom, she thought of her robes. Was that red paint on them? No, it had to be a different color; it wasn't like she could have done written on that wall.

* * *

"Lily, you are mental. Somebody was trying to scare them," Sirius assured her.

"What if they aren't playing a prank? What if someone really did open the Chamber of Secrets. I want to know everything I can about it," Lily asked annoyed, as she closed the book she was reading and grabbed another.

"Lily, the Chamber of Secrets is a legend like the story of the tale of the Three Brothers, it's not real," Sirius told her, trying to grab the book from her.  
Lily glared at him and went back to reading.

"James, tell your wife she's crazy," Sirius snapped. James didn't say a word. At first Sirius thought he was holding his tongue so he wouldn't spend another night on the couch. Sirius turned to tell him how whipped he was being, when he caught sight of James' face, it was white and he looked shocked as he read the letter Harry had sent them this morning.

"James, is something wrong?" Sirius questioned. Lily looked up at her husband.

"Sweetie, everything okay?" she inquired.

"Harry's a parselmouth," James told them, sitting down.

"And?" Lily asked calmly.

"Well that a mark of a dark…" Sirius began, trailing off when he saw the warning look on Lily's face.

"Are you calling my son a dark wizard?" Lily questioned coldly.

"No, of course not."  
"Then I don't see the problem," Lily snapped.

"Lily, honey, can you tell if someone is a parselmouth when they are babies?" James inquired.

"I think so," Lily answered, her eyes widened when realization dawned on her "That day at the park."  
"Harry didn't talk to the snake then," James remarked.

"James, you don't think that…." Lily trailed off.

"I'm starting too," James replied.

Sirius who had been looking back and forth between Lily and James sighed.

"Could you please tell me what the hell you are talking about?"

"When Harry was a year old before Halloween we went to a park. Harry found a garden snake. He started crying, he was terrified of the snake," Lily answered softly "Parselmouths even when they are babies never are never afraid of snakes and even if they were, they could get the snake to go away."  
"Look Sirius, no one in my family has been able to speak to snakes. But who do we know who can speak to snakes?" James asked.

"You-Know-Who," Sirius said, thinking back to the time, James, Frank Longbottom and he actually found Voldemort. Before they had attacked, they heard Voldemort speak to a snake.

"Exactly."  
"But how?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James told him "But we are going to talk Dumbledore. He might have an idea. He always does."


	36. Parsletoungue and Horcruxes

"Ah Lily, James, please come in," Dumbledore greeted them cheerfully as they walked into his office.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Albus, we hope we haven't caught you in a bad time," Lily remarked.

"Not at all," Albus told her with a smile "I assume you are here because of the incident last night."

"Well, we are finding it hard to believe that Harry is a parselmouth when he showed no signs of this as a baby," James explained, "We were wondering if it was possible that You-Know-who somehow passed his ability to Harry."

"This would be impossible to do unless…" Dumbledore trialed off.

James looked at Lily, her worried expression mirrored his.

"Unless what?" Dumbledore's expression was unreadable but there was something in his eyes that unearned James.

"Can I trust that you will keep everything here between us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Albus," Lily answered without hesitation. James wasn't so fast. He couldn't keep a secret from Sirius and Remus. Especially if it was as bad as he thought it was.

"This is just a theory. But I believe that Voldemort has created Horcruxes," Dumbledore said in a whisper.

Lily looked confused, she didn't know what those they were. James unfortunately knew exactly what they were. He remembered from the books, Sirius had stolen from his family's library.  
They were only thirteen years old and curious about all the whispers they heard from the older Slytherins.

James remembered reading about the Horcruxes and their creation and then immediately going to the bathroom to puke his guts out.

When he came back out, Sirius was burning the book, page by page.

"What are Horcruxes?" Lily asked, pulling James out of his thoughts.

"A Horcrux is an object that holds a piece of a Dark wizard's soul," Dumbledore answered softly. Lily's eyes widened.  
"Are you saying that Harry could have a piece of You-Know-Who's soul in him?" Lily asked.

"It's a possibility. But we can't be sure and we have no proof that there are any Horcruxes," Dumbledore replied.  
"But we have to find out," Lily snapped "If Harry's in danger, we have to do something."

"If my sources are correct, Voldemort is in Albania alone and powerless," Dumbledore assured her.

"And what happens if you are wrong? What happens if You-Know-Who comes back using that Horcruxes to possess Harry or hurt him?" Lily asked.

"Lily, you were ready to die for Harry. I don't know exactly how you survived but I do know that because you sacrificed yourself you put a charm on Harry that will protect him from Voldemort," Dumbledore explained.

"Fine then we have to destroy the Horcruxes to make sure he doesn't return to power," Lily said firmly.

"Lily, right all I can promise is that I will look into this. Right now, there is no evidence that he did make those Horcruxes," Dumbledore told her calmly.

"We understand, Albus," James said quickly before Lily could argue. Lily stared at him with an open mouth but thankfully, she said no more at least until they got home.

* * *

Sirius slammed the book shut when he heard Remus enter the house. Unfortunately he was not quick enough to hide the book when Remus came into the living room.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Sirius answered with a guilty smile, hiding the book behind his back.

Remus sighed and sat down next to Sirius.

"Whatever I have a problem," Remus told him "And I really need your advice."  
"What's up, Moony?" Sirius inquired. He let go of the book to put a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Sucker." Remus grabbed the book and started to look at it.

"Sirius, I thought you destroyed this book," Remus remarked, his eyes wide as he read the contents.

After James and Sirius had read the book, they went to Peter and Remus and told them what they found.

"I did," Sirius told him "My family had another copy. So I went back to my house today and looked for it."  
"Why would you do that?" Remus asked. Sirius sighed, he knew it wasn't his business to say anything but he had learned the hard way about keeping secrets from Remus.

So Sirius explained what James, Lily and he had discussed.

"Bloody hell," Remus muttered.

"I'm so glad that I have such a supportive husband."  
Remus quickly put the book underneath a cushion when James and Lily entered.

"Lily, he's right," James pointed out "We have no idea if You-Know-Who made Horcruxes and we don't know where he would hid them."  
"That doesn't matter. A piece of You-Know-Who's soul is in our son. We can't sit around and do nothing. Sometimes I wonder if you even care about Harry," Lily spat.  
James looked as though she had just slapped him.

"Are you mental?" James asked, his voice was deathly low "Of course I care about Harry but I'm not going to run all over the world looking for things that might not exist. I need to stay with my family and protect them."

"No, James, if you cared, you'd do anything to keep our family safe." With that, Lily stormed up to their room.

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you," Lily snapped as the door opened.

"It's Remus," Remus told her.

"Oh then come in," Lily said softly, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I know you are scared that something is going to happen to Harry but I think that James and Dumbledore maybe right. Doing nothing is bad but going headfirst into something you have no idea about is worse," Remus remarked "What do you know about Horcruxes? Do you know how they are made? Where they are? How to destroy them?

"No," Lily muttered.

"Exactly and James doesn't want you to go looking for something you know nothing about," Remus reasoned.

"I suppose you are right," Lily said softly.

"No, you know I'm right because I'm smarter then you," Remus joked.

"You are pushing it, Lupin," Lily told him even though she was smiling.

* * *

"So go get more books," James told Sirius "We'll need all the information we can get."  
"Sweetie?"  
James sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry," Lily told him softly and hugging him "I know you care about Harry and our family. I just got so mad."  
James put his arms around her.

"I know, Love. And I promise that whatever we are going to do we will do it together," James told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," Lily whispered.

"I love you too," James said sweetly, kissing her lips.


	37. Family Fights

"Dora, what a pleasant surprise!" Ted exclaimed, ushering his daughter in.

"Hey Daddy. I got hungry for a home cooked meal and I thought of you," Dora told him, hugging him.

"Well you are in luck. Your mother just put dinner on the table," Ted remarked. They walked into the dining room.

"Nymphadora, you're home," Andromeda laughed, rushing over to hug her daughter. Narcissa hugged Dora too.

"So Dora, what's going on in your life? How's being an auror treating you?" Ted asked as they sat down. Andromeda quickly summoned a plate for Dora and proceeded to pile mashed potatoes on the plate.

"It's going great. I love being an auror, it's so exciting," Dora said excitedly.

"And is there a new man in your life?" Narcissa asked. Andromeda rolled her eyes. Narcissa always wanted Dora to get married. She thought it wasn't proper for a girl Dora's age to be unmarried.

"Well actually, I am seeing someone, Aunt Cissy," Dora stated, blushing a little.  
"Tell us about him," Andromeda said happily, while she didn't agree with Narcissa she was happy to hear that Dora was dating.

"You know him actually. It's Remus." There was a clatter as Andromeda dropped the spoon on the floor.

"What?"

"I'm dating Remus," Dora repeated.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Andromeda shouted.

"What?" It was now Dora's turn to be shocked.

"You will not date that werewolf. I won't allow it. He's too dangerous," Andromeda said angrily.

"Andy, calm down," Ted told her, trying to get her to sit.

"And who do you think you are? To tell me who I can or can not date?" Dora asked furiously.

"I am your mother! And I say you will not see him again!" Andromeda roared.

"Well that is not going to happen. I love him and I say go to hell!" Dora screamed before storming out.

* * *

"Have a nice day!" Narcissa shouted at the customer's retreating back. When the door shut, Narcissa sighed "When is closing time?"  
"For the last time, Narcissa, we close at seven. It's only eleven," Andromeda told her more harshly then she meant to.

"Someone is in a bad mood today. Something wrong?" Lily asked.  
"It's nothing, Lily," Andromeda said irritably.

"You might as well tell her. Otherwise she'll hear it from Dora," Narcissa remarked.

"Nymphadora told me that she is currently seeing Remus. I merely told her that I didn't think that was a good idea," Andromeda admitted "I mean what is she thinking? She could get herself killed, being with that werewolf."  
"Andromeda, I'm surprised at you. You know Remus, he would never hurt Tonks," Lily reminded her.

"He can't control himself on a full moon. He's dangerous," Andromeda said angrily.

"Your daughter is not stupid, Andy, she wouldn't be around him during a full moon," Lily reasoned calmly, although there was a hard edge to her voice.

"Lily, you're a mother. You know that you need to keep your children safe. And letting my daughter date a werewolf is not safe," Andromeda snapped.

"According to your parents, neither is dating a muggleborn," Lily countered, before storming out of the store.

"Does this mean we are closing?" Narcissa asked. Andromeda gave her a look "Just wondering."

* * *

"And then I stormed out," Dora finished telling them about her disastrous dinner with her parents.

"I can't believe this. Andy really said all that," Sirius said in surprise. Andromeda was his favorite cousin and she was known to be the kindest of her three siblings.

"Yes. She is just unbelievable. How dare she say I can't date Remus? I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions," Dora ranted "Besides, Remus is not a monster."

"Technically, she didn't say he was a monster," James reasoned.

"She implied it," Dora snapped.

"I have to agree with Tonks, Andy did imply it," Sirius remarked.

"Look Andromeda is just worried for your safety," James remarked "And as much as I disagree, I think she has a right to be worried."

"She does not have a right," Sirius snapped "Moony has been insulted. We must retaliate."  
"Sirius, we are not in Hogwarts anymore," James reminded him.

"I know. Less chance that we'll get detention," Sirius said excitedly, his eyes lighting up as he thought of the many pranks they could pull.

"So what are you going to tell Remus?" James asked, deciding to leave Sirius in his fantasy world.

"Nothing," both Sirius and Dora replied.

"Prongs, you know she can't tell Moony. He'll freak out. He'll think it's all his fault or he'll decide Andy's right and dump Tonks," Sirius told him "And I will not see him lose the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Thanks, cuz," Dora said, sounding very pleased.

"Well second best. We were the best," Sirius corrected himself.

"Ever hear of honesty being the best policy?" James questioned.

"Yeah, you have never believed it," Sirius countered. James glared at him "Besides she's not lying to him, she's just not telling Moony what happened."

"Not telling Moony what?" Remus asked as he came into the room.

"My Mum doesn't approve of us," Dora answered softly.

"Oh," Remus said, sitting down.

"This doesn't change anything. I don't care what my Mum thinks and you shouldn't either," Dora told him firmly.

"Don't you think she has a point? I mean I am a werewolf. I am dangerous," Remus remarked.

"No, I don't. There is the wolfbane's potion. Sirius and James can always help you out," Dora stated. Remus smiled at her, slipped his hand in hers and kissed her.

Sirius and James pretended to gag. Remus glared at them.

* * *

"Marlene, are you home?" Lily called.

"Ssh!" Marlene whispered as Lily came into the living room "I just put Cassandra and Luke down for their naps."  
"Sorry," Lily whispered, taking a seat next to Marlene "What are you doing?"

"Writing a novel," Marlene answered plainly as she scribbled a few more lines on the parchment.

"You're writing a novel," Lily repeated, an eyebrow raised. She had never pictured Marlene as a writer.

"Yep, now that I'm staying home to watch the twins, I thought I had to do something to pass the time," Marlene told her.

"What are you writing about?" Lily asked.

"Alice, you and me and our times at Hogwarts," Marlene replied. Lily smiled as she thought of Alice.

"So it's a memoir," Lily guessed.

"Well I changed a few things," Marlene admitted.

"When can I read it?" Lily questioned, feeling a bit worried at how Marlene would portray her.

"As soon as I am done with the first chapter," Marlene responded. Lily gave her a pleading look "Fine." Marlene handed her the parchment.

Lily began to read.  
"Marlene, may I barrow your quill?" Lily asked. Marlene handed her quill. Lily began crossing out lines and writing notes in the margin.

"Lily, what are you doing? I wanted you to read not to criticize my first chapter," Marlene remarked.

"I like it," Lily told her at last "I just have a few comments."  
"Like what?" Marlene rubbed her temples, knowing full well that few meant a lot.  
"Well I think that you shouldn't start off describing Hogwarts. Most of your readers probably went to Hogwarts or at least heard of Hogwarts enough to know what kind of school it is," Lily stated "And you should probably start off by mentioning who the narrator is. Instead of just dumping what we look like in the beginning, you should find a way to ease our descriptions in. Also, you need to show more and tell less."

"And what do you think of the actual story?" Marlene asked, sounding a little annoyed.


	38. Not Coming Home for Christmas

Lily sniffled as she looked at another page of Harry's baby pictures.

James sighed and stopped playing cards with Sirius.

"Lily, sweetheart, please stop obsessing over this. Lots of kids stay at Hogwarts for the holidays," he remarked.

"But why doesn't he want to come home? He chose to stay in Hogwarts without his family. When I was his age, I couldn't wait to come home for Christmas," Lily stated.

"He has Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville, they'll keep him company," Sirius told her "It's not like he'll be lonely without us."

"I just don't understand why they'd all want to stay at Hogwarts. Especially with that dangerous creature attacking students," Lily said thoughtfully. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh no. Oh no. He wouldn't," Lily muttered. She put the album down and began to pace around the room.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"James, tell me I'm wrong. Is Harry trying to find out what the monster is?"

"Lily, that's mental. Harry wouldn't put himself in danger again," James said, laughing nervously.

Lily eyed her husband for a few minutes, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not.

"Good. I think I'll start dinner," Lily suggested, rushing to the kitchen.

"I need parchment and a quill," James said hurriedly, running around the room, looking for those two items.

"So you don't think that's mental," Sirius commented.

"Let me put it this way, Sirius, he's my son," James said gravely.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Harry muttered, looking at the letter in his hands.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Dad knows we are up to something," Harry told him.

"What did he say?" Ron questioned.

"'Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't do it.'" Harry read aloud.

"Well I guess we can't do it because Mr. Potter told us not to," Draco said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was your mother telling you not to do something," Ron remarked. Draco glared at him but before he could retort, Harry spoke up.

"I don't know about this, guys," Harry remarked "Dad and Mum are still mad at me for the car and for last year."  
"Harry, we can't just sit around and do nothing. Someone's petafying students."

"Petrifying," Hermione corrected.

"Right now we're not doing anything dangerous. All we are doing is trying to figure out who is the heir of Slytherin," Neville remarked "And trying to clear Harry's name."

"And when we are done, we'll tell a teacher so they can handle it. So therefore, we are doing nothing wrong," Draco remarked.

Harry sighed and crumbled the letter into a ball.

"How's the Polyjuice potion coming, Hermione?" Harry asked sounding slightly less worried.

"It should be ready in a few days now. Draco already got Slytherin robes. All we need to get is some Slytherin hairs," Hermione told him.

* * *

"Are you planning on stalking my cousin?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Remus gave him an annoyed look.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you just asked Narcissa what time Andy usually goes to the store," Sirius answered plainly.

"All I'm going to do is bump into her at the store and talk to her about Dora," Remus told him.

"Why don't you just meet her at her potions shop?" Sirius questioned.

"Because that would be too obvious," Remus told him.

"You do realize that Narcissa with probably tell Andy that you called," Sirius remarked "And I'm sure the words creepy stalker will be used."  
Remus glared at him "I'm not a stalker that's James' job," Remus joked. Sirius laughed.

"That is so true."  
"And why are you calling my husband a stalker?" Lily asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No reason," Sirius said, trying to sound nonchalant but instead his voice got a little squeaky.

"Lily, you already know," Remus commented "He used to watch you while you were sleeping."  
Lily accepted this answer and went up the stairs.

"Nice save," Sirius said, patting Remus on the back.

"I heard that!" Lily shouted from the top of the stairs.

* * *

Andromeda sighed as she went down the aisle. Maybe she shouldn't have shouted. It wasn't like she hated Remus. She knew him since he was eleven. He was a great boy. But that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Hello Andromeda," Remus greeted her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Remus, I didn't know you shopped here," Andromeda said in surprise.

"Well I..uh…don't usually…..I just love their….milk," Remus told her nervously, grabbing a carton of milk to prove his point.

"I take it you heard," Andromeda remarked.

"I did and I think you are absolutely right," Remus said softly, putting the milk back "I am a danger to Dora. In fact I'm surprised you didn't touch on the facts that I'm too old and too poor. All I know is I love your daughter and I will do everything I can to protect her."  
"Remus, you know I love you. But I have this image in my head of you hurting her and it scares me," Andromeda admitted.

"I promise that I will do everything I can to keep Dora safe. I'll take ten wolfsbane potions. I'll make sure I'm nowhere near Dora at the full moon," Remus promised. Andromeda smiled.

"I hear wolfsbane potions taste disgusting," she remarked.

"They do," Remus confirmed, grimacing at the thought.

"Remus, if you make my daughter happy and you will keep her safe then it's okay with me," Andromeda told him softly.

"Thank you. By the way, can I talk to Ted and you tomorrow? There is something I want to ask you."

* * *

"It's small," Lily commented "I always thought Petunia would want a big house."

They stood outside in the freezing cold, looking at a white house.

"Maybe this was all she could afford," James remarked.

"We don't know that. She could have gotten remarried by now," Lily commented.

"Can knock on the door?" Selena asked, hating the cold, although she felt nervous herself.

"Of course, I just need a minute," Lily told her "Did it just get smaller?" James chuckled.

He knocked on the door.

"This is it," Lily muttered. She was going to see her sister again. Selena was going to meet her mother.

Lily just hoped it wouldn't be a disaster.


	39. Merry Christmas, Petunia

James knocked on the door. He felt worried.  
Petunia wasn't an accepting woman. She was a judging bitter nasty woman. And there was no doubt in James' mind that she would slam the door in their faces as soon as she saw them.

James felt Lily grab his hand when the door opened. James gently caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Hello, Petunia, Merry Christmas," Lily said softly.

Petunia looked at them with shock.

James waited for her to slam the door. But she didn't. She just stood there, staring at them.

"Pet, who is at the door?" a man's voice called.

"We brought you a present," Lily told her, showing her the gift in her hands. Petunia didn't take it.

"Can we come in?" James asked.

"Sure," Petunia answered shakily. She walked away, leaving the door open so they could follow her.

They followed Petunia into the house.

In the kitchen were a bearded man and pudgy boy. They both looked up when Petunia entered.

The man looked at Petunia for a moment before getting up and shaking James' hand.

"You must be James and Lily. It's very nice to meet you," he said kindly "My name is Sam Burke. I'm Petunia's husband. Dudley, come say hello to your Aunt, Uncle and cousins."

Dudley looked over at his mother. She nodded.

"Hi," he said quietly before returning to his bowl of cereal.

"Dudley, why don't you show your cousins that new video game you got from your Aunt Marge?" Sam suggested.

"But I'm eating," Dudley complained.

"You can eat your cereal later, Dudders, Go show them," Petunia said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked in a hushed voice when the kids were out of earshot.

"Selena wanted to meet you," Lily answered. A ghost of a smile crossed Petunia's face.

"James, why don't we let our wives talk? Join me for a smoke?" Sam suggested.

"I don't smoke," James told him apologetically.

"Well come out anyway. We have much to talk about," Sam remarked. James followed Sam outside.

"Your husband seems nice," Lily commented.

"He's a wonderful man," Petunia agreed "He takes care of Dudley and me very well,"

"How long have you been married?" Lily questioned.

"One year. It was a small wedding, Dudley was the only one there," Petunia replied.

"Well I'm glad you are happy," Lily said softly.

"And you? Is James behaving?" Petunia inquired. Lily chuckled.

"Please, he can't ever behave," Lily joked.

"I don't belong in your world and neither does Dudley," Petunia remarked abruptly "But if you are willing, I'd like to stay in touch with you and Selena." Lily smiled at her and hugged her.

"Of course you can," she said sweetly.

* * *

"So how'd you met Petunia?" James asked.

"I met her at a restaurant. She worked there as a waitress," Sam answered

James raised an eyebrow. Petunia was a waitress?

"So how did you and your wife meet?" Sam questioned.

"We actually met at Hog-our school," James told him, he wondered how much about magic Petunia had told Sam.

"Ah, high school sweethearts. You are very lucky to find your love so early," Sam remarked. James smiled.

"Yeah, I know I am. It wasn't always that way though. She hated me for the first six years. Then in my seventh year, she finally realized her feelings for me," James told him.

"That sounds like quite a story," Sam stated with admiration.

"Did Petunia tell you anything about us?" James wondered.

"Yes she did. I just didn't want to start asking you thousands of questions about your world," Sam explained.

"Well ask away, we have time," James told him.

* * *

"So you are my sister," Dudley remarked as they sat awkwardly in his room, waiting for his video game to start up.

"Yep," Selena confirmed.

"And I'm your cousin," Emily told him as though he might not know.

"Is it true your dad was one of the people who killed my dad?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, that would be my dad," Selena said softly.

"Mum told me Dad died in a car crash, it wasn't until last year did I find out the truth," Dudley told her.

"Must have been quite a shock," Emily said sympathetically.

"When is that game going to load?" Selena wondered, hating the awkwardness of the conversation.

* * *

"Do you think Draco hates me?" Andromeda sighed.

"Cissy, he does not hate you," she said gently "Now are you going to help me make this pie or not?"  
"But why wouldn't he want to come home? I must have done something to upset him," Narcissa remarked as she sliced and peeled the apples.

"You didn't upset him. He probably just wanted to sneak off to Hogsmeade or explore Hogwarts," Andromeda told her. Narcissa looked up horrified.

"That would be breaking the rules and my Draco never breaks the rules," she said firmly.

Andromeda bit her lip to stop from laughing. Luckily Narcissa didn't notice. She spotted n eagle-owl flying towards them.  
It flew through the open window and dropped a neatly wrapped package on the table.

Narcissa opened the package to see a silver locket, two sliver earrings, and a note.

Along with them were two forget-me-nots, four red roses and six white roses. They were Narcissa's favorite flowers.

The note said

_Merry Christmas, my darling Narcissa. _

"He remembered," Narcissa whispered, opening the locket. Andromeda peered over her shoulder to see that inside the locket was a picture or Narcissa and Lucius on their wedding day.

* * *

"Merry Christmas my-where are you going?" Sirius asked, coming down the stairs to see Marlene buttoning her coat.

"Sorry sweetie, there was an emergency at the bank and I got to go," Marlene told him.

"But this is our first Christmas with the twins. Can't they get someone else to deal with it?"

"No, I have to handle it. Sorry, babe, love you. Bye," Marlene said, hurriedly kissing him and running out the door.

Marlene apparated to Diagon Alley. She did not go to the bank, instead to went into a different store.

"Hey sorry, I'm late. Sirius delayed me," Marlene stated "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Remus told her "I'm about to pick out a ring to give to the woman I love. I couldn't be better."  
"You're shaking," Marlene remarked.

"I know."

"Good afternoon," the shop owner greeted them coolly "What can I do for you today?"

"My friend here is looking for an engagement ring," Marlene answered, shoving Remus to the front.

"Ah, very good. Let me show you what we have," he said.

* * *

"Hello Remus," Ted greeted Remus cheerfully "Dora isn't here yet."  
"I know. I…um… have a question to ask you and Andromeda and I'd rather she didn't know until later," Remus told him.

Ted smiled at him.

"Well come in. Can I interest you in a drink?"

"A butterbeer is fine," Remus answered, sitting down in a chair.

"Andy, Remus is here," Ted called.

Andromeda came down the stairs.

"Remus, it's nice to see you," Andromeda said sweetly.

"Now you said you had a question for us," Ted remarked.

"Yes, Dora and I have been dating for a while. And I love your daughter very much. I would like to ask her to marry me."


	40. The Werewolf, the Cake and the Ring

It was a Friday night and the gang - minus Dora - were at the James and Lily's house, discussing Remus' decision to propose to Dora.

"I am so mad at you," Sirius snapped, glaring at Remus.

"Yeah. As am I." James added, leveling his own glare at Remus. Remus for his part looked utterly confused for what possibly could have done wrong; hadn't Sirius stated he was happy for him?

"How could you not tell us that you are going to propose?" James asked annoyed.

It hit Remus then and he just about resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Because I knew you two would mock me," Remus answered calmly. James and Sirius gasped overdramatically.

"Us?" they both said in false innocence and mock disbelief, identical to the time of their school days.

"Yes you," Remus said, looking at them knowingly, shaking his head at their antics.

"I assure you we will never mock you," Sirius replied "Such things are beneath us." He added holding his head up high dramatically as if the idea offended him

"Besides we ran out of good jokes to make about you and Tonks," James remarked casually, with a slight grin on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Moony, we couldn't be prouder of you. You are finally getting hitched," James commented.

"Yep, another one bites the dust. It's soon going to be you and the old ball and chain. Say goodbye to freedom and say hello to your new master," Sirius told him.

Marlene glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"What? It was a joke," Sirius protested quickly, realising his mistake too late. Marlene shook her head and stormed out.

"Aw come on Marls, have a sense of humor," Sirius shouted after her, pleadingly, sighing when she didn't respond. "Well crap. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight… aren't I?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "For a long time," James added giving his best friend a sympathetic look. Sirius gave him a heated look in response, before chasing after Marlene, in hopes to minimise his sentence to the couch.

"Do you think he'll ever learn?" Lily wondered out-loud, mostly to herself.

"Probably not," Remus replied, then checked his watch. "I've got to go. I'm meeting Dora at the restaurant in twenty minutes."

"Good luck!" Lily and James called after him.

* * *

"It was a joke!" Sirius exclaimed again, still pleading for understanding with his tone of voice. Marlene ignored him, stung by his words, feeling a little insecure about their relationship.

"Come on sweetie, have a sense of humor," Sirius pleaded, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, giving her the best pleading expression he could muster up.

Marlene couldn't keep up her silent treatment under Sirius's pleading, so she relented and let him know what is was that was upsetting her. "Sirius, it's not that I don't have a sense of humor," Marlene told him "I just don't like how you put down marriage; all the time."

"I don't do that. I just like to make jokes about it. I make jokes about everything," Sirius remarked, he truly hadn't meant what he said to be taken in a bad way.

"I know. But the marriage jokes irk me, because I sometimes wonder if you actually really want to be married," Marlene said softly, resting her head on his chest. Sirius curled his finger under her chin and lifted her face upwards so he could lock his eyes with hers.

"Marlene, I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't want to marry you and I certainly wouldn't have had two beautiful children if I didn't want to be with you," Sirius stated firmly his eyes portraying his love for the woman in his arms.

"I love you," Marlene whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her deeply. They broke apart when they heard a cry coming from the nursery, both sighing but with adoring expressions on their faces.

"Way to ruin a moment, Luke," Sirius laughed.

"Father like son," Marlene joked.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed, reading _Pride and Prejudice_, when James came running in a huge triumphant smile on his face.

"I have great news!" James exclaimed "Moody is retiring. I might get to be the new head of the Auror department."

"That's too bad. Why is Moody retiring?" Lily asked. James looked at her with a faux hurt expression on his face. Lily smiled slightly "I'm very happy for you," Lily said to appease he husband "I just feel sorry for Moody. He spent his whole life chasing after Death Eaters."

"Well now he can relax while I beat his record and sit in his office," James boasted happily. Lily shook her head and went back to reading.

"What are you reading love?" James asked, curious as to which one of her muggle novels had her attention so fully this time.

"It's a muggle novel called _Pride and Prejudice_," Lily answered slightly absently, as absorbed in the novel as she was. James climbed onto the bed beside her wrapping her up in his arms.

"Oh, what's it about?" James asked, his curiosity peeked by the little smile that tugged on the corner of his wives lips as she told him the name of the novel.

Lily small hint of a smile grew into a full one. "Its about a young woman, named Elizabeth Bennet, who is courted by an arrogant man, named Mr. Darcy, whom she wants nothing to do with," Lily explained. James' raised an eyebrow smirking slightly.

"Well, that sounds familiar," James remarked grinning playfully. Lily smiled at him.

"Would you like to read it?" Lily offered, it wasn't often James was interested in any of her muggle novels, so she relished an opportunity to share something new with him, even after being married for as long as they had and having children together.

"I would love to," James replied, taking the book from her and leafing through the pages, before looking back at his wife. "So, do you think Mr. Darcy is a great guy? Despite his arrogance?"

"I didn't when I was younger but now I love him," Lily told him, kissing his cheek "I think he is the only one for me."

"You did realize that I was talking about me when I said that, right?" James inquired worriedly. Lily rolled her eyes, quickly reminding herself why she had decided to marry this man.

* * *

"_I don't need a babysitter!" Dora snapped, stomping her foot for effect._

_Sweetie, you are only seven years old, we don't want anything to happen to you," Ted told her gently, trying to defuse the situation before his little girl threw a temper tantrum._

"_I'm not a baby! Charlie said that his parents leave him at home alone when they go out," Dora said as if this was solid irrefutable evidence that she was much to old to have a babysitter._

"_Nymphadora, my cousin and his friends are coming over to take care of you. You remember Sirius, don't you? You thought he was very funny." Andromeda reminded her gently, knowing how much her daughter admired Sirius._

_Dora sighed. On one hand, she didn't want to be treated like a baby, but on another, she did love her cousin Sirius, and all his stories._

_The doorbell rang and Ted opened the door._

"_Where is my favourite cousin?" Sirius boomed loudly as he came in, quietness was not something one knew much of when Sirius entered a room, or house for that matter._

_Dora beamed and ran to her second cousin. _"_Sirius, you are here!" Sirius picked her up and hugged her, Dora hugged in happily, her earlier worries forgotten._

"_Aw, Sirius, she is adorable," a red haired woman gushed._

"_She does have my genes," Sirius remarked, letting Dora down "Nymphadora, I'd like you to meet my best friends: James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." Pointing to each individual as he named them._

"_It's nice to meet you, Nymphadora," James greeted her cheerfully._

"_Don't call me that!" Dora snapped, almost scolding James._

"_She hates being called Nymphadora," Ted explained, sounding almost apologetic. "She'd rather be called Tonks". _

"_I don't know why," Andromeda said haughtily. "It's a wonderful name"._

_Dora rolled her eyes._ "_Is not," she muttered. Ted quickly ushered his wife out the door before she could make a comment that would upset their daughter resulting in an argument between the pair._

"_So Sirius, you promised us beer," James remarked, ignoring the fact they had a young child to be looking after._

"_It's in the kitchen," Sirius answered easily "I'll show you." Peter and James followed Sirius into the kitchen._

"_Aren't you going to play with me?" Dora called after them._

"_Later," Sirius said dismissively_

_"Don't worry, Tonks, we'll play with you," Remus told her. Dora beamed at him._

_I better sit this one out. I have to make sure my husband and his friends don't do anything stupid," Lily remarked apologetically._

_After four card games and three board games, Dora's parents came home. Ted walked with Dora up to her room. "So, what did you think of Sirius' friends?" Ted asked his daughter._

"_I think I'm going to marry Remus someday," Dora told him decisively._

* * *

"Dora?" Remus asked. Dora snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Dora said unable to hide the eagerness in her voice, she felt so excited. Was this it? Was he finally going to propose to her?

"I was asking if you wanted dessert," Remus told her. Dora smiled at him despite feeling disappointed.

"Sure. I'll have some ice cream," Dora answered unable to completely disguise her disappointment. Remus looked a little startled.

"Ice cream not cake?" Remus asked worriedly.

Dora's eyes widened. _The ring must be in the cake!_ "Well, since you are offering, I'd love some cake," Dora said sweetly, trying to be discrete and not hope too much.

Remus went into his kitchen and came back with two slices of cake. "Dora, I want you to know that I love you. And I think you are the most beautiful, wonderful and amazing woman in the world," Remus began "And I want you to be happy. I want to be the one to always make you happy. Dora, will you… I put it in the wrong slice." Remus had been using his fork to pick at his piece of cake and he found the ring.

"Don't worry about it. Just finish with what you were saying," Dora prompted gently, trying hard to restrain her eagerness.

"Right," Remus nodded, licking his lips nervously. "Dora, will you marry me?" Remus asked, fighting to over come his fears and worries for the woman who held his heart and just allow himself to love her.

Dora leapt up and hugged him. "YES!" Dora shouted infusiatically as she hugged him forcefully. Smiling blissfully as she felt Remus hug her back just as tightly, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.


	41. Threats and Proposals

"I can't believe you put it in the wrong slice," Sirius laughed looking at Remus with a smug expression.

"Be nice, Sirius," Lily chided a sternly, before turning to give Remus a soft and endearing smile "I think it's sweet. You were just so nervous."

"Still… you'd think he'd remember the _most _important part of the surprise proposal," James remarked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"You forgot the ring when you proposed to Lily," Remus countered quickly. James glared at him while everyone else chuckled.

"Shut up," James snapped, Remus' comment being a bit to close to him for her.

"Hey, at least he had a ring," Marlene said, pointedly looking at Sirius with a playful glint in her eyes.

"I gave you a ring," Sirius protested worriedly.

"Three days later," Marlene reminded him.

"Hey, I gave you a ring that you loved," Sirius retorted trying to defend his actions.

"Of course I loved it, sweetie but I still think you could have bought a ring before you proposed. I mean it wasn't exactly my ideal proposal," Marlene told him, being as honest as she could.

"That was supposed to be spontaneous. Are you ever satisfied?" Sirius asked annoyed, it seemed all they ever did was argue.

Marlene smiled at him. "Of course I am. I didn't mean anything by it. I love the way we are now," Marlene stated, kissing him.

Remus and James looked at each other and then simultaneously made gagging noises grinning at each other as they did.

"Oh, grow up," Sirius snapped, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth his eyes going wide, shocked.

"What did you just say?" James exclaimed as though Sirius had just uttered a nasty word, with a horrified expression on his face.

"I think he told us to grow up, Prongs," Remus stated, apparently equally as horrified.

"Curse my vile tongue. I didn't mean it! I swear!" Sirius said overdramatically.

"Do you think Tonks knows what she is getting into?" Lily whispered to Marlene, a little worriedly.

"I hope so," Marlene replied, shaking her head at her husband's silliness "Otherwise she is in for quite a surprise."

* * *

"Dobby, where are you!" Lucius bellowed "I have to go to Hogwarts in an hour and I need my black cloak."

With a small pop Dobby appeared, holding Lucius' cloak, keeping his eyes lowered as he offered the cloak up to Lucius. "Dobby is very sorry, Master. He came as quickly as he could," Dobby told him, wincing as Lucius' snatched the cloak from him.

"Next time, be quicker about it," he snapped. The doorbell rang. "Well, why are you still here? Answer it!" Lucius wondered who could be knocking on his door at this hour.

"Mistress Narcissa is here to see you," Dobby told him as Narcissa walked into the room.

"Lucius, we need to talk," she told him coolly and then threw a sideways glance at Dobby "Alone."

"Get out and if I catch you listening, I will lengthen your punishment," Lucius sneered. Dobby nodded and disapparated with a loud crack.

"Still charming as ever, aren't you, Lucius?" Narcissa remarked, her lips curved upwards just a bit.

"What are you doing here, Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"I came to ask you if you knew what was attacking the students at Hogwarts," Narcissa answered softly, trying not to let her worry show.

"Why don't you ask that brute of a gamekeeper? He likes to take care of dangerous creatures," Lucius suggested coldly, a hint of malice in his tone.

"This is serious, Lucius, what if it attacks our son or one of his friends?" Narcissa asked, just about hiding her desperation, her eyes had unshed tears in them.

"Narcissa, don't worry about Draco, he's a pureblood. I hear that only muggleborns are being killed," Lucius told her, using a boasting term when mentioning his sons pureblood status, sneering when he used the term muggleborns "Besides, I'm going to Hogwarts tonight to see to it that they suspend Dumbledore."

"And how will that protect our son?" Narcissa asked angrily, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I will see to it that a new competent Headmaster is there to protect the students," Lucius responded, his tone indicating he meant himself "You'll see. He'll be fine."

"Lucius, if I find out that you had anything to do with that monster roaming through Hogwarts, I will not hesitate to give the Ministry proof of your involvement in the murders and torture of many Muggleborns," Narcissa told him firmly, her tone strong and unrelenting

Lucius didn't flinch, but Narcissa could swear she saw some hurt in his eyes.

"I understand," he said coolly "Please leave now. I have important things to attend to."

* * *

"You threatened him!" Andromeda exclaimed, she was surprised, but happy, Narcissa was always so proper and lady-like "You actually threatened him?"

"Draco's life was at stake. Wouldn't you do the same?" Narcissa asked calmly shrugging her shoulders and examining her nails.

"You do realize that seeing that Draco is pureblood, the monster wouldn't be after him," Lily remarked, her eyebrow raised.

"He's a blood traitor, Lily," Narcissa reminded her "Whoever is controlling that thing will probably think he's doing Lucius a favor by killing Draco."

"Well whatever ever the reason is. I'm proud of you. You really stood up to him," Andromeda said, smiling at her sister "So who are you going to threaten next? Bellatrix?" Andromeda asked smiling.

Narcissa laughed. "Why would I do that? She's in Azkaban. She can't cause any trouble."

"Still, it would be nice to see you stand up to her," Andromeda commented with a smirk.

* * *

Marlene didn't like paperwork. Correction, she hated paperwork a lot. She would rather be a curse breaker, but then she wouldn't be able to stay at home as often.

Marlene looked over the paperwork and then at the clock. It was nearly four. She would be out in twenty minutes, she sighed and decided maybe she could pack up a little early.

"Mrs. Black?" Marlene looked up, surprised, she wasn't expecting anyone this late . It was one of the goblins. Grinhok or something?

"Yes?" Marlene asked confused and slightly hesitantly.

"Your husband is here to see you," he said plainly.

Sirius walked into her office.

"Hey sweetie, I thought I was meeting you at our house," Marlene remarked, but her smiled a little, she was happy to see him.

"Change of plans," Sirius told her "Grab your coat. We are going on a little trip to Paris."

"What?" Marlene asked, very surprised and a bit bewildered, Sirius was spontaneous, but this was something.

"You said that my proposal wasn't your ideal proposal. So I talked to Lily, she told me about the proposal you have always wanted. So I booked us a hotel for four nights in Paris," Sirius stated. Marlene's jaw dropped.

"Sirius, you don't have to do that," she protested, but part of her was just a little excited.

"Hey you insulted me. I have to prove to you that I can be romantic," Sirius said, smiling proudly.

"I need to pack. What about the kids?" Marlene asked, but she was hesitant to say anything that might cause a change in plans

"Lily helped me pack your stuff and said she and James will take care of Cassandra and Luke," Sirius replied. "So… you coming?" Sirius asked with a slightly cocky expression.

"Right behind you, babe," Marlene told him, her excitement paramount.

* * *

"Wow, it's so nice to have screaming babies in the house again," James remarked, slightly sarcastically, as he heated up Cassandra's bottle.

"I don't know, I missed this feeling," Lily said, softly, her eyes glowing with the rare joy only a mother can feel "I think, I wish I could do it again."

James raised an eyebrow, a little worried.

"Really, you want to have _another_ kid?" he asked "I mean, aren't three kids enough?" James asked slightly worried, what with Remus and Tonks getting marries, Sirius and Marlene having the twins, more babies wasn't the first thing on his agenda.

"Yeah, of course they are," Lily said, feeling a bit disappointed.

James sighed. "We could talk about it sometime in the near future, but I don't think now is a good time," James said softly, looking pointedly at the bottle he was heating up.

"I know. But soon okay?" Lily asked, looking at James with a pleading expression.

"Soon," James promised complacently.


	42. Kids and Snakes

James watched his wife carefully. It had been three weeks and she hadn't brought up the subject of having a baby.

Anyone who didn't know her would think that Lily had forgotten the subject, but James knew better. Lily wasn't a person who forgot anything - she still brought up the time he showed the whole school her knickers.

So yes, Lily did forgive… but she never forgot anything.

That fact meant James felt more than just a bit unnerved by her silence on the baby topic.

"Something wrong, dear?" Lily asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet, having caught the way James was looking at her and feeling a little confused.

"No, not at all," James said sweetly, trying to act natural. "Just thinking how beautiful you look today and how much I love you."

"Thank you, I love you too," Lily told him brightly, turning back to her newspaper, she was suspicious but she let it go.

"So, what are you doing today?" Lily questioned, after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh. Well I've got lots of paperwork to deal with and I'm training new aurors," James answered, reminding himself of his plans himself.

"Will you be working late tonight?" Lily wondered.

"Unfortunately yes. It will probably take me all night," James replied, hoping that these questions weren't leading to something else.

"Good," Lily remarked. James looked surprised and just a little hurt. Lily quickly explained herself "I thought I would have a little girls' night in."

"Oh." James felt more relaxed. Maybe Lily _had_ forgotten about having another baby, as unlikely as that seemed.

* * *

"Bonjour amies," Marlene greeted them as she walked in.

"Bonjour ma amie. Il est bon de vous voir. Comment s'est passé votre voyage? Avez-vous en profiter?" Narcissa asked. Marlene stared at her dumbly.

"I only know how to say 'hello friends' in French," she told Narcissa, surprised her friend even knew French.

"Oh."

"What did you say?" Marlene inquired curiously. Now she was over the shock she was actually curious to see what had been said.

"I said: 'Hello my friend. It is nice to see you. How was your trip? Did you enjoy it?'" Narcissa explained.

"I didn't know you spoke French, Narcissa," Lily remarked, surprised.

"Well, when we were younger, our parents thought we should learn French, Greek, Italian and Spanish," Andromeda explained.

"Sirius doesn't know French," Marlene remarked, remembering when they were lost in France and Sirius had to rely on a muggle tourist to ask for directions. Unable to help but smile a little at the memory.

"That's because he spent all his time during lessons looking up naughty words," Narcissa told her with a laugh.

"That explains why he knew what Cosette Zabini called me in our sixth year," Marlene commented, offhandedly. That had confused her a little during their time in France.

"What did she call you?" Dora asked, out of curiosity.

"She called me a 'Salope' which even without knowing its meaning I knew it was meant as an insult - thing is, insults tend to work better when the person your insulting knows what your trying to call them." Marlene answered with a chuckle, remembering what Sirius had done when he heard her.

"Is that why he hexed her?" Lily questioned.

"Yep. That's my guy," Marlene said sweetly, fondly thinking of how Sirius defended her honor on countless occasions even when they were broken up.

* * *

"Sirius, I'm so glad you're home," James remarked as he ordered a firewhiskey, "I have a huge problem and there is no one else to talk to." Remus gave him an incredulous look.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, the guy who has been here for the past three weeks. You know, the guy who has been asking you if something was wrong," he snapped. His tone laden with sarcasm and just a little bit of hurt.

"I just wanted to talk to both of you, because you solve problems better together," James said quickly, wanting to get on and talk about his problem.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Lily wants to have another baby," James answered softly, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"And you don't want one," Sirius guessed, raising his eyebrow and cocking his head to one side.

"It's not that I don't want one. It's the fact that we have three kids already and let's face it, we are not getting any younger," James explained.

"I'm _so_ telling Lily that you called her old," Sirius laughed. James glared at him.

"Grow up," he snapped.

"We're not getting any younger," Remus agreed. "Do you think we're too old to be getting married?" "What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, surprised at Remus.

"Maybe Dora should be marrying somebody her age. Someone who isn't as dangerous or old or poor as me," Remus remarked, getting more and more worried at he continued to speak.

"Moony, don't start that. You know Dora loves you. She doesn't want anyone else. So do us all a huge favour and stop trying to force her away from you," Sirius told him, patting him on the back.

"I know! But I feel like I have nothing to offer her," Remus muttered.

"You do. Where is she going to find a guy who is smart and…" James trailed off.

"Surely you can think of something other than smart?" Remus remarked, eyes wide.

"Let me think," James said sternly, "AHA! You are loyal, dependable, brave and easy-going."

"Thanks guys."

"Now can we get back to my problem? How am I going to convince Lily that we shouldn't have another kid?" James questioned.

* * *

Arthur Weasley tried to concentrate on his paperwork. He had lots to get done by tomorrow. The heavy load of work was killing him.

Molly had gone over to Lily's house for the evening, leaving him with a hot meal on the table.

The doorbell rang. Arthur groaned. Who could be disturbing him at this hour?

Arthur went over to the door and opened it. To his surprise James was standing outside.

"Hello Arthur, hope I'm not intruding," James greeted him cheerfully, "I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

"Of course, come in," Arthur said with a smile. He did have a lot of paperwork but he always made sure to have time for his friends. "I hope you aren't hungry. Molly isn't here tonight and you know how dreadful I am at cooking."

"Not worry, I already ate a sandwich at the office," James told him.

"So what's going on?" "What was it like having seven kids?" James asked as they sat on the couch "I mean they must have been quite a handful."

"Of course they were. But it was nice to come home and have seven kids running up to you and hug you especially after having a hard day. I won't say it wasn't hard at times. But it just felt right. I can't imagine my life without them; watching them take their first steps, hearing them call your name, seeing them grow up. I wouldn't give them up for anything," Arthur explained, fondly thinking of those memories.

"Yeah, it is pretty great to have kids," James agreed, smiling a little as he thought about his own three kids, "I guess, I kept thinking about the times when they would drive me crazy."

* * *

"We should have gone with him," Draco snapped, glaring at the dark tunnel where Harry had disappeared into. Sitting around and doing nothing was not Draco's style.

"We would have gotten ourselves killed," Ron reminded him, "Harry's the only one who can speak to the basilisk."

Draco grunted.

"I want to do something. Not just sit here like a useless lump," Draco said, annoyed.

"He'll be back soon. He is just going to save Ginny," Ron remarked.

"And what? Have a good old chat to convince that overgrown snake to stop attacking Muggleborns?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Maybe he'll kill it," Ron suggested, shrugging.

"Do you really think a twelve year old boy can defeat a basilisk?" Draco asked.

"He defeated You-Know-Who last year," Ron responded, defending his best friend.

"I know that! I'm just saying…" Draco stopped talking when they heard Harry's voice.

"Ron! Draco!" Harry yelled. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

Draco sighed. _And Harry saves the day again._


	43. The Aftermarth of the Chamber

"A basilisk" Lily repeated calmly, a little too calmly for James' liking. They were in Albus' office. Molly had called them when she heard Ginny had been taken.

Neville nodded, his eyes on the floor, not daring to look into the green eyes of his godmother.

"There was a basilisk attacking students and Harry went after it?" Lily repeated, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

"He went to save Ginny," Neville told her, "And he didn't go alone. Ron, Draco and Professor Lockhart went with him."

James rolled his eyes and Lily clenched her jaw. Neither of them pleased at the fact that Harry was with Professor Lockhart.

"Why didn't you go with them, Neville?" James asked, trying to divert his wife's attention. before an explosion could happen.

"Harry figured out about the basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets entrance. They went to tell a teacher, unfortunately I had asked Percy to tutor me. I didn't think they'd go without me and I didn't even hear about Ginny until afterwards," Neville explained, James could tell that Neville thought it was all his fault.

"Don't blame yourself, Mr. Longbottom," Minerva remarked, not unkindly. "You did the right thing coming to us."

"We have to do something," Lily said suddenly, "We can't just sit here. There must be something we can do… _anything_."

There was a knock at the door then it was pushed open.

To the surprise and relief of the adults; Harry, Ginny, Ron and Draco came in.

The three mothers flew at their children, hugging them tightly overcome with relief.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked, frantically looking over Harry, checking to see if there were any wounds. Thankfully aside from the dried blood on him, he looked fine.

"I'm fine, Mum," Harry assured her.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Minerva said weakly, before her eyes focused on Harry, more specifically something he was holding. "And how on earth did you get that sword?"

Lily let go of Harry, noticing for the first time just what he was holding. A sword and a bloody, inky, destroyed book. Harry put them both on the Headmasters desk and then he started telling them everything.

James paled at every detail. When Harry got to the part about facing Tom Riddle and the basilisk, Lily looked as though she might faint.

"What interests me most," Albus remarked gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when - my sources tell me - he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania?"

"W-what's that?" said Arthur in a stunned voice, his eyes blinking in shock. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?"

"It was this diary," Harry told him quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. He didn't want Ginny copping any of the blame, she was innocent in this. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen."

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its inky, bloody and soggy pages.

"But, Ginny?" Molly asked. "What's our Ginny got to do with-with him?"

"His d-diary" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year. I didn't know it was him I swear I-" Ginny couldn't continue as her crying increased.

James felt his stomach turn. Something told him that that diary might be a horcrux. After all, how else would Tom Riddle been able to talk to Ginny?

James looked over at Lily, she too, had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ginny!" Arthur exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Why didn't you show the diary to me, to your mother, or to anyone? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it."

"When exactly did you find that book?" James asked, his mind went back to the time they had bumped into Lucius at Diagon Alley.

"Now, now James, Miss Weasley has been through a horrible ordeal. I think she needs bed rest," Albus interrupted.

Molly led a sobbing Ginny out, Arthur followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Albus remarked, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," Minerva said crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Malfoy and Weasley, shall I?"

Albus nodded and waited till Minerva had left before turning to the four boys, a serious expression on his face. The twinkle in his eye just barely hidden.

"I seem to remember, telling you all that I would have to expel you… if you broke any more school rules," Albus remarked calmly, almost as if casting his memory back.

James' head shot up. Albus wouldn't punish them now would he?

"Albus, I think they were just trying to help…" James started, before Albus interupted.

"As do I, James. All four of you will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes. I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor and Slytherin should do nicely."

"I didn't really do anything," Neville mumbled, turning pink. Ron jabbed him with his elbow, two hundred points were two hundred points.

Narcissa, Neville and Ron left to take an amnesiac Lockhart to the infirmary.

"Mum, Dad, are you mad at me?" Harry asked.

"Harry; you broke a thousand rules, saved the whole school, and defeated a giant deadly snake. I couldn't be prouder of you," James told him with a proud smile, although the defeating the giant deadly snake bit he could have done without.

Lily sighed.

"I'm just glad you are okay. Don't get me wrong Harry, I am glad the school is saved, but if you keep doing things like this… I will probably die of a heart attack before I'm forty," Lily remarked, with a small smile.

Harry grinned at them and hugged them.

* * *

After a confrontation with Mr. Malfoy, Harry left Dumbledore's office - Dumbledore had wanted to talk to his parents alone.

Harry went back to the common room, planning to go straight to bed and get some rest. Unfortunately, as he was learning, he wasn't always that lucky.

Colin took about a dozen pictures, with his brand new camera, as soon as Harry walked in the door.

"You did it!" Fred and George shouted, clapping Harry on the back.

"You solved it!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging him fiercely.

"You couldn't have brought us with you!" Selena snapped, although she looked very relieved to see him and she hugged him tightly.

Emily was in tears and couldn't say anything.

"So what happened? Tell us everything!"

Everyone said all at once settling down to hear what Harry had to say, Ron and Neville hadn't made it back yet and Ginny was still with her parents.

For the second time today, Harry began to tell what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets. He decided to leave out what Voldemort had said and Ginny's role in it. That was for his family's ears only.

When Harry finally got to his bed, he couldn't help but feel excited. He had saved the day again. His mother had been right. He did have his father's talent for getting into trouble. Good thing he also had his father's talent for getting out of trouble as well.


	44. Remus and Tonks' Wedding

"You look like an angel," Andromeda cried, wiping the tears from her eyes. Dora smiled at her as she spun around in her dress.

"Doesn't she?" Narcissa gushed, "But really, Dora, I think you should wear a veil and you would look so much prettier if you wore your natural hair."

Andromeda sighed.

"Cissy, it is her wedding day," she reminded Narcissa, "She gets to choose what she wants to wear. Although I think a flower would look lovely in your brown hair."  
Dora rolled her eyes.

"Mother and Aunt Narcissa, Remus loves my pink hair. Everyone loves my hair," Dora told them firmly.

"It's your choice dear," Andromeda said reluctantly.

"I love you guys," Dora remarked, hugging them both, "Even if you drive me crazy."

"And we love you even if you don't listen to us half the time when we are trying to help you," Andromeda told her.

"I know, Mum, I know," Dora said with an eye roll.

"Can I have a word with the bride?" Lily asked as she came in.

"Certainly, we'll go make sure Ted's ready," Andromeda offered, ushering Narcissa out.

"Wochter Lily," Dora greeted her cheerfully. Lily didn't smile.

"Listen up, Tonks, Remus is my best friend, almost like a brother to me and if you are going to marry him, we have to get something straight. If you ever hurt him in any way, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you," Lily told her firmly.

Dora couldn't help but chuckle at Lily's serious tone.

"I wasn't kidding," Lily remarked, giving her a heated look.

"I know. I just thinking about how I heard Remus say the thing to James on your wedding day," Dora stated, "He sounded just the way you did."

"I'm happy that you are going to marry Remus, just don't hurt him," Lily said softly.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Moony?" James asked, patting Remus on the back.

"Like I'm going to throw up," Remus answered, taking a deep breath.

"It's called wedding jitters," James remarked, "We've all had them."

"Do you think Dora's nervous?" Remus wondered, "Do you think she's getting cold feet? Do you think she's going to run?" He was getting frantic.

"Moony, snap out of it," James said quickly "Tonks loves you. She has since she was eight."

"Which is a little creepy if you ask me," Sirius remarked.

"No one did," Remus snapped.

"Don't be grumpy, Moony, you are about to get married. Which is a day, I'd never thought would come. Seeing as you are so scared of relationships," Sirius joked.

"This from the guy who married his off and on girlfriend two years after you proposed," Remus shot back.

"Hey Prongs, could you leave us alone for a minute. There's something I wanted to say to him," Sirius told James.

"You going to tell him what he told me on my wedding day, aren't you?" James guessed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sirius replied.

"Then I want to be here," James stated. Sirius rolled his eyes and gave Remus his attempt at a intimidating look.

"Listen up, Lupin. Dora is family. Almost like a little sister to me," Sirius began, "And if you ever hurt her in any way, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you."

"I don't plan to hurt her, Padfoot," Remus told him firmly.

"Oh no, I will kill you even if it's an accident," Sirius remarked.

"Like if you accidentally kiss her best friend," James commented, remembering the time Sirius had "accidentally" kissed Alice.

"We weren't together then," Sirius snapped, "And shut up."

* * *

"I think I'm going to cry," Andromeda remarked as Dora and Ted walked up the aisle.

"How are you not already crying? She looks so beautiful," Narcissa gushed, dabbing her wet eyes with her handkerchief.

"So let me get this straight. Her hair is naturally pink," Sam said, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Yep, she is a metamorphmagus. They are very rare," James explained.

"She can also change her facial features," Selena told him, "It's very amusing."

"All right be quiet, all of you. The minister is about to speak," Andromeda scolded them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bond these to souls," the minister began, "Do you Remus John Lupin take Nymphadora Annabelle Tonks as your wife, in sickness and in health until death parts you?"  
"I do," Remus said softly, a thin smile on his face.

"Do you Nymphadora Annabelle Tonks take Remus John Lupin as your husband in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I do!" Dora exclaimed enthusiastically.  
After they exchanged rings, the minister said:"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dora and Remus kissed.  
Narcissa and Andromeda burst into tears. Sirius and James cheered and even tried to start a wave.

* * *

"That was so romantic," Emily gushed.

"I thought it was kind of mushy," Draco remarked.

"You are such a boy," Selena remarked, shaking her head.

"And you are so annoying," Draco countered lamely. Selena rolled her eyes.

Draco jumped when he felt water hit him. He spun around.

Harry and Dudley were behind him with a water gun.

"You were right, Dudley, that was fun," Harry laughed.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" Draco shouted, running towards Harry with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I'd like to see you'd try, Malfoy," Harry laughed, running away. Dudley figuring that Draco wanted to get him too, went with him.

"Boys are so stupid," Selena sighed.

"You don't think that about a certain platinum blond boy," Ginny muttered. Selena glared at her.

"Look who's talking, Mrs. Potter," Selena joked.

"Shut up," Ginny snapped, her face becoming as red as her hair.

"Do you ever think that our friends are mental?" Neville asked. Emily looked at Dudley and Harry, running away from Draco. Selena and Ginny were teasing each other. And Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual.

"Definitely mental," she answered, shaking her head at their antics.

* * *

"Uh-oh," James muttered as Kingsley walked up to him. It was his day off and Kingsley only came when it was an emergency "What happened?"  
Kingsley looked grave.

"Pettigrew escaped."

"What! How?" James asked.

"One of our guards was under the imperious curse and freed him," Kingsley told him.

"Any leads where he was headed?"  
"Albania."


	45. Fights and Plots

Lily woke up with a start. She was alone in bed again. Lily sighed and put on her golden bathrobe to cover her nightgown.

She walked down the stairs and into the den. James had decided that now he was head of the aurors, he needed an office at home as well at the ministry.

"Sweetie, come to bed," she pleaded, "You need sleep."  
"No I don't," James snapped, "I need to figure this out. Pettigrew escaped, Lily and it's my job to find him."

"James, I know you want to find him but you are going to kill yourself if you keep awake for so many nights," Lily told him.

"Lily, I'm fine. Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm trying to capture that bastard and you aren't helping by nagging me!" James said angrily.

"I'm sorry, James. How can I help you?" Lily asked angrily, "Would you like me to let you spend the rest of your days holed by in your office, being obsessed with a man who might be with his master."  
"You just don't get it, do you? If Pettigrew is out there, he might find You-Know-Who or other followers and they might come back after our family," James roared, "He needs to be captured."  
"And how are you going to do that when you die of fatigue?" Lily screamed.

"I know what I'm doing. Just shut up and leave me alone," James shouted.

A flash of hurt appeared on Lily's face. She didn't say anything else, she just went back up the stairs.

James sighed and went back to looking over the newspapers detailing Pettigrew's escape.

* * *

"He told you to shut up," Marlene repeated. Lily nodded, wiping her eyes. Marlene sighed and turned towards her husband "Sirius, your best friend is dead."

"Why? It's not like he slapped her. He just told her to shut up, something you tell me every day," Sirius remarked.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant. He yelled at her when she was trying to help him," Marlene told him.  
Sirius gave her an incredulous look.

"You do that every day," he reminded her.

"When have I ever yelled at you for helping me?" Marlene asked, offended.

"The time you were pregnant and you slapped me for picking by the book you dropped," Sirius answered. Lily bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. That sounded like Marlene.

"I didn't slap you, I just whacked your shoulder because you insisted on waiting on me hand and foot," Marlene snapped.

"Yeah, what was I thinking? Nobody likes that," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Guys," Lily began, hoping to get back to James and her problems. But Marlene and Sirius were too busy arguing.

Lily sighed and got up. She decided she might as well go to work. Andromeda and Narcissa might lend a sympatric ear.

"I was trying to be nice!" Sirius exclaimed.

"By babying me!" Marlene shot back.

Lily rolled her eyes. They would never change.

* * *

James groaned. He hated how hard this was. Peter had never been clever so it should be easy to find him. Where could that rat be hiding?  
Someone had to be helping him. That was the only way that he could be able to do this. But who would want to help Pettigrew. Few Death Eaters knew of his loyalties to Voldemort and those who did didn't think of him as anything but a weakling.

Something was very wrong.

James sighed. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep for a minute or two. James felt his eyelids droop and soon they closed and James was fast asleep.

"_Hey Prongs!" James turned around to see Sirius running up to him, "Great news!" _

"_Did the Wigtown Wanderers decide to let me join their team?" James asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. _

"_Would you let that go already," Sirius snapped, "So they didn't think you were good enough. Big deal."  
"But I'm James Potter, the best Chaser in History of Quidditch," James protested. _

"_Maybe they thought you're abnormally large head would unbalance you and make you fall off your broom," Lily suggested as she and Remus came up to them. _

_James made a face at her. _

"_Hey, Moony, Lily-Flower, where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked, ignoring the glare he got from James for calling Lily, Lily-Flower. _

"_He's over there," Remus told him, pointing towards the Great Lake where Peter was talking to three Slytherins. _

_After a few minutes, Peter came over. _

"_Hey, Pete, what were you doing talking to those Slytherins?" James asked. _

_Peter shrugged, "It was nothing. They were just threatening to tell Dumbledore about the prank we pulled." _

_Lily put her hands on her hips. _

"_What prank?" she asked coolly. Because he was trying to explain to Lily how it had been the Slytherins fault, James failed to notice how nervous Peter looked. _

James shot up in his chair. Those Slytherins Peter was talking to were Blake Crabbe, Wallace Goyle, and Barty Crouch jr. Barty Crouch was dead but the other two still lived.

* * *

There was no proof that they were Death Eaters but if James could find some way to connect them to Pettigrew, he could arrest them and get Pettigrew's location.

"So you are not coming to the World Cup," Lily repeated, disappointment clear in her voice, "Even though it's our children's first time."

"Lily, I have to capture Pettigrew and we are so close to doing so," James told her softly. Why couldn't she understand?

"James, all you have is a theory that Pettigrew had help from Crabbe and Goyle, that's it. You have no leads. Nothing at all," Lily reminded him, "Next you'll be saying Barty Crouch jr. is alive."

"Lily, if you care about capturing Pettigrew and defeating You-Know-Who then you will understand why I have to do this," James snapped.

"I don't," Lily said angrily, "I don't care about capturing Pettigrew. Not when it interferes with our family. I hope you have good time searching for him, James."

With that, Lily left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Peter was pleased with himself. He was very pleased with himself. He had done it. He had escaped Azkaban. Of course he had help but that was beside the point.

"How do you like me now?" he muttered to the air, pretending to be talking to his ex-friends.

"What did you say?" Barty Crouch jr. asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just congratulating us on a job well done," Peter told him.

"Here we are," Barty remarked as they stood on the edge of the Albania Forest.

Peter smiled.

It had taken a long time. It had been a good thing, Lucius Malfoy's house elf was so talkative, otherwise Barty would have never overheard where their master was.  
Of course it had been difficult for Barty to get his father's wand and make the journey to Azkaban. But he had done it. Peter was free. And now they were ready to help their master.

* * *

**_Yes I skipped third year. To answer your questions, Remus was the DADA teacher and because of Snape he was fired. _**


	46. The World Cup

"Wake up, sweetie, it's time to go," Lily commanded her son, shaking him.

"Mum, it's too early," Harry groaned, turning over and burying his face in the pillow.

"Fine, don't get up. We'll go without you. While you are asleep in your comfortable bed we'll watch the match up close. Maybe if you are nice, your sister will bring you back a hat," Lily remarked.

Harry opened one eye.

"You wouldn't dare."

Lily gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Mum, tell Harry to hurry, the portkey leaves in an hour," Selena called. Harry sighed and get up. Making sure Harry didn't fall back onto the bed, Lily left the room and hurried down the stairs where Emily and Selena were waiting.

Harry came down minutes later as Lily was wrapping the toast they would eat later.

Lily noticed Harry was looking at the closed door of the den.

"So Dad's really not coming," Harry remarked sadly.

"No, he's not. He has too much work to do with Pettigrew's escape," Lily told him. As mad as she was at James, she wasn't going to let Harry see her anger.

"James, we're leaving," Lily shouted. There was no answer. Lily figured James must be asleep, or didn't hear her or ignored her. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Come on, kids let's get moving," Lily suggested, ushering her children out the door.

* * *

Lily never liked Portkeys. They made her uncomfortable. What if she accidentally let go? Would she be sent to some unknown place?  
Of course that had never happened but too this day, she liked to hold on to someone just in case.

"You can let go now, Lily, we're here," Sirius told her with a teasing smile on his lips.

"Not one word, Black," Lily snapped, feeling quite queasy.  
"Lily, is that you?"  
Walking with the Weasleys was Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric.

"Amos," Lily greeted him cheerfully, hugging him, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Have you met my son, Cedric? He is the Hufflepuff seeker, you know. He has given your son a run for his money," Amos told her, with a grin.

"He is a chip off the old block then. You were quite the seeker in your day as I recall," Lily remarked.

"Well with people like you cheering me on certainly helped," Amos stated.

"Amos, dear, shouldn't we be going?" Mrs. Diggory remarked coolly, not liking the fact that her husband was by complimented by an ex-girlfriend.

"Mum, you cheered for Amos Diggory?" Harry asked in bewilderment as the Diggorys went up the hill. He had heard a little bit about Diggory from James and Sirius when they were talking about their glory days.

"She was trying to make your Dad jealous," Sirius told him with a chuckle.

"I was not," Lily snapped, "I dated him for a year and that was the only time I cheered for him."

Harry's eyes widened and Sirius snickered.

"I think my excuse was actually better," he laughed.

Lily whacked him on the chest.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping me," Sirius snapped sarcastically as he sat back down. They were seated in the stadium. The Bulgarian mascots had just come out. And as soon as Sirius saw the veelas, he had jumped out of his seat to shout "I love you" to the veelas very loudly.

"I'm not your caretaker, Sirius, I can't stop you from doing stupid things," Lily said annoyed, "I already have a full time job, I don't need another."

"Whoa, someone is in a bad mood," Sirius remarked, edging away from her.

"I'm sorry, I've just been….never mind," Lily said with a sigh.

"Is this about James? Because come on, Lily, James is trying to protect his family. And we are talking about capturing Pettigrew, remember he was the guy you nearly sliced in half," Sirius whispered.

"I just lost my temper. James needs to grow up and realize there is more to life then revenge," Lily stated angrily, "He needs to realize that his family needs him especially now."

"What? Why now?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind, Sirius. Look, the leprechauns are coming out," Lily pointed out as the bearded small men came out with their gold.

Sirius decided to let this go for now. He looked back out at the field.

Bagman began introducing the Bulgarian team.

As soon as Krum came out, there was thunderous applause.

"Didn't I tell you he was handsome?" Selena remarked, tugging at Emily's sleeve. Emily looked up from the book she was reading and put it away.

"He looks very handsome," Emily agreed.

"Hey! You two are much too young to be using words such as that," Sirius snapped, giving the two girls a stern look.

"You mean handsome?" Selena asked incredulously.

"Exactly. I don't want you to describe any guy like that again," Sirius answered her firmly. Lily laughed at Sirius' overprotectiveness.

"Okay, Krum is very hot," Selena said cheekily. Sirius glared at her.

* * *

"That was exciting, wasn't it?" Selena remarked as she put on her nightgown.

"It was a wonderful match," Ginny agreed, "I just hope Mum doesn't catch wind of Fred and George gambling."  
"No one's going to tell her. Right, Mum?" Selena asked, looking at her mother.

Lily was staring out of the tent.

"Mum, you okay?" Emily asked, touching Lily's shoulder.

"What? Of course I am," Lily answered firmly, "Now why don't we get ready for bed."

Unfortunately it was not going to be a peaceful night. Just as Lily was falling asleep, Sirius burst into the tent.

"Get up! Get up!" he shouted frantically.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Lily asked, jumping out of bed.

"Death Eaters," Sirius whispered, throwing Lily's robe to her.

Lily quickly grabbed her wand.

Sirius and Arthur ordered the kids to run into the forest. After making sure that everyone was headed to the forest, she started walking towards the Death Eaters.

Sirius grabbed Lily before she could go any further.

"Oh no you don't. Not in your condition, Mrs. Potter," he said sternly, "Go to the forest now."

"My condition?" Lily said, playing innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now go to the forest or I will tell James that you were flirting with Diggory," Sirius remarked.

"Sirius, I am not helpless and I was not," Lily snapped. Sirius blocked her way and pointed to the forest.  
Lily sighed and began to walk towards the forest.

Lily used lumos to light her wand as she walked through the dark forest.

"Harry! Selena! Emily!" she called. Suddenly Lily heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around to see a figure dart behind a bush.

"Who's there?" Lily asked, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

A red light came out off the bushes and disarmed her, making it pitch black again.

Lily fell backwards over a tree root and hit her head on the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

Lily groaned as she woke up, her head was killing her.

Lily looked around the room and saw she was in a hospital bed.

"I said leave my wife alone!" Lily looked up when she heard James' voice.

"She was discovered at the crime scene and her wand had done that spell, Mr. Potter, I have a right to question her," Barty Crouch Sr. remarked.

"She was passed out," Sirius snapped, "Someone disarmed her and knocked her out before she had the chance to defend herself."

"That doesn't mean she is not guilty. She could have passed out from excitement."  
"Yes because she didn't spend ten years fighting against You-Know-Who nor is she a muggle-born," Marlene said sarcastically.

Lily sighed. Something told her she should deal with this before someone, most likely Crouch, got punched.

She got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it.

James saw her first and pulled her into a hug.

"Lily, thank Merlin, you are okay. I' m so glad you are all right," James told her, kissing her.

"Could someone please tell me what crime I have committed?" Lily asked, entwining her fingers with James' before looking at Crouch.

"Your wand was used to cast the Dark Mark," Remus told her calmly.

"Mrs. Potter, you need to come with me for questioning," Crouch remarked coldly.

"She's not going anyway," Marlene growled, giving Crouch a heated glare, "She didn't do anything."

"It's all right. I have nothing to hide," Lily said coolly, "I'll be glad to answer any questions you have for me. But first I need to talk to my husband." Lily pulled James into the hospital room.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry I was so harsh with you the other day. And I'm sorry, I didn't even say goodbye. In my defense for that though is I was asleep but still, I'm so sorry. And I know you want to yell at me so go ahead and yell," James said softly.

Lily kissed him.

"James, what have you been telling me for almost fifteen years?" Lily asked.

"That what's mine is yours," James replied.

"Well that and we are in this together. You have a family, James and I just want you to here for them and me," Lily told him.

"I know and I am here for all of you. I love you, Lily," James stated sweetly.

"I love you too. And our four children love you too," Lily remarked and then added before her words sunk in, "I'm going to go answer Crouch's questions now."

"Wait, four. Lily, did you say four?" James shouted after her.


	47. Plotting Children and Three Surprises

"I can't believe it, the Triwizard Tournament is going to be at Hogwarts," Harry said excitedly. They had just found out about the tournament this morning. Sirius accidentally let it slip to Harry.

"I'm going to enter and I will win," Draco told them smugly. Although he was keeping his voice down, in case his mother came in.

"Draco, they don't allow anybody who is under seventeen years old to compete," Emily reminded him.

"That is unfair. George and I are turning seventeen next April," Fred snapped.

"We can find a way to enter," Draco assured him.  
"Why would you want to enter anyway?" Emily asked curiously, "It sounds dangerous."

"Well I wouldn't be scared. I bet I could win with my hands behind my back," Harry bragged with grin.

"I could win with my eyes closed," Draco countered with a smirk, not wanting to be outdone.

"I think that you boys won't need to worry about the tasks," Selena remarked with an impish smirk, "Once Mum and Aunt Narcissa find out that you entered, they will kill you."

"When I win, Mum will be too happy to kill me," Draco snapped.

"How are you going to win? You are already dead. She wouldn't let you do the first task," Ron remarked.

Draco glared at him.

* * *

It was quiet upstairs. And Lily knew that the children's silence could mean only one thing.

"The children are plotting," Lily remarked.

"Oh let them. They won't do a thing," James assured her.

"You trust them," Lily said in surprise.

"No, I trust Albus will make sure they don't enter into that completion," James explained. Lily laughed.

"I don't know. The children, especially Fred and George, are very clever," Lily said knowingly.

"Sirius Orion Black, I am not made of glass, stop fussing over me," Marlene shouted from the front hall.

"Uh-oh, what did Sirius do now?" Lily asked as Marlene, Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen. Ever since Marlene had found out she was pregnant again, Sirius had been treating her as though she'd break if she took a step.

"Oh he's just trying to make his wife feel more comfortable but as usual she doesn't appreciate that," Sirius snapped.

"You wouldn't even let me walk by myself let alone apparate," Marlene reminded him.

"That is an exaggeration. I only helped you walk here because you were shaking," Sirius told her.

"All I'm saying is, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You shouldn't worry so much," Marlene said sternly.

"So where are your other two rascals?" James asked.

"Luke and Cassandra are with Molly, we asked her to babysit them for a while. Remus told us he had an announcement to give and he wanted us to go over to you guys as quickly as we could," Sirius answered.

"A big announcement? You don't think…?" James questioned.

Lily and Marlene grinned widely as realization dawned on them.

"Moony is going to be a father!" Sirius exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Remus walked into the room just in time to be hugged by Lily and Marlene.

"So I see you figured it out," Remus remarked, calmly.

"Where's Dora? We want to congratulate her," Lily said after they realized Remus from their death grip.

"She's at her parent's house, telling them the news," Remus replied.

"Congrats Moony. I got to say though, I expected you to be freaked out," Sirius remarked.

"Oh I was," Remus told them, "I was very freaked out when she told me. Luckily I remembered Selena. How she's the daughter of a werewolf and she turned out all right. And I thought about Sirius and realized that if he could be a good dad then so could I."

"Are you implying that you doubted me?" Sirius snapped.

"No. Of course not. Never," Remus said not very convincing. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well we're very happy for you," Lily said sweetly.

* * *

"Three pregnant ladies, do you know what this means?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer. He would have had firewhiskey but Lily made sure there was none in the house.

"Three screaming babies?" Remus suggested.

"Three very good witches with mood swings?" James remarked.

"No, if they are boys, they will be the next generation of Marauders," Sirius told them with a grin.

"I thought Harry and his friends were the next generation of Marauders," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Well yes but all three of them will have Marauders' blood running through their veins," Sirius stated, "Think about it boys, they'll be great pranksters like their fathers, not to mention good looking."

"I think Lily's going to end up killing us if that's true," Remus joked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she will destroy us. Did you know she threatened to burn the map and the cloak when Harry drove the car to school?" James asked.  
Sirius looked horrified. Remus just chuckled.

"She wouldn't!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She sounded pretty serious," James said sadly.

"Well I pray that Harry won't get into any trouble," Sirius said, putting his hands together as if he was really praying.

"Good luck with that," Remus chuckled. Sirius and James gave him a look, "What? That boy can't ever stay out of trouble. Father like son if you ask me."

* * *

"I can't believe it. Soon there will be three babies running around here," Lily remarked, patting her stomach

"Let's hope that they aren't boys," Marlene said knowingly.

"Why not?" Dora asked.  
"Because if they are boys, our dear husbands will raise them to be exactly like the Marauders," Lily answered.

"Don't they already do that with Harry?" Dora questioned. She wouldn't mind if her child did turn out to be like the Marauders. She always loved their stories.

"Yes but they'll go overboard with these boys. Trust me if you think Harry is bad. These boys will be worse," Marlene remarked.  
The clock chimed.

"Oh is it twelve already, I better get going, I have to be at St. Mungo's in an hour," Lily told them, rushing out the door.


	48. A Scare

"How are you doing, love?" Lily asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Not well," James admitted, turning around to look at her, "That is until you showed up." He got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Lily asked sweetly.

"You mean other then you coming in looking all irresistible and distracting me?" James answered. Lily laughed.

"Besides that," she told him.

"Well, it looks like the Pettigrew case is going badly. Fudge isn't even listening to me and won't go after Crabbe and Goyle," James explained.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Why don't you go to bed? You look exhausted," Lily suggested.

"You believe me, don't you?" James questioned hopefully.

"Believe that you are a wonderful person? Yes, I do," Lily answered sweetly.

"I mean about Crabbe and Goyle," James said, annoyed that his wife had changed the subject.

"James, I think you are tired and you need sleep," Lily began. James opened his mouth to argue. Lily quickly continued, "You might be right about Crabbe and Goyle but you need to sleep before you put anymore thought into it."

"Fudge gave me a week," James complained but he found himself allowing Lily to lead him up the stairs.

"James, go to sleep. You know you will do better when you are rested," Lily remarked, "I know you want to capture Pettigrew but killing yourself along the way won't do it."

* * *

"I can't believe Mad-Eye is going to be teaching this year," James remarked as he took out the last of the luggage from the car.

"I can't wait. Now Harry gets to know what it feels like to be taught by Moody. Heck, now every slimy Slytherin will now how it feels to be taught by Moody. They'll be terrified of him, don't you think? He rounded up most of their parents," Sirius laughed.

"Hey watch what you say about slimy Slytherins," Narcissa snapped.

"I'm sorry but they are slimy," Sirius told her firmly. Narcissa put her hands on her hips, "Except you."  
Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"And Draco."  
Narcissa tapped her foot.

"And Andromeda," Sirius finished quickly.

Narcissa, satisfied, turned to her son.

"Now Draco, I want you to be on your best behavior this year," she told him softly, fixing his hair, "You are the only member of the Black family who has a chance of being a prefect next year."  
"Hey, what about my kids?" Sirius asked, affronted.

"I said who have a chance," Narcissa answered coolly. Sirius made a face at her.

"Mum, I'll be good, I promise," Draco told her quickly, eager to get on the train and discuss the tournament with his friends.

"That's my boy," Narcissa remarked, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

"Daddy!" the black haired girl came running towards Sirius. Sirius picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey there, angel, have you been good for Mummy?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, we made cookies," Cassandra told him. Sirius walked into the kitchen. Marlene was putting a tray in the oven. Luke was eating the leftover batter. Sirius put Cassandra down and kissed his wife.

"Good afternoon, love, what's the occasion?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you remember, it's our anniversary," Marlene told him. Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"Of course I remembered," Sirius said, laughing nervously, "I just need to run out for a minutes."  
"Sirius, I was joking. Our anniversary isn't for another two months," Marlene chuckled at her husband's anxiety. Sirius glared at her.

"That was so not funny," he told her angrily.

"Really 'cause I thought it was," Marlene remarked.

"So seriously what is the occasion?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know, I felt a craving for cookies, so I decided to bake some instead of waiting for you to get back and go get some," Marlene answered.

"Luke, don't do that!" Cassandra squealed as Luke threw some batter at her.

"Luke Sirius Black, you better not be throwing food at your sister!" Marlene exclaimed.

"She started it!" Luke told her. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Always blaming someone else. Father like son, I suppose," she remarked.

"Yeah he-HEY!" Sirius shouted in outrage.

* * *

"Well its final. The Pettigrew case is now closed," James remarked, sitting down in a chair, slumping dejectedly.

"I am so sorry, sweetie," Lily told him, going over to give him a kiss.

"I guess it's my fault. I kept finding dead end leads," James said softly.

"Look, honey, we don't know, Pettigrew is planning something, for all we know, he could just be hiding in a patch of grass," Lily stated gently, massaging his shoulders.

James relaxed at her touch.

"But what if he is planning something? Lily, I don't want to underestimate him again. He's a lot smarter then he'll lead you to believe," he said annoyed.

"I know he is but we need to focus on our family now. After all, we are going to have three bundles of joy over the next few months," Lily reminded him.  
"I know but it would still be great if Pettigrew was behind bars again. I would feel much safer that way," James said softly.

Lily sighed.

"You are talking as though he's the only danger out there. Don't forget we also have to deal with the other Death Eaters and You-Know-Who," Lily told him gently.

"I know. But Peter was my friend. I was a lot closer to him then I was too the Death Eaters or You-Know-Who," James replied with a sad chuckle.

* * *

Unfortunately a month later, the Potters discovered that Pettigrew was the least of their worries.

Lily got the letter first. James was in the bathroom, shaving when he heard Lily scream.

"What happened?" James shouted as he ran down the stairs, wiping the shaving cream off as he did so.

Lily looked faint and she clutched the chair for dear life, her knuckles turning white.

"What is it?" James asked again. Lily thrust the letter into his hands. James scanned the letter and he had to sit down too. Harry had been chosen to be the second Champion of Hogwarts.

"Okay, okay, Lily, calm down. I'm sure there is a way to get him out of this," James told her. Lily didn't answer. James took her silence to be disbelief.

"I mean there has to be a way to stop him from competing," James said softly.

"James, there is something wrong," Lily remarked.

"I know. Someone obviously put Harry's name into the Goblet. We just need to figure out who," James replied.

"James, I meant there is something wrong with me!" Lily exclaimed before screaming again.

James looked at his wife for a minute before realizing what she meant.

"Oh dear Merlin!"


	49. Old Friends

****"Well Mrs. Potter, you gave us quite a scare. But you are perfectly fine. Just a false alarm. I suggest you relax for the next couple of days to be sure the baby isn't coming early," the healer told her.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" James asked worridly, "Nothing bad is going to happen to Lily or the baby?"  
"No, but just make sure she doesn't get stressed out too much," the healer stated, "And I would suggest you take this potion every other day." He handed James a bottle.

Lily noticed that the clock said twelve o'clock.

"James, I got to get going. I usually visit Alice and Frank now," Lily remarked, getting up. James grabbed her before she could move.

"Oh no, Missy, we are going home. You heard the healer, you need rest," James told her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why do I suddenly feel sorry for Marlene," she muttered.

* * *

Marlene walked down the stairs and into the hospital room containing St Mungos' permanent patients.  
Marlene was glad that Augusta Longbottom had not chosen today to visit. It would have been very awkward. Marlene knew that Augusta didn't like Marlene or Lily or their husbands very much for getting Frank and Alice involved with the Order of the Phoenix.

Marlene sat down on a chair, facing Frank and Alice.

"Good afternoon, Alice, Frank," Marlene whispered, "It's me, Marls."  
"Marls," Alice laughed, looking happy to see her even if she wasn't quite sure who Marlene was.

"Flower?" Frank asked. Marlene smiled at them and took out some flowers she had in her purse.

"Lily couldn't come today. She's not feeling well," Marlene told them, putting the flowers in a vase.

"Pretty flower," Alice cooed, stroking one of the flower's petals.

Marlene took one of the flowers out of the vase and put it in Alice's hair.  
"There, now you are as pretty as a flower," Marlene remarked. Alice grabbed another flower and put it in Marlene's hair.

"Pretty flower," she repeated. Marlene beamed at her and went to sit back down.

"I brought you some food. I know how much you hate hospital food," Marlene said softly, taking out two bars of Honeydukes finest chocolates.

"What are you doing?"  
Apparently Augusta decided to visit today after all.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," Marlene said politely, "I was just about to give Frank and Alice some candy."

"The healers have put them on strict diets. I do not think they would like it if you throw them off by giving them chocolate," Augusta snapped, with a haughty sniff.

Marlene had a feeling it wasn't the healers who put Alice and Frank on diets. But she knew better then to argue with her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Longbottom. I'll put them away," Marlene remarked, putting the chocolate in her purse.

"I hear that Potter is one of Hogwarts' new champions. He's just like his father, getting into trouble. Luckily Neville takes after his father. And I expect he'll be a prefect and an auror just like him," Augusta commented, a note of pride in her voice. Then she caught sight of the flowers Marlene had put out, "Look at this! The healers must have forgotten to put fresh flowers out. These are awful. I gave them specific instructions to make sure…."  
Marlene decided to leave while Augusta ranted, she would finish her visit some other time.

* * *

"Uncle Remus, what are you doing here?" Selena asked as Remus walked down the corridor.

"I was just looking for Ron, have you seen him?" Remus asked. Selena looked annoyed.

"What do you want to see that git for?" she questioned. She was angry at Ron for not supporting Harry.

"Selena, I would just like to talk to him," Remus said calmly.

"He's probably sulking with Draco," Selena answered. Remus gave her a look, "In the library." Remus thanked her and walked towards the library.

Remus found them outside the library, talking in low voices.

"Ah there you two are. I was hoping to talk to you," Remus remarked.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"About your anger towards Harry," Remus told them.

"We are not angry," Ron snapped.

"Really cause I'm pretty angry," Draco said annoyed. Ron gave him a look.

"Look, we're just annoyed that Harry always…" Ron trailed off, as though he had thought better of what he was going to say.

"Harry gets all the glory and fame while you are just a nobody," Remus finished for him, "I've been there. I've got my own Harry in the form of Sirius Black and James Potter. But I would never let that affect my friendship with them. Because as pompous and arrogant as they are, they are still my best friends."

"I guess but he went behind our backs and entered the tournament," Ron said softly.

"Have you met Lily? Because Harry has and he knows he would be killed if he entered the tournament. Besides Harry wouldn't be a very good friend if he did that and I know that you know that Harry is anything but a bad friend," Remus remarked.

* * *

"James Harold Potter, if you don't stop fussing over me, I will…"  
"Slap him? Oooh, slap him," Sirius laughed. James and Lily gave him a look, "What? I'm just enjoying being the guy who's not being slapped by his wife."

A door slammed and Marlene walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Marlene, is everything okay?" Lily asked, "Did you visit Alice and Frank?"

"Augusta was there," Marlene snapped, "That woman makes me so mad."

"I don't get why she hates us. It wasn't our fault that Alice and Frank decided to join the Order of the Phoenix. We didn't force them to join," Sirius said annoyed, pulling Marlene down onto his lap to hug her.

"She's just overprotective of Frank. Remember she didn't even like Alice at first," Lily said with a laugh.

"I think that was the first time Frank ever stood up to his mother," James remarked.

"Those were the good ole days. Too bad they had to end," Sirius said sadly.

"They didn't end," Lily told him, "I mean yes Frank and Alice aren't here and yes Peter turned traitor but we still have good times. We are still friends. Still living. And still doing what we do best."  
"I hope this is how we will always be," James said softly.


	50. Harry's First Task

"I do not think you should go," James remarked, "The healer said you should stay in bed for a while."

Lily glared at him.

"James, I am not missing my son's first task," Lily snapped, already grabbing her purse.

"But sweetie, you didn't want him in the tournament anyway. Maybe you should boycott the first task," James suggested. Lily gave him a look.

"Nice try, James, but I am still going whether you like it or not," Lily told him forcefully.

"But-"  
"Let it go, James," Lily said annoyed, "I'm going and that's that."

"Okay fine. But if you feel anything, anything at all, you have to tell me and we will leave straight away," James pleaded.

"I promise I will tell you if something happens," Lily said, rolling her eyes before adding, "You overprotective prick."

"That eye roll and the comment were very much uncalled for. All I am doing is caring about my wife," James snapped. Lily sighed and put her purse down so she could wrap her arms around James.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Of course you are just caring about me. You know that's one of the reasons I love you so much," Lily told him.

* * *

"There you are, I thought you were going to miss it," Sirius remarked.

"Has it already started?" Lily asked worriedly, afraid that she had missed Harry's task.

"Not yet. They are just getting out the dragons," Sirius answered.

Lily sighed. Maybe she should have stayed home. Nothing good or safe could come from dragons.

"Well well if it isn't Lily and James Potter," Amos Diggory greeted them cheerfully. James, who had been holding Lily's hand, suddenly tensed.

"Amos, nice to see you again," Lily said with a smile.

"I can't believe that your son is the fourth champion. I guess he is like his father. Always wanting the spotlight," Amos laughed. No one laughed with him, "Hopefully he has his mother's modesty."

"Amos dear, shouldn't we find our seats," his wife suggested. She had the same sour expression James had.

"I suppose you are right. I'll see you around," Amos remarked, walking away.

"Looks like there's another guy yearning after you," Remus joked. Lily playfully slapped his arm.

"Lily, why must you torture them? Release their hearts, you cruel creature," Sirius said overdramatically.

"Very funny but should you really be talking? Mister Player?" Lily asked.

"I prefer the term Sex God," Sirius told her with a grin. Lily trolled her eyes but before she could comment, Bagman began speaking.

As Lily watched the first three champions, she felt sick. This wasn't a friendly game of Quidditch. The dragons aimed to kill. And all Lily could think was what if Harry got killed.

James, sensing that his wife was worrying, took her hands in his and squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay. You know Harry's taken on worse than this," he whispered in her ear.

Lily nodded, her eyes still glued to the field, waiting till their son came out.

The whistle blew for the fourth time and out came Harry.

He looked so small down there and Lily gripped James' hand tightly as Harry accioed his Firebolt that Sirius had gotten him last year for his birthday.

Harry flew towards the dragon. The dragon let out a jet of fire that Harry narrowly missed.

Lily dug her nails into James' hand, trying not to scream. James didn't seem to mind because he too was staring at Harry intently.

"Come on, Harry, you can do this," Sirius prompted.

When the dragon's tail grazed Harry's shoulder, Lily screamed and nearly jumped out of her seat. Luckily James was holding her too close for her to move.

Minutes later, it was over. Harry had grabbed the golden egg.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. He was okay.

"Did you see that, Prongs? Your boy outsmarted and out flew a dragon," Sirius laughed.

"He made the quickest time out of all the Champions too," James remarked.

Lily rolled her eyes and headed towards the First Aid tent.

"Mrs. Potter! Mrs. Potter, may I have a word?" Lily turned around to see Rita Skeeter walking towards them.

Lily's eyes narrowed, remembering who this woman was. She had written an article about James a year ago. Her and her quick quill wrote a bunch of lies and half-truths about how James and his parents.

Lily remembered how furious James had been when Rita had written that his mother had an affair with Orion Black and that Sirius and James were half-brothers.

Last month, Skeeter wrote about Harry and his thirst for fame. This gave Lily even more reason to hate Skeeter.

"I am so sorry but I have to see my son now," Lily told her not at all apologetic.

"Ah yes, your son did quite a show for us," Skeeter remarked, "You must be so proud of him."  
"I am now if you excuse me, I wish to tell him that," Lily said softly.

"But, Mrs. Potter…"  
"She said no, Miss Skeeter," James said annoyed, coming up to Lily, "Now please leave my family alone."

"I simply wish for an interview," Skeeter said firmly.

"Well you won't get one," James snapped.

Skeeter looked annoyed but she didn't say anything else as she walked away.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," James remarked.

"James," Lily chided even though she was laughing.

"What? You hate her as much as I do," James stated.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry shouted, jumping up to hug them.

"Did you see me? Did you?"

"Of course we did, Harry. We saw everything. You were fantastic," James told him.

Lily smiled at her son.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered.  
"Fred and George said they were going to throw a party if I survived. Do you think you guys can stay for it?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not," James answered quickly, "Your mother has to rest."

"I think we can stay for a little while," Lily said firmly, giving James a look.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room, all the Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw and one Slytherin prepared for Harry's party.

"I can't believe Harry won!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course you didn't," Selena muttered, "You have no faith in him." Hermione sighed.

"Selena, you promised to be civil to them," Hermione reminded her.

"When are you going to forgive them?" Emily asked, "They already apologized."

"I know. But Harry really needed all of our support including the support of his best friends," Selena snapped.

"Still don't you think you are being a bit hard on them," Emily remarked.

"She's just upset because Draco spent his time away from Harry with that Parkinson girl," Ginny commented under her breath.

Selena glared at her.

"You know Harry's been mooning over Chang for a while right?"

Before Ginny could retort, Harry came into the common room.


	51. A Ball?

"When was the last time we went out?" Lily asked, putting her book down.

Sirius, Marlene, James, Lily, Remus and Dora were in the Potter's living room, listening to the radio.

"If you are asking me to go back to that stupid keroakie place, the answer is no," Marlene snapped, not even looking up.

Lily threw her annoyed look.

"It's called karaoke. And are you still on that? So I took a couple of pictures. It's not like I showed them to Sirius," Lily reminded her.

"You mean the pictures of Marlene singing and dancing? Oh I know about those, James and I found them when we were going through-" Sirius trialed off. Lily wasn't sure if he did that because he realized what he was going to say or because James just whacked him across the back of his head.

"Moving on," Lily said, after giving James a look that said she would talk to him later, "I meant like go out for dinner or something like that."

"Maybe because we have two screaming two year olds running around the house," James remarked. Marlene glared at him, "Not that I don't adore those angels."

"I didn't mean today. I meant sometime after the babies are born," Lily explained, "I just don't want to be old and boring."

"We are not that old and we are never boring," Sirius commented with a chuckle.

* * *

"A ball? You have got to be joking!" Selena exclaimed horrified, louder then she meant too. The whole class turned to look at her.

"What's the matter, Potter? Afraid that no one will ask you?" a Hufflepuff girl laughed. Because Selena was Harry's adopted sister, she attracted the dislike of the Hufflepuff house ever since Harry was chosen as the fourth champion.

Selena gave the girl a fierce glare.

"No, I just think it's a stupid idea," she snapped.

"Miss Potter, the Yule Ball has been a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament for centuries. It's certainly not a stupid idea," Professor McGonagall said stiffly.

The bell rang and the students began to leave the classroom.

Selena sighed as she put her books away in her bag.

It was bad enough that she spent most of her time worrying about Harry and the tasks he had to face. Now there was going to be a dumb Yule ball. She'd probably have to get dress robes and put on make-up. Everything she hated.

Well at least she wouldn't be alone in hating this ball. Selena knew she could count on Hermione to hate it with her.

Maybe they could boycott the ball. They could just stay in the library and do some homework.

* * *

"WHAT!" Selena exclaimed. Madame Pince darted out from behind a book shelf to shush them.

Selena ignored her and continued to stare at Hermione in shock.

"I said I already have a date," Hermione whispered.

"You will never believe who she has a date with," Emily remarked excitedly, "Viktor Krum." Hermione shot Emily a look. She had wanted to tell Selena herself.

"Krum? As in the Quidditch player and champion of Durmstrang?" Selena asked in awe, her anger forgotten.

"Yes. That's why he was always in the library. He was working up the courage to talk to me," Hermione said softly.

"And he's going to set us up with his friends," Ginny told her with a grin.

"That's great and all but what about Harry, Neville and Ron?" Selena questioned. It was no secret that her friends liked those boys.

"Do you want the long story or the short story?" Ginny inquired.

"Short story," Selena answered.

"I was Neville's last resort," Emily told her with more annoyance then Selena usually heard from her.

"Ron didn't even know I was a girl," Hermione answered softly.

"I'm not Cho Chang," Ginny snapped.

"You know Viktor has a third friend if you are interested," Hermione suggested.

"No thanks. I think I'd rather stay in my common room but you guys can have fun and tell me all about it afterwards," Selena told them.

Selena left the library and headed to her next class. But just as she was entering the dungeons, she heard to voices.

"You really think so?" Pansy Parkinson asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Yeah, you are the prettiest girl in the school," Draco told her. Selena bit her lip to stop from laughing. Draco must have been lying through his teeth.

"Aw, Draky, that's so sweet," Pansy gushed.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Yule Ball?" Draco asked. This time, Selena had to bit her lip for a different reason.

"Oh, Draky, I would love to go with you," Pansy screeched.

Selena looked around the corner to see that Pansy had thrown her arms around Draco and kissed him.

* * *

"A ball?" Lily repeated, handing James, Harry's letter, "I better send them some money so then can get robes and dresses."

"Do you think we should chaperon?" James asked.

"James, you just want to make sure no one goes anywhere near Emily and Selena," Lily remarked.

"Well, they are my girls. I want to be careful that no guy takes advantage of them," James said annoyed.

"I agree with you a hundred percent. There are boys out there who will definitely try to take advantage of girls. Boys like you and Sirius," Lily joked.

"Hey hey, maybe Sirius but I always acted like a perfect gentleman with you. There was a reason why your parents liked me more than Marlene's parents liked Sirius," James snapped.

"You are right, my parents adored you," Lily agreed, "But in all fairness they did see Vernon Dursley first."

James chuckled and kissed her. Suddenly Lily jumped away.

"Sweetie, I think my water just broke," she told him, already feeling the contraction.

"Are you sure this time?" James asked.

"James, last time, I just felt pain. This time my water broke," Lily answered, trying not to be annoyed with him.

"Okay, let's get to the hospital," James remarked, helping Lily to the fireplace.

Eight hours later, James held his new baby boy.

"It's a boy," He told Lily, kissing her head.

"What should we call him?" Lily asked.

"Well we went with my Dad the first time, so let's go with yours this time," James suggested.

"Welcome to the world, Jake Potter," Lily said softly.


	52. The Yule Ball

"What should I wear?" Lily wondered, sounding almost as giddy as she did at seventeen when she had been asked out by a certain black haired boy.

"Lily, your happiness sickens me," Marlene snapped, resting her magazine on her belly.

Lily chuckled.

"You're just jealous because you can't go," Lily teased her lightly as she pulled out two dresses, "Now which one do you think is better? The green or the yellow?"

Marlene sighed.

"The green dress," she remarked reluctantly, "It goes better with your eyes." Lily beamed at her and put the yellow dress away.

"Oh, this is going to be exciting. I can't wait till the Yule Ball starts," Lily gushed, "I am so excited. I've been to a ball in my life. This is going to be so much fun."

"As you have mentioned about forty times," Marlene muttered.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Do I sense some bitterness in your tone, Marlene?" she asked gently.

"I'm sorry, Lily but I'm a little bit upset that this is the first ball in fifty years and I can't even go because I'm pregnant," Marlene answered annoyed.

"You can still come," Lily reminded her, "You just can't do a lot of dancing."  
Marlene gave her a scathing look.

"So I'm supposed to just sit while you have fun. No thank you," Marlene snapped.

"If you want me to stay," Lily began. Marlene sighed.

"No, no, I want you to have fun. So go and enjoy yourself," Marlene told her softly. Lily hugged Marlene.

"I want you to have fun too. So if you really want me to stay and talk to you, I will," Lily remarked.

"Go to the ball, Lily. I'll be fine," Marlene said with a soft smile.

"Thank you. Will you help me choose my shoes now?" Lily asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" James asked, putting on his tie.

"I'm afraid not. I'm too nervous that Dora will have the baby without me if I leave for too long. She's really near her due date," Remus said.

"I can't either. Marlene's feeling a little cranky and I want to be with her," Sirius answered.

"Wow, you are growing up. To think ten years ago, when she was cranky, you would use any excuse to be away from her," Remus joked.

"Well she is carrying my baby," Sirius reminded him.

"Still this is an important change. You are really mature now," James said, clapping Sirius on the back before adding, "Well as mature as you can get. You are still the one who gives Harry ideas about pranks."

Sirius gave him a look.

"Are you really one to talk? You write to Harry every day," he said with a laugh.

"I write to him about Quidditch," James protested. Sirius and Remus laughed, not believing him for a second.

"Prongs, he doesn't even play Quidditch this year," Sirius reminded him.

"He still likes talking about it," James snapped.

"Oh save that lie for Lily," Remus said knowingly.

"James, are you ready?" Lily asked, walking down the stairs.  
James grinned as he saw his wife in her beautiful green dress.

"Whoa, you look prettier than ever," Sirius remarked, "In fact you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth," Marlene snapped crossly.

"Miss Evans, may I escort you to the ball tonight?" James asked, offering his arm to Lily. Lily took it.

"You may, Mr. Potter," she answered sweetly.

"Don't stay out too late," Marlene shouted after them as they left the house.

"Don't do anything, I wouldn't do!" Sirius yelled cheerfully.

* * *

"You really do look beautiful," James told her as they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Are you surprised that I look nice?" Lily joked.

"Yes-I mean, it surprises me that you look more beautiful then you always do," James answered sweetly.

"Nice save," Lily laughed. James spun her around and kissed her.

"You know I think you are the most wonderful woman on this earth," he told her.

"I know and I love you for it," Lily remarked, "Now come on. I want to dance all night." She pulled him towards the castle.

The champions were at the doors of the Great Hall with their dates as they greeted everyone.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, sounding surprised but happy to see them.

"We wanted to make sure you didn't get into any trouble," James told him, shaking Harry's date's hand. She was Cho Chang if James remembered correctly.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione greeted them cheerfully. James had to do a double take when he saw her.

She looked different.

Her hair was not bushy but sleek and tied up in knot in the back of her head.

"Well we better get going," Lily said to them, "I can't wait to start dancing."

James and Lily entered the Great Hall and sat down at a table with the rest of the teachers.

Hagrid, Flitwick, and Sprout greeted them cheerfully. Moody and Minerva gave them a curt hello. Snape, however, did not look at or greet them.

After eating, everyone began to dance.  
James gave Harry an encouraging smile as he tripped over his dress robes as he went to the dance floor.

"Looks like he gained your two left feet," James joked. Lily glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean? I can dance very well," Lily snapped.

"Oh really, prove it," James remarked, getting up and offering her his hand.

"James, I think only the champions are supposed to dance," Lily told him softly.

"Come on, Lily, let's show these youngsters how it's done," James suggested.

Lily sighed and grabbed his hand and allowed him to bring her onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Why aren't you dancing?" James asked.

Ron looked away from Krum and Hermione to look at James.

"No reason. I just don't like to dance," Ron answered.

"Oh really. So it has nothing to do with Hermione dancing with Krum?"

"No, it doesn't."

"You know you are letting her win, right?" James questioned.  
Ron looked confused.

"What?"

"While you are sitting here glowering and being jealous, she's having fun. I classify that as her winning," James remarked.

"I am not jealous," Ron snapped.

"Okay, do you want to deny it or do you want my advice?" James inquired, with a smirk. Ron looked at Hermione for a few seconds.

"What's your advice?" he asked grudgingly.

"Make her jealous," James answered smugly, "It always works. Just pick a girl and dance with her. And I grantee that Hermione will be cutting in within moments."

"That really works?"

"That's how I got Lily," James told him with a grin, "Don't tell her that though."

* * *

Emily sighed as she massaged her sore foot. The friend of Krum, she had picked, was not a good dancer.

"You okay, Emily?" Neville asked.

Emily almost opened her mouth before she remembered that she was mad at Neville.

"What do you want?" she questioned annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Neville answered, a little taken aback by her harshness.

"Why don't you go back to your date," Emily snapped.

"I don't want too. I'm not having that much fun with her," Neville replied.

"Then why did you ask her?" Emily asked.

"Because you wouldn't go with me!" Neville exclaimed, not understanding why she was so upset when she had turned him down.

"Only because you asked five people before me," Emily snapped.

"I only asked them before you because I figured you wouldn't want to go with me," Neville told her softly.

"Oh."

"Hey do you want to go for a walk?" Neville asked.

"That be nice," Emily answered sweetly.


	53. Voldemort is Back

Marlene cursed softly as she heard Perseus start screaming. She had just put the twin's dinner on the table and now she was hoping for a moment's peace. But instead, just as she sat down, Perseus started crying. Of course, Sirius was nowhere to be found.

Marlene went up the stairs and scooped up Perseus from his crib. Her nose wrinkled with disgust when she caught a whiff of his diaper.

"Does someone need to be changed?" Marlene asked, rocking him side to side before taking him to the changing table.

She had just finished buttoning up his diaper when she heard a crash downstairs. Perseus started crying again.

Marlene sighed and walked down the stairs, still holding and rocking Perseus in her arms.

Marlene entered the kitchen to find the table had somehow been turned upside down and there was food everywhere. Including on the twins.

"He/she started it!" the twins shouted, pointing at each other.

Then Marlene uttered something that she had only heard her mother say, "You two are in so much trouble. Just wait till your father comes home."

Marlene groaned.

"Great, I've just became my mother," she muttered as she continued to sooth the still crying Perseus.

* * *

"What should we call him?" Dora asked, smiling down at the little sandy-haired baby boy.

"Any name you want, sweetheart," Remus told her.

"Have you ever read Roman Mythology?" Dora questioned.

"Yes. My mother was obsessed with Roman and Greek mythology," Remus answered, "She would read a book about that to me every night. She even named me Remus after one of the founders of Rome. Why?"

"What do you think of naming our son after the other fonder of Rome?" Dora inquired.

"Romulus John Lupin, I like it," Remus remarked. Dora beamed at him.

"I think you should let Sirius and the others in now. I think they are dying to see Romulus," Dora suggested.

Remus opened the door and let Sirius, James and Andromeda in.

"Where's my newest cousin?" Sirius asked, going over to Dora.

"Hey, hey. As grandmother, I get to hold him first," Andromeda snapped, pushing Sirius out of the way. Dora carefully handed Romulus to her mother.

"He's so handsome," Andromeda gushed, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Moony, he has your hair," James remarked, patting Remus on the back.

"What's his name?" Andromeda asked.

"Romulus John Lupin," Dora answered.

"Romulus, huh? Someone's taking after their mum," Sirius chuckled. Remus gave him a look.

"So, Moony, you never decided. Who's the godfather?" James asked eagerly, looking as though this was the question he wanted to ask all day.

"Well I thought about it for a while and I've decided Sirius should be godfather," Remus answered softly.

"What? Why!" James exclaimed at the same time as Sirius shouted: "YES!" Sirius pumped his fist in the air and began dancing.

"Because I…I have my reasons," Remus told James, not looking at him.

"You couldn't decide so you just randomly choose," James guessed, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."  
Sirius stopped dancing around the room and glared at Moony.

"Thanks a lot mate. I'll keep that in mind when Marlene and I have another kid," he snapped.

* * *

Lily was feeding Jake when James came down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie," James greeted her, kissing her before sitting down at the table to enjoy his breakfast.

He picked up the newspaper and began to read it. Suddenly his face went white and he looked as though he was about to tear the newspaper in half.

"What is it, James?" Lily asked worriedly, wondering what could have upset James.

"Rita Skeeter has done it again," James growled.

Lily quickly put Jake into his crib before opening the newspaper.

**HARRY POTTER DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS**

_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying._

_It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You- Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

_"__He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."_

"_I'd say the root of the problem is his parents," said another specialist, "They spoil him rotten." _

Lily didn't both reading the rest. She just got up and threw the paper into the fire place. Then she used her wand to make a nice fire out of it.

"That cow doesn't know what she's talking about," Lily snapped angrily, sitting back down next to James.

"I don't know how they let her write that sort of rubbish. First Hagrid, then Hermione and now Harry," James said annoyed.

"Unfortunately, they're people who like to read this sort of thing. I don't know why but they enjoy reading such lies, worse they even convince themselves to believe it," Lily stated angrily.

"Lily, you know how we were going to Hogwarts today for Harry's final task. I'd say we go there early to make sure he's okay," James suggested.

"Let's make sure that's okay with Molly first. Then we will go," Lily told him sweetly.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Harry greeted them cheerfully, hugging them.

Lily elbowed James who had been staring at Fleur's mother.

"Our son is here, James," Lily said icily, not pleased that her husband had been staring at another woman.

"What? Oh right. Harry, how are you, son?" James asked, looking a little guilty. Lily rolled her eyes at James. Harry chuckled.

"Don't be too hard on him, Mum, she's part Veela," Harry told her.

"Is she now?" James asked, looking back over at her with interest.

"While your father is drooling over her, I think I'll go and see where Selena and Emily are?" Lily snapped, storming away.

"So it's true what you said to Ron, huh, Dad? About making girls jealous?" Harry asked with a grin.

James smiled back.

"That reminds me. Has he taken my advice yet?" James questioned as Harry and he began to follow Lily out of the entrance hall.

"Not yet, he's still trying to find a girl who will help him," Harry answered.

"How's Neville, Emily, Selena, Hermione, Ginny and Draco?" James asked.

"Neville and Emily have been spending a lot of time together. Draco and Selena aren't speaking to each other. Hermione's still getting hate mail. And Ginny's fine. Although I am getting the feeling that she's mad at me," Harry told him.

They reached the Great Hall to find Lily sitting with Emily and Ginny. They were talking in low voices.

"Oh look, it's my darling husband. What happened? Did she turn you down?" Lily asked savagely.

James couldn't help but chuckle. Lily glared at him, not finding this funny at all.

"And you tell me not to be so jealous," James joked, before grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her into a hug, "You know I love you more than anyone on this earth."

He kissed her deeply.

"EWWWWW!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not in front of us."

* * *

"He's taking a while," Lily remarked calmly even though her nails were digging into James' hand.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. He probably just doesn't want to make the other competitors to look bad by winning so quickly," James told her softly, half-wishing that he could move his hand.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and on the field, Harry and Cedric appeared.

Neither of them moved and ice filled Lily's veins.

"Merlin, no," she whispered before running down the steps.

Albus was at Harry's side before Lily could get there.

"Harry!" Lily cried, trying to lift him into her arms, "What happened?"

"He's back-Voldemort is back!" Harry exclaimed.

Lily's eyes widened.

"My God - Diggory!" Fudge whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!"

Lily looked down at Cedric he was indeed dead. Harry was holding his arm.

"Harry, let go of him," Lily said softly. Hearing his mother's voice soothed him a little and Harry obeyed.

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered, "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…"

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured – Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands…"

But Lily wasn't listening anymore. She ran over to James and hugged him.

"We have to get Harry away from here," Lily told him. James nodded.

But when they went to the spot, Harry was lying on, he was gone.

"Where's Harry?" James asked. He shouted over to Albus who was talking to the Diggorys, "Where's Harry!"

"I saw Moody leading him away," Fudge told them.

Dumbledore looked startled by this.

"Severus, Minerva, James and Lily, come with me. Hurry," he shouted, running towards the castle.

Lily felt numb as she ran with James to the castle.

Three things were running through her head.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

Harry was hurt.

Voldemort had power again and somehow he was connected to Harry.


	54. The Start of the Second War

"I should have known," James said angrily, banging his fist on the wall, "How could I have not known?"

"James, Crouch fooled Dumbledore of all people. Of course you didn't know. Nobody did," Lily remarked.

"Yeah mate, you gotta stop torturing yourself over this. Crouch fooled everyone with his disguise," Sirius told him gently.

"But I am head of the aurors," James protested, "I'm paid to catch Death Eaters. Not let them go to Hogwarts to nearly kill kids especially when that kid is my son."

"Sweetie, we have bigger problems then you making a mistake," Lily told him softly.

"Like what?" James snapped.

"Like our son having nightmares and You-Know-Who being back," Lily reminded him, sounding a little annoyed that James wasn't thinking of that.

James sighed and put his arms around Lily.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I know. I just feel like I could have prevented this," he said softly.

"Do you think it's been long enough?" Sirius asked Remus in a whisper.

Remus shot him an annoyed look. This was not the first time, Sirius had asked this question.

"No and ssh," he snapped.

"Long enough for what?" James questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Remus gave Sirius a warning look.

"We want to know about what happened to Harry in the graveyard," Sirius admitted. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' bluntness.

"We promised Albus that we wouldn't tell anybody," Lily remarked apologetically.

"That's fine," Remus assured them.

"No it's not!" Sirius exclaimed, "We are your best friends. You gotta tell us."

"Sirius, leave it be. They don't have to say anything if they don't want to," Remus said calmly

"But Moony, you know what it feels like when friends keep secrets," Sirius complained.

"I also know what it feels like to be called a traitor," Remus retorted.

Sirius glared at him.

"I thought we were over that," he snapped.

"You brought it up," Remus told him snidely.

"Guys, we really wish we could tell you but we can't," James said gently.

"Hmp, this is totally a violation of the Marauder's code," Sirius said angrily.

"Like dating Remus' ex?" Lily asked.

Sirius gave her a heated glare.

James and Remus sniggered.

"Well I better get going. Dora is due back from her parents any minute," Remus remarked, "I'll see you guys later."

"I better go too. Marlene wants home in….an hour ago," Sirius remarked, looking at his watch. He grimaced as he thought of his wife's reaction when he came home late again, "Well I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Have fun," James shouted after him.

* * *

It was quiet at the Weasley house. Everyone was doing homework or at least pretending or trying to do homework.

The tension was thick in the air.

Selena glared at Draco as she pretended to read her History of Magic book.

Draco was silently fuming as he did his Potions homework. His grip on his quill looked so tight, Emily was sure he'd break it in half.

Harry was brooding as he wrote a letter to Cho Chang. He would get a pensive look on his face, every once in a while and stop writing for a few moments.

Ginny was shaking her head angrily and watching Harry over her Charms book.

Emily wished she could run from the room. But unfortunately, Draco was blocking the door.

So instead Emily watched her friends grew more and more agitated.

"So Selena, did Dierk owl you yet?" Ginny asked innocently.

Selena grinned.

"Why, yes he did. He invited me to his house for the summer," Selena answered.

Emily had a funny feeling that the two girls had rehearsed this.

Draco didn't look up but his grip on his quill became tighter.

"And what about you?" Selena asked, "Has Michal owled you yet?"

"Yes, he can't wait for our date tomorrow," Ginny told her, with a smug smile.

"I hope you have fun, Selena. I hear it gets cold up there but I am sure Zahm will keep your warm," Draco remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Selena asked.

"Well why else would Zahm be inviting you up there? He probably wants to get in your pants," Draco snapped.

Selena looked murderous.

"Dierk does not want to get into my pants. And unlike that tramp you are dating, I don't roll over for anyone," Selena said coldly.

"I'm going to go downstairs," Emily piped up. But no one seemed to hear her.

* * *

James walked into his office, to see Kingsly and Scrimgeour putting things in boxes.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"I'm sorry to say that you've been fired," Scrimgeour told him, not sounding sorry at all.

Kingsly however gave him a apologetic glance.

"What do you mean I have been fired?" James asked, outraged.

"The Minister decided that due to you slacking off on the Pettigrew case, you should no longer be allowed to work," Scrimgeour replied, handing James the two boxes.

James put the boxes down and stormed towards Fudge's office.

He threw open the door despite the secretary telling him to wait.

"What is the meaning of this?" James shouted.

"The meaning of this is your recklessness and irresponsibleness," Fudge told him calmly.

"Or, or is this because you think my son is lying about You-Know-Who's return?" James spat angrily.

"Your son is lying," Fudge roared, pounding the desk with his fists, "He is just stirring up trouble. Father like son I must say."

"Fine. You can take my job," James remarked, "But I warn you, you better leave my son alone."

Fudge narrowed his eyes but said nothing more.

James left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"They fired you!" Lily exclaimed. James nodded gloomily, "They can't do that. You are the Head of the aurors."

"I know but unfortunately, Fudge can do what he wants," James told her softly.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I know how hard it must be. If it makes you feel better, my day was bad too," Lily remarked.

"Really, what happened?" James asked softly, stroking Lily's hair.

"Someone vandalized our shop. They spray painted our window with words I don't want to repeat," Lily said softly.

"Ugh, people are idiots," James stated, "They actually think Harry would make something up like this just for attention."

The door of the kitchen opened and Harry walked in.

"Afternoon Harry, where have you been all day?" Lily asked.

"At the Weasleys, we did some homework," Harry answered dully.

Lily and James exchanged a look. That didn't sound like Harry.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" Lily questioned.

"No thanks," Harry said, walking up the stairs.

Lily got up to follow him. James grabbed her arm before she could.

"He'll come when he's ready," he said softly.

Lily sighed.

"I know."


	55. The Order of the Phoenix

_"Kill the spare."_

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:_

_"__Avada Kedavra!"_

_A flash of green light and then Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

"_No!" _

_More colorful lights flew around the graveyard. _

"_Mum, Dad, help me. He's going to kill me!"_

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry jolted awake, his body still shaking.

Lily put her arms around Harry and hugged him.

"It's alright, you are safe now," Lily promised, "No one is going to hurt you."

James sat down on the other side of Harry's bed.

"I brought you some chocolate," James told him, "They are good for nightmares."

Harry took the chocolate and put it on his bedside table.

James and Lily shared a worried look. Harry loved chocolate. He nearly had as big of a sweet tooth as Remus.

"Harry, you know that we are here if you want to talk to us, right?" Lily asked.

"I know," Harry said softly, "But I'm fine. Really."

"Harry," Lily began.

"Come on, Lily, let's go back to bed," James suggested, getting up and pulling Lily from the bed.

At first Lily didn't move but after James tugged at her hand, she got up.

"Try to get some sleep, Harry," Lily said softly, kissing the top of his head before leaving with James.

* * *

"He still won't talk to you?" Marlene asked.

"Nope," Lily replied, "Not a word."

"Don't let it bother you, dear. Teenage boys have a tendency to keep things from their parents," Molly told her, "Just be glad he isn't going through a rebel period where he gets a tattoo or an earring." Molly shuddered, remembering Charlie coming home with a dragon tattoo and Bill coming home with an earring.

"I'd rather he'd get one of those then just completely shut us out," Lily remarked, "Marlene, you're so lucky, you don't have to deal with this."

"Yes because having a screaming baby and screaming twins is so much better," Marlene said sarcastically.

"I know that but at least they are crying for you. All they want is their Mum. I feel like Harry doesn't even need me anymore. I don't even know what Selena and Emily are thinking," Lily said sadly, she looked down at Jake and smiled, "Well at least I have you."

"Lily, I think you are overreacting to this. Like Molly said, he is a teenage boy. Are you telling me that you told your mother or father everything when you were his age?" Marlene asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I usually told Alice everything," Lily admitted.

"Alice? What about me?" Marlene questioned.

"I meant you too," Lily said quickly.

"Trust us on this, Lily. He'll talk to you when he's ready," Molly stated.

* * *

"He still won't talk to you?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," James answered, "Not a word. And the worst part is, I have to pretend I'm okay with this, so Lily won't get upset."

"You mean upseter," Sirius supplied. Remus gave him a quizzical look.

"That's not a word," he told him, "It's more upset. So Lily won't get more upset."

"Really? I always thought it was upseter," Sirius remarked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"When has anyone ever used that word?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Genius, I just thought it was a word," Sirius snapped.

"Hey guys, can we focus on my problem?" James asked annoyed.

"Sorry, James, what were you saying?" Remus questioned.

"What do you think I should do about Harry?" James inquired.

"Look, James, Harry's a teenage boy who is under a lot of stress right now. The best thing you can do is wait for him to come to you," Sirius told him gently.

"He's going to be okay, James," Remus assured him, "He just needs time."

"I just hope that he realizes that we are here for him," James remarked.

* * *

"I can not believe that I came back to this dump," Sirius said in disgust, looking at his old house with a mixture of hatred and anger.

"Calm down, Sirius, Albus just wants us to use it as the Order's headquarters," James remarked.

"Of all the places, we have to go, why here?" Sirius wondered.

"Because this is the last place Death Eaters were expect the Order of the Phoenix to be," Remus told him gently. Sirius grunted, "Hey it could be worse, you could be stuck here for the rest of your life."

"Boys, are you coming in for the meeting or are you going to stay out here in the cold?" Lily asked, an eyebrow raised.

Sirius, James, and Remus walked into the living room where everyone was seated Everyone including Snape.

"What is he doing here?" Sirius roared, giving Snape a fierce glare.

"He is part of the Order, Sirius," Albus said calmly.

"Like hell he is," Sirius snapped, "He's a Death Eater."

"Black, this might have escaped your notice but I have not been a Death Eater for fifteen years," Snape sneered.

"So you say, for all we know, you could be just waiting for the right moment to betray us," Sirius said angrily.

"Sit down, Sirius, if Albus says he is part of the Order, we have to trust him," Remus told him firmly.

"Slimy bat," Sirius hissed as he sat down.

"Filthy pig," Snape retorted.

They were starting the meeting, talking about the recent Azkaban break-outs when they heard shouting in the kitchen.

"Harry, wait! We can't go in there. Your aunt said…" Hermione was saying.

"I don't care what Aunt Marlene said. If they are discussing Voldemort then I want to be involved," Harry snapped, storming into dining room. The rest of the kids following him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Lily asked softly.

"I want to be involved in the Order," Harry told her.

"As do we," Ginny remarked.

"Absolutely not!" Molly exclaimed, sounding horrified, "You aren't of age."

Fred and George grinned and sat down. Molly gave them a hard look.

"What? You said the kids who aren't of age shouldn't be here," George said cheekily.

"Harry, you are too young to be hearing about these sort of things," Lily said softly, "Go back home. We will talk about this later."

"No, Mum, I want to talk about it now," Harry snapped, "I fought Voldemort in the graveyard, I know who most of the Death Eaters are. If Voldemort is building an army, I want to fight against him."

"Harry, I don't think that that is a good idea," Lily said softly.

"I don't care what you think!" Harry shouted, "I'm staying."

"Do not talk to your mother like that!" James yelled, "Go home now!"


	56. You can go Home Again

_To my dearest Narcissa,_

_How are you, my love?_

_Things are getting worse here. The Dark Lord is angry at us. He believes it is our fault that Potter escaped. He crucios us until we can barely move. He demands that we work hard at destroying everyone that ever worked for Dumbledore. He also is preparing to get those who live in Azkaban free. That includes your dear sister, Bellatrix._

_Severus is back in our ranks. I do not know whether he is a spy for the Dark Lord or for Dumbledore. But I must say it is nice to see his familiar face._

_That would make two comforts in these dark and dreary times. The other comfort being the fact that I know you and Draco are safe._

_I know what you are thinking. Why aren't I happy that Dark Lord returned? My Master is back and I can rid our wizarding world of the filthy Mudbloods. I am not happy because the Dark Lord told me that I will have to kill you and Draco._

_He smiled as he said it as if killing you and Draco was a good joke to him. I don't know if he thinks killing you and Draco will be a punishment to me or a punishment to you._

_Narcissa, I saw his cold smile and I felt sick. I promise you that I will never harm you or Draco but I fear that he will find a way to dispose of you anyway._

_I need you two to be safe. Please go to Gringotts and take out as much money as you need and then flee the country._

_I have instructed the goblin to allow you into my vault._

_Please Narcissa, listen to me. Get out while you still can. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you two died._

_Love Lucius Malfoy_

Narcissa finished reading the letter, her hand over mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

Draco could be killed. She could be killed.

Narcissa felt tears coming down her cheeks.

What should she do? She couldn't just run. Lucius had failed to realize that if she left the Death Eaters were sure to follow.

And if she stayed, Draco could die.

There was a third option.

She could go back. Back to the Death Eaters.

She could beg the Dark Lord to spare her son and in return she would be his faithful servant.

Then Narcissa decided, that was what she would do. And maybe she could even get him to spare Andromeda.

Narcissa grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote a letter to Severus. Then she wrote two notes to Andromeda and Draco.

Narcissa grabbed two bags and began to pack.

* * *

"Dad, Mum, can I speak to you?" Harry asked quietly as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Unless it's an apology…." James began gruffly, only to scream in pain when Lily stomped on his foot.

"Of course, sweetie. You can always talk to us," Lily assured him.

"It was an apology, Dad. I'm sorry that I've been so angry lately. I'm just confused and worried," Harry told them.

"Oh Harry," Lily gushed, grabbing him into a hug, "You don't have to worry about anything."

"But I do. Voldemort came after me and Dumbledore says we are somehow connected," Harry reminded her.

"Yes, you have a lot to worry about," James agreed.

Lily shot her a heated glare, "James!"

"Let me finish," James protested, "However, we are behind you. We are going to help you no matter what."

Harry grinned at him and hugged him.

"Can I come to the meetings?" Harry asked.

James and Lily looked at each before sighing.

"Fine but don't you dare try to find him," Lily said sternly.

"I don't go looking for trouble, Mum. It usually finds me," Harry told her with a chuckle. James sniggered but Lily didn't laugh.

"Being the fourth champion was Crouch's fault but you did find the Philosopher's stone and the Chamber of Secrets so you do find trouble," Lily said firmly.

"Yeah, those times were awesome," James laughed. Lily's eyes widened, "But dangerous. Don't do it again."

"Hey Dad, a Ministry owl came," Emily remarked, "It came to our room by mistake."

"It's probably Fudge begging me to take my job back," James said, extending his hand for the envelope.

"Um, actually, it's for Harry," Emily told him, handing the letter to her brother.

Harry opened the letter and quickly read its contents.

"Merlin's pants!" Harry exclaimed, "They want me to come to a hearing."

"What? Why?" Lily asked.

"For the murder of Cedric Diggory."

* * *

Marlene sat at her desk as she did her paperwork.

It was a lot of paperwork and Marlene hated every little bit of it.

"Mrs. Black, our new intern is here to see you," a goblin told her.

A tall blonde woman came into her office.

"Bonjour, E'm Fleur Delcour," she greeted cheerfully.

"You're Fleur?" Marlene asked, getting up to shake Fleur's hand, "I remember you from the tournament."

"Yes, E am. You must be 'Arry Potter's Aunt," Fleur said with a smile.

"I am. Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't I get one of our desk clerks to show you around," Marlene suggested.

"Zat would be lovely," Fleur told her.

Marlene went outside to see that the only persona available was Bill Weasley.

"Bill, come over here for a second," Marlene called. Bill came over to them, "Bill, I need you to show Miss Delcour around for a while. I have too much paperwork to handle."

"I'd love to," Bill said smiling at Fleur.

* * *

"Gone?" Molly repeated, not believing her ears.

"Just like that," Andromeda answered, "All she did was leave a note for Draco and me."

"Well I know how you feel. Percy took off," Molly told her.

"At least all your kids heard that. You don't have to deal with the pain of telling your nephew that his mother took off."

"I know," Molly said softly, "I can't imagine how poor Draco will feel about this."

"I don't understand why she would just leave. Especially when it would mean that she would have to leave Draco behind," Andromeda remarked.

"Maybe she felt he would be safer with you and she would be safer with them," Molly suggested. Andromeda sighed.

"I just hope she knows what she is doing," Andromeda said softly.

* * *

Narcissa walked down the street, clutching her bags in one hand and her cloak in the other. Severus hand his arm around her, to make sure she didn't faint.

"You must be prepared, Narcissa," Severus warned her, "The Dark Lord isn't always willing to forgive. He will probably crucio you a few times."

"I know but as long as I can convince him to leave Draco alone, it will be worth it," Narcissa promised.

Narcissa heard a noise and turned her head. It was a white peacock prancing along the hedges.

Narcissa half-smiled as she remembered that Lucius had gotten her the peacocks as one of her wedding gifts.


	57. No Trust

"This is outrageous," James shouted, crumpling the letter in his hands and throwing it into the fireplace, "How can they say that my son is the one who killed Diggory?"

"They're idiots. Especially Fudge," Lily agreed.

"Well don't you worry about that. We'll give Harry the best defense ever," Sirius promised.

"How are we going to do that?" Lily asked, starting to panic, "What if they throw Harry in jail?"

"They won't," Marlene assured her, "They can't possible have any proof."

"Knowing the ministry, they'll find proof," James remarked darkly.

"Have you guys called Albus? He'll probably want to know about this," Remus asked.

"He said we'll have a meeting tomorrow to discuss it," Lily answered.

"We should discuss it now and get Harry ready," James remarked.

"Albus wants to talk to Fudge himself before we discuss it," Lily explained.

"We need witnesses who will say that Harry was friendly with Cedric," James stated.

"Well I'm sure Krum and Fleur will help us. And Cedric's parents must have heard something about Harry from Cedric," Marlene commented.

"They'll probably get Harry's enemies to testify that Harry is crazy so we need to think of some rebuttals," James said thoughtfully.

"Harry has more friends than enemies, we can handle that," Sirius told him firmly.

"So do you," Lily said with a small smile, "I think it's time your old girlfriend a call."

Sirius looked over at Marlene worriedly. Marlene said nothing but she had an unusually sour look on her face.

"Which one?" Sirius asked.

"Amelia Bones," Lily answered, "Take her out to dinner and try to find out what Fudge is planning."

Marlene let out an annoyed huff.

Lily gave her an incredulous look.

"You like Amelia Bones," she reminded her.

"Not when my husband goes on a date with her," Marlene snapped.

"It won't be a date," Lily told her, "It's just two friends having a nice conversation at dinner."

"Honey, come on. Don't you trust me?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"No, I don't," Marlene said quietly.

"What?" Sirius asked, taken aback.

"Hey, James, Remus, why don't we go…..to the other room," Lily suggested.

"Sounds great," Remus said, getting up. The three didn't even try to be subtle as they ran into another room.

"You don't trust me?" Sirius repeated, "After all we've been through. We are married and have three kids and you don't trust me."

"Sirius, I just remember how you used to bail on me and I can't help but think you are going to do it again," Marlene explained.

"That's different. I was a stupid kid then. I didn't know what I wanted," Sirius snapped.

"You did it again five years ago," Marlene reminded him.

"OH! Why do always bring that up!" Sirius shouted.

"Because I know that one day you are going to do it again!" Marlene screamed.

"Well if that's the way you feel maybe you shouldn't be in this relationship!" Sirius yelled.

* * *

Emily felt the tension in the air again. But this time, it was between Draco and Harry.

Emily wondered if she should leave before the big blow up happened.

Emily wished that they could go back to the days where Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville did nothing but plan pranks.

"Selena, what did you get for question ten?" Ginny asked. She hated the deafening silence.

"Dittany," Selena answered shortly.

"No, that's question ten for Herbology, I'm doing the DADA's homework," Ginny told her.

"Why don't you ask Draco's mother? I'm sure she knows lots about the Dark Arts," Harry said coldly.

Emily winced. Here they go.

"Don't start about my mother," Draco growled.

"She's a traitor," Harry snapped, "She went to Voldemort just to be safe."

"That's not true," Draco said angrily.

"She's a coward," Harry spat.

"At least she isn't a weak mudblood," Draco snarled.

Harry's eyes flashed.

"You better take that back," Harry said angrily.

"No I won't."

Harry punched Draco who readily hit him back.

"Get Mrs. Weasley," Selena hissed, elbowing Emily. Emily didn't need to be told twice. She bolted out of the room.

Moments later, Molly and Andromeda were up the stairs and pulled the two boys apart.

"What on earth is going on here?" Molly asked.

"He called Mum, the M word," Harry told her.

"After you called my Mum a coward," Draco snapped.

"Well that is no reason for fighting," Molly said sternly, "Harry maybe you should go to your parents now. And Andromeda, why don't you take Draco home?"

* * *

"How could you get into a fight?" Lily asked angrily, putting ice on Harry's eye.

"He called you the M word," Harry answered.

"Was that before or after you called his mother coward?" Lily questioned.

Harry looked down guiltily at his shoes.

"Harry, tomorrow morning, I want you to go and apologize to him, understand?" Lily ordered sternly.

"But Mum…" Harry complained. But he fell silent under his mother's fierce glare.

"I don't know why you are being so hard on him, Draco did call you the M word," James remarked as Harry walked up the stairs.

"James, we are not going to let him act violently to solve his problems," Lily snapped.

"Sweetie, I'm just saying, he was defending your honor," James told her gently.

"I know and that's why I'm not punishing him," Lily remarked, "All he has to do is apologize to Draco."

James didn't look satisfied.

"I still think Draco is the one who needs to apologize," James stated.

"I'm sure Andromeda will make him," Lily remarked.

* * *

"How can she not trust me?" Sirius asked. James sighed.

"Maybe it's because you do have a very bad track record with girls," he suggested. Sirius glared at him.

"But why would she not trust me now?" Sirius questioned.

"Sirius, give it a rest," Lily snapped, "We are here for Harry."

They sat down at the table.

"Lily, James, Sirius, it's good to see you," Albus remarked with a smile, "Now we need to discuss Harry's upcoming trial. I have spoken to Cornelius but he refuses to listen to reason. We need a good defense."

"Albus, we have been talking and we think that the Ministry will pick people who hate Harry for their witnesses. So for rebuttal we will need people who are Harry's friends," Sirius remarked.

"Thank you, Black, for stating the obvious," Snape sneered.

Sirius glared at him but before he could retort, Albus spoke up.

"That's good, Sirius, we'll definitely do that. But for now we must prepare you, Lily and James for the questioning," Albus told him.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Andromeda asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Draco stopped packing to look at her guiltily.

"I thought you were at the store," he remarked.

"We decided to close early," Andromeda told him.

"Aunt Andy, I…" Draco began.

"I know," Andromeda said softly, "You don't feel like you belong here anymore."

"I don't belong here anymore," Draco snapped, "No one trusts me anymore. Everyone thinks I'm going to be a Death Eater like my parents."

Andromeda sighed and sat on the bed.

"Draco, this isn't about what they think. It's about what you think," Andromeda told him gently, pulling him into a hug, "But if you really think being with your parents is a good thing then I won't stop you."

"Aren't you going to be mad at me like you are at Mum?" Draco asked.

"I'm not mad at your mother or you. Because I know that eventually you will do the right thing. Even if it's not now," Andromeda said firmly.

Draco hugged her.


	58. Harry's Hearing

"Why are you mad at me?" Marlene asked, throwing down her magazine. Lily had been glaring at her for the past few minutes.

Marlene and Lily were sat round Lily's over a cup of coffee. They were meant to be innocently having a chat but it now lead to Lily being _furious_ at Marlene for being married to a man who she was having doubts about.

"I just don't understand how you can be married to a man you don't trust," Lily snapped.

"Lily, I still love him." Marlene persuaded pinching the bridge of her nose concerned. "Just because I don't trust him, doesn't mean that I don't love him."

"I would never be in a relationship let alone a marriage with someone I can't trust," Lily remarked.

"That's because James would die before cheating on you," Marlene snapped at her moodily.

James doted on her, he waited on her hand and foot. Lily didn't know what it was like to have second thoughts in a relationship. She was Lily 'perfect' Potter. Perfect life, perfect kids...

"Marlene, this isn't about James and me," Lily reminded her, "This is about you and Sirius." Marlene would always try and turn his on her.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry but Sirius did cheat on me, dumped me numerous times and kissed Alice, my best friend. I think I have a right not to trust him," Marlene said annoyed looking up at Lily and saw she was looking just as angry as Marlene felt.

"Like you are a perfect angel," Lily remarked sarcastically and cockily. Marlene's eyes widened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marlene asked jerking her head and crossing her arms. She leaned back on the chair and Lily shrugged.

"I mean you dated a married teacher, dumped him a couple of times and kissed his best friend which I still haven't forgiven you for," Lily replied.

Marlene gasped angrily.

"First of all I dated Professor Dobbins after the first time Sirius dumped me and second would you get over the fact that I kissed James. It was twenty years ago and you weren't even dating him," Marlene snapped. She was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

"I told you I liked him," Lily shot back. Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"No, you didn't. You told Alice and not me because I'm too much of a gossip," Marlene said angrily.

"Ugh you are so typical. Trying to turn this on me," Lily shouted, her temper rising. She never normally argued with Marlene. But this was getting personal.

"You are yelling at me for stupid things I did twenty years ago," Marlene exclaimed.

"That's exactly what you are doing to Sirius," Lily yelled.

Marlene opened her mouth to argue. But nothing came out as Lily's words sunk in.

* * *

"Doesn't trust me," Sirius grumbled, "How can she not trust me? After all we have been though."

Sirius Black was pacing in the living like he did often after a row or when he was nervous. Luke and Cassandra were in the room next door playing exploding snap and Perseus was fast asleep. For now.

"Daddy?" Cassandra called as she and Luke stepped into the living room. Sirius spun around and sat the twins.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sirius asked with a smile, trying to get his anger out before talking to his children.

"Can you tell us a story? Mummy usually does but she's not here." Luke asked and Sirius smiled at his two children.

"Of course, come here," he said softly.

"What do you want to read?"

"The Tale of Two Brothers," Cassandra pleaded, "It's our favorite."

Sirius chuckled. "Mine too."

Cassandra handed him the book and Sirius began to read.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely winding road at twilight," Sirius began.

"He then greeted Death like an old friend and went with him gladly." Sirius finished.

Sirius looked down at his two children only to see that they were fast asleep. He tried to get up. Unfortunately, they were on his arms and it would be very difficult to move without disturbing them.

"Need some help?" Marlene asked coming in later and smiled at her husband who was nearly asleep and her fast asleep twins.

Sirius sighed.

"Yes please." Marlene picked up Cassandra while Sirius picked Luke up and they carried them up to the twin's room.

After checking on Perseus, Marlene and Sirius went down the stairs.

"Do you feel like having some dinner?" Marlene asked as Sirius sat down on the sofa.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry," Sirius answered sourly.

"Okay."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Marlene spoke up.

"I want to trust you," she told him softly, "I really do. But in the back of my head is the image of the sixteen year old boy who broke my heart."

Sirius took her hands in his.

"Marlene, look at me," he commanded gently, "I am not that sixteen year old boy anymore. I've grown up and I love you."

"Sirius, I know you have and I love you too," Marlene said softly.

"Can you at least try to trust me?" Sirius asked.

"I can try and I will because I don't want to lose you."

They embraced and kissed.

* * *

"So Draco left," Molly repeated shocked.

Andromeda nodded.

"You are taking this surprisingly well," Molly remarked.

"I know Draco. I helped raise him for fourteen years. I know that he will come to his senses," Andromeda told her.

Andromeda and Molly Weasley were sat in the Burrow late at night while the other kids were asleep. Andromeda was really trying to comfort herself more than Molly.

"Why didn't you stop him, Andy?" Molly asked.

"So he could resent me for the rest of his life. No, I want him to come home one his own. Not because I dragged him home with him kicking and screaming," Andromeda said firmly.

"What about Narcissa? Surely you are worried about her too?" Molly wondered.

Andromeda sighed.

"I know Narcissa. She wouldn't leave Draco behind unless she wanted to protect him. I know that when this is all over, they'll come home where I'll be, welcoming them with open arms."

"I hope Percy will come home before this is over," Molly remarked. Andromeda patted her arm.

"He will come home. You're his mother and you love him. I'm sure he knows that," Andromeda promised sweetly.

* * *

As soon as Harry woke up, he was flooded with feelings of nervousness and dread. It took him a few minutes to remember why.

Today was the day of his trial.

"Moring Harry," three voices greeted him as he came down the stairs. Selena, Harry noticed, did not say a word.

"So what time do we have to be at the Ministry?" Harry asked. James checked his watch for the fifteenth time since he had been up.

"In three hours. So you better eat up," he said gently.

"Don't be nervous, Harry, you'll be cleared of all charges," Emily told him firmly, "Everyone knows you didn't kill Diggory."

Harry would have smiled if he didn't feel so nervous.

"And everyone is going to be there to support you," James told him softly. And Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go upstairs," Selena remarked, picking up her plate.

"Selena, come on, you promised to be nice," Emily began quietly looking up at her sister/cousin.

"What? I don't want to eat with him," Selena snapped making sure Harry heard this time. Harry sunk down in his seat,

"Selena, it isn't his fault Draco left," Emily told her gently making sure their parents didn't hear this time. Yeah, James would take _that_ well.

"Selena, please eat with us," Lily said softly, "It's important that we all stick together. We are a family after all."

Selena said nothing more. She just sat down and began to eat again.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Harry, James and Lily got into the fire and flooed to the Ministry. Harry had been here many, many times but never had this place felt so big. He noticed that more and more people were staring at him this time around. How many people knew he was being trialed? That question answered itself when he saw himself on the front cover of the Daily Prophet.

"There you are. You are late," Kingsley hissed as they stepped into the elevator.

"What? The hearing isn't for another hour?" James said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Fudge changed the time," Kingsley told them.

James muttered something under his breath that sounded like "arsehole."

They arrived at the courtroom a few minutes later. Harry looked around and gave a sigh of relief. He remembered going to one hearing with his father when the prisoner was kept in a cage. All it was, was a large chair in the centre of the room. It made him feel more confident now.

"You are late," Fudge told them coldly.

"We weren't aware of the time change," Lily remarked.

"That is not our fault. We sent you an owl this morning," Fudge snapped.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had a funny feeling that the owl had arrived minutes before they came.

From the look on his father's face, that was exactly what James was thinking.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," Percy Weasley remarked easily. Harry couldn't believe that this was the boy he had played with years ago.

"Mr. Potter, you have been accused of the murder of Cedric Diggory. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore stated, striding into the room.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

"I must have missed it," Dumbledore remarked cheerfully…"However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

Harry would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire.

After Albus had conjured up a chair, Fudge began to read the charges.  
"Now we have several witnesses who will testify to this boy's reckless and cruel behavior," Fudge told them, "First is Blaise Zabini."

Harry groaned inwardly.  
Blaise Zabini was one of the many people Harry pranked. In fact Zabini was a regular because of the fact that he insisted on calling Lily and Hermione mudbloods. If he said anything bad about Harry, he would make sure he hexed him _big_time. Or, got someone else to hex him.

Sure enough, Fudge began asking Zabini all sorts of questions about Harry's behavior towards him. And of course Zabini made it sound as though he was a victim. Extra hex for him.

"And for what reason does Mr. Potter give for, shall we say, bullying you?" Fudge asked with an unpleasant smirk.

"None, sir. He says that it's more of the fact that I exist," Zabini answered. Harry glared at him. In truth he had said that but he meant it as a joke. Everyone knew the reason he hated Blaise.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. You may question him, Albus," Fudge said smugly.

"Thank you Cornelius. Mr. Zabini, can you tell me the reason why you got into a fight with Mr. Potter when you were on Hogwarts express?" Albus questioned.

"I do not know, sir. I was being perfectly civil to him," Zabini replied.

"But what did you say to Miss Granger when she entered the compartment?"

Zabini looked nervous.  
"I called her a mudblood," he responded and gasps went around the courtroom at his language.

Fudge's smirk was wiped off his face.

It went on like that for a while. Fudge called mostly the students who had a known grudge against Harry.

Finally he called Snape.

"Mr. Snape, can you tell me what Potter is like in your class?" Fudge asked knowing that this would be good.

"He cares little for those around him or for the rules," Snape sneered, "He would rather spend his time playing pranks on people then studying." Harry sighed.

"And what is his interaction with other students like?"

"If he doesn't like them, he will bully them and if he does like them, he treats them like servants," Snape said coldly.  
Harry could feel his father's nails digging into his shoulder. Harry was sure he wanted to hit Snape. He felt the exact same.  
"And how did he treat Mr. Diggory?" Fudge questioned.

"Well thanks to his father whispering in his ear, Mr. Potter has gotten the idea that he needs to be better than Diggory."  
Harry winced in pain as his father's grip became harder. James was doing everything in his willpower not to attack Snape.

Fudge clearly thought he had won.  
But Dumbledore was not to be outdone.  
"Severus, has Mr. Potter ever shown any hatred towards Mr. Diggory, anything beyond a boyish rivalry?"

"No," Severus answered just as coldly as before.

"Has he ever expressed murderous rage?"

"No."

Fudge looked furious as he told Snape to step down. He then allowed everyone to vote.

Harry's nearly burst with happiness when everyone except Fudge and a woman dressed in pink, voted for Harry to be cleared of all charges.

They dashed out of the courtroom making sure they weren't called back. James was cheering on his son and Lily had never been so pleased in her life. They walked into an elevator and this time, it was empty so they could cheer and no one could hear them. By the time they had got up to the main part of the Ministry, they kept quiet with a smug grin on their face. Harry saw a fountain and looked up at his parents.

"Mum, Dad, can I have some money?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Lily and James pulled out some galleons and Harry ran to the donations and put all the money in.


	59. Celebration

Everyone was gathered in the Potters' living room, waiting eagerly for James, Lily and Harry to come back.

"We should have heard something by now," Marlene said worriedly.

Sirius gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. He too was nervous, and he was trying to reassure himself more than he was Marlene.

"It's going to be okay," he promised, "Harry is just like James, he can get out of trouble just as easy as he gets into trouble."

"Some people say he's just been lucky and his luck could run out any day now," Marlene remarked.

"Are those people in this room?" Remus asked.

Marlene smiled softly. "No," she admitted.

"Harry's going to be fine. He always has and always will be," Andromeda said firmly.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace went blue and Harry stepped out. His parents were right behind him. They all had solemn faces and Sirius sighed. He was fearing the worst now. Everyone was silent, waiting for Harry to speak.

Harry looked around the room and grinned.

"I'm afraid you are stuck with me for a while longer," he told them.

Everyone cheered.

"Atta boy, Harry, I didn't doubt that you could win for a minute," Sirius chuckled, clapping Harry on the back.

"You should have seen Fudge's face. He looked like he was going to explode with anger when everyone but him decided to vote for Harry," James laughed.

"Well there was that one woman who agreed with Fudge," Lily reminded him.

"Who cares," James said dismissively, "The important thing is that Harry won."

"Well this calls for a celebration. Who wants firewhiskey?" Sirius asked.

"I do," Harry replied.

"And you will have some," Lily told him. Harry looked up at her hopefully, "In two years." Harry's face fell.

"Aw, come on, Lily let him have some fun. It's his party," James remarked.

"No, James. He is too young," Lily said sternly, "And it's illegal."

"But Lily-Flower, one sip won't hurt," James pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Lily sighed. She was too happy to be annoyed.

"Fine. One sip," she told him grudgingly.

* * *

"No, Molly. You have already helped so much already. I can clean up the rest of this mess," Lily told her sweetly.

"Are you sure, dear? I can stay for a little while longer," Molly said gently.

"You should go home now. I'm sure Ron is going to want to pick out a broom as soon as you get home," Lily reminded her.

Molly smiled fondly.

"I still can't believe my little Ronnie is a prefect," Molly remarked, "I am so proud of him."

"I'm very happy for him," Lily said sweetly, hugging Molly, "Have a safe trip home."

"I will. Goodnight, Lily," Molly said as she walked out the door.

Just as Lily closed the door, two arms wrap around her.

"Alone at last," James remarked.

"You do realize that our three kids are upstairs," Lily reminded him.

"Well they won't come downstairs for a while," James told her softly, "So why don't we put on some music and just relax?"

"Because we have to clean up," Lily stated, pulling herself away from James' arms.

"But I feel neglected. You don't want me to be neglected, do you?" James asked.

"Of course not but I still need to clean up so we don't have to do it tomorrow and then we can focus on relaxing," Lily promised.

James smiled at her. "Okay fine. What can I do to speed things up?" James asked.

"Well you can start by throwing the empty bottles of firewhiskey away," Lily told him, "And remind me to kill Sirius for bringing this many bottles."

James chuckled. "Hey, you will never believe what our son did," James remarked, remembering what the twins had told him earlier.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked sternly.

"This you do…I think. He gave his Triwizard winnings to Fred and George to help them buy their joke store," James replied.

Lily sighed. "He gave the twins money to buy their store of things neither Molly nor I approve of," Lily repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"The point is how generous our son is," James told her gently, "He gets that from me, you know."

"Along with your modesty," Lily muttered.

James gave her a look.

"Come on, you are proud of him and you know it," James said with a grin.

Lily smiled and kissed him, "I never said I wasn't proud of him. He is our son after all."

* * *

"No, no, no!" Marlene shouted at her terrified assistant, "I said Tuesday. The report has to be in by Tuesday."

"I know that, Mrs. Black and I've been working very hard. I just don't think I can do it by Tuesday," her assistant said softly.

Marlene glared at her. She had given her a month already to do the assignment. How far would she have to go to a get a job done around here? Would she had to do it herself? She was busy enough as it was, looking after two twins and a new born baby.

"I gave you a month to do it!" she snapped.

"Yes but I've been very busy."

"You have until next week to finish it," Marlene said annoyed, massaging her sore temples.

"Thank you, Mrs. Black. Thank you," the assistant said gratefully, before scurrying out the door of Marlene's office.

"I haven't seen someone run this fast since you asked where our relationship was going in our Seventh year," Sirius joked as he walked into Marlene's office, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Sirius, is there a reason why you are here?" Marlene asked tiredly.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Sirius remarked.

"I just have a lot of work to do," Marlene responded, "And some people are not helping."

"So dinner is out of the question?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry hun but I can't ," Marlene told him sadly, "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Of course we can," Sirius said softly, "I love you."

Marlene smiled at him.

"I love you too." Sirius kissed her and left.

"Mrs. Black, I think I may have lost the file you wanted me to give Griphook," her assistant told her.

Marlene banged her head on her desk.

* * *

"Okay, Harry, I know you have had trouble with this before but try to stay out of trouble," Lily pleaded.

"I promise I'll try," Harry said, hugging his mother. James chuckled as Harry winked at him over Lily's shoulder.

"I'll see you at Christmas break," Harry remarked, hugging his father.

"We love you, Harry," Lily told him.

"Ahem," Selena coughed.

"What? We already said goodbye to you," James reminded her.

"We love you girls too," Lily assured them, hugging them for a second time.

"Keep an eye on Harry," James told them.

The three of them got onto the Hogwarts express and James and Lily waved goodbye to them.

"They'll be fine, Lily," James promised her, "You-Know-Who won't attack the school while Albus is alive."

"I know. But I have this terrible feeling that something is going to happen," Lily said softly.


	60. The Spy

"That witch," Lily said angrily, glaring at Ron's letter as she finished reading it out loud.

Marlene gave her a bewildered look.

"Of course Umbridge is a witch, we all are," Marlene remarked, "Why would you use that as an insult?"

Lily glared at her.

James quickly whispered in Marlene's ear.

"Oh," Marlene said in realization, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Lily gestured at Luke, Cassandra, Perseus, Jake and Romulus.

"If you ask me, we should really be angry at Fudge, he is the one who sent her," Sirius commented.

"I don't care who sent her, she is torturing my son and I will not stand for it," Lily snapped.

"Lily, honey, there is nothing we can do," James told her gently, "With Fudge on her side, she can't be fired."

"But she's hurting him," Lily protested, "We've gotta do something. Maybe we should talk to Albus."

"If we do that, Albus could get sacked. And you know that Albus needs to be there to protect his students," Remus said calmly.

"He is not doing a very good job of protecting his students if they are getting tortured," Lily snapped.

"Lily, I agree that Umbridge is the biggest….er….witch in the world but we shouldn't cause any more trouble for Harry," James remarked.

Lily sighed and sat down.

"I know you're right. But I don't like this," Lily said softly.

"None of us do," James assured her sweetly.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Selena said, staring at the noticeboard angrily.

There was a notice that invited students to join Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad.

"I don't think they are," Luna said softly.

"I despise that woman," Selena muttered, "Who does she think she is? Who in their right mind would sign up for this Inquisitorial Squad?"

"Slytherins," Emily remarked as she came up to them, "Pansy Parkinson and her crew signed up this morning."

"Idiots, the whole lot of them," Selena snapped, "They must be bloody mental. We have to do something to retaliate."

"I wouldn't do anything to anger Umbridge," Emily warned. Selena rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known me?" Selena asked annoyed.

"Well you better not anger her or you might not join in with Harry's lessons," Emily said with a devilish smirk not unlike her father's.

"What are you talking about?" Selena asked, confused.

"Harry has decided to give Defense against the Dark Arts lessons to everyone," Emily explained in an excited whisper.

Selena looked thoughtful for a minute. They would be breaking the rules and they would be pissing of the most hated teacher since Snape.

"Where do I sign up?" Selena asked eagerly.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me!" Selena exclaimed. When she had exited the Ravenclaw common room the next morning, there was a new notice.

Umbridge had posted that all student organizations, societies, groups and clubs were disbanded. And that if anyone wanted to form one, they had to get permission from Umbridge herself.

"How did she find out?" Selena wondered.

"Perhaps the nargles told her," Luna suggested.

Selena rolled her eyes.

"Something has got to be done. That woman knows too much," Selena remarked.

"Or she has someone spy on us," Luna remarked, "No, no, it has to be the Nargles."

Selena's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "Luna, you are a genius." She hugged Luna and raced off towards Umbridge's office.

Just as Selena reached Umbridge's office, she ran into Draco

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked her.

"I could ask the same of you," Selena snapped. Before Draco could retort, Umbridge came out of her office.

"Hem, hem. What is going out here?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"I want to join the Inquisitorial Squad," Selena told her.

Draco looked at Selena in surprise. Umbridge looked at her skeptically.

"You wish to join the Inquisitorial Squad? Why?" she asked just as sweetly but there was a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Because I think…" Selena began, wishing she had thought of what she was going to say before she said it.

"Because she thinks Potter is only doing this for attention," Draco quickly supplied.

"I do!" Selena said firmly, "He has always been like this. Always wanting people to be focused on him."

"She has complained of Potter many times to my father and Professor Snape," Draco lied.

Umbridge smiled.

"I see. Well, my dear girl, please come in and enjoy some tea with me," Umbridge suggested.

* * *

"Why did you help me?" Selena asked softly as she and Draco walked away from Umbridge's office.

Draco sighed.

"Because you are my friend," he answered her quietly, "I hope you know what you are doing by the way. You were lucky I was there, otherwise, Umbridge would have seen right through you."

"I guess I didn't think it through," Selena remarked.

"You never do," Draco pointed out.

"Hey, at least I don't run away from my problems," Selena snapped.

"I ran away because I felt like everyone was seeing me as my father," Draco said softly.

"No one thinks you are your father," Selena told him firmly.

"They try not to but they do," Draco said bitterly, "They are always watching me out of the corner of their eyes. And when Mum left, they did it even more."

Selena was silent. Mostly because she was wondering if that was true for her too.

"Look, I better go and tell Snape and my father before Umbridge talks to them," Draco told her, "I'll see you around."

* * *

Later, at dinner, Harry came up to Selena, looking very angry.

"Is it true?" Harry asked coldly.

"Is what true?" Selena questioned annoyed.

"That you have joined the Inquisitorial Squad?"

"So what if I have?" Selena snapped.

"So it is true," Harry stated, "You betrayed us."

"If that's what you want to think. Fine," Selena said angrily.

"I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe you would be so petty. Just because you blame me for Malfoy leaving," Harry spat.

"That is not the reason!" Selena shouted.

"Then what is the reason? Because you envy me or because you are like your father?" Harry inquired.

Selena looked as though she had just been slapped.

She was ready to hit him when Snape interfered.

"Five points off each house for causing a disruption in the Great Hall," he sneered, walking up to them, "Potter, go back to your table. Miss Potter, come with me."


	61. Good Girls go Bad

Lily could not believe her good luck.

James was going to be out the whole day on an important Order business. And Marlene would be stuck at the office all day.

She had called Andromeda and taken a sick day from the shop.

She had dropped Jake off at Remus and Dora's house. She could hardly contain her glee. That must have shown on her face because Remus gave her an annoyed look that clearly said he knew exactly what she was up to and he didn't approve.

Lily wasn't worried though because she knew Remus wouldn't tell on her.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked with an impish grin.

"Oh, I am ready. But remember James can not find out about this," Lily told him sternly, "No one can."

"I know but I feel a little bad about doing this behind his and Marlene's backs," Sirius said a little guilty.

"Oh they will get over it. Besides I think that we need to do this," Lily remarked "We have wanted to do this for a while."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's do this," Sirius said, rubbing his hands gleefully. His desire to do what they were going to do overpowered his worry about his best friend's reaction.

Lily smirked and grabbed Sirius' arm and led him to the fireplace.

* * *

"Wands away please," Umbridge said sweetly as she did every class.

There was no sound because no one had bothered to take out their wands.

"Now if everyone will turn to page-"

There was a loud bang outside. And the door flew open. Umbridge ran towards the noise but when she stuck her head outside, she saw no one there.

She began to walk back towards the front of classroom but then she tripped over a foot.

Umbridge looked around, ready to scream at the offending person who dared to trip her. But she was too far away from any of the students.

Umbridge shook her head, she must have just tripped over air and imagined the foot.

She dusted herself off and went to the front of the classroom.

"All right, as I was saying open to page..." Umbridge trailed off when she heard laughing.

Umbridge turned around to see that someone had drawn a toad on the board. The toad had pink lipstick, blonde hair and a pink bow.

Umbridge turned red.

"WHO DREW THIS!" she bellowed. No one answered her.

Mostly because they were still laughing.

The chalk, moving by itself, began to write stuff like: Slytherin rules; green is better than pink; Umbitch the amazing talking toad.

Umbridge was furious.

"Twenty points from Slytherin!" she shouted.

Then she found herself dangling in the air upside down by her feet.

"What is going on!" she bellowed.

There was another loud bang and all of her cat pictures fell down.

In all this chaos, nobody saw the door open and close by itself.

* * *

"Can no one give me the answer to this question?" Severus asked with a sneer, "It was in your textbook. I assume you read it unless you are too lazy."

No one answered. Severus sighed, he wondered why in the world he had to teach a bunch of dunderheads.

There was a loud bang outside and the door flew opened.

Severus rolled his eyes. He was sure that the Weasley twins must have sent off another firework.

He stalked outside to yell at the two, only to see that there was no one there.

Severus walked back up to the classroom to see that chalk was writing by itself on the board.

It was drawing a crude picture of him. The picture showed his hair dripping and his teeth abnormally large.

"Who drew that!" Severus asked coldly, glaring at the sniggering children.  
The chalk kept moving, writing things like Slytherin rules. Snakes eat lions.

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Twenty points off Slytherins," He snapped as much as that deeply hurt him to say.

Suddenly he felt himself get drenched by water. He looked up to see a bucket disappear.

"Potter," Severus muttered, starting to search the room for an invisible boy.

Because he was concentrating on his search, he did not see the door open and close by itself.

* * *

"It was amazing, you should have seen how angry Umbridge was," Fred remarked, "She was madder than Percy when we changed his Prefect badge to say Pinhead."

"That was some classic stuff, Harry," George told him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "I didn't do anything. I was too busy with the DA to do any pranks."

"Do you prank Snape?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Then who did?" George wondered.

"I would say my Dad and Sirius but Dad was doing a mission with the order and Sirius doesn't like to do pranks alone," Harry told them.

"Well whoever it was is a genius."

* * *

Lily and Sirius came out of the fireplace laughing hard.

"That was so much fun!" Lily said happily.

"I know!" Sirius exclaimed, "I think the highlight was when Umbridge and Snape took off points from Slytherin. Forty points off in one day. That was amazing."

"I feel a little bad about that. They didn't do anything wrong," Lily said sadly.

"Don't be a good girl now. You had a blast and you can't take what you did back," Sirius told her.

"Oh no, you are going to hold this over me for the rest of my life now, aren't you?" Lily guessed.

"You bet I am," Sirius laughed, "I never thought this day would come when you actually pull off a prank on two teachers no less."

"Hey I didn't want to prank Severus, you forced me," Lily snapped.

"Yeah, I forced you to pour a bucket of water on his head," Sirius said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"I don't why I thought that was funny. I'm such a bad person," Lily remarked although she could not contain her smile.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, Mrs. Potter," Sirius joked with an evil laugh.

Lily laughed and playfully slapped him.

"Shut up, you git."

"Honey, I'm home!" James shouted from the kitchen.

"Remember we can't tell anyone," Lily whispered. Sirius nodded.  
They walked into the kitchen where Marlene, Remus and James were. They kissed their respective spouses.

"So what did you guys do today?" James asked.

Sirius and Lily tried not to look at each other so they wouldn't start laughing.

"We hung out," Lily answered.

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.


	62. People come as People go

"I got an interesting letter from Harry today," James remarked.

Lily looked up at him.

He didn't look happy, in fact, he looked rather annoyed.

"Really? What did he say?" Lily asked worriedly. She hoped James would mistake her being worried for being worried about Harry. Though, after being married to a man for sixteen years, he'd probably know you better than he thought. She started playing it cool instead.

"He said that Snape and Umbridge had been pranked," James told her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's interesting," Lily said coolly.

"It really is. Especially when, they used levicorpus on her, a spell only Remus, Sirius, Snape and you and I know," James commented.

"Oh James, come on, we both know you taught that spell to Harry and the twins," Lily said sternly.

"Are you saying it was Harry? Are you putting the blame on Harry?" James asked coyly.

"Of course not, I'm just saying..." Lily trailed off, not sure what to say. Then she finally broke down, "Oh all right! It was me! I did it!"

James looked furious.

"So you pranked Umbridge and Snape without me?" he asked.

Lily looked up, surprised.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I hate Snape and Umbridge; I would have loved to have gotten a chance to prank them," James told her, "Why would you do it without me? I thought you loved me." He added, a bit dramatically.

"Because I thought you didn't approve," Lily answered. James gave her a funny look.

"When have I ever not approved of pranks?" James questioned.

"You didn't want us to anger Umbridge," Lily reminded him.

"I didn't think you should yell at her that would only get Harry in trouble but pranking them when Harry could not be blamed is pure genius. I am so proud of you," James told her sweetly, kissing her.

"I love you but just so you know, I am never doing this again," Lily said gently.

"I love you too and yes you are. You are a Marauder now, there is no going back," James remarked.

* * *

"James got an interesting letter from Harry today," Marlene remarked.

Sirius looked up at Marlene.

Her arms were folded across her chest and she had her "you are in trouble" face on.

"Did he now?" Sirius said worriedly. He hoped she would mistake it for worry for Harry. Though, they'd known each other for a fair long while now, and Sirius wasn't a very good actor to say the least.

"Yes, it seems that someone caused a ruckus in Snape and Umbridge's classes," Marlene told him.

"Did you just say ruckus?" Sirius asked confused.

"Sirius, did you prank them? And don't lie to me," Marlene asked.

"Marlene, you know I don't prank alone," Sirius reminded her. He hoped that she would take that to mean he didn't prank anyone.

Unfortunately, Marlene had been his girlfriend for four years, fiancée for two and wife for twelve years.

"Who was with you?" she asked coolly.

Sirius cursed under his breath.

"Lily," he answered softly, "Lily was with me. She forced me."

Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"I find that odd for two reasons. One: Lily wouldn't force anyone and two: you never need an excuse to prank people," she remarked.

"Okay fine, but I wasn't lying about her being with me," Sirius said truthfully.

Marlene looked furious.

"I cannot believe you would do this!" she snapped, "You actually pranked the two most hated teachers in the whole school. I can't believe you did it without me!"

Sirius looked up, startled.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you invite me along? I would have loved to pour a bucket on that greasy git or make all of that horrid woman's awful paintings fall," Marlene said annoyed.

"Well we didn't think you'd approve," Sirius told her carefully, "You guys were saying how Lily and I shouldn't cause trouble for Harry."

"You didn't get caught though. All we meant was not to go and yell at Umbridge. Well except Remus, you know how he is." Marlene remarked.

"Sweetie I promise that I will include you in our pranks from now on," Sirius stated, "You should have seen Lily. She was a natural. She was the one to pour water on Snape."

* * *

Remus couldn't help but smile at Romulus who was drinking the milk from his bottle.

Romulus was growing fast. He was beginning to talk. Right now, it sounded like babbling but Remus was sure that Romulus would talk soon.

"He's going to be a smart kid, I can tell," Remus said to his wife who was gazing fondly at her husband and child.

"He's going to be just like his Daddy," Dora remarked with a smile, "He already has your hair and eyes."

"Hopefully he doesn't get everything from me," Remus said softly. Dora sighed.

"Remus, we have been over this. If Selena doesn't show any signs of being a werewolf, neither will Romulus," Dora said gently.

"But what if-?"

"Would you love him any less?"

"Of course not," Remus answered, "I just think we should be careful."

"Mo!"

Dora shot off the couch.

"Did he just-?" she questioned. Remus looked down at his son.

"Mooooony!" Romulus repeated.

Dora laughed.

"He's saying your name," she told him.

Remus smiled.

"Sirius is going to be so jealous. He thought Perseus was going to be the first one talking," he joked.

"Of course Romulus spoke first. He's got his daddy's brains."

* * *

Ron was sleeping peacefully. He was having a good dream about beating Victor Krum in Quidditch. Hermione was about to give him a kiss when suddenly

Ron woke up to loud screaming. He looked around, thinking it was his own; he had been known to start screaming when he had been dreaming about spiders. Something that Harry teased him about a lot.

But it wasn't him screaming this time. The other three boys, Seamus, Dean and Neville were getting up and looking around, still fast asleep. Though Ron was wide awake. He looked around and saw that Harry was thrashing around in bed.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked sleepily.

"It's Harry!" Neville shouted. Ron shot up and with the other three boys he ran to Harry's bed.

Harry was thrashing and screaming in his sleep.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry woke up at once.

"What's the matter with him? Is he ill?" Seamus asked.

"I'm going to get help," Neville told them, running out of the dormitory.

"Ron, your dad has been attacked," Harry said frantically.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Your dad has been bitten. It's serious, there was blood everywhere," Harry told him.

"Harry, mate, you were just dreaming," Ron said uncertainly. Harry retched and Ron had to jump backwards to miss it.

"Harry, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pyjamas and shaking uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about - we need to find out where he is - he's bleeding like mad - I was - it was a huge snake."

Ron felt more worried by the minute. Either Harry had gone mad or his dad had been attacked. Neither sounded good at all. He waited nervously, sat on Harry's bed with a bucket waiting for him to throw up.

Finally Professor McGonagall came into the room and after talking to Harry led him to the Headmaster's office.

"What was wrong with Harry?" Neville asked quietly.

"I don't know," Ron answered.

* * *

Lily was tucking Jake into his crib when James came running in.

"James, be quiet, Jake just fell asleep," she told him sternly. She turned around to see James' face looked serious and sad.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"It's Arthur," James told her softly, "He's dead."

* * *

_**I know people are going to be furious with me. I do have a reason for this. J.K. Rowling said that she had killed off Remus so Arthur could live. So I switched it.**_


	63. We All Need to Hear Those Three Words

As soon as James told her everything about the snake attack, Lily rushed over to the Burrow. Molly was in the kitchen, holding the Weasley clock, staring at Arthur's broken hand.

Lily quickly made some tea.

"What am I going to do?" Molly asked, sobbing into her handkerchief, "I can't do anything without Arthur. I can't pay the bills. I can't raise our children alone. I'm not strong enough."

"Oh Molly," Lily said softly, struggling to find words that would help Molly; she didn't know what it was like to lose someone really, "James and I will give you money, and of course we will be there whenever you need us."

"I can't accept money from you," Molly said, her body still shaking, "I just can't."

"Think of it as a loan," Lily told her gently.

"Then at least let me help out at the shop. It will be the least I can do," Molly pleaded.

"Fine. It's a deal," Lily agreed.

Molly sighed.

"I just can't believe this is happening. I still keep thinking that this is a really bad dream and Arthur is going to enter through that door and hold me in his arms," Molly said as new tears rolled down her cheeks, "You know. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't even say I love you when he left. I thought I'd see him in the morning, but now…"

"You shouldn't be alone tonight, would you like to stay at our house for a while?" Lily asked.

Molly shook her head.

"Bill and Charlie are going to stay here for a while," Molly told her. Then she patted Lily's hand, "I'll be fine, Lily, honestly."

* * *

When Lily came home, she found James in the sitting room, just staring off into space. At once Lily ran to him and kissed him.

"Did I mention I love you?" Lily asked.

"Not recently," James said with a smirk.

"Well I love you, James. I love you so much," Lily told him firmly. James sighed and put his arms around her.

"It's okay, Lily. I'm not going anyway," he said gently.

"But what if you go on a mission and I don't see you ever again?" Lily questioned.

"I'll stick around as a ghost if I have to. You won't lose me, I promise," James replied.

"James, let's face reality. People are going to die. Arthur is only the start. I just want to make sure you know that I love you and I will always love you," Lily remarked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Lily, I knew you loved me. I knew you loved me even when you didn't know it," James told her gently.

"But what if-" Lily began.

"No more buts. No more what ifs. We love each other and that is the only thing that matters," James said sweetly.

"Even when we are fighting?" Lily inquired. James chuckled.

"Even if our minds were obliverated," he promised.

* * *

Bill sat at his desk, trying to finish his report. At least that is what he seemed to be doing.

"Bill, what are you still doing here?" Marlene asked softly.

"I'm just trying to finish this report," Bill answered.

"Bill, go home," Marlene said gently, "Go be with your mother."

"I have to finish this," Bill remarked.

Marlene sighed and was about to argue when Fleur walked up to them.

"Beel, can you walk me 'ome?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Bill said, getting up and walking out with Fleur, his hand in hers.

Marlene smiled. She knew how close Bill and Fleur were getting. Walking with Fleur might get his mind off Arthur.

Just as Bill and Fleur were leaving, Sirius came in.

"Hey sweetie, this is a surprise," Marlene remarked, kissing him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Sirius told her.

"Shouldn't you ask the Weasleys that? It was their father and husband," Marlene reminded him.

"Yeah but you came from a big family too. I'm sure this brings back memories from when your dad died," Sirius remarked.

Marlene sighed and sat down.

"It does. But I can't think about it now. We need to be strong for the Weasleys," Marlene told him.

* * *

Charlie listened to the radio and drank some more firewhiskey. He was going over to the burrow later but right now, he wanted to have a drink.

Someone knocked on the door. Charlie opened it to see Dora.

"Hey Charlie, I brought you something to eat," she told him, showing him the lasagna.

"Does Lupin know you are here?" he asked as he let her in.

Dora put the lasagna on the coffee table.

"Yes. Unlike you, he trusts me," Dora teased playfully.

"Hey, I trusted you. I just didn't like how every guy in our year was flirting with you," Charlie snapped.

"I know. I was kidding," Dora told him gently.

"Sorry, I'm just having a rough night," Charlie remarked.

"Of course you are. Your father died," Dora said sympathetically.

"I still can't believe it," Charlie said softly, "I can't believe he's really gone. Bill's sad and Mum is inconsolable. It's like Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon's death all over again."

Dora gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I know how you must feel," she remarked.

"I should have been here more. I should have never gone to Romania," Charlie said angrily.

Dora hugged him, not sure, if she could find any other comforting words to tell him.

* * *

Percy stared at the letter from his in his hands. His hands began to shake as he read each word.

He wished he hadn't opened it. But then he would have found out in the Daily Prophet and that would have been worse. His father was dead. It seemed surreal. He had just seen his father yesterday morning. When he had not even looked at him. Percy regretted it now. He regretted everything. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore. He didn't care if the Ministry was right anymore. His father was dead and his family needed him.

Percy got up and walked towards his boss' office.

"Percy, I got the paperwork you needed," Audrey Grey called. Percy was too wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't answer her.

"I am resigning," Percy told him, he didn't even wait for it to register, he just left.

* * *

"George, get down here," Fred called, "You know if Umbridge sees you on a broom, she'll throw you in detention for sure."

George sighed and flew down.

"Since when have you cared about breaking the rules," he snapped.

"I do when it involves Umbridge. You know that bitch is sadistic," Fred remarked.

"This sucks," George said angrily, "Why did it have to be him? Why our Dad?"

"I don't know, mate. I wish it wasn't him either," Fred said softly, "But then again would we want to wish this on anybody?"

"I don't know. I guess not. I'm just sad right now," George explained.

"So am I," Fred admitted, "But we can't let anyone know that. We have to be strong for everyone."

George nodded.

"Now come on. Let's go to class before Angelina has our heads," Fred told him.

* * *

All Ron's life he had looked up to his father and his brothers. And now one of his role models was dead. He wished that this were a bad dream that he would wake up at any moment.

But it wasn't. His father was dead.

"Ron, you okay?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him, "You missed Transfiguration."

Ron groaned.

"It's okay. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything and you can look at my notes later," Hermione told him.

Ron chuckled in spite of himself.

"Wow, you must feel really sorry for me if you are offering me your notes," Ron remarked.

"Well I just thought you might want them," Hermione said, blushing a little.

"Thank you," Ron said softly with a sad smile, "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Ginny was crying. She hated crying but here she was crying by the Great Lake.

"Ginny?" It was Harry, the last person on earth she wanted to see her crying.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"No," she answered, truthfully, "My Dad is dead."

Harry sat down next her.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny. He was like a dad to me too. Well a second dad," Harry remarked.

Ginny giggled.

"Don't let Sirius and Remus hear you saying that. They'll be insulted," she told him before adding sadly, "I miss him a lot."

"Of course, you do. He's your dad. I'd be devastated if my Dad died," Harry stated.

Ginny felt tears coming down her face again. Harry must have seen them because he hugged her. Ginny just stayed there, sobbing into Harry's chest.


	64. Rule Number 22: Never Defend Snape

"No way, in hell," Sirius said firmly and surprisingly calmly.

"Sirius-," Remus warned. He was, of course, ignored.

"-Absolutely not," Sirius said, his voice rising just a little bit.

"Sirius-," Remus tried again.

"-I will not allow that greasy prejudiced slime ball teach my godson Occlumency," Sirius snapped, "He already tortures Harry on a regular basis as his Potions teacher. Merlin knows what Snape will do when they are alone."

"Are you suggesting I will harm Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered coldly.

"Of course you will," Sirius spat savagely, "You hate him because he's the proof that Lily loves James."

"Even if I felt like that, I would not let my hatred interfere with my teaching," Severus said coolly.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That is bull and everyone here knows it," Sirius said angrily, "As soon as you get him alone you will either kill him or hand him over to your master."

"All right, that's enough," Lily snapped before Snape could retort, "Sirius, Dumbledore trusts Severus. Besides, he is the only one here who is also at Hogwarts who knows Occlumency."

"But Lily, you know he hates Harry. He'll do anything to get Harry into trouble," Sirius remarked.

"I agree," James spoke up, "I agree with Lily. Snape needs to teach Harry Occlumency."

Sirius gaped at his best friend.

* * *

"You are unbelievable!" Sirius shouted as they got out of the fireplace.

"Kids are napping. Go outside if you want to argue," Marlene snapped. She was sitting on the couch, looking exhausted.

"Oh believe me; I am done arguing with him. In fact I'm done with that traitor forever," Sirius said angrily before storming outside.

James sighed and followed him, muttering something that sounded like "drama queen".

"What in the world happened?" Marlene asked.

"Well Dumbledore decided to let Snape teach Harry Occlumency and…" Lily began.

"Wait, what?" Marlene asked, "Snape is going to be giving Harry private lessons. That can't end well. Snape will probably end up killing Harry."

"Sirius thought so too. I defended Severus," Lily continued.

"Lily, why would you do that?" Marlene said with a raised eyebrow. She didn't like how her best friend still defended Snape after all he put her through. Least of all what she would be putting James through.

"Hey, James agreed with me," Lily protested.

"He what?" Marlene exclaimed, forgetting that the children were sleeping. Luckily, for her, the children didn't seem to hear her. "He what?" Marlene repeated quieter.

"What's the big deal? It means James is growing up," Lily remarked crossing her arms.

"No, it means that James just broke one of the biggest Marauders rules!" Marlene told her.

"Wow, I have got to get a hold of that book," Lily commented, wondering why the biggest rule breakers would make up rules, "So what is the rule that my husband broke?"

"Never defend Snape or any Slytherin but especially Snape," Marlene told her.

Lily turned to Remus, giving him a "is she serious" look.

Remus nodded. "It's sad but true," he remarked, "Ironically it was James who made up that rule in the first place."

"Now that doesn't surprise me at all," Lily said with a sigh.

* * *

"Mate," James began. Sirius turned away, pointedly.

"I am not talking to you," he snapped.

"Why? Because I disagreed with you?" James asked, "That's not fair."

"You broke a rule. Ignoring you is fair," Sirius retorted.

"A rule I made up," James protested

"It's still a rule," Sirius reminded him.

"Oh like you haven't broken the rules," James said annoyed.

"That's not the point. The point is, you defended Snape. Snape! He's the evil SOB who makes your son's life miserable and tries to steal your wife," Sirius reminded him.

"Hey Sirius, I never said he wasn't evil. And believe me, I still despise him. But Harry's having nightmares that involve Voldemort and are real. For all we know Voldemort could use this against Harry. We need him to be prepared and unfortunately, Snape is what we got," James told him somberly.

"Well we could send Andy to Hogwarts. She knows Occlumency." Sirius suggested. "All the Blacks learned it,"

"You don't know Occlumency," James remarked.

"I never thought it was important, so I skipped the lessons to play Quidditch with my best friend," Sirius stated and James grinned at him.

"I wish we could send Andromeda, but that would look suspicious," James said with a sigh.

"What is Snape's cover story?" Sirius asked.

"Remedial Potions," James replied.

"And the humiliation has begun," Sirius remarked. James gave him a look, "Just saying."

* * *

Selena finished writing her Potions essay when Emily came in.

"You're doing homework?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow suspiciously. It was very unlike Selena to be doing homework, especially when outside, the ground was covered in snow and she wasn't out there throwing snowballs with Emily. Emily leant against the doorframe.

"Why do you people have no faith in me?" Selena snapped.

"Maybe we would if you told us what you were doing," Emily reasoned.

"I shouldn't have to. They should know like you knew," Selena said angrily.

"I only knew because…" she trailed off when Selena gave her a hard look, "Because I trust you fully." Selena rolled her eyes as she grabbed some parchment and began to write on it.

"What are you doing now?" Emily asked.

"Writing a letter," Selena answered simply.

"You're not going to tell me to whom, are you?" Emily guessed.

"It's not my father if that's what you think," Selena told her annoyed.

"I didn't say it was," Emily reminded her, "Could you at least come down to dinner? Mum is getting worried about you."

"Fine," Selena said dismissively.

Emily sighed and left.

_Dear Mum,_

_It's not getting much easier here. They are all still mad at me. Except for Emily and Luna. But that's only because they don't get mad at anyone._

_I wish they'd all just get it. I am trying to help them. Emily tells me I should them what I am doing. But I think they should just trust me._

_It feels like the only people who get me are Draco and Snape._

_I know you hate Snape, Mum and quite frankly I hate him too. But he's been helping me out. He knows that Umbridge can use….well can read minds. So he's been teaching me Occ…how to block people from going into your minds. He isn't been exactly nice about it but he is helping. I think Umbridge is fooled._

_Thanks for the sweets. Tell Dudley and Sam, I said hi._

_Love Selena_

_Ps. Remember don't tell Aunt Lily about anything, I write._

* * *

She was free. Bellatrix was finally free. She could now serve her master and the man she loved.

"My Lord," she whispered as she bowed. She kissed the hem of his robe, "It is wonderful it see you again."

"Ah Bellatrix," he said, "One of my most loyal followers. How marvellous that you have been returned to me."

Bellatrix smiled happily, tears coming to her eyes, relishing his praise.

She backed away, still bowing.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Narcissa leave the room. Bellatrix straightened and ran after her sister.

"Cissy, where are you going?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I wanted to check up on Draco," Narcissa said, wincing at her sister's harsh tone.

"Does being back here not please you, Cissy? Would you rather be with our blood traitor sister? And her mudblood husband?" Bellatrix asked, savagely.

"No of course not. I just want to check on Draco," Narcissa said firmly. Bellatrix could see that she was shaking. Bellatrix mistook this as shaking from anger.

"Very well. Hurry back," Bellatrix told her gently.

Bellatrix heard a crack.

She spun around and aimed her wand at the person.

It was Kreacher.

Bellatrix smiled. She had been using Kreacher as a spy on the Order.

"You have news?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I do, Mistress. It appears that the Potter is having nightmares," Kreacher told her.


	65. The Terrible Toad is Headmistress

Selena had failed miserably. She hadn't arrived in time to warn Harry that Umbridge had found out about Dumbledore's Army. It seemed that Umbridge hadn't bought Selena's "betrayal" against Harry. Because Umbridge didn't tell her that Marietta had betrayed the DA. Selena had only found out because Draco had told her.

"You tried," Emily told her gently.

"Obviously not hard enough," Selena snapped, "All I wanted to do was spy on Umbridge and help everyone out."

"You know you should have told someone that you were going to spy on Umbridge because they could have helped," Harry remarked. After the DA was outed and Dumbledore disappeared, Emily had told Harry everything.

"It was the spur of the moment." explained Selena miserably. "I didn't think. I guess everyone was right, I never think," Selena said sadly.

"Let's just all agree that Umbridge is a terrible toad and we should find a way to stop her from making our lives miserable," Hermione suggested.

"Speaking of making my life miserable, I have another lesson with Snape now. I'll see you lot later," Harry told them, clearly dreading the lessons.

* * *

"I do not like this at all," Lily remarked, looking at the prophet that announced Umbridge's new job as Headmistress.

"No one does, Lily," James told her gently.

"She's going to hurt our children even more then she already does," Lily snapped.

"Now _that's_ a scary thought." Sirius began. "I mean, she already rips their hand open. What else…" Sirius trailed off when he saw the horrified look on Lily's face, "I'm not helping."

Marlene patted his arm.

"Sirius has a point, Lily. I don't think Umbridge can do any worse then she already _has_ done," Marlene remarked.

"What worries me is without Albus, the school could very well be attacked," Remus said quietly.

"I don't think so, Moony. Hogwarts is the safest place there is. There is no way You-Know-Who would be stupid enough to try to attack Hogwarts," James remarked even though everybody knew that Voldemort's only fear was Albus Dumbledore, but the only thing was, was that Albus was not there. The only reason he _wouldn't_ attack is that he wanted to keep the fact that he was regaining power, a secret.

"Although, I would like to see the look on Umbridge's face if he did go to Hogwarts," Sirius joked.

"I just hope that Harry is okay," Lily said softly, ignoring Sirius. "I'm sure that Umbridge is going to be very hard on him."

"Of course she is. She is sadistic and cruel. Reminds me of my Mum actually," Sirius remarked.

"I have to disagree. Your mum is an angel compared to Umbridge," James stated.

"James, my dear old Mum would slice off House Elves' head herself and used the whip when I did something bad. She and Umbridge would get along fabulously," Sirius commented.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Sirius, Marlene and Remus had gone home, Lily and James decided to sit in front of the fire and read Tale of Two Cities.

James had his arms wrapped around Lily as she read outloud.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry called, his head appearing in the fireplace.

"Harry, did something happen?" Lily asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Mum," Harry told her gently, "I just needed to talk to you guys."

"What did Snape do?" James asked, annoyed.

"James, why are you presuming that Snape did something?" Lily questioned, giving her husband a look.

"Cause he is always doing something to Harry," James answered savagely.

"Actually Dad, this is about you, Snape and Mum," Harry explained before telling them all about his trip in Snape's pensive.

Lily didn't know what to say. She would have loved to chide Harry on entering Severus' private memories. But that would be skipping over the real problem.

Harry had not only seen his father at his worst moment but he had also seen his mother's disgust and hatred.

"You seemed to really hate him, Mum," Harry remarked.

"Nah, she didn't hate me, right, Lily?" James said, looking at Lily for support.

Lily gave him an annoyed look.

"James, you were a prat," Lily reminded him, "You were arrogant, annoying and obnoxious."

James looked wounded.

"But you didn't hate me," he asked hopefully with a sweet smile.

"James, I despised you," Lily stated, crossing her arms.

"Thanks, honey," James muttered.

"So what changed?" Harry asked.

"Well back then, Harry, I just saw your father's negative traits. But in seventh year, when he stopped pestering me and stopped bullying people, I began to see the man I loved. The sweet, generous, sensitive side," Lily told him.

James smiled whereas Harry made a motion that he was going to be sick.

"And that's when she realized that she never really hated me," he remarked, "But she loved me for those six years and just didn't know it."

Lily shook her head and kissed James.

"You are a silly, silly man," she murmured, before turning back to Harry, "Look, sweetie, we don't have a perfect relationship but what couple does?"

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully before taking his head out of the fire.

* * *

"I hate that woman," George remarked as Umbridge walked past them, a smug smile on her face.

"She's evil," Lee agreed, "So what do you two have planned for her?"

"You shouldn't do anything," Angelina remarked, "You have already been kicked off the Quidditch team. She'll expel you for sure if you try anything."

"Why Angie, I didn't know you cared," Fred laughed.

"Yeah, we thought you only cared about Quidditch," George remarked.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Just because I actually take Quidditch seriously does not mean I care about it more then you," she snapped.

"We were just teasing," George told her with a smile, "You don't have to get defensive."

"Look all I am saying is be careful," Angelina said gently, "Don't get into trouble."

"You don't know us very well, do you?"

"You would think after seven years of friendship, she would know us better," George commented.

Angelina huffed.

"Honestly, you two are biggest prats, I have ever met," Angelina said angrily, before storming off.

"I'll talk to her," Lee offered, "But guys, I think you should listen to her." With that, he followed Angelina.

"You know something, George, I've always felt out futures lay outside the world of academic achievement," Fred said, watching Umbridge give detention to two first years.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing," George stated.

"Let's just hope Mum doesn't have a heart attack," Fred said.

"Or Angelina," George commented, "She'll probably worry about us the most."

"You wish Angelina would worry about you," Fred joked.

George gave him a look.

"Shut up and think of a way to get our brooms from Umbridge."


	66. Can't Forgive Him

"You boys are geniuses!" James laughed.

"Please tell me you got a picture of Umbridge's face?" Sirius pleaded with a broad grin on his face.

"Sorry, no picture this time," George told him, shaking his head sadly. "though it wasn't a face you could forget."

"And Peeves actually saluted you," James continued with a grin, "we couldn't even get that ghost _listen_to us!"

"So what did your mum say about this?" Remus asked, he was surprised that Molly hadn't marched over to the Blacks' house and yelled at the twins yet. The twins had come over to their house straight after they caused the disruption; it was safer than their own house.

"Bill's telling her now. Do ya think we'll see the explosion from here?" Fred wondered.

"If I know Molly Weasley - and I think I do - she'll come here before she explodes," Sirius joked.

"So where are you guys going to live? Have you given any thought as to what you are going to do now that you quit school?" Remus questioned.

"Don't worry about us, Remus. We got a kind benefactor who has given us some money to open up a joke shop," George said firmly.

"Can I be there when you tell Molly this?" Remus asked, having a feeling that Molly wouldn't like that idea.

"Moony, we have been helping Fred and George with their products. They are going to be rich," Sirius stated.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly came out of the fireplace.

"Hello Mum, you look lovely today," Fred remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Did you do something new with your hair?" George asked.

Molly looked murderous. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY GOT YOURSELVES EXPELLED!"

"I think we should go now," Sirius suggested, "Before my eardrums explode."

* * *

James apparated to his own house, still smiling at what Fred and George had done. It was tying up to some of the pranks that the Marauders and him had pulled. He sat on the sofa and took off his tie to relax himself. He closed his eyes, appreciating the rest from a hard day of work – but it didn't last long as he heard footsteps coming down the landing.

"James, we need to talk," Lily said loudly, coming into the lounge.

"Uh-oh, are you breaking up with me?" James asked with a laugh.

"What?"

"That's the first line Sirius used to use when he was breaking up with his girlfriends," James explained.

"I see. James, I've been thinking a lot lately about us-"

"-Oh boy, he also used that line," James remarked, a little nervous now.

"Let me finish," Lily said softly, "I was thinking about the memory Harry saw in his pensive. And I realized you never apologized to Severus."

"Excuse me?" James snapped incredulously. She couldn't be serious.

"Hear me out," Lily begged, "you bullied Severus a _lot_when he was younger and he didn't deserve it then."

"Lily, he knew about and created dark curses when he was fourteen," James reminded her.

"I know but—"

"-and let's not forget that he constantly bullies our son when he has done nothing wrong. Also, in case you haven't noticed, he became a Death Eater," James shouted.

"James, I am not asking you to become best friends with him. I'm asking you to try and bury the hatchet," Lily protested.

"He's not going to bury any hatchet. He hates Harry and I because I won and married you," James said angrily.

"Won? Am I your prize?" Lily snapped.

"No, of course not, I only meant that I - HEY! Do not turn this on me!" James bellowed, "Snape is a prejudiced Death Eater, always has been a prejudiced Death Eater and always will be a prejudiced Death Eater!"

"All I am asking is that you be a better person and apologize. Is that so hard for you?" Lily asked angrily.

"Yes it is, Lily. You wanna know why? Because every time I see him, all I can see is the boy who hurt you and made you cry. The man who is a Death Eater and killed many people. And the man who is making Harry's life miserable," James yelled, "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm not the better person because I cannot forgive him for all of those things."

With that, James stormed out of the kitchen.

Lily sighed and sat on the sofa, leaning forward and massaging her temple. James turned the whole thing on her and all she wanted was for him to apologize and bury the hatchet – not even be friends. Just do the right thing for once. She wasn't going to get anywhere with him. She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and flooed to Marlene's house.

* * *

Once she got there and landed in Marlene's fireplace, Marlene looked up from her work and sighed. Lily always came round when she was stressed or worried. Without a word, Marlene stood up, left her work, and went over to the kitchen. She put the kettle on, and pulled up two chairs and Lily began telling Marlene what had happened.

"All I wanted was for him to apologize," Lily said sighed, "I didn't mean to have a huge fight with him."

"Lily, I am sorry to say but it's your own fault," Marlene remarked, "You shouldn't even have thought of defending Snape."

"I'm not defending Severus' actions as an adult," Lily began.

"Lily, I meant you should have never defended Snape even when you were eleven year olds," Marlene told her.

"What? He was innocent then," Lily snapped.

"Oh please everyone knew that Snape was going to be a Death Eater just by looking at him," Marlene remarked.

"Did you ever hear to never judge a book by its cover?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"Well in this case, the cover said: EVIL. So I stayed away from that book," Marlene answered.

"The cover did not say EVIL. It said here is a poor lonely misguided boy," Lily said angrily.

"'Misguided?" Marlene mocked, laughing. "He guided himself into the path of darkness," Marlene said savagely.

"Oh stop being so dramatic!" Lily exclaimed.

"You know I am right," Marlene remarked.

"No you are not. And even if you were that is still no reason for James to refuse to apologize to Severus," Lily said annoyed.

"Lily, didn't you hear him? James doesn't want to apologize because he believes that that is basically saying that Snape was right to be a gigantic arse," Marlene explained.

"I am not asking him to say that. I just want to show Harry that James has matured," Lily said softly.

"Do you want to prove that to Harry or yourself?" Marlene questioned gently.

* * *

"Here comes the broom," James said, making swooshing noises as the spoon "flew", "Here it comes."

Jake giggled and clapped his hands.

Only one year old and he already loved anything to do with brooms and Quidditch. In fact, James swore that Jake's first word was Quaffle. Jake opened his mouth as the spoon came close.

"He's better then Harry," Lily remarked, looking up from her own dinner. "Harry hated eating his peas." When Jake caught sight of her, he called out her name, splattering James with half-chewed peas.

"Selena and Emily did too," James commented, wiping the peas off his face.

"It seems like that was yesterday. They grow up so fast," Lily said with a sigh.

"I know."

"James, can we talk?" Lily asked.

"Sure, hang on a minute," James replied, picking up Jake and carrying him up the stairs.

He came back down a few minutes later. "What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Lily told him softly.

James sighed. "Lily, look, I know you want me to apologize but I keep thinking about everything he's ever done and I just-" James said quietly.

"I know, James, I know. I just wanted to put it in the past. I guess I should just be satisfied that you tolerate him more than Sirius does," Lily remarked.

"That would be nice," James stated with a half-smile.


	67. Like Mother Like Daughter

James smiled as he stared at his beautiful sleeping wife. It was six in the morning and one of the rare times that James was awake earlier then Lily.

Suddenly, Lily opened her eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

"Will you stop staring at me, you creep?" she asked.

"Well excuse me for staring at the most beautiful woman in the world," James snapped.

Lily laughed and kissed him.

"You really are cheesy, James" she remarked, "We've been married for a decade. I thought we got past the staring part of our relationship."

"First of all, I will never stop staring at you. Secondly, we have been married for sixteen years, seventeen years next September," James remarked.

"Really, has it been that long?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, I know. It seems like just yesterday, we got married. You looked so beautiful in your wedding dress," James told her sweetly.

"Aw thank you. And you looked so handsome in your suit," Lily said softly.

"You know that was the happiest day of my life," James told her.

"Really, what about the births of our children?" Lily asked.

"They wouldn't have been born if you hadn't come down that aisle," James answered, "I remember being so scared that you would run out on me."

"I was convinced you'd do the same to me," Lily told him.

"You thought I was going to run out on you? Did you forget that I loved you since I was fourteen?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"James, you were fourteen. Everyone thought you'd either dump me or cheat on me," Lily remarked, "And I'm sorry to say, I thought so too."

"Lily, I made my feelings clear to you since I was fourteen. I gave you flowers, serenaded you and would have given you anything. What part of those romantic gestures did you not understand?" James questioned.

"All of it. It was surreal for a guy like you to like a girl like me. We were total opposites and we still are," Lily told him.

James sighed and kissed her gently on the lips.

"That's what makes us perfect for each other. You need me to make you laugh and I need you to keep me grounded," James remarked.

Lily smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said sweetly, "Now come on. We have to get up."

"What? I want to lay here with you for a while," James whined.

"James, we have to make lunch for our picnic. Remember we were supposed to do it last night but you said that we could do it in the morning," Lily reminded him.

"Why do we have to go on a picnic anyway?" James wondered.

"Because it's fun," Lily replied, getting out of the bed and getting her clothes, "Besides, it will be nice to spend some time with Marlene, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and the kids."

"We spend time with them every day," James snapped.

"Not on a picnic," Lily reminded him.

James rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Cassandra, do not push your brother," Marlene shouted, "I swear she's more like Sirius every day." Lily chuckled.

"Now there's a scary thought."

"Hey Marlene, is it okay if Sirius and I take Cassandra and Luke flying?" James asked.

"Just don't go too high," Marlene replied.

"Marlene!" Lily whined, "They are three years old. Don't you think it's a little early to let them fly?"

"Don't worry, Lily." James assured. "Sirius and I will be holding them the whole time,"

"Lily, James and Sirius are perfectly cable of taking care of Cassandra and Luke," Marlene told her gently.

"Yeah, we're not idiots," Sirius snapped.

Lily sighed. "Fine but if they break a leg, I'll hex you," Lily told them.

"Seeing that they are my children, you'll have to get in line," Marlene remarked.

James picked up Luke, Sirius picked up Cassandra and they got onto their brooms.

Lily watched them wearily.

"Lily, they're going to be fine. Stop worrying," Marlene said with an eye roll, "They're much more responsible then you give them credit for."

"I'm sorry, I just never liked brooms. They seem too easy to fall off," Lily remarked, hugging Jake close to her as James and Sirius took off.

"So Lily, Mum said that things have been really busy in the shop," Dora said, trying to get Lily mind off the dangers of brooms.

"We are really busy. I think it's because people are starting to believe Harry and they don't avoid our store like the plague anymore," Lily replied.

"It's a good thing that people are starting to believe Harry. Hopefully Fudge will realize it too. Because I'm getting sick of the way Scrimgeour is running the Aurors. I hope James will get his job back," Dora remarked.

"And when he does, Fudge better give him a big apology," Marlene stated.

Lily opened her mouth to agree when a silver phoenix appeared and Albus' voice came from its beak.

"Please come to Grimmalaud Place. It's urgent," he said hurriedly.

Lily raced out of the house, into the back garden where the two men were teaching the children to fly. She shouted up to James and Sirius, a hint of panic in her voice and they both dived onto the floor, Luke and Cassandra squealing with delight at the speed. The dismounted their broom and rushed into the house and into the living room. Each of them took a handful of floo powder and ended up in Grimmaulaud Place.

"What happened?" James asked as he rushed into Dining Room.

"Well James, it seems that Harry believed that the Dark Lord had captured you and he and his friends went to the Department of Mystery," Albus explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?" James asked, "Let's go."

* * *

Emily felt scared. Terrified. This wasn't the DA anymore. They were fighting for their lives here. She and Neville were back to back, fighting three death eaters at once. She was trembling and Neville seemed to be the only thing that was supporting her at the moment. She needed her mum and dad with her.

"We are not going to make it," Emily said tearfully.

"It's going to be okay," Neville promised her, "We just have to keep fighting."

Emily didn't see how they could win; Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Selena had already fallen it was just Harry, her and Neville against ten Death Eaters.

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Lily and James appeared.

"Harry, get everyone out of here," James shouted, knocking the nearest Death Eater out.

"No, we want to fight," Harry begged.

Lily rushed up to her husband's side and in front of her son.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. Get out now!" she cried.

Emily didn't hear Harry's response. She was too busy watching Bellatrix. Bellatrix knocked the Death Eater Lily had been fighting over and raised her wand. Emily realized what was going to happen.

Bellatrix shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

But she missed Lily when Emily jumped in the way.


	68. If You Need a Shoulder to Cry On

"_I'm leaving you," _

"_What?" James asked astonished, staring at her, hoping it was some sort of sick joke she was playing._

_It wasn't. Lily had two suitcases beside her. She took off her wedding ring and held it out to him._

"_Lily, please. Don't do this," James begged._

"_I can't take it anymore, James. I can't take this ache I feel every day. I have to end this," Lily told him firmly. Her green eyes were hard and her voice was icy. She showed no signs of sadness that she was leaving her husband. It was more like she was mocking him – James wouldn't have been surprised if she then announced she was running away with Sirius to elope – and Harry is Sirius' son._

"_Lily, what about our children?" James croaked. "What about us? I love you," James reminded her._

"_Our daughter is dead. And so is our marriage," Lily remarked coldly. She dropped the wedding ring onto the floor and picked up the suitcases, "Goodbye, James." She walked away._

_James desperately wanted to run after her but he felt rooted to the spot._

* * *

James woke up with a start. It was a dream. Just a dream. James turned to Lily's side, hoping that Lily would be awake and would comfort him but she wasn't even there. For one, terrifying moment, James thought the dream had been real. Lily had left him. Then he realized that Lily was probably in the same place, she was every morning. In Emily's…. old room.

James sighed as he got up. He hated this. Lily was crying all the time. Harry was blaming himself. Selena was trying to pretend that everything was fine.

"Lily?"

James opened the door to Emily's room. Sure enough, Lily was on Emily's bed, crying. It pained James to see his wife like this. The worst part was, there was nothing he could do. Every time, he tried to talk to her, she'd push him away.

"What?"

"I just wanted to remind you that the funeral is at…" James began.

"I know when it is," she snapped rudely.

"Lily, I…"

"Go away, James, I don't want to talk to anyone," Lily said quietly.

James sighed and closed the door.

Marlene and Sirius were in the kitchen when he arrived.

"Coffee?" Marlene asked, already handing him the cup.

"Thanks," James said, trying to smile.

"How are you, Prongs?" Sirius asked as James sat down next to him. "Coping?"

"Not so good," James answered truthfully.

Sirius sighed. "I know today is going to be a hard day for all of us," Sirius remarked.

"Every day is a hard day," James said sadly. "Ever since that bitch of a cousin of yours killed my daughter."

Sirius sighed sympathetically and slurped at his coffee.

* * *

It was a grey day. Which perfectly with the mood; dark, sad and gloomy. Their boring, black clothes matched too. Emily would have hated that they were wearing black. She would have hated all this sadness and misery.

James sat next to Sirius, leaving a seat open for Lily. But Lily sat down next to Petunia instead.

"She'll come around," Sirius told him when he saw the hurt expression on James' face.

"I hope so," James muttered.

As the funeral began, James was suddenly reminded of a similar day like this. When another funeral had taken place...

"_How do you feel, mate?" Remus asked, sounding worried._

"_My parents are dead! How do you think I feel?" James said angrily, "I am an orphan now."_

"_We know, mate. And we feel terrible," Peter told him gently, "I mean they were great parents."_

"_They were practically my parents. So I definitely know how you feel," Sirius remarked._

"_Well they weren't your parents so you don't know how I feel," James snapped._

_Sirius looked at him with a mixture of surprise and hurt._

"_James, we know you are grieving but there is no need to jump down our throats," Remus said calmly._

_James sighed._

"_I know. I'm sorry guys. I just hate this. This whole thing is stupid. I know they were old but they didn't have to die on me," James said sadly, looking as though he was going to cry._

"_Master James, Miss Lily Evans is here to see you," his parents' house elf called._

"_Send her in," James shouted back._

_Lily ran into the room and into James' arms._

"_James, I'm so sorry, I didn't get your owl until this morning. I didn't miss the funeral, did I?" she asked._

"_No, you didn't. We were just about to leave to go to the funeral," James replied, kissing the top of her head._

_Lily entwined her fingers with James and kissed him softly._

"_It'll be okay," she whispered in his ear._

James remembered how wonderful Lily had been for the funeral and for the next few weeks. If it hadn't been for Lily or his friends, James didn't think he would have been able to made it. And now while he still had his friends, Lily wouldn't even look at him.

* * *

People kept coming up to her and saying, things like: "I'm sorry for your loss. Emily was a wonderful girl."

Lily wanted to scream at all of them. None of them got it. None of them knew how she was feeling. She wished that they would leave her alone. Just when Lily had about enough, Amos Diggory walked up to her.

"Amos," Lily said softly, realizing that this was the first time she saw him since Cedric's death, "How are you?"

"I really should be asking you that question, shouldn't I?" he remarked with a sad smile.

"Lily, I got you your drink," Petunia said, coming up to Lily and handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you, Petunia. Oh, Amos this is my sister, Petunia. Petunia, this is Amos Diggory," Lily told her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Amos remarked, shaking Petunia's hand.

"Likewise." She said, peering down her nose at him. "Anyways, Lily, I'm going to check on Selena and Dudley. Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Lily told her sweetly.

Petunia excused herself, leaving Amos and Lily alone.

"So really, how are you holding up?" Amos asked.

"Not well. All I want to do is lie on my bed and cry," Lily answered softly. It was easier talking to Amos than James; he got it. He knew what it was like to lose a child. He _understood_ Lily.

"My wife did that for weeks," Amos remarked, "Every time, I tried to get her out of bed, she'd yell at me. Tell me to leave her alone. I wish that I could do something to make her happy. But I can't."

"It's understandable how she's feeling. She lost her only child," Lily said softly.

Amos laughed bitterly. "It's like she's forgotten that I lost my only child too. She doesn't realize the pain, I'm feeling," Amos commented, "I don't think she loves me anymore."

"Amos, I'm sure that's not true," Lily began.

"She filed for divorce two weeks ago," Amos told her miserably.

"Oh Amos, I'm sorry," Lily said, hugging him.

"All I wanted was to hold her but all she wanted was to forget," Amos remarked.

Lily's thoughts were racing. She thought about how she kept pushing James away. Did she want to leave him? Did she want to forget everyone including him?

After saying goodbye to Amos, Lily went to find James. When she couldn't find him she went over to Sirius and Marlene.

"Well, look who it is," Sirius said scathingly.

"Sirius," Marlene warned. "She's just lost a _child!_ Show her some respect."

"It's Lily Diggory," Sirius continued, ignoring his wife.

"What?" Lily snapped, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you breaking my best friend's heart. I'm talking about how you talked to Diggory even you wouldn't talk to James. I mean really, Lily, don't you know how cruel you have been to James. It's like we are back in Hogwarts," Sirius said angrily.

"I know,"

"I mean you don't even realize how much you are killing James," Sirius continued, not hearing Lily. "You're _heartless!_ James lost a child too!"

"Sirius, she said she knows," Marlene snapped at him, "Leave. It."

"Why are you telling me?" Sirius asked bitterly. "Go apologize to James," Sirius said sternly to Lily.

"I will." Lily stated. "Where is he?"

"He kinda apparated away," Marlene told her.

* * *

James found himself at a muggle pub.

"I'll have a beer," he told the bartender.

"You look like you have had a bad day," the bartender remarked, pulling him a pint. "Care to talk?" James said nothing and just took the beer. "That will be four pounds eighty then please." James sighed and slapped slammed a five pound note on the counter which he carried around his wallet for an emergency. James wasn't even bothered that the bar man probably over charged him.

He was on his fourth beer when a girl came up to him.

"Rough day, handsome?" she asked gently.

James didn't bother turning around. He just sipped his beer.

"Have I seen you before, Mister? I don't recall seeing you here before," the girl asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't usually go to mu - pubs," James replied.

"Well that explains it. So did you come from a wedding or something? You look dressed up," the girl remarked.

"Funeral, actually," James answered, dully.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for your loss," the girl told him, patting his arm.

"Thank you."

"What's your name? Mine is Jenna," she said sweetly.

"James," James replied.

"Well James, how would you like a round of beers on me?" she asked.

"That would be nice," James answered.

* * *

James groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding.

"Merlin's pants, how much did I drink?" James wondered, trying to recall last night. He didn't even notice the redhead until she spoke.

"I don't know. But you were pretty hammered when Remus brought you home," Lily remarked.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, not unhappy that Lily was next to him.

"Well I felt bad about the way I had been treating you lately and I wanted to apologize to you last night but you were a little out of sorts," Lily told him gently, "But if you want me to go, I will."

James wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you dare leave me," he said sternly, kissing her forehead.

"I'll never leave you, James," Lily laughed. "Never."


	69. Laughter and Tears

"Ugh!" James groaned as he walked down the stairs, holding his head, "Stupid hangover."

"Serves you right for drinking so much," Sirius laughed.

James rolled his eyes. "This coming from the man who once drank so much he mistook Lily for Marlene," he contradicted.

"I realized my mistake right away," Sirius retorted.

"You realized your mistake after Lily slapped you when you kissed her," Remus remarked.

"With tongue," James added, getting a glass of water.

"Well from what I hear last night you had a little tongue action yourself," Sirius commented innocently.

James spat the water out, spraying Remus.

"WHAT!" James shouted before groaning as that hurt his head.

"Calm down, James; Sirius is just being stupid."

"When is he not?" James asked, brushing some water off his jumper.

"You were only talking to that girl when I got there," Remus told him, looking a tad disgusted as he wiped the water off him with a napkin.

Sirius laughed.

"You should have seen your face. That was hilarious," Sirius said with a grin.

"When I feel better and find my wand, I'm gonna hex you until your children can't recognize you," James said scathingly, glaring at Sirius.

"Hey no need to get violent, I was only kidding. Leave the violence to Lily when she finds out you were flirting with that girl," Sirius suggested.

"I wasn't flirting with her," James snapped before worriedly looking at Remus, "Was I?"

"No. You were just talking about Lily and Emily when I came in," Remus assured him, "Although she was sitting on your lap."

"WHAT?" James shouted for the second time.

Remus and Sirius laughed.

"You were right, that was fun!" Remus said, high fiving Sirius.

James shook his head at them.

"Good morning boys," Lily greeted them sweetly as she strode into the kitchen, "Want some breakfast?"

"Absolutely, I haven't had your pancakes in weeks," Sirius said eagerly.

Lily sighed and James gave Sirius a dark look.

"What?" Sirius asked then realization dawned on him. Emily loved pancakes, "Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I refuse to be sad anymore. I love Emily but she wouldn't want me to be so depressed and she certainly wouldn't want me to push away my family in favor of grieving for her," Lily told him firmly, "I mean Molly lost Arthur and she never stopped taking care of her family. I should be no different."

"Good for you, Lily," Remus said approvingly. "Keep calm and carry on."

"Oh by the way, James, that girl from last night left you a message. She said something about being pregnant," Lily remarked.

James spat out his water again and stared at his wife who was now laughing.

"That was a good one, Lily," Sirius said, laughing with Remus.

"You people are cruel," James said angrily, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you make it so easy," Sirius told him.

"Shut up," James groaned.

"Here sweetie, why don't you take some of the pepper up potion?" Lily suggested, handing him the potion.

"Thank you," James said, draining the potion in one gulp.

"So Lily, about those pancakes?" Sirius prompted.

"Coming right up," Lily told him.

* * *

"Neville, dear where are you?" Augusta called.

Neville prayed that she wouldn't look in the attic. N.E.W.T.S were coming in a year and Neville was sure that his grandmother wanted him to study before he went back to school. She still wanted him to be an auror like his parents. Neville hadn't the heart to tell her that he didn't want to be an auror. Neville looked around the attic. He might as well make himself comfortable. He sat in an old armchair with bits of stuffing poking out.

He noticed that there was his old photo album on a trunk nearby. Neville picked it up. Lily had given it to him on his ninth birthday. On the first two pages were his parents and friends beaming at him. The other pages were filled with Neville and his friends. Neville looked at the first picture. The picture had been taken three days before Neville, Harry, Ron and Draco had gone off to Hogwarts.

Selena was laughing, something she rarely did now.

Ginny was whispering in her ear, also laughing.

Draco was wearing orange robes. He had lost a bet with Ron and had to wear the Chudley Cannons's colors for the entire day.

Ron was jumping up and down because the twins had put a spider on the back of his robes.

Harry was making silly faces at the camera.

Neville was on the ground, looking for Trevor, having dropped him seconds before the picture was taken.

And there, rolling her eyes at her silly friends, was Emily. Every few seconds, she would turn and give the camera a half-smile.

"Neville, are you all right?" Augusta had found him.

"I'm fine, Grandma," Neville said softly.

To his surprise, Augusta hugged him, something she hadn't done since he was little.

"I know," she said sadly, "It's hard to lose someone, you were so close with."

"I told her everything would be okay but I lied," Neville remarked, tears stinging his eyes. He wouldn't cry in front of his mother. He wouldn't.

"You didn't lie, Neville. You didn't know," Augusta told him firmly.

"But-" Neville began.

"Let me tell you something, Neville. When your father was younger, I would tell him that I would always protect him. Do you know how I felt when he was attacked by that horrid woman?" Augusta asked.

"But that wasn't your fault," Neville reminded her, "You couldn't have prevented it."

"And you couldn't have prevented Emily's death. She was like her mother. Ready to protect those she loved," Augusta assured him, "And you know those people included you."

"I know," Neville said softly.

* * *

Andromeda came out of the fireplace. She was about to call Lily's name when she heard voices in the kitchen.

"I don't understand, Severus. What do you mean you have to do it? Do what?" Lily asked.

"He asked me to - Oh Lily!" Severus sounded as though he was crying.

"Severus, please tell me what's wrong. What did You-Know-Who ask you to do?" Lily questioned.

"Not the Dark Lord. Dumbledore. He wants me to…I can't!"

Andromeda, being careful not to be heard, pressed her head against the door, eager to know what was going on.

"Severus, what did Dumbledore ask you to do? What happened?" Lily sounded confused and worried.

"Lily, please promise you won't get angry," Severus begged, "Promise, you won't do anything."

"Of course, Sev, just tell me, what is going on?" Lily pleaded. Andromeda, praying that door wouldn't creak, opened the door, just a crack.

Severus was on the floor at Lily's feet. He was sobbing into her robes. Lily kneeled down and attempted to help him up but he wouldn't move. She ended up kneeling beside him.

"Draco was given an order from the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore," Severus told her.

Andromeda clamped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't gasp. Her poor nephew. Andromeda was sure that Voldemort was threatening him. But why was Severus so upset about this. And why didn't he tell Dumbledore?

An icy feeling swept over Andromeda.

"What does Dumbledore want you to about this?" Lily asked.

"Instead of Draco, Dumbledore wants me to kill him," Severus answered. "He wants – he doesn't want Draco hurt."

Lily gave a gasp of horror.

"Is he mental?" Lily asked angrily, "He can't expect you to do this! There has to be a different way."

"There isn't," Severus said softly, "If Draco doesn't do it, Narcissa , Lucius and Draco will be killed. The Dark Lord even said he would kill Selena..."

"Then maybe we can pretend that you killed Dumbledore. There must be a way to do that," Lily said forcefully. She couldn't bare for another daughter to die – she just lost Emily. She couldn't lose Selena too.

"Lily, he's going to die anyway. He wants it to look as though I killed him. To save Draco's innocence and to make it clear to the Dark Lord that I'm on his side," Severus stated.

"And what about your innocence?" Lily shouted hysterically, "What about you? Doesn't he even think about how it will affect you?"

"Lily, you know I'm not innocent," Severus remarked. "And anyways, my soul is already ripped." He added bitterly.

"That doesn't matter. I won't let you do this." Lily told him, gripping his hand.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry for how I've disappointed you, how I've hurt you." Severus told her and Lily pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know, I know," Lily said softly in his ear, stroking his shoulder.

Andromeda's eyes widened when she saw Severus point his wand at Lily. She closed the door carefully so it wouldn't slam and waited.

"Obliviate."

Andromeda waited until she heard Severus walk out of the Potter's house before running back to the fireplace and flooing back home.


	70. Forgetting

James was sitting reading the paper in the kitchen while Lily made and prepared dinner for herself, James, Harry, Selena, Remus, Marlene and Sirius. Lily kept stopping halfway through as she kept thinking she had forgotten an important ingredient – but then she remembered she had put it in. James was getting worried too; he thought that Lily was going crazy; she kept forgetting things.

"Are you sure you are okay, love?" James asked gently.

"I'm fine, James," Lily told him then she frowned, "I just feel as though I've forgotten something."

"Maybe you banged your head when you fell," Sirius suggested.

"Maybe," Lily said unsure.

"Mum, Dad, I'm back," Harry remarked as he strode in the kitchen. He picked up an apple, tossed it in the air, caught it with his Quidditch skills, earning a clap from James and Sirius. He was about to take a bite when Lily grabbed it from him.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she told him.

"But I'm hungry now," Harry complained.

"I swear you're more like your godfather every day," Lily commented, messing up Harry's hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, there was a reason my parents hired an extra house elf," James remarked, "You eat nonstop. In fact, you are eating right now."

Sirius glared at him and put the jelly slugs into his pocket for later.

"So Harry," Remus began. "What did Dumbledore need you for?"

"Well, you know Professor Slughorn…" Harry began.

"I don't," Sirius huffed.

"Sirius," James sighed with despair. "It's been over twenty years. so he's never invited you to one of his parties. It's time to let go," James remarked.

"Easy for you to say. You were one of his favorites. But he couldn't even get my _name_ right. He called me Samuel for seven years," Sirius snapped. "And he still does if I see him."

"Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to help recruit him," Harry cut in before there was any more argument.

"Is he going to teach DADA? That should be good for a laugh," Sirius remarked with a chuckle.

"And what would be so funny about that?" Lily asked, giving Sirius a look.

"I just thought it would be funny," Sirius answered meekly.

* * *

Narcissa stood in the Forest of Dean in the dead of the night. She wrapped her coat around her freezing cold body and sat down on a rock, shaking. It was about midnight, and Andromeda was due soon.

She checked her watch. Andromeda was late as usual.

Suddenly there was a loud crack behind her. Narcissa whipped out her wand, ready to attack.

"It's just me, Cissy," Andromeda told her. "And I won't kill you this time." She joked.

"What did you ask me to do before you ran away to marry Ted Tonks?" Narcissa asked threateningly, not lowering her wand, and keeping it pointed to Andromeda's neck.

"I asked you not to marry Lucius because I was sure he'd break your heart," Andromeda answered calmly, pretty sure she had got it right. "And other stuff..."

"You are mental," Narcissa hissed, putting her wand in her pocket before running to hug Andromeda, "You're lucky Bellatrix didn't find that letter from you or we'd both be dead."

"I'm sorry, Cissy but I had to talk to you. I overhead something and I need to know if it's true," Andromeda explained, "Has You-Know-Who given Draco a mission to kill Dumbledore?"

"I don't even want to know how you found out," Narcissa remarked putting her hand out.

"Just answer the question, Cissy," Andromeda pleaded.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has given Draco the task of killing Dumbledore," Narcissa stated. She turned away so Andromeda didn't see the tears. Andromeda put her hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Then you should get out of here. Flee the country with Draco. Don't stay and let this happen," Andromeda commented, hugging Narcissa.

"It's not that simple. They will find us and they will kill us. Besides I have already asked Severus to help us," Narcissa told him. Andromeda pulled back from her sister and held her at arms lengths by the shoulders and opened her mouth to speak but Narcissa cut her off, "I know what you are going to say. But I can see no other way. My son's life and his innocence are in danger. What else can I do? "

"I hope you know what you are doing. For your sake, for Draco's sake and for Snape's sake," Andromeda remarked.

* * *

James strode through the Ministry with a big smirk on his face. He had been called in by the new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. James had a feeling that Scrimgeour was going to offer him his old job back.

The secretary smiled at him. "Mr. Scrimgeour has been expecting you," she told him.

James walked into Scrimgeour's office. He was greeted by a cheerful Scrimgeour.

"James, my friend, how are you?" he asked, beaming at James.

"Quite well, thank you," James answered. He waited for Scrimgeour to offer his job back. But it never came.

"I wanted to speak to you about your son," Scrimgeour told him. James' smile dropped almost instantly.

"What about Harry?" he asked cautiously.

"Well there have been so many rumors that he is in fact the chosen one," Scrimgeour remarked, "I want to know for certain if he is the chosen one."

"And why would you like to know that?" James asked icily, "So you can use him as a poster boy for the Ministry?"

"Now, now, James, no need to get upset, we're all friends here. I just want to make sure that I have my facts straight. Dolores says that he-"

"Dolores Umbridge cut open my son's hand and you think you should be listening to her?" James snapped, "I don't want the Ministry to use Harry."

"Some would say it was his duty to be 'used by the Ministry'," Scrimgeour commented.

"I disagree," James shouted, "Unlike you, the only thing that matters to me is my family's safety."

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement. I can get you your job back," Scrimgeour began.

James didn't listen to the rest. He just stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"How was your meeting?" Lily asked as James stormed into the room.

"The man is an arse and I hate him," James snapped.

"That's funny. That's exactly what I used to say about you," Lily remarked.

James glared at her.

"Lily, my darling, if you even _say_ that again, I will have no choice but to hex you," James said annoyed.

Lily chuckled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. What happened?" Lily questioned.

"Scrimgeour wanted Harry as the Ministry's poster boy," James replied, pouring himself a cup of butterbeer.

"He's an idiot, James. Besides, it's not like Harry will actually allow this to happen," Lily remarked.

"I'm surprised you are so calm about this," James said with an eyebrow raised.

"With the war brewing and You-Know-Who rising, I think we have bigger problems," Lily said softly, "It's getting dark out there and I have this terrible that something bad is going to happen."

James got up and put his arms around Lily. He kissed the top of her head.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I'm scared."

"Don't be. We got through this before, we can do so again," James promised her.


	71. Old Married Couple

"Do you ever notice that you spend more time here then you do at your own house?" James asked as he and Sirius sat round the kitchen table.

Sirius gave him a glare. "You're my best friend. I just like to spend time with you. Is that a crime?" he asked.

"Or, and this is just a shot in the dark, you love my cooking more than Marlene's cooking," Lily suggested with a smirk, knowing it was true.

"Can you blame me? That woman baked a cake using four raw eggs with the eggshells," Sirius stated, then looked around nervously as though Marlene was going to appear out of thin air, "Don't tell her I said that though."

Lily and James chuckled.

"I'm going to wake up Harry. He's been sleeping late a lot lately," Lily remarked, "I don't know why."

As soon as Lily went up the stairs, Sirius grinned at James.

"I know why."

James gave him an incredulous look.

"Why?" James asked.

"He's been sneaking out at nights to visit his new lady love." Sirius informed with a smirk. "I caught him sneaking out when I was going home last night," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"And who would this girl be?" James questioned, a smile slowly crossing his face.

"Let's just say the Potter curse has struck again," Sirius remarked smugly sipping his coffee.

"Really?" James asked, his eyes widening in surprise, "Now why would he keep this a secret?"

"Well her six older brothers had something to do with it. And he thought we'd tease him about it," Sirius told him.

"Well, all I know is you owe me ten galleons," James remarked.

"Dammit," Sirius cursed, "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

* * *

Once Lily left to go and wake Selena up, it was just James and Harry in the kitchen. James glanced up at the door and leant into Harry who was still eating his slice of toast. "So Harry, anything you want to tell me?" James asked.

"Sirius told you about me and Ginny," Harry guessed as he put down one of his cards.

"How'd you know?" James questioned with a smile, taking the cards in the middle. Harry groaned and threw them on the table; he had lost.

"Because you and Sirius have been smirking at me all morning," Harry said simply as he stretched in his chair.

"Tell me everything. How did it happen?" James inquired leaning in with a smirk, "Give me the details."

"Dad, I don't think-"

"You can either have this conversation with me or your mother," James remarked, "Which do you think will be more awkward?"

James could see by Harry's face, that he was picturing his conversation with his mother. It wasn't a pretty face.

"Good point. Okay, it was after Emily's funeral and we were just talking when…" Harry began.

"-Whoa! Tell me you are not starting without me!" Sirius exclaimed, running up to them, "I want to have a chance to hear the story of Harry's first time."

"I'm leaving," Harry said, getting up.

"Oh come on Harry, he's just teasing," James told him firmly, sending a glare at Sirius, "Just tell us what happened."

Harry sat back down and began telling the two eager men what happened. "Okay it was just after Emily's funeral. We were talking about Mr. Weasley and Emily's death and hard it was on everyone. I said that it was all my fault that they both died. Ginny told me that of course it wasn't my fault. She said that I tried my best. I got a little mad and said she didn't know what it was like to have everyone count on you and then completely fail them,"

"Let me guess, she used her bat bogey hex on you," Sirius said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, she didn't actually. She told me that I was wrong and I didn't fail anyone. She told me that if everyone thought I failed, why would they still be trying to help me? Then she leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I didn't realize she was about to kiss my cheek so I turned my head and…well I think you know," Harry finished.

"That's wonderful!"

While Harry had been telling his story, Lily had come out onto the porch and overheard. Lily gave Harry a tight hug.

"Oh my baby boy got his first kiss. How sweet is that?" Lily cried.

"Told you it would be awkward," James remarked smugly.

* * *

"Lily!" Marlene shouted, running into the kitchen.

"Yes, Marlene?" Lily asked, as she put the kettle on the stove.

"You will never guess what happened at Gringotts today," Marlene told her, then not even waiting for Lily to guess, she continued, "Bill proposed to Fleur."

"No!" Lily exclaimed in surprise, "But they've only been dating for a year."

"So what? Oh, it was so romantic. Lily, you should have been there. He put rose petals everywhere. And when she walked in, her favourite song was playing on the radio. And then he dropped down on one knee," Marlene gushed, "It was beautiful."

"Why did he do it at Gringotts?" Lily questioned, confused.

"Well, it was where they first met," Marlene answered, dreamily, "Aw, to be young and in love again."

"First of all, we are not that old. Second, what about Sirius?" Lily inquired.

"As much as we love our husbands, when was the last time they surprised us with sweets or jewellery or flowers?" Marlene asked.

"I'll have you know that James always gives me presents on my birthday or our anniversary," Lily snapped.

"Only then? I said surprise us," Marlene reminded.

Lily sighed. "Oh wow, we really are turning into old married couples, aren't we?" she said sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Marlene told her.

"Well that doesn't mean the romance has gone out of our relationship. Tonight, I'm going to make a reservation at that restaurant I used to love going to," Lily said firmly.

"Good idea, Lily. Do you think Sirius and I can join you?" Marlene asked hopefully.

"Nope," Lily answered, "Tonight is just going to be about James and I. We are going to have a night filled with romance."

The kettle whistled and Lily poured Marlene and herself a cup of tea.

"Hey Lily," James called as he walked into the kitchen, "Sirius, Remus and I are going out to a Quidditch game tonight. So we'll be home around ten."

James grabbed an apple and was heading out the door.

"James, wait. I thought we could go out for dinner tonight at La Maison Heureuse," Lily told him.

"No thanks, Lily. I'd think I rather spend some time with the guys then go to that restaurant with the really bad food," James remarked, "Why don't you go with Marlene?"

After giving her a kiss, he walked out.

"Bill would go to Fleur's favorite restaurant," Marlene commented, sipping her tea smugly.

Lily glared at her.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Face it, Lily. You and James have become the married couple who spend little time being romantic with each other," Marlene told her gently.

"Oh dear Merlin, we're my parents," Lily said, putting her head on the table.

Marlene patted her arm. "I know. I've already become my mother. Sirius just needs to smoke a pipe and he would be exactly like my father," Marlene said with a sigh.


	72. Stupid Fights

"You guys have problems," Remus remarked as he walked up to James and Sirius who were stood at the bar of The Three Broomsticks, having a drink. The two men turned around and Remus stood opposite them, crossing his arms.

"Thanks Moony, that's always nice to hear," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean your usual problems," he joked, "I meant problems with Marlene and Lily."

"What? Did we do something?" James asked worriedly, looking at Sirius for help who merely shrugged and took a sip.

"No and that is the problem," Remus replied.

"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean? They are mad at us for doing nothing?" Sirius asked rudely, slamming his pint on the bar. Remus held up his hand to calm him down.

"Exactly," Remus answered. He sighed when they still looked confused, "Lily and Marlene are missing the romance in your relationships."

Sirius scoffed. "What? That's stupid. There is still plenty of romance in our lives,"

"Oh really? When is the last time you have surprised her with gifts or gone to her favorite restaurant?" Remus questioned, raising his eyebrow. Neither of the two men responded.

"Oh yeah, when is the last time they've done anything for us?" Sirius asked, "Do they think we are their servants or something?"

"Sirius, I'm sure they don't-" Remus began.

"You know what! I'm sick of her being such a hypocrite," Sirius shouted, causing the people around them to stare at them.

Sirius paid no attention to the surrounding people. He took a last swig of his beer, grabbed his cloak, and stormed out of the pub.

"Um, mate…" James began.

"You're taking off too," Remus guessed.

"Yeah, want me to floo Tonks over?" James asked.

"Thank you. That would be nice," Remus told him.

* * *

Lily was in the kitchen, eating some ice cream when James came in. Strawberry was her favorite. She used to eat it with Tuney in the Summer. Their father would buy them each an ice cream. Petunia would choose mint and she would be strawberry. Her dad would always call her a little strawberry. Lily sighed as she scraped her bowl and shoveled it into her mouth. She wanted her parents back. She wished she could go back in time to when they were two little girls. No magic. No Voldemort. No un-romantic James and his silly obnoxious friends. She smiled fondly as James burst open the door; he was holding flowers and sweets.

"Here honey, I got these for you," James told her, putting them on the table. Lilies and Turkish Delight. What had he done wrong?

"Hmm, my favorite flowers and my favorite sweets," Lily remarked, eyeing James suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just want to surprise my beautiful loving wife with gifts," James told her sweetly, "We better hurry though if we want to make it to La Maison Heureuse."

"What did you do?" Lily asked again, putting the bowl and spoon in the sink.

James threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm trying to be romantic here," he replied loudly.

"What? Why?" Lily asked, surprised at James' outburst.

"Because I love you and I want to prove to you that we are still the same romantic people we were when we first started dating," James explained.

"James, did you overhear Marlene and me earlier?" Lily questioned.

"No, Remus did. He told us everything," James answered.

"Oh James, you know I love you and you know I know you love me," Lily told him gently, "Besides, I've decided that I don't care about gifts or flowers. I'm satisfied with our life. And I don't care if we become my parents."

"You say that now but what about in ten years. You'll get tired and leave and I'll be devastated," James remarked.

Lily shook her head and laughed.

"That's not going to happen," she promised, "I love you too much."

"But how do you know that?" James questioned.

"Because I remember you were the one who hexed anyone for making me unhappy. I remember you were the one who helped raise our wonderful children," Lily replied.

James grinned at her and kissed her.

* * *

"MARLENE!" Sirius bellowed, storming into the house.

"Sirius, our children are sleeping. What's the matter now?" Marlene asked, sounding a little annoyed. This did not help Sirius' mood. He stormed into the living room where Marlene ha just rushed in after putting Perseus to bed.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a screw-up," Sirius said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Marlene questioned, "I have never called you a screw-up."

"Oh really? Well, let's go over the names you have called me and see," Sirius snapped, "Arse. Git. Prick. Idiot. Berk. Oh you're right, you never called me a screw-up."

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to start a fight?" Marlene asked angrily, her voice rising.

Neither of them was aware of the two four year olds watching them from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, _I'm_ starting a fight? You went behind my back and said that we had no romance," Sirius shouted.

"That's what you're so upset about?" Marlene inquired, "Sirius, you're so stupid."

"And there you go again. Insulting me. And no, that's not the only thing I'm mad about. I'm sick of you yelling, nagging, and insulting me. I am mad that you don't trust me and that you didn't like how I proposed," Sirius yelled, ticking each one off on his fingers.

"First of all, I do not nag," Marlene snapped, "Second, I only insult and yell at you because you do stupid things. Third, we have already discussed the trust and proposal issue."

"There should have been no issue," Sirius said angrily, "You should trust me no matter what. And you should have liked my proposal because we are now married."

"How could I trust you when you have cheated on me?" Marlene asked.

"Will you let that go? I was fifteen. It's not like you haven't made mistakes when you were fifteen. Remember Professor Dobbin?" Sirius reminded her, "At least I tried and am trying to make our relationship work."

"If you really feel that way, why are you still here?" Marlene shouted.

"Oh no, not this time. If anybody is going to leave it's going to be you," Sirius yelled, "In fact I want you out of this house right now."

Marlene stared at him with tearful eyes. He had said a lot of hateful things to her. But he had never wanted her to leave the house. What Marlene could have done – and lose her pride and dignity – was fall on the floor, begging him for forgiveness. Begging for him. Or she could argue, shout at him and wake the kids. Sirius would want her back by morning anyways; he couldn't live without her.

"Is that really what you want?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Yes, it is," Sirius said forcefully, crossing his arms and facing away.

"Fine." She said softly, picking up her bag. "Bye Sirius." She replied and with that, Marlene walked out of the house.

Sirius angrily kicked the wall and turned towards the stairs, where he saw Cassandra and Luke staring at him.

Sirius sighed and went to the fireplace to call Lily; he hoped she would be able to soothe his children. He was too angry to himself. Lily was better with children – like Marlene. _No, get that spiteful woman out of your head and focus on your upset kids._ Sirius smiled at his children. He was turning into his father now. He was about to throw the floo into the fire when he thought better of it. Lily was Marlene's best friend; she'd probably take Marlene's side.

"Daddy?" Cassandra had come down the stairs, "Mummy is coming back, right?"

Sirius sighed.

He wished he knew the answer to that.

* * *

Marlene walked down the street in Diagon Alley, wiping the tears from her face.

She came to the door of Flourish and Blotts and walked in.

"Marlene?"

"Hey, can I talk to you? I really need a friend tonight."


	73. Coming to an understanding

"I can't believe you told her to get out," Lily said angrily, slamming the cup of tea down on the table so it splashed over Sirius. He swore under his breath as the boiling hot water scalded his arm. Lily glared at him.

"I was mad," Sirius shot back, "I can't believe she really left." He added, upset, rubbing the sides of his head in a circle as Lily yanked a chair out from under the table.

"She didn't leave, Sirius. She just left your house." James reminded him. "She'll be back."

"Oh really? Then why isn't she back now? It's been twelve hours," Sirius asked rudely, sipping his tea and threw it down so it spilt over the table. "Geesh, that's hot."

"Maybe she just went straight to work," James suggested as Lily rushed to the kitchen side and grabbed some kitchen roll.

"She hates her job. Why would she go there?" Sirius asked, taking some paper off Lily and cleaned up his mess.

"Because that's the last place anyone would look for her," Lily suggested, glaring at Sirius as he spilt the spilt tea onto the floor. "Not the floor, Sirius."

"Well we should go over there," James stated.

"We?" Sirius and Lily asked in union.

"James, I think it's best if only one of us goes," Lily told him.

"That's a good idea," Sirius remarked.

"Not you," Lily said coldly, "You're not talking to her until I have calmed her down."

"Lily, do you really think I'm going to hurt her more?" Sirius questioned.

"You never know with you," Lily remarked.

Sirius glared at her.

"When Marlene comes back, you _will _apologize," Lily told him sternly. Sirius opened his mouth to argue. Lily quickly added, "And so will she."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled.

"Good luck, honey," James said sweetly.

* * *

Lily walked through the long halls of Gringott's, trying to avoid the stares of the Goblin's as they watched her walk on by. She put her hands into her jackets pocket and looked straight forward at the red haired man who was showing a goblin a piece of paper. The red haired man dismissed the goblin when he saw Lily and smiled.

"Hello Bill," Lily greeted the red haired man, "Is Marlene in her office?"

"She's packing," Bill told her.

Lily's eyes widened.

"What? Why is she packing?" Lily asked worriedly.

"She just quit," Bill answered.

Without even saying goodbye to Bill, Lily hurried into Marlene's office.

Marlene was putting her things in boxes.

"What is this about you quitting?" Lily asked her hands on her hips.

"I got a job offer," Marlene told her, "You know how much I hate this job, now I finally get a chance to do something I like."

"That's fantastic," Lily said with a smile, completely changing her tone and gave Marlene a hug, "What's the job?"

"Well you know how much I love writing. Well I'm going to be working for a newspaper…in New York," Marlene told her cautiously, fearing her reaction. Lily's hug suddenly became tighter, "Uh, Lily, your nails are digging into my back. I can't breathe."

"You're going to New York," Lily repeated, releasing Marlene, "What about Sirius and your children. Did you even think about them?"

"Lily, Sirius made it very clear that he doesn't want to be with me. And as for my children, we can make arrangements. It'll work out. I'll have the children in New York on the weekdays and Sirius can have them on the weekend," Marlene promised, "John said…"

"JOHN! As in John Dobbins?" Lily asked angrily.

"We were just talking, I swear," Marlene told her quickly.

"Is that where you were last night? Did you cheat on Sirius?" Lily questioned.

"No. Absolutely not," Marlene said firmly, "I only went to talk to him and we started talking about my job and he said that he had a friend who could get me a job on the New York newspaper."

"Marlene, you know you would have killed me if you had found out that I had spent the night at Severus or Amos' house," Lily remarked.

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. Look Lily, I've been dreaming about this job since I was twelve. It gives me the chance to travel to a city, I've never been and to interview people, I've only met in my dreams," Marlene said softly, "It will only be for a year."

"I don't know, Marlene," Lily began, "I still think that you…."

"I know what I'm doing, Lily. And I know I can do this," Marlene told her firmly

Lily sighed and hugged Marlene again.

"Good luck."

* * *

James opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, hoping to have a quiet and relaxing beer. That wish was short lived as he found Sirius sat at the bar, clearly nursing a firewhiskey. James sighed and went over to him.

"Mate, you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius answered, drinking his firewhiskey.

"No you're not," James corrected him, sitting down next to him.

"She's gone," Sirius croaked, slamming down the bottle. "She's really gone."

"She's just going for a year. She'll be back," James assured him.

"She's going to meet someone, Prongs. She'll meet someone and fall in love," Sirius told him, "And just when I think my heart can't get stomped on enough. She'll marry him and have his babies."

"She's too old for that." James promised and Sirius scoffed. "Also, she won't go if you tell her not to go," James remarked.

"If I tell her not to go, she'll resent me forever. She'll despise me," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, she thinks that you don't love her. I think you both need to show each other that you love each other," James told him gently.

"How, James? I've said it plenty of time," Sirius said annoyed.

"Telling her that you'll miss her if she goes to New York is a start," James replied.

Sirius sighed.

"What if she still goes?" he asked.

"That's a risk you will have to take. If you want her to know, you have to tell her now," James answered softly.

* * *

This time, it was Lily, Remus and Dora sat round a table in Lily's front room. Remus and Dora had heard the news and went round to see if either Sirius or Marlene were round – but it was only Lily.

"I don't get it. Why would you tell her good luck when you don't want her to go?" Dora asked curiously.

"Because I know Marlene. She is going to go to New York, she's going to realize that she is making a huge mistake and she'll come straight home."

"How many times has Marlene realized that she made a huge mistake?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Twice," Lily stated. Remus had a knack for proving her wrong. And it was getting quite annoying.

"Out of…?" Remus prompted.

Lily glared at him. Luckily Remus was saved by Sirius and James coming into the kitchen.

"Where's Marlene, I have to talk to her," Sirius said frantically.

"She went to the Ministry to catch a portkey to New York," Lily told him.

"What! Already!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She said something about making arrangements with her soon to be boss," Lily replied.

"I have to go after her," Sirius remarked, running towards the fireplace.

The door opened and slammed. Marlene walked into the kitchen.

"I KNEW IT!" Lily shouted in glee, "I TOLD YOU SO, REMUS! I TOLD YOU THAT SHE'D BE BACK!"

Remus looked at her weirdly.

"Is that really what you're going to focus on now?" he asked.

"Am I my mother?" Marlene asked, deciding to ignore Lily's outburst.

"Well I think-" James began, only for Lily to put her hand over his mouth.

"Why do you ask, Marlene?" Lily questioned.

"Because when my Mum and Dad split up, my Mum started spending all her time on her favorite hobby, which in her case was shopping. She didn't try to fix her marriage and didn't have any time for her kids," Marlene explained, "I think I might be doing the same thing."

"Oh Marlene, you are nothing like your mother and Sirius is nothing like your father," Lily told her, "After all your father didn't chase after your mother."

"Oh dear Merlin, I better go catch him," James remarked, suddenly remembering where his best friend was.

"Wait, James. I think I'll go get him," Marlene offered.

* * *

Marlene found Sirius sitting outside the Department of Magical Transportation. She lingered at the end and smiled as she saw Sirius in distress – he definitely loved her. She walked over to him, her boots clacking on the stone floor and he looked up at her.

"I thought you left," Sirius remarked.

"I was going to but then I realized I was becoming just like my mother," Marlene said softly, sitting down next to him, "She did everything she could to be away from her husband and everyone who reminded her of her husband. I don't want that."

"I don't want that either," Sirius told her, "I also don't want to argue. So how about we forget about the stupid things we did when we were younger."

"And instead of kicking each out of the house, let's just send each other to the couch," Marlene suggested.

"I think we got a deal," Sirius said happily.

"Good. Shall we shake on it?" Marlene asked. Sirius gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, "I was hoping for something more like a kiss."

"No, you are Sirius," Marlene replied.

Sirius grinned at her, "Very nice. But ser - really? I think a kiss would be better," Sirius told her.

Marlene smiled at him. And she kissed him.


	74. The Jealousy Game is Never Fun

Lily read Harry's letter three times. She hoped she had read the letter wrong but something deep inside knew better.

Every time she read the last sentence, she felt her blood boil. She was furious.

How dare he!

_P.S. Ron sends his thanks for giving him the idea to make Hermione jealous. _

Her husband had actually told Ron to make Hermione jealous.

Lily remembered the girls James had used to date. Did he use them to make her jealous?

He probably did.

As much as Lily hated those girls, she would never want them or anyone for that matter to be used.

Lily placed the letter on the table and wrote a quick note to James.

_I hope the couch is comfortable enough for you. Make your own dinner. _

Then she flooed over to Remus and Dora.

"Wotcher Lily," Dora greeted her cheerfully, "You are here awfully early. I thought James and you were gonna have a nice night at home."

"So did I," Lily said coldly, "Unfortunately James will be making other plans."

Before Dora and Remus could ask, Jake came running into the room.

"Mummy!" Jake shouted, extending his arms so Lily would pick him up. Lily did so.

"Hello sweetie, are you having fun with Romulus?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Yep, we're playing hide and seek," Jake told her, "I'm supposed to be looking for him. But I wanted to say hi to you first."

"Oh! That's so sweet," Lily gushed, "Why don't you go find him while I talk to Remus and Tonks?"

She set him down on the floor and Jake ran out of the room.

"So what did James do this time?" Remus asked.

"He told Ron to make Hermione jealous. I mean the nerve of him," Lily said angrily, "Those poor girls. This is just so typical of James. He is doing something without thinking of anyone's feelings."

"Lily, let's not forget that Ron is taking that advice," Remus told her gently.

"I know that but he-wait a minute, how did you know that Ron was taking James' advice?" Lily questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Remus gulped.

"Lucky guess," he said with a nervous smile.

"You knew!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well I didn't support it," Remus protested.

"Remus, you never support their brainless schemes but you always let them happen," Lily snapped, "In fact back in Hogwarts, I was surprised you didn't get stripped of your Prefect title."

"Hey, I try to stop them," Remus reminded her.

Lily glared at him.

"Telling them not to is not trying to stop them," Lily told him annoyed.

"Um, Lily, I think James is home now. Why don't you go yell at him," Dora suggested, "After all this is all his fault. And I'm sure Sirius had something to with it too."

Lily agreed. Then she called Jake and they both left the Lupin house.

When Lily was gone, Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Dora," he said gratefully, giving her a kiss.

"Anytime, sweetie," Dora told him with a laugh.

* * *

Lily was putting Jake and her dinner on the table when James got home.

"Hey love, where's my plate?" James asked, looking eagerly around the kitchen.

"Here," Lily said coldly, handing him a can of chicken soup and a spoon, "Enjoy."

James looked startled.

"This is it?" he asked with a nervous laugh, "Did I do something wrong?" He looked at her, hoping she was going to laugh with him and give him his real dinner.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, Jake and I are going to eat our dinner," Lily snapped, "If you want you can make your own dinner."

Lily sat down, leaving James to stare at her with a dumbfounded expression.

James then went into the living room, slamming the door behind him.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Jake asked.

"Big trouble," Lily answered sweetly, "Now be a good boy and eat your peas."

After Jake and Lily finished their dinner, Lily went into the living room.

James was sitting on the couch.

"I see you have already made up the couch for me," James remarked, looking at the pillow and blanket Lily had brought down, "Should I assume I am in huge trouble."

"Yes, you are," Lily snapped, "How could you?"

"How could I what?" James asked, confused. He was racking his brain, trying to figure out what on earth he could have done.

"How could you tell Ron to make Hermione jealous? Do you care that little about people's feelings?" Lily questioned angrily.

"What? How do you even know about that?" James spluttered.

"I read Harry's letter," Lily answered.

"You were reading my mail?" James gasped.

"Are you saying that you are hiding things from me?" Lily asked icily.

"No, I-I just didn't know you were reading my mail. I thought you trusted me," James told her.

"Evidently, I shouldn't trust you when you still act like an immature fifth year," Lily said angrily.

"Oh Lily, come on. I just was helping the poor broken hearted kid after Hermione started going out and snogging Victor Krum!" James exclaimed.

"First of all, it was one kiss. Second she is no longer dating Krum. Third, she still does not deserve his treatment," Lily shouted, "Don't you know that girls have feelings. Don't you realize that jealousy means getting hurt?"

"Yeah because that's exactly how I felt when you dated other guys," James shot back.

"I didn't try and make you jealous, James. I genuinely disliked you and genuinely liked the boys I was dating," Lily said softer now but still angry.

"Okay, fine. I'll write to Ron and tell him to break up with Brown," James said softly.

"Good and while you are at it, write apology letters to the girls you used," Lily ordered.

"What!" James exclaimed, "I will not!"

"Would you like to sleep on the couch?" Lily asked.

"No," James answered, defeated.

"Then you better write them. And I will make sure you do," Lily told him firmly.

"You are evil," James muttered.

"Oh, I know I am," Lily said with a smirk.


	75. Furry Little Problem

__Remus groaned as he sat down next to James and Sirius.

"My back is killing me," he complained.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Well Dora and I had a disagreement and for the first time in our marriage, she made me sleep on the couch," Remus explained.

James and Sirius gave him a disbelieving look.

"Get out, get out now," James said, pointing to the door to empathize his disgust.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"You are talking to the two husbands who have practically lived on their couches," Sirius told him gravely.

"Sorry, I just don't know why she is so upset," Remus remarked.

"Well what did you say?" James questioned.

"All I said was I didn't want another kid," Remus replied.

"Oooh, Moony, no," Sirius said, making a face.

"What? I'm thirty-six, soon to be thirty seven," Remus protested, "I'm too old to have another kid."

James gave him an annoyed look.

"Get out, get out now," he snapped, "My parents were ninety years old when they had me. Now that's old."

"Besides, we are in another war. Now might not be the right time to have a baby," Remus remarked.

"Try telling that to Molly, Lily and Alice," James suggested.

"All I am saying is-"

"Moony, I know you are nervous about your furry little problem being passed on but it hasn't happened to Romulus or Selena, so why should it happen to this baby?" Sirius remarked.

"Well Selena and Romulus were lucky, the next baby might not be," Remus told him.

"Well if that baby has a furry problem, then we can help it just like we have helped you," James promised. Sirius nodded in agreement.

Remus gave them a half-smile.

"Thanks."

"Remus, you'll never guess what Lily is making James do," Sirius said with a chuckle, "She's making him write apology letters to the girls he used to date."

James rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Can we not discuss it?" he asked.

* * *

Lily walked down the street.

She was on her way to see Petunia.

Lily's eyes widened when she saw smoke coming from her sister's house.

"Oh dear Merlin!"

As Lily ran around the corner, she saw a crowd had gathered in front of the burned house.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw Petunia, Sam, Selena and Dudley standing outside, unhurt.

"What happened?" Lily asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"No, thanks to you," Petunia said crossly.

"Petunia," Sam began.

"Her lot did this," Petunia said angrily, although she was keeping her voice down so the other people didn't hear.

"What do you mean my lot did this?" Lily asked, getting very worried, "Who did this?"

"I don't know. One of the neighbors said she saw a couple of people wearing black cloaks and wearing masks," Sam explained.

"Death Eaters," Lily said softly, "But what would they want with you? I better call Albus. Meanwhile, I think it's best if you come with me."

"Okay, let me just tell the fire chief where we are going," Sam told her.

"Is it going to happen again?" Petunia asked, "Because if Sam or Dudley or Selena die, I will never forgive you."

"No one is going to die," Lily promised her, "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

James and Lily were walking to Albus' office when they heard a loud voice.

"That is a load of rubbish! You act like this is not a big deal but you forget that there are innocent lives involved." Andromeda shouted.

"It has to happen. I wish there was another way but there isn't," Albus said calmly.

"You are a fool!" Andromeda exclaimed before storming out of Albus office.

James and Lily walked into Albus' office.

"Lily and James, this is a pleasant surprise," Albus said cheerfully as though Andromeda had not been in his office a minute ago, yelling at him.

"Hello Albus, we wanted to speak with you about the Death Eater attack," James told him. He wanted to ask what Andromeda was talking about but he had a feeling Dumbledore would not answer.

"Why do you think Death Eaters attacked my sister?" Lily asked.

"I am not certain but I believe that they weren't trying to attack your sister," Albus answered gently.

"But they lit her house on fire," James remarked, holding Lily's hand, squeezing it to make her feel better.

"Yes, I know that. They did it in plain sight and they did not cast the Dark Mark," Albus reminded them, "Something tells me that they were trying to make a statement."

"That doesn't sound like Death Eaters," James said skeptically. "Death Eaters make statements by killing people not by arson."

"Exactly. I believe someone is trying to scare your sister," Albus stated.

"Who and why?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know who but I believe that they are not high ranked in Death Eaters," Albus told them, "I think that for now, we should make sure that your sister and her family is safe."

"You'll tell us if you know something, won't you?" James questioned.

"Of course," Albus assured them.

* * *

Remus loved and hated the mornings after the full moon.  
He loved them because they signified that he was done being a monster for a month. He hated them because it was then that he felt the pain that he had inflicted on himself the night before.

Remus got up and apparated to his house.

As soon as Remus came back to his house he knew something was wrong. He wasn't sure what but he felt uneasy as he entered his house.

"Dora?" Remus called, "Romulus?"

Remus walked around the house, looking for his wife and son.

When he got to Romulus bedroom, he saw what was wrong.

There was blood everywhere. It looked like a dog had been let lose. A savage dog.

"No," Remus whispered, looking everywhere for Romulus.

"Please be okay. Please be okay," he pleaded.

"Moony?" James came running up the stairs.

"Good, I found you. You need to come to St. Mungos now," James told him.

"Why? What happened? Are they okay?"

"Tonks is fine," James assured him.

"And Romulus?" Remus asked frantically.

"They don't know. They're still waiting," James answered softly.

"Who did this?" Remus questioned angrily, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think I should tell you," James remarked.

"James, who did this!"

"Greyback."


	76. The Return of the Rat

Andromeda held her daughter as she cried.

"He'll never forgive me," Dora sobbed, "I failed him. I failed both of them."

"Don't be silly, Nymphadora. It wasn't your fault," Andromeda told her gently.

"But it was. I didn't get up quick enough, I didn't stop Greyback in time and now my son could be dead."

"Dora!"

Dora jumped out of her mother's arms and threw her arms around Remus' neck.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay," Remus told her softly, "It will be okay."

"Have there been any word from the healers?" James asked Andromeda.

"Not yet," Andromeda answered sadly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," a healer said gravely as she came into the waiting room.

"Your son is alive. But he's been bitten."

Remus closed his eyes for a minute, wishing that this was a nightmare and he would wake up in a few minutes.

"Would you like to see him?" the healer asked.

Dora squeezed Remus' hand.

"Of course."

"I'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to James," Remus told Dora.

Dora and Andromeda went into Romulus' room.

"Moony, mate…" James began.

"I knew. I knew that someday I would hurt my family," Remus remarked.

"You didn't do this," James reminded him, "Greyback did."

"Why do you think that Greyback attacked Romulus? He knows that I've been talking to the werewolves on Albus' orders," Remus snapped.

"Look Moony, Greyback is the one who is the monster, not you," James told him firmly.

"I know. But I keep thinking that I caused this," Remus said softly.

"Well don't think that. Because Tonks thinks it's her fault and in a few years Romulus is probably going to blame himself like you did. But the truth is that the only person who is at fault is Greyback," James remarked.

"I don't want Romulus to blame himself or Dora to blame herself," Remus said quietly.

"Of course not. So you need to be with them no matter what. And that means no chasing after Greyback," James said sternly.

"You think you know me so well," Remus stated.

"No, I know I know you," James corrected.

Both men chuckled.

"Don't forget, Moony, Sirius and I will always be around to help Romulus," James promised.

"Thanks James. I needed that," Remus said softly before going into Romulus' room.

* * *

"Working late tonight, Sirius?" Kingsly asked.

"Yep. Tonks needed a day off to look after Romulus. So being the great cousin I am, I'm doing her work for her," Sirius told him brightly.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"That is surprisingly generous of you," he remarked

"Why do you people assume the worst of me?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"It saves time," Kingsley joked.

Sirius glared at him.

"Well I'm going to take off," Kingsley told him, "Have a good night, Sirius."

"You too, Kingsley," Sirius said cheerfully.

Sirius was concentrating so hard of the paper that he didn't notice an owl flying above him. Until it dropped a letter of his head.

Sirius looked up and grabbed the letter.  
His eyes widened when he recongized the handwriting.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

_Padfoot, _

_We need to talk. It is very important. _

_Meet me in an hour at the park near that coffee shop we used to go to. _

Sirius stared at the letter for a few minutes.

Was he kidding?

It was probably a trap.

Sirius sighed. Although he hadn't had the chance to get Peter back for betraying them.

Besides, he would send Peter's note to James. That way if it was a trap, James would alert the aurors.

* * *

Peter checked his watch. He was late.

Peter checked his surroundings again to make sure there was no one hiding in the bushes.

"Where is he?" Peter muttered. What if he hadn't gotten the note?  
What if Snape found it?

Snape would surely tell the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would not be pleased.

He would surely kill Peter.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should leave now before anyone found the note.

There was a loud crack and Peter spun around, his wand out.

"At the Gryffindor party in fourth year, who accidentally drank all the firewhiskey thinking it was butterbeer?" Peter asked.

"Frank Longbottom did," Sirius replied. Sirius had smuggled the firewhiskey in butterbeer bottles and Frank drank the whole lot. The Marauders had to spend the entire night keeping a very drunk and friendly Frank away from Professor McGonagall.

"Good, I was scared that someone else had seen the note. I didn't want an auror to arrest me until I talked to you," Peter said with a weak chuckle.

Sirius glared at him.

"Cut the crap and stop beating around the bush. What do you want?" he growled, not in the mood for jokes.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Peter told him, "And that I made a mistake."

"It's been fifteen years and you suddenly realize that," Sirius said coldly.

"I was angry back then. I wanted revenge," Peter told him.

"Revenge for what? You were our friend," Sirius spat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Peter snapped.

"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I was never good enough compared to you guys and you knew it. I was just Peter Pettigrew, the tag along. The follower. The Dark Lord offered me power and I was stupid enough to believe he'd give it me," Peter answered savagely.

"Oh, I get it. Now that you have found out that he can't give you power, you want to come back," Sirius remarked, laughing without humor, "I have a few words for you, Pettigrew: you can rot in hell."

Sirius turned to apparate away.

"I didn't tell the Dark Lord that you knew about his horcruxes," Peter told him, causing Sirius to stop.

"How did you even know about that?" he asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Because you and James told me and Remus about them," Peter replied.

"But how did you know that we know that You-Know-Who has them?" Sirius questioned.

"Kreacher saw you looking for that book. You are lucky I was the one he told instead of your cousin. I knew that you hated that book so I figured that you wouldn't look for it unless you knew someone who had hourcruxes," Peter answered softly, "Later I asked Kreacher to bring me that book and after reading it, I realized that that was the only reason the Dark Lord survived."

"Okay, you did one good thing out of a lot of bad things. That doesn't mean that I should forgive you," Sirius snapped.

"All I'm asking if for you to listen to me," Peter told him.

Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"You have ten minutes."


	77. Anger and Reason

_**Hi, guys, sorry that it took so long for me to uplode the next chapter. Hopes this makes up for lost time. By the way, I'm so excited. I'm only 200 reviews away from 2,000 reviews. I am super psyched.**_

* * *

James whipped out his wand as soon as Sirius came into the living room.

"What is the date of the first time Lily said yes to me?" James asked.

"March 20 1977. Seven days before your birthday. You said and I quote: 'This is the best early present ever.'" Sirius replied.

"Where the hell have you been?" James asked, lowering his wand.

"Is Lily here?" Sirius asked, scanning the room in case Lily popped up out from under the couch cushion.

"No. She's working. Why did your owl sent me a note from Pettigrew?" James questioned.

"Is Moony here?"

"I'm here," Remus answered, walking down the stairs, "What happened?"

Sirius explained what Peter had told him.

"And he says he knows where they are," Sirius finished. He looked at his two friends, trying to read their expressions.

Sirius had been expecting James and Remus to say that that was a load of rubbish and not to believe Pettigrew, so it surprised him to see them sitting so quietly.

"So what do you guys think? I thought I'd wait for you before I told him to go to hell," Sirius remarked.

"Sirius, he didn't set you up for a trap," Remus said thoughtfully.

"So we should believe him," Sirius said uncertainly, not understanding what Remus was getting at.

"I don't know. All I know is he didn't trick you or anything," Remus said softly, "What do you think, James?"

"I think that Peter betrayed us once he might betray us again," James told them, "However, if Peter knows where they are, we might have a chance to stop Vold-Voldemort. So I say we need to find this out for sure."

"How are we going to do that?" Sirius asked.

"How good is your cousin at Legilimency?" James questioned.

"She's great at it," Sirius answered, "Want me to call her?"

"Yes, I do," James replied, "By the way guys, I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone about this."

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because I think it's best if fewer people know about it," James said firmly.

"Even our wives?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

"I'm leaving early tonight, Lily. Ted isn't feeling well so I need to take care of him," Andromeda told her.

"That's fine. Marlene can do the inventory," Lily remarked.

"Does Marlene get a say in this?" Marlene snapped.

"No," Lily replied shortly.

After saying goodbye, Andromeda left.

"Someone is in a grumpy mood," Marlene said thoughtfully, "Problem with James?"

"Just because I'm in a bad mood, doesn't mean I'm mad at James. For all you know I could be mad at the person who doesn't want to do inventory and wants to leave at two in the afternoon," Lily said annoyed.

"Uh-oh, what did he do?" Marlene asked. She could read Lily like a book.

"For your information, I'm mad at Petunia," Lily told her.

"What did she do now?" Marlene questioned, rolling her eyes. She still didn't understand why Lily insisted on talking to her horrid sister.

"She said that she wants to leave the country and get away from the Death Eaters. She says it's getting too dangerous for her family," Lily replied.

Marlene didn't see the problem. But instead of saying so, she just nodded sympathetically.

"That's terrible," Marlene told her gently, "We need her to stay and judge us."

"You are missing the point," Lily snapped, glaring at her, "She thinks it's all my fault."

"Well she is wrong and stupid," Marlene said firmly, "The only person who is at fault here is Voldemort."

"I know that. You know that. But she is a muggle. All she knows is some of my lot is causing all of this destruction," Lily reminded her.

"Still, Lily, she should know that you don't do anything wrong, the Umbridge incident aside," Marlene remarked.

"I just wish that my sister wouldn't hate me," Lily said with a sigh.

"It's her loss," Marlene stated.

* * *

"Mummy, am I a monster?" Romulus asked.

Dora sighed. She knew that this conversation would come up eventually but she wished that Remus was home to help her.

"No sweetie," she said gently, "Of course you aren't."

"But I'm a werewolf, right?" Romulus remarked.

"Well yes," Dora began.

"And werewolves are dark creatures," Romulus persisted, "Doesn't that mean I am a monster?"

"No, it doesn't," Dora told him firmly. She picked her up and hugged him, "Being a werewolf means you are different. Your uncle Sirius says it is just a monthly problem. Besides a monster is someone who hurts people purposefully but I know you, you would never do that."

Romulus smiled at her.

"Neither would Dad," he stated.

"That's right. Neither would your father," Dora agreed.

The doorbell rang.

Dora went to the door and tried to open it.

But someone kept it closed.

"Dora, you are an auror, you know that you are supposed to ask me a question," Ted reminded her.

"Right, sorry, Dad. What was my first word and why did I say it?" Dora asked.

"No and you said because your mother was trying to put you in a frilly yellow dress," Ted answered.

Dora opened the door and hugged her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she laughed.

"Grandpa!" Romulus shouted, allowing Ted to pick him up.

"Hey there, little buddy. I just thought I'd stop by. Your grandmother is hanging out with your uncles and father," Ted told him.

Dora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Remus had said something about hanging out with Sirius and James but he had not mentioned Andromeda.

Why would her mother be hanging out with them anyway?

* * *

"I don't feel right about this," Andromeda said softly.

"Don't worry. It's okay if you hurt him, he's scum," Sirius told her savagely.

Andromeda gave him a scathing look.

"I meant lying to Lily, Nymphadora and Ted," she snapped.

"I know, Andromeda, but it's only for a little while. Once we find out, we will definitely tell Albus," Remus promised.

"You better hide Andromeda, he will be here any minute," James suggested.

Andromeda crouched behind some bushes.

Minutes later, Peter appeared with a crack.

"Hi guys," Peter greeted them softly.

Remus decided interrogating Peter. Meanwhile, Sirius scratched his nose, signaling Andromeda.

Andromeda raised her wand and mentally said Legilimence.

She saw memories of Peter talking to Death Eaters, spying on Bellatrix, being hexed by Snape, talking to Kreacher and reading the dark books.

"Can you tell your friend to get out of my head and come out?" Peter remarked. Remus raised an eyebrow, "Legilimency has been used on me so many times, I know what it feels like."

"Well?" Sirius asked, focusing on Andromeda.

"He knows where one horcrux is, he is not sure about the others," Andromeda answered, "Oh Sirius, I suggest you be extra nice to Kreacher because it's in his possession."

"Let's go," James said. He turned to Peter with a sigh, "Are you coming, Pettigrew?"

Peter looked up in surprise.

"If you want me too."

"This does not mean we are forgiving you," Sirius snapped.

* * *

"Albus, we have a problem," Severus told him somberly.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Pettigrew has been meeting Potter, Black and Lupin," Severus answered.

"I see," Albus said quietly, "What has he been telling them?"

"Something about horcruxes," Severus replied.

"Thank you, Severus, I will send a message to them and I will speak to them," Albus told him.


	78. Calm, Understanding, and Angry

"And we're back," Sirius muttered, slumping back into the chair, his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"We're back in these chairs in Dumbledore's office," Sirius explained, "Only we are adults, Snape is here instead of Minerva and I'm guessing we are not getting detention."

"Of all the stupid things you have done over the years, this has to take the cake," Snape growled, "He is a Death Eater and you lead him to Grimmauld place, the Order's headquarters."

"Well you're a Death Eater and you are there every day," James snapped, "So we thought it was okay."

Severus' eyes flashed.

"Is this just a joke to you?" he asked angrily, "You will never grow up, will you?"

"At least I don't hold grudges," James said savagely.

"Your son is just like you. He is a stupid arrogant malicious swine," Snape sneered.

James jumped up and took out his wand.

"Say that again, slimeball," James hissed.

"That's enough!" Albus shouted, "Both of you will stop it right now."

"Albus, perhaps we should alert the Minister, he will want to know that Potter, Black, and Lupin have been helping a Death Eater," Snape suggested.

"That won't be necessary, Severus. Why don't you go, I know that you have a class in a few minutes. I can handle them," Albus said calmly.

Snape looked as though he had been just told that he was no longer allowed to take points off of Gryffindor. But he didn't say a word as he left.

"Look Albus, I know you are angry with us," Remus began.

"I am not angry, Remus, I simply do not understand why you are trusting the word of a man you hate very much," Albus said gently.

"Hey, you trust Snape and everyone knows he's a bastard," Sirius grumbled.

"Severus gave me a very good reason why I should trust him. Has Pettigrew done the same?" Albus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well yes, he says that he knows where the horcruxes are," James answered.

Albus looked startled.

"And Andromeda looked into his memories," Remus told him, "She said that he knows where one of them is. Sirius' old house elf has one. We are going to find that one and then we will decide whether or not he is trustworthy."

"Very well," Albus said softly, "I trust your judgment. But I caution you to be careful. You trusted Pettigrew once before."

* * *

"Dora, I'm home," Remus called, walking into their living room.

Dora was sitting on the couch.

"So where have you been?" Dora asked, something in her voice made Remus nervous.

"Um, well Sirius, James and I were just hanging out," Remus told her. He hated lying. But James had said not to tell anyone.

"Huh, was my mother with you guys again?" Dora asked, an eyebrow raised.

Remus froze.

"What?"

"You were hanging out with her last night," Dora remarked coolly, "Was she there this time too?"

"No, not this time," Remus replied, suddenly feeling like it was a hundred degrees.

"It's funny. She told Lily and Marlene that she was taking care of my Dad because he was sick," Dora commented, "But he looked fine when he came over."

"I don't know why she told Lily and Marlene why Ted was sick," Remus said truthfully.

"Because Sirius told her to lie," Dora reminded him, "Because you guys were actually meeting Pettigrew last night."

Remus grimaced, "How mad are you?"

"Well this is the first time in our marriage you have lied to me, correct?" Dora asked.

"Yes, of course," Remus answered, sitting down next to her.

"In that case I'm not mad at you," Dora told him gently, "But I don't want you to lie to me. I realize you feel the need to protect me. But you have to realize I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, Dora. I promise that I won't keep anything from you ever again," Remus promised.

"Good. Because I love you," she said sweetly, kissing him.

"I love you too. You didn't tell Marlene and Lily, did you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Sorry, they were there when I was talking to Mum," Dora answered, giving him an apologetic look.

* * *

"Marlene, honey, I'm home," Sirius called, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your day?" Marlene asked, kissing him, "Where have you been?"

"My day has been interesting. I've just been relaxing with Remus and James. What's for dinner?" Sirius questioned.

"Spaghetti. It will be ready in a few minutes," Marlene answered, "So I heard something interesting today."

"Oh? Was it about a new job?" Sirius inquired. Marlene was trying to get a job on the Daily Prophet.

"No but I'm still hoping," Marlene replied, "I heard that you have been meeting with Pettigrew."

"What? That's crazy," Sirius spluttered, "Of course we haven't-"

Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we have. How'd you find out?" Sirius asked meekly, waiting for the blow-up.

"Lily and I heard Andromeda telling Tonks," Marlene replied.

Sirius waited for a few seconds, expecting Marlene to yell at him.

"Well?" he asked after a few minutes passed.

"Well what?" Marlene asked.

"Aren't you mad?"

Marlene chuckled.

"I'm not mad. I'm not happy that you lied to me but I'm not mad," she told him. Sirius looked confused, "You were trying to protect a friend. Just like how you didn't tell me about Remus' condition. I would prefer if we didn't keep secrets from each other. But I understand why you did it."

"Really? So you aren't going to send me to the couch or not give me dinner?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"I'm not going to do that," Marlene promised.

Sirius grinned at her.

"I love you," he remarked.

"I love you too."

* * *

James walked into the kitchen. He spotted two plates on the table and one can of soup.

"Oh, no." He ran into the living room where there was a pillow and a blanket on the couch.

"Hello James," Lily greeted him coolly.

"Did Snape tell you?" James asked.

Lily gave him an annoyed look.

"No, Severus didn't tell me. I overheard Andromeda talking to Tonks," Lily snapped, "It is amazing how we haven't even started fighting and you are already blaming Severus."

"Look Lily, I just didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you. If Pettigrew was still a Death Eater, he could hurt you or Harry."

"What does this mean, James? Do you trust him again?" Lily asked angrily.

"Of course not. You know how Albus is teaching Harry about the horcruxes. I wanted to help them find the horcruxes," James answered.

"Pettigrew betrayed us once. Why do you think he won't do it again?" Lily questioned.

"I don't trust him. I just want to find the horcruxes and kill Voldemort," James told her.

"You are taking a risk with our son's life," Lily shouted, "Pettigrew could be trying to lure him in a trap."

"Pettigrew will never go near Harry, believe me," James said firmly, "Besides you trust Snape when he has a chance to kill Harry every day."

"Ugh! James, stop bringing him into our arguments. This isn't about Severus. This is about you being stupid," Lily screamed.

"Why is it that you can't trust my judgment but I have to trust yours?" James bellowed.

"Because it nearly got us killed the last time," Lily said angrily.

Hurt appeared on James' face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll just leave then," James told her.

"Good," Lily spat.


	79. The Mother or the Aunt

James opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in Sirius and Marlene's house.

"Okay kids, we have to be really really quiet," Sirius whispered loudly from the next room.

"Why Daddy?" Luke asked.

"Because Uncle James is sleeping," Marlene answered, "And we don't want to bother Uncle James."

"Yeah and now we are going to play a game. A game called let's be super-quiet when we leave," Sirius said excitedly.

James couldn't see her but he knew that Marlene was rolling her eyes. What was with Sirius and his lame names for plans and games?

"You ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Yes-wait. Oh no, we need their coats," Marlene remarked.

"Okay, where are their coats?" Sirius asked.

"In the living room," Marlene replied.

"Dammit," Sirius cursed.

"Sirius!" Marlene hissed.

"I mean darn."

James sighed. He went to the coat rack, took the coats and went into the kitchen.

"Morning, guys," he greeted them coolly.

"Yay, Uncle James is up!" Cassandra laughed, "We don't have to play Daddy's silly game anymore."

"Okay guys, you have fun at the park with Mummy," Sirius told them. James gave them their coats. Marlene kissed Sirius goodbye and ushered the three kids out of the house.

"They grow up so fast," Sirius remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, they do," James agreed, pouring himself some coffee.

"So how'd you sleep?" Sirius inquired.

"Pretty good but I think you need a new couch. It was really uncomfortable. It felt like I was lying on lumps," James answered, sitting down.

"Sorry about that. The twins sometimes stick their toys underneath the cushions to hide them," Sirius told him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I've finally gotten over the part where I want to scream," James replied, "I can't believe she told me to leave. We been married for over ten years and she wanted me to leave."

"She's just mad. Trust me, she'll get over it and you two can work on this," Sirius assured him.

"There is nothing to work on. She should have trusted me," James snapped, "And most importantly, she should not blame me for nearly getting us killed. I mean she wanted Peter as our secret keeper as much as I did."

"I know and to tell you the truth, I am not exactly happy with her myself. But do you really want your marriage to end?" Sirius questioned, "You got to try to talk to her."

* * *

"It looks very solid," Petunia remarked, looking at the barrier wearily. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine," she promised her sister, "It won't hurt you."

Petunia didn't look convinced.

Lily felt a strange sense of Déjà vu.

When she was eleven, Severus had shown her how to get through the barrier. She had tried to convince her sister to come to the platform with her.

Petunia had of course refused and insisted staying out here instead of going to the platform nine and three-quarters.

"Come on, Mum. I want to see Selena and Harry," Dudley remarked.

"You won't even feel anything," Lily told her.

Petunia pursed her lips together thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it doesn't affect muggle women?" Petunia asked.

"I'm sure. Have I ever lied to you?" Lily questioned.

Petunia sighed.

"No, you haven't," she said grudgingly, 'But I'm holding your arm."

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"You know if you keep doing that they'll get stuck like that," Petunia said with a small smile.

"Congratulations, you just turned into our mother," Lily joked. She grabbed Dudley and Petunia's arms and went through the barrier, "There you are, safe and sound."

"There you are. I thought we were going to have to walk home," Harry remarked, hugging his mother and then his aunt before shaking his cousin's hand.

"We had a bit of a barrier problem," Lily told him, hugging Ginny.

"Hey Aunt Lily, do you mind if Hermione comes to your Christmas party?" Ron asked.

"Of course she can come, that would be great," Lily said sweetly, "I take it that you two have made up."

"Oh they have made up alright," Harry laughed. Ron gave him a glare as his ears went red.

"Shut it, Potter," he mumbled.

"Where's Selena?" Petunia asked, looking around for her daughter.

"She's saying goodbye to her boyfriend, Terry Boot," Ginny answered.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Selena had never mentioned a boyfriend to her.

"Oh yes, I forgot. She mentioned him in her letter. He sounds like such a nice boy," Petunia said sweetly.

Lily gaped at her sister.

* * *

"She told Petunia!" Marlene gasped angrily.

"What's the big deal? So she told her mother. I thought you wanted them to bound," Tonks remarked.

"That's not the point," Lily snapped, "She choose to tell Petunia over me. I'm the one who raised her. I'm the one who took care of her."

"Maybe she forgot to tell you," Molly suggested, "I mean Bill forgot to tell me he was dating Fleur. It wasn't until he was engaged, did he tell me?"

"That's because he thought you would get judgmental like when Charlie started dating Tonks," Lily said angrily, "I would never judge who they date."

"Wait a minute, Molly, you didn't like me?" Tonks asked.

"Don't take it personally. She doesn't like anyone who dates her sons," Marlene told her.

"No, I just don't like girls who break my boys' heart," Molly said gently. Tonks gave her an incredulous look, "No offense, dear. And that Fleur girl is clearly using Bill."

"For what exactly?" Marlene questioned, giving Molly a weird look.

"Excuse me, I still don't know why my daughter would choose Petunia over me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well maybe, she's really sick of you yelling at everyone when they are trying to protect you," Marlene remarked.

Lily looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Wow, look at the time. We got to go!" Tonks exclaimed, running into the other room. Molly quickly followed her.

"What does that mean?" Lily repeated.

"Nothing, I just think you were too harsh with James," Marlene told her.

Lily huffed, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Lily, just listen. James didn't want you or Harry hurt. So he kept the Peter thing a secret," Marlene stated.

"He should have told me," Lily said annoyed.

"I know. But he had good intentions," Marlene said firmly.

"We have been married for ten years. We shouldn't be keeping secrets," Lily snapped.

"I know. But I still think you should talk to him," Marlene remarked, "Because you know you love him and can't live without him."

"You are more annoying than Alice," Lily told her, remembering when James and she had fights in Hogwarts, Alice would say something similar.

"Is that possible?" Marlene asked, in mock shock.

Both girls laughed.


	80. Forgiveness and Love

"Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul," Sirius sang as he put the string of popcorn on the tree, "With a corncob pipe and a button nose…"

"Must you sing Muggle kids' songs?" Lily asked annoyed, placing the large box of ornaments on the floor.

"Geez, why are you the Christmas Grinch?" Sirius questioned as he placed an ornament on the tree.

"Hey, I have been trying to organize a Christmas Party. I'm a little stressed, okay," Lily snapped.

Sirius raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you," he said gently.

"That's not the reason why you're upset," Marlene remarked, "You're upset because Selena won't talk to you and James hasn't been answering your owls."

Lily glared at her. She was hoping that Sirius wouldn't know this.

"Okay, I'm not going to comment on how unreasonable you were being and of course James wouldn't be answering your owls," Sirius began.

"Sirius, you just did comment," Remus said, giving Sirius an incredulous look. Sirius made a mocking face at him before turning back to Lily.

"What's going on with Selena? What do you mean she's not talking to you?" Sirius asked, slightly worried.

"She has a new boyfriend. She apparently told Petunia in detail and didn't even mention him to me," Lily answered sadly, "Why wouldn't she tell me? What did I do?"

"Maybe she felt embarrassed," Remus suggested, "You are the one who raised her. You are a mother to her."

"And what is Petunia? Her best friend?" Lily snapped.

"Look, Lily, it's been hard on Selena since Emily died," Sirius reminded her.

"Because it's been very easy on the rest of us," Lily said sarcastically. She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, guys. But I think I need to be alone right now."

"Lily…" Marlene began.

"I'll be in bed if anyone needs me," Lily stated, walking up to her room.

* * *

"Selena choose Petunia over Lily," James repeated.

"Yep. Lily is very upset about it," Sirius replied.

"That's mental," James said annoyed, "Lily is the one who raised her not Petunia. Petunia left after Selena's first word."

"I know. It's stupid," Sirius agreed.

"Poor Lily," James remarked.

"Um, speaking of Lily, I hear you haven't been answering her letters," Sirius said nonchalantly. As though he had asked James what the weather was like.

"I don't want to talk about that," James snapped.

"James, if she is sending you letters to apologize maybe you should talk to her," Sirius suggested.

"I don't want to talk to her," James said coldly.

"Yes, you do. You love her and you can't live without her," Sirius reminded him.

"But she blamed me-" James began.

"James, she was mad at you and while I'm not happy with her either, I get why she was mad. We shouldn't have kept the Pettigrew thing from our wives," Sirius remarked, "There are seven pillars of a healthy strong relationship. Two of them are trust and honesty."

James stared at him in surprise.

"Seven pillars-what?"

"I was bored and I read the book Remus got me for my sixteenth birthday," Sirius told him.

"I guess you have a point. I mean I always say we are in this together," James remarked, "I guess I really need to talk to her."

"Yes because another pillar of a healthy strong relationship is communication," Sirius commented.

James gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop. I have memorized that stupid book," Sirius said apologetically.

"Wow, that's the first time, you have ever memorized well anything really," James joked. Sirius glared at him.

"Go talk to your wife or I'll keep talking about the pillars," he snapped.

James leapt out of the chair and ran to the fireplace.

* * *

Lily pulled the covers over her body.

"Lily, come on, the party is in three hours. You need to get out of bed," Marlene told her gently, "You don't want to miss Jake's first Christmas, do you?"

"He's three," Lily reminded her.

Marlene sighed and sat on the bed.

"Lily, you can't lie here forever," Marlene said.

"I beg to differ," Lily snapped, pulling the covers over her head.

Marlene continued talking but Lily was no longer listening.

She was instead remembering a Christmas when she felt this upset.

"_Come on, Lily, you can't lie in bed forever," Alice remarked, trying to pull the covers off of Lily. _

"_Yes, I can," Lily snapped, holding the covers over her head. _

"_Lily, the party has already started. The guys are probably getting worried about us," Marlene stated. _

"_Just go without me and just leave me in my misery," Lily wailed, fresh tears coming down her face. _

"_Drama Queen," Marlene joked. Alice glared at her. _

"_Lily, we don't want to go without you. The party will be no fun without you," Alice told her. _

"_I don't care. I just want to be alone," Lily said fiercely. _

_Alice and Marlene sighed. _

"_Fine. We'll be back in an hour to check up on you," Alice promised. _

_They left the room. _

_A few minutes later, Lily heard footsteps coming towards her. _

"_I thought you guys said…" Lily trailed off when she saw James. _

_He walked over and sat on her bed. _

"_Why aren't you at the party?" Lily asked. _

"_I wanted to see how you were." James answered, "Sirius kinda told me that Marlene told him that your parents died." _

_"Ugh, Marlene has the biggest mouth in this whole school," Lily groaned. _

"_How are you?" James asked. _

"_Not good," Lily replied truthfully, "My parents are dead. My sister hates me and she kicked me out. When I go home, I'll be living on the streets." Lily wasn't sure why she was telling him all this. Yes, they had decided to be friends but they weren't that close. _

"_Hey, it's gonna be okay," James told her, bringing her in for a hug. _

"_How do you know that?" Lily snapped. _

"_Well for one thing. You have two friends who are more than willing to offer you a home. And if they didn't, I would gladly let you live with me," James replied. _

"_I just want my family back," Lily said sadly. _

"_You have a family," James said firmly, "Sure we aren't blood related. But we still love you." _

"_Including you," Lily said, managing a watery smile. _

"_Especially me."_

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when the covers were pulled off of her.

Marlene had left and James was standing over her.

"Hey," he said softly, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," she said sweetly, moving over so he could climb into bed with her.

"How are you?" James asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Sirius told you," Lily guessed.

"Yeah, I guess he and Marlene have the same size mouth," James joked.

Lily laughed.

"Look, Lily, I should have told you about Pettigrew," James remarked, "I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you. Besides, we are in this together."

"Yes we are," Lily said with a smile, "And James, I totally trust your judgment. About everything. If you want me to take Harry and Selena out of Hogwarts because you don't think they're safe with Snape, I will accept that."

"No, if Snape wanted to kill them, he would have done it already," James said softly.

"I love you, James," Lily whispered.

"I love you too, Lily," James told her, kissing her.


	81. Brothers and Daughters

"Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho!" Ted boomed. He was dressed as Santa Claus.

"Santa Claus!" the five children shouted, running over to Ted.

"Have you been good this year?" Ted asked as he picked up his grandson.

"Of course he has. He is well-behaved. He takes after his father," Andromeda remarked.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Tonks asked, offended.

"Nothing at all, dear," Andromeda answered sweetly and innocently.

"Merry Christmas. Ted, you look so cute," Lily laughed, coming down the stairs.

"I am not Ted," Ted said with a grin, "I'm Santa Claus. Ho ho ho!"

"Hey Santa, you are standing under the mistletoe," Andromeda told him.

Ted put down Romulus and kissed his wife.

"Hey Tonks, I see your Mummy kissing Santa Claus," Sirius joked. Tonks glared at him.

"All right, everyone, it's time for some Christmas cookies," Marlene called, bringing out a tray full of cookies.

"Wait, who made them?" Sirius asked, suspiciously eyeing the cookies.

Marlene sighed.

"I did," she answered, rolling her eyes. Sirius' eyes widened and he took a step back, "Honestly Sirius, just because I accidentally undercooked them the last time, doesn't mean I'll do it again."

"I don't trust you. Prongs, taste the cookies," Sirius told him.

James rolled his eyes.

"Why do I have to?" James asked annoyed.

"Oh for goodness sake," Lily said annoyed, picking up a cookie and eating it, "Delicious."

"Thank you, Lily," Marlene said gratefully.

"Okay, is everybody ready to open presents?" Molly asked.

"Ready and willing, Mum."

"Um, James, there is a man in your fireplace calling for you," Sam told him, looking a little startled.

"I'll be right, back. Start without me," James remarked, rushing upstairs.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, James," Kingsley remarked, "But we have located Greyback."

"That's great," James said, he was glad that Greyback had been caught and would be punished for his crimes. But then he noticed that Kingsley didn't look too happy.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Your daughter was found with him," Kingsley told him.

* * *

Selena walked through the woods. She was glad Petunia had insisted she wear a sweater under her coat. It was freezing outside.

She glanced over her shoulder. She could still see the outline of her house.

Selena was glad she wasn't too far away. She would make it to the house if she had to run.

"Hello, daughter," came a rough whisper.

Selena turned her head and saw Greyback standing in front of her.

Selena wondered why she hadn't even heard him.

"You called," Greyback said coolly.

"Yes, I did. Why did you try to kill Mum? And why did you attack Romulus? What do you want?" Selena asked.

"I attacked Romulus because I wanted to show Lupin that he cannot run from his true nature. And I wasn't planning to kill your mother. I just wanted to scare her," Greyback answered with a smile.

"You're a sick bastard if you think that this is fun," Selena snarled.

"You're such a naïve child. Have you noticed anything about werewolves? They are treated like dirt. The Ministry will not take care of us. And neither will the Dark Lord. But the Dark Lord knows we are powerful and at least let us use our power instead of trying to control it," Greyback said with a sinister chuckle.

"Do you think that Voldemort is going to give you what you want? He will only use you until you aren't useful anymore," Selena snapped.

"I have no doubt in my mind that the Dark Lord will win and then betray us. But by then, werewolves will get stronger and weak wolves like Lupin will be dead. And then we will rise up and destroy him too," Greyback said coolly.

"I think you are mental," Selena said coldly.

"I think you need to come with me. You will see for yourself how werewolves are treated," Greyback suggested, "Come with me."

He held out his hand. And after a moment, Selena took it.

* * *

"Why should Kreacher help his mistress's hated son?" Kreacher asked disgustedly.

"Because if you don't, I'll strangle you," Sirius answered crossly. Andromeda wacked him on the head.

"Sirius, shut up," she snapped before turning to Kreacher, "Kreacher, do you remember me?" Kreacher looked at her.

"Kreacher remembers Mistress Andromeda. She was Master Regulus' favorite cousin. But she didn't help Master Regulus when he needed her," Kreacher said softly.

"Wait, what does Regulus have to do with anything?" Sirius asked. Andromeda shushed him. She used Legilimency to read his mind. She gasped when she finished.

"Kreacher, I'm so sorry I didn't help Regulus. I should have. I didn't believe he actually needed my help," Andromeda answered, her eyes filling up with tears. "I know now why he needed my help."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius questioned, getting annoyed.

Andromeda sighed.

"About twenty years ago, You-Know-Who asked Regulus for Kreacher to do a job for him…" Andromeda began to explain. She told him everything that she had seen in Kreacher's mind.

By the end of the story Sirius had gone white.

"My brother did that," Sirius said in awe, "He defied Voldemort and got killed doing it."

"Afterwards Kreacher came to me and tried to get me to come save him but I wouldn't. I thought it was some kind of trap," Andromeda said sadly. She wiped away her tears.

"Kreacher," Sirius began in a small voice, "Regulus' job isn't done yet."

Kreacher looked up at him.

"It isn't?"

"No and you have to help us finish it," Sirius told him, "We need that locket Regulus brought home. That way we can destroy Voldemort."

"Kreacher will get it right away for Master Sirius," Kreacher told him, apparating away.

"He was my brother and I should have saved him," Sirius remarked.

"I know," Andromeda whispered, hugging him, "He was my baby cousin.I loved him too."

* * *

"Why would she go with him?" Lily asked angrily.

"She just wanted to see him and ask him why he tried to kill me," Petunia said stiffly.

"And you let her go see that madman. Are you forgetting that he was the one who…" Lily trailed off. As mad as she was, she didn't want to go there.

"He was the one who raped me. No, Lily, I didn't forget that and I wasn't happy that she wanted to see him. But she has magic. She can protect herself," Petunia reminded her.

"Petunia, he has magic too and is a lot stronger than her," Lily snapped.

Before Petunia could retort, Kingsly walked out of the auror office with Selena at his side.

"The Minister wants to question her a bit more tomorrow," Kingsley told them, "So I am to inform you that she is not to leave your house."

"Thank you Kingsley," James said, shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked worriedly, "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Selena told her, continuing to look at the ground.

"Good, then maybe you can explain what the hell you were thinking?" James questioned crossly, his arms folded across his chest.

"I saw them. The werewolves. They looked half-starved, they had barely any clothes and they were sleeping on the dirty ground. It was terrible," Selena explained, "Why are they treated like this? They can't all be monsters."


	82. Don't Doubt Your Love

_**Sorry for the long wait. I think two months has been the longest time I've gone without posting a chapter. Anyhow, I'm pleased to saw I have only 99 more reviews until **_**_I get to 2,000 reviews. I thank everyone who stuck with me so far and I hope you will continue to stick with me. _**

**_Love you all. _**

* * *

"Are you coming inside, Sirius?" Marlene asked softly, "It's getting late."

Sirius was sitting outside in a rocking chair.

"Not yet," Sirius answered dully, "Soon though."

"Sweetie, you have gotta stop beating yourself up. You couldn't have done anything," Marlene told him, kneeling down next to him.

"He was my brother, Marlene. I should have done everything in my power to protect him," Sirius said firmly.

"You thought he was a lost cause. Everyone thought that he was a lost cause," Marlene said softly, entwining her fingers with his.

"Everyone thought I was a lost cause. You still married me," Sirius reasoned.

"Sweetie, we went through six years of on and off dating before we got married," Marlene reminded him, "And you were the one who said let's get married. I'm sure if Regulus had come to you and said' I don't want to join the Death Eaters, please protect me' you would have done so."

Sirius sighed and stroked Marlene's hand with his thumb.

"I hope I would have. I always hoped my brother would someday see that Voldemort wasn't good. I just wish I had been there to save him when he did turn against Voldemort," Sirius remarked.

"I bet he knew that and that's why he didn't tell you," Marlene told him gently.

* * *

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" James asked, "Or more importantly who is going to stab this thing?"

The three men looked at the locket wearily.

"It's got a piece of Voldemort's soul in it. It could possess us like it did to Ginny," James remarked.

"Ginny didn't try to stab it, James," Remus reminded him calmly.

"Well we have to do something," Sirius snapped, "We can't just stand around here and discuss what we are going to do."

"I'll do it," James said finally.

Sirius handed him Gryffindor's sword that Dumbledore had lent them.

James raised the sword and was about to stab when a voice came out of locket.

"You have failed." It was not the voice of Voldemort but instead the voice of James' father.

"You are a disgrace to the Potters. You failed your friends. Peter turned to the dark side just because you didn't look out for him. Remus was outed because you couldn't control your temper. And Sirius' brother died because you told Sirius not to care for him. You betrayed your friends. The boys you called brother," Harold Potter snarled.

"That's not true! James, stab it!" Sirius' desperate plea sounded so far away.

James stared at the ghostly image of his father, his hands starting to shake.

"You are no son of mine. You can't even help your son fight Voldemort. You couldn't save your daughter. And your wife has already admitted that she hates you. That she despises you. That she loves your worst enemy," Harold continued.

"NO!" James shouted, thrusting Gryffindor's sword into the locket.

James stared at the shattered remains of the locket. His father was gone.

"It's not true," Sirius told him firmly, "That wasn't your father and what he said wasn't true."

"I know that," James snapped, getting up and walking out of Remus' house.

Sirius went to follow him when Remus put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him be. He needs to find Lily," Remus remarked.

* * *

"And he greeted Death like an old friend," Lily finished. She looked over at Jake. He was fast asleep.

Lily got up and tucked Jake in bed, planting a kiss on his forehead.

She turned around to see James standing in the doorway.

She jumped a little.

"James, you gave me a fright. Announce yourself next time," Lily said with a teasing smile.

James didn't smile and Lily noticed his eyes looked wet.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Lily, do you love me?" James asked.

"Of course I do," Lily replied.

"But you used to hate me," James remarked, "You thought I was an arrogant toerag."

"You were an arrogant toerag," Lily told him with a chuckle. James didn't laugh. Lily began to worry more. She found that she didn't like James being so serious.

"Lily, if Snape never called you the M word, would you have married him?" James questioned.

Lily stared at him. She thought back to five years ago when Severus had asked her that same question.

Did James find out about Snape's question?

No, he couldn't possibly be this upset over that. Besides she had said no.

"James, what's going on? What happened?" Lily inquired softly.

"Just answer the question," James said earnestly.

"James, if Severus had never called me that word, I know I'd still be right here with you," Lily answered.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"Because you matured in seventh year. And I know you would have done so even if I was still friends with Severus," Lily told him sweetly.

"But what if-" James began.

Lily put a finger on his mouth, silencing him.

"No more buts. No more what ifs. We love each other and that is the only thing that matters," she said softly. She took her finger off his lips and kissed him.

"I love you too, Lily," James murmured.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Lily asked.

James sighed.

"Okay, I will but let's talk in our room so Jake won't wake up," James suggested.

Lily took his hand and led him into their bedroom.

* * *

"Murder! Murder in the bathroom! Murder!" Selena looked up just in time to see Moaning Myrtle go floating past.

Selena didn't even ask what happened. She simply ran towards the bathroom.

Inside were Harry and Draco.

Harry was standing over Draco who was bleeding very much.

"Harry, what did you do!" Selena shouted, her eyes wide in terror.

"I don't know. I didn't know what that spell could do," Harry answered.

Selena understood at once. Harry had found that curse in Prince's book.

Selena wished that all of them had listened to Hermione.

"Potter!" Snape burst through the doors. He roughly pushed Harry away and started to heal Draco.

"Potter, make yourself useful and get Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing while I have a word with your cousin," Snape snarled.

Selena helped Draco up and they walked towards the hospital wing.

"You are crying," Draco remarked.

Selena hadn't even noticed that tears had been running down her face.

"He didn't mean too," Selena said fiercely, "He didn't know what that spell was."

"I know. We were fighting. I used a curse too," Draco told her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Selena asked as they reached the hospital room.

"I'll be fine," Draco answered.

Selena was about to leave when Draco stopped her.

"Can you wait with me for a while?" he asked.


	83. I will be okay

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry that updates have been so slow but I'm just having such a hard time writing this story. I think I'm getting writers block. But on the upside, I'm getting closer to 2,000 reviews. Only 70 more to go. Thank to all my readers. **_

* * *

"How is he?" Sirius asked in a whisper, looking sadly at James' empty chair.

"He's getting better," Lily replied, pouring him a cup of coffee, "But I can tell by the way he looks at me that he's still thinking about it."

"I can't believe he blames himself for everything," Marlene remarked.

"I wish that there was something I could say to snap him out of it," Lily said with a sigh.

"No offense to him but he's being stupid. It's not his fault that Emily died or that everyone found out about Remus' problem or that Regulus died or that Pettigrew turned to Voldemort," Marlene stated.

"About Pettigrew? Have we decided what we're going to do about him?" Lily asked.

"Well he wasn't lying about the locket but I still don't trust him," Sirius replied, "But I don't think we should cut him in half anymore."

Lily glared at him.

"Was that a not so subtle jibe at my past actions?" Lily questioned.

"No, that was my way of asking you to teach me that spell in case I need it," Sirius explained.

Lily sighed and gave him an annoyed look.

"I mean it," Sirius told her.

"Oh, I know," Lily remarked, "That's what bothers me." Sirius made a mocking face at her.

Just then James walked in.

"Morning guys," James greeted them, pouring himself some coffee. He turned around to see Lily, Sirius and Marlene staring at him worriedly, "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Why don't you just sit down and enjoy your breakfast? I made you your favorite," Lily suggested.

"And I didn't eat the last sausage because I know how much you like them," Sirius told him proudly.

James sighed.

"Guys, stop it," James said firmly, "I'm fine. There is no need to step lightly around me. I'm perfectly fine."

"James, we know. We just want you to know that nothing that locket said was true," Marlene stated.

"Some of it was true," James muttered.

"That's mental. None of it was true," Sirius assured him.

"Maybe if I was nicer to Peter or Snape or Regulus, nothing bad would have happened to us," James snapped.

"Okay, now you are talking rubbish. Have you forgotten about Voldemort? Besides we were perfectly nice to Peter. Snape's an arse. Don't give me that look, Lily. And as for Regulus, he didn't listen to me when I begged him to come with him," Sirius said firmly.

"Oh really? What was our nickname for Regulus?" James asked.

Sirius suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Brown nose berk," he mumbled, "But hey, he spread the rumor that my parents called me Sirius Orion Black so my initials would be SOB."

"Actually that was me," Marlene admitted, chuckling until she saw her husband's face, "What? We had a fight. I was mad. Alice helped."

"See, James. We have all done stupid things when we were younger that we regret now. That doesn't make us bad people," Lily reassured him.

"I know. But it feels like I've messed up so many times," James told her.

"So what? You are human. We all are," Lily said sweetly.

"Why are you always right?" James wondered.

* * *

Selena walked into the Gryffindor common room around seven. She had been sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitory for a month now. She was avoiding Terry Boot who she had recently broken up with.

Neville assumed she had been in the Hospital Wing with Draco.

"So um…how is he?" Neville asked awkwardly. He still wasn't sure how to talk about Draco. On one hand, Neville knew him all his life. But on the other, Draco was the enemy now.

"He's fine," Selena answered crossly. Neville noticed how agitated she looked.

"Is something wrong?" Neville asked.

"No," Selena snapped, then she sighed, "Yes. I don't know what's with him. One minute he's being nice to me and the other he's back to acting like I don't exist. I just wish he would talk to me."

"Well you know what Harry's been saying this whole year, right? About how You-Know-Who gave him a big job," Neville reminded her, "But maybe he's conflicted about that."

"Yes but quite frankly, I don't believe that. Why would You-Know-Who make a sixteen year old, a Death Eater? Besides Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt us," Selena told him sharply.

"He would if his family was being threatened," Ginny remarked as she came down the stairs, "Besides it's not like we can trust him anymore."

"Why must you always agree with your boyfriend?" Selena asked annoyed.

"Because he happens to be right. Harry told me what happened in the bathroom. Draco nearly used the Cruciatus Curse on him," Ginny told her angrily.

Neville wondered if they would notice if he ran out of the room. Maybe if he slowly edged to the door, he could get out before the big blow up.

"He was scared," Selena insisted.

"That's no excuse," Ginny snapped.

"Um, Ginny," Ron spoke up as he walked into the common room. Neville had never been more thankful to see him.

"What?" both girls snapped, glaring at Ron for intruding on their fight.

"Our Quidditch game starts in fifteen minutes. And we kind of need you because Harry can't play because he's in detention," Ron explained.

"This is not over," Ginny hissed at Selena as she passed.

"Oh, I didn't think it was," Selena said hotly.

* * *

"That was a fantastic game," Neville remarked with a grin. He had never cared for Quidditch but he loved watching it and cheering his house on. James once told him that Alice was the same way.

"My favorite part was when you knocked Cho off her broom," Selena commented with a chuckle. Even though she was a Ravenclaw, she would still root for Gryffindor, seeing as practically all her friends were on that team.

Ginny turned bright red.

"That was an accident," she said quickly.

"Sure, it was," Selena laughed with a smirk.

Neville furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Weren't they fighting an hour ago?

Selena sighed.

"Look Ginny, I didn't think it was Harry's fault the fight happened," Selena told her.

"I know. And I guess that Draco wasn't thinking straight either," Ginny said softly.

Neville let out a sigh of relief. No more fighting. That was good.

"Let's go find Harry and start celebrating," Hermione suggested.


	84. I am Mrs Potter

Lily read the letter five times. Her eyes were wide. Her face was white. And soon the parchment was crumpled.

"Hey Lily, where's Jake's favorite book. I can't seem to find it," James asked as he came down the stairs.

As soon as he saw his wife, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" James questioned, "Is everything okay? Is it Harry?"

Lily put the crumpled parchment on the table.

"It seems that our son used a very dark curse on Draco," Lily told him.

"What? That can't be right," James said firmly. He knew that Harry would never do that to anyone.

"He used Sectumsempra," Lily explained.

"What!" James exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm going to kill him," Lily said angrily, getting up and grabbing her cloak.

"Lily, Harry probably didn't know what the spell did. I don't even know how he learned that spell because I swear Sirius and I would not teach him it," James reasoned, grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"I know where Harry learned it. And that's the person I'm going to kill," Lily told him savagely.

"What? Who taught it to him?" James questioned, confused.

"Harry found Severus' book," Lily answered angrily, "He's been using it for months now."

James winced. He had heard from Slughorn that Harry was doing very well in potions but he didn't think that that was why.

"I told Severus to burn that book after he…" Lily trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"After he what?"

"Look, James, the only reason I didn't tell anyone was because I didn't want Severus to get in trouble and I thought it was an accident," Lily explained, "He used that spell on Marlene."

James' grip suddenly got tighter. And his face got a little red.

"He used that spell on Marlene," James repeated quietly, "And you stayed friends with him?"

"James, he was fourteen. I didn't think he did it on purpose. They were fighting. And Marlene threw a hex at him and he retaliated. He said the counter curse right away," Lily replied, tears coming to her eyes, "I begged him to get rid of that book. And he swore that he did. But now Harry somehow got his hands on it and I want to yell at him."

"I'm going with you," James told her, grabbing his cloak.

Lily opened her mouth to argue but then she thought better of it. Instead, she called Remus to watch over Jake.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me how to identify a vampire?" Severus asked smoothly.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the classroom flew open and James and Lily stormed in.

"Severus, please dismiss your class, we have to speak to you," Lily said hotly.

"I happen to be in the middle of teaching, right now," Severus said calmly

"Unless you would like for everyone to hear what a hypocritical slimeball you are, I suggest you do as my wife asks," James sneered.

Severus glared at him but relented. He dismissed his class and they left quickly.

"I presume you are here about your son's savage attack on Mr. Malfoy," Severus guessed, knowing full well that they weren't.

"We are here to ask you why your potions book ended up in Harry's possession," James told him firmly.

"I suppose he stole it from somewhere," Severus lied.

"That is a lie, Severus. Hermione said that Harry found it with the old textbooks. I would love to know how exactly it ended up there."

"Are you going to take her word over mine?" Severus asked angrily.

"Yes," James replied snidly, "I have never thought twice about trusting her."

"Severus, you swore you would destroy that book," Lily said furiously.

"Lily, you can't possibly be blaming me for Potter's reckless behavior," Severus protested.

"You better stop calling my son reckless," James growled, "Besides, he didn't attack someone with that spell knowing exactly what it does."

"If you are referring to the time I used Sectumsempra on Miss McKinnon. That was an accident," Severus sneered.

James gave him a disbelieving look.

"Oh please, you used that same spell on me a year later," he snapped.

"What?" Lily asked, looking at James in shock.

"Well he only cut my cheek but I know it was the same spell," James told her.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Severus asked smugly.

"He doesn't have to have proof. I believe him," Lily said angrily, "Unfortunately as much as I have tried to deny it, I know what you are capable of. And I also know that James' cheek was bleeding and Madame Pomfrey had to use a series of healing spells to stop the bleeding. And you left that book where anyone could have gotten their hands on, is reckless."

"Lily," Severus began.

"That is Mrs. Potter to you," Lily snapped before storming out, pulling James with her.

* * *

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sirius asked as the Potters came back into the living room, "Why did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Did you read Hermione's letter?" Lily asked, knowing that she had left it on the table and knowing that Sirius would have picked it up and read it.

"Yeah. Who's this Half-blood Prince guy and why do I have such a bad feeling about him?" Sirius asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Marlene. "You didn't tell them?"

Marlene shrugged. "I didn't think it was my place," she answered gently.

"The Half-Blood Prince was or rather is Snape," James told them.

"Why would Marlene know this?" Remus asked, a little confused.

"Because Snape used that spell on her," Lily answered.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted, "WHEN!"

"Back in fourth year," Lily replied.

"And you stayed friends with him afterwards?" Sirius questioned outraged.

"Sirius, I thought it was an accident. They had a fight," Lily told him.

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius shouted. James stopped him from going to the fireplace.

"Mate, I wanted to kill him too," James told him firmly, "But I think we should leave it be. Marlene is fine. Lily yelled at him for the second time."

* * *

After calming Sirius down, Lily decided to talk to James in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" James questioned.

"About him using Sectumsempra on you," Lily explained.

"Well I thought you already knew and didn't care," James admitted.

"James, after seeing what that spell did to Marlene, I would have been furious at him for doing it," Lily told him, "And I know, I shouldn't be talking after what I did. I mean I guess I'm as bad as him."

"Lily, don't say that. You are not anything like Snape. You used the spell because Peter had betrayed us. Snape used the spell because he was mad at Marlene and me," James said firmly.

Lily hugged him and kissed him. Sirius came bursting through the door.

"Guys! Ginny's head is in the fire. She said something about Hogwarts being attacked!"


	85. Something's not right

"Is everyone all right?" Lily asked as soon as she got out of the fire.

"We're fine," Selena answered. Lily looked around the room. She noticed that Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?"

"He went with Dumbledore on an errand," Ginny replied.

"The Death Eaters choose the night Dumbledore to attack. Someone must have tipped them off," Sirius growled.

"Let's focus on that later," James told him. He gave Lily a sideway glace. They both knew who Sirius meant but Lily didn't comment.

"What happened?" Remus asked as they hurried down the corridor.

"We were looking for Malfoy like Harry asked us to. And when we couldn't find him, we went to the Room of Requirement," Neville explained.

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," Ginny told them. "He must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black."

James whitened and shared a look with Sirius. They had a feeling that Malfoy had used Fred and George's Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," Ginny continued. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Unfortunately we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Which way did they go?" Sirius asked.

"Towards the Astronomy tower," Neville replied.

They ran to the Astronomy Tower where the Death Eaters were fighting Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Moody.

James tried to focus on the fight. But all he could think about was Harry and Dumbledore.

He hoped that Dumbledore would keep Harry away from Hogwarts. James was sure that that was why the Death Eaters were here. To capture Harry.

James suddenly heard a sound coming from Sirius' pocket.

Sirius' eyes widened. He had given the other mirror to Andromeda in case something happened.

Sirius pulled the mirror from his pocket. James shot a hex at a Death Eater who was trying to curse Sirius from behind.

"Wormtail? Now is not a good time," Sirius remarked in a low whisper. Peter then said something too low for James to hear. "Wait. What?"

James couldn't hear what Peter said but all the color drained from Sirius' face.

"What's wrong?" James asked, fearing the worst. Had this been a distraction? Had they already gotten Harry or Dumbledore?

"Where's Malfoy?" Sirius asked frantically.

No one answered him.

Sirius grabbed the nearest Death Eater by his collar.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Doing what he's supposed to do," the Death Eater answered with a smirk. Sirius growled and punched him.

"Sirius, what happened?" James asked, hoping that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Neville, give me the map," Sirius barked. But before he could, Snape and Draco came down the stairs, some Death Eaters following them.

Harry came out soon after.

"Oh no!" Sirius exclaimed, running after them. James tried to follow them but a Death Eater blocked his path.

"Snape's leaving. The mission has been completed. Let's go!" Rodolphus Lestrange shouted.

"What mission?" Lily asked, looking worriedly over at James as though he would know the answer.

James wished he could answer her.

They walked outside to look for Harry and Sirius.

James saw Hagrid's burning hut and was about to go and put the fire out when he heard Lily gasp.

"James, look!" Lily shouted in anguish. James turned his head to see Harry kneeling by…Dumbledore was on the ground, dead.

Students saw Dumbledore and crowded around his body.

Lily buried her face in James' chest and began to sob.

James saw that Hagrid was trying to get Harry to move.

"I'll be right back," James whispered in Lily's hair, he gently moved her to Remus' arms. Before he raced over to Harry.

"Harry, come on. Your mother needs you," he told him, helping Harry up.

"You were right, Dad. Snape was a Death Eater through and through. He did this. He killed Dumbledore," Harry said angrily.

For once James was speechless. He had never trusted Snape. But he still was shocked.

* * *

James brought Harry to the Hospital Wing where everyone was gathered. Harry told them what he had witnessed.

"Snape did this. I can't believe it. I mean we all wondered," Professor McGonagall said in disbelief, "But Albus always said that…"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," Remus reminded them. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" Tonks whispered. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't…"

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," Professor McGonagall said softly, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, "I mean… with Snape's history… of course people were bound to wonder… but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine — Wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," Tonks muttered.

"I know," said Harry, "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that he almost got them killed."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" Sirius spat, "Snape hated James. He would have celebrated if James died."

No one noticed Lily slip out of the room.

* * *

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't.

Something was wrong. He couldn't have done it. Something was wrong. Lily knew it. She just didn't know why.

Every bit of reason told her it was true. Sev-Snape had killed Dumbledore.

But something else told her that it couldn't be true. And something told Lily that this wasn't the fourteen year old girl inside her telling her that Severus was still her best friend.

"Lily, are you okay?" Remus asked, coming towards her.

"I'm fine," Lily said, a bit harsher then she meant to.

"You don't believe that Snape did this, do you?" Remus guessed.

"I don't believe Harry's lying," Lily snapped. Remus sighed.

"That wasn't what I asked, Lily," Remus remarked, "Do you believe Snape killed Dumbledore?"

"I know that Harry really saw what he saw," Lily said carefully.

"LILY!" Remus shouted, one of the few times Lily had ever heard him raise his voice, "You are avoiding the question."

"Fine! I don't believe it!" Lily exclaimed, "I don't believe he did kill Professor Dumbledore."

"You said yourself that you knew what he was capable of. You know he is a Death Eater," Remus reasoned.

"I know that. And I'm questioning my own sanity. But this isn't a part of me who hopes that he isn't a monster. I just know that something isn't right about this," Lily told him.


	86. Never Say Goodbye

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked, carefully watching his wife for a sign of anger or frustration.

Lily was cutting up the vegetables for dinner and avoiding the subject.

"No," Lily said hotly. Then her eyes softened when she turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, James. But you wouldn't understand what I'm feeling right now. My ex-best friend just murdered Professor Dumbledore. I'm angry at him. I'm angry at myself for trusting that hateful, stupid, son of a-"

Lily threw down her knife and ran into James' arms, tears running down her face.

"Sweetie, I know I've said this before but he's not worth it. He's scum," James told her gently, kissing the top of her head, "And I do understand. Peter was my friend. And he betrayed us. But a part of me still thinks he is my friend. Even though I hate him, I don't want to let go of that part."

"James, are we mental? Are we mental to want these people to still be our friends?" Lily asked.

"I think we are but that just make us good people. We want to believe in our friends even though they hurt us," James answered sadly.

Lily buried her face in James' chest and James rocked the chair back and forth, whispering soothing words in her ear.

* * *

"Lily," Petunia called.

"In my bedroom," Lily shouted back, closing her book. She wondered why Petunia was here so early.

Petunia came into the bedroom. "Selena told me what happened with Snape."

Lily sighed. She was a little surprised that Petunia came all the way to Godric's Hallow to tell her I told you so. But then again it was Petunia.

"Don't even think about it," Petunia hissed.

"What?" Lily asked, startled.

"You know exactly what, Lily. He is not your friend. Quite frankly I doubt if he was ever your friend. He is a Death Eater. And if you go over there, he'll kill you or do something much worse to you," Petunia said sharply.

"Petunia…" Lily began.

"I am not telling you, I am not asking you, I am not begging you. I am ordering you not to go," Petunia said angrily, "You are my younger sister. And as Mum has said, I am supposed to protect you."

"Oh please. You have barely spoken to me without contempt in twenty years. And now you are my sister," Lily snapped, "Now you think you can tell me what to do."

"Lily, if you go over to his house, I'll march myself to that You-Know-Who person's door and let him Crucio me into insanity," Petunia told her firmly.

"Fine. I won't go," Lily said gently, "But would you really let yourself be tortured?"

"Yes, I would. I don't want you dead," Petunia said stiffly.

* * *

"I hate funerals," Sirius muttered, as he put on his dress robes.

"So do I. I've been to far too many funerals," Marlene said softly, "Three in the last two years."

"You know the other day, I was looking at a picture of Regulus and my parents. Cassandra saw me and she asked who those people were," Sirius remarked, "I couldn't tell her."

"She'll understand when she's older," Marlene said gently, "At least I hope we can tell her when she's older."

"I remember telling them why Emily and Arthur couldn't come over anymore," Sirius stated, "Cassandra and Luke thought I was lying."

"They were four year olds, they didn't understand. Or they didn't want it to be true. I acted just like them when I heard my family died," Marlene told him sadly. She sat on the bed and wiped the tears off her face.

"My brother died and I didn't want it to be true. I did hate him then. But he was my brother," Sirius said. He sat down next to Marlene and held her hand.

"I wish that it wasn't true. I wish that they were still alive. I wish that I could have at least said goodbye to them," Marlene cried, hugging Sirius.

* * *

Andromeda stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You should have told someone," she snapped, "You shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore. What did that old…fool know? He said that it was for the best that he would die. The best for who?"

Andromeda sighed.

"Snape is innocent and you can't say otherwise. I know. At least Draco kept his innocence. But for how long? I'm sure that…that bastard will think of something else to cause my sister's family pain. Why did it have it happen the way it happened? Wasn't there any other way? Couldn't Dumbledore have offered Draco protection? Put him in hiding? Did Dumbledore have to die?"

"Andy?"

Andromeda quickly grabbed a brush as her husband walked into the room.

"I'm nearly ready, Ted. I'm just brushing my hair," Andromeda told him.

"Were you talking to someone?" Ted asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No, dear. I was just talking to myself about Dumbledore's funeral," Andromeda answered, "I'll be ready in a minute."

"All right," Ted said suspiciously.

* * *

Andromeda and Ted arrived at Hogwarts at two.

Ted went over to sit next to Tonks, Remus and Romulus.

"I'll be right there," Andromeda told him sweetly before going to the back row where two people were sitting.

"You shouldn't have come," Andromeda said softly to "Mundungus Fletcher" and "Arabella Figg"

"How did you know it was us?" Narcissa asked.

"I didn't. I took a guess," Andromeda answered, "I knew you would come to Dumbledore's funeral. Where are the real Mundungus and Arabella anyway?"

"Both of them are in their homes out cold for the day," Severus answered.

"We know we shouldn't be here, Andy but we had to say goodbye," Narcissa told her gently.

"I'm especially surprised that you are here, Snape. I would think you wouldn't take any risks. Now that you are a-"

"Don't say it!" Severus snapped but he managed to keep his voice low, "And I know of the risks. I just wanted to say goodbye, all right?

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Narcissa pleaded.

"I haven't told anyone yet. And I won't now," Andromeda said firmly.

"Maybe you should go sit with your family. You don't usually talk to Fletcher and Figg. Someone is bound to think something is up," Severus remarked.

"Good luck," Andromeda told them, getting up and walking towards her family.

As she sat down, Andromeda wondered if she should have said goodbye to Narcissa.

No, she decided. She would see Narcissa again.


	87. Gone

_**I have 2,000 reviews! Yay! Thank you all for all your support. **_

* * *

"You are not going," Lily said sharply. She sounded almost like Petunia when she was disapproving of something.

"Mum, I have to," Harry said just as sharply.

"I won't allow it," Lily snapped.

"I'm turning seventeen. That means I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions," Harry pointed out calmly.

"Not if you are living under my roof. You are my son and I said you are not going!" Lily shouted.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed, making a "help me" motion.

"Lily, Harry is turning seventeen and he is the one Albus entrusted with this mission," James reasoned. Lily let out an angry gasp, "It's not like he's going alone. He will have Hermione and Ron with him."

Lily glared at James.

"They are just children. I don't know what Albus was thinking. Giving such a dangerous mission to our son," Lily snapped, "I don't know who is the bigger git. Albus for giving Harry the mission or you for agreeing with it."

With that, Lily stormed out.

"How long do you think she'll stay mad?" Harry wondered.

"For a very long time," James said somberly.

"Dad, are you okay with me doing this?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not," James admitted, "You could die. But I understand that you have to do this. I just hope that you come home."

"I will. I promise," Harry told him. James smiled.

"That's my boy," he laughed, giving Harry a playful shove.

* * *

Molly was crying. Marlene handed her a tea cup, hoping that the tea would calm her.

"I can't believe that they are leaving. And they're doing something so dangerous," Molly sobbed.

"It's madness," Lily said angrily, "He's too young. All three of them are too young." Lily wiped her wet eyes on her handkerchief.

"How did you do it, Andy?" Molly asked, "How did you let Draco go?"

Andromeda sighed.

"I was scared of what would happen if I didn't. I was scared I wouldn't be able to protect him. I knew he had to do what he had to do. Even if I hate it," Andromeda remarked. Tonks got up and hugged her mother.

"Oh, I wish Arthur was here. He'd know what to say, what to do," Molly remarked.

"They'll be all right," Marlene told them. "The Potter's luck. It hasn't failed him before, it won't now."

"Marlene, you don't understand. I already lost Emily. I can't lose Harry too," Lily said softly.

"You won't lose him. Harry has faced death five times now and lived. I know he will make it," Marlene said firmly.

"How? How do you know?" Lily asked angrily.

"Lily, what did you tell me when Harry survived Voldemort's attack when he was one?" Marlene questioned, "You told me he was your miracle. So all I'm saying is have faith in him."

* * *

Neville was throwing stones out into the water. He turned when he heard a familiar croak. Harry was behind him, holding out Trevor.

Neville grinned and took Trevor from him.

"Thanks. I thought I'd lost him," he remarked.

"Wouldn't have been the first time," Harry joked. Neville laughed. Then they both fell silent for a minute.

"So you are really not coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm really not," Neville answered softly, not daring to look at his friend in case he saw the disappointment.

"I understand," Harry said as though he had read Neville's mind, "I understand why you want to stay. Your grandmother needs you."

"I'm not worried about my grandmother. She can take care of herself," Neville told him, with a sad chuckle, "I'm worried about the students at Hogwarts. They need someone to lead them, you know."

"I know," Harry agreed, "And I wouldn't have picked anyone else."

"Not even Ginny?" Neville asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ginny is a great leader but she needs someone to calm her down. As does Selena," Harry replied.

"Speaking of Ginny. I heard you broke up with her," Neville said softly.

Harry sighed.

"I didn't want her to be in danger. If she got hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Harry remarked, "I want her to be safe."

"You're a noble git," Neville joked.

"Funny. That's what she said," Harry laughed.

"Be careful, Harry. I don't fancy losing another friend," Neville said firmly.

"Same to you." They walked back to the Potter's house.

"Harry!" Jake shouted jumping up and running to his brother, "Mummy says you are going on a trip."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Jake, honey, why don't you go play with Romulus and Perseus," Lily suggested. Jake ran to the living room, "That was the only way I could think of explaining to Jake why you were going away. He overheard me saying to Marlene how you weren't going to Hogwarts."

"Mum, I know you aren't happy about this…" Harry began.

"Emily's dead, Harry and I just know I'm going to lose you too," Lily cried, tears running down her face.

Harry hugged her.

"You aren't going to lose me, Mum, I promise. Like I told Dad, I'll come home as soon as this is over," Harry told her gently.

"You better," Lily said softly, ruffling his hair affectionately.

* * *

"Is everything okay between you and Harry?" James asked gently as Lily changed into her nightgown.

"Everything is fine," Lily replied. James gave her a skeptical look, "James, I'm never going to be okay with our son putting himself in danger. But I will not lock him in his room, snap his wand and throw away the key."

"Okay, I'm just making sure," James told her, "I know this is going to be a hard year for us but I'm sure if we stick together, we'll pull through."

Lily sighed.

"I hope so. I really hope so," she said softly. She sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands.

James put his arms around her.

"Come on baby, don't look like that. I'm not saying that there won't be trouble but when has your life ever been trouble free?"

"Since I met you never," Lily answered with a smile. James made "that hurts" motion by clasping his hands to his heart and gasping overdramatically.

"I love you because you are the most amazing person I have ever met," Lily told him sweetly.

James grinned at her.

"Right back at you, babe."

They sat together in silence, both thinking about the months to come when Harry would be gone on the hunt.

* * *

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Everyone was screaming. People running and dissapprating.

Lily drew out her wand and searched the sea of people for James.

"Mummy, what's happening?" Jake asked fearfully.

Lily in her panic had nearly forgotten him.

"It's all right, baby. Let's get you to Andromeda," Lily told him sweetly, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

She picked him up and hugged him close.

Just as she spotted Andromeda, a Death Eater apparated in front of her.

"Hello, Mudblood," the witch cackled, "Oh, is this your son. He's a cutie."  
Lily didn't have to raised her wand because a jet of light hit the witch.

"Lily, Andromeda's over here. Hurry!" Sirius shouted. Lily ran in his direction.

After handing Jake to Andromeda, she turned to Sirius.

"Where's Harry?" she asked softly.

"He apparated away with Ron and Hermione," Sirius answered. Lily felt relief flood her. Harry was safe.

"Lily!" Lily turned around. James had found her.

"Where's Jake?" he asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's with the other kids, Marlene, Tonks and Andromeda," Lily replied.

"And you are okay?" James asked, kissing her.

"I'm fine."

"You two should probably get out of here. The Death Eaters are probably looking for Harry and they will torture you first," Sirius told them firmly.

"What? And let you have all the fun?" James joked.

"Now is not the time, James."


	88. He Will Always Come Back

"We should have been more careful," Remus said softly, sitting down on the sofa, "This shouldn't have happened."

Tonks frowned.

"What are you talking about? This is a good thing. We are going to have another child. Romulus is going to have a brother," Tonks told him with a laugh, "Why aren't you thrilled about this?"

"Why?" Remus repeated incredulously, "Because we are in the middle of a war. And once Greyback gets wind of this, he'll attack this child to."

"We'll protect him," Tonks reasoned.

"We couldn't protect Romulus before. How are we going to protect this child?" Remus asked angrily, "How are we going to stop Greyback from turning this child into a-"

"Remus John Lupin, if you call either you or Romulus a monster, you will leave this house," Tonks snapped.

"Maybe I should leave," Remus remarked, "You obviously do not understand the dangers we are facing by having this child."

"Remus, stop it. You are talking about our flesh and blood as if he or she is a thing," Tonks said lividly, "Well, let me tell you something. The baby that I'm carrying is a person. And it won't matter if you leave or not, he or she will still have a life."

"You don't understand," Remus repeated.

"I guess I don't," Tonks said softly, she walked out of the living room and into their bedroom.

Remus stared after her before turning and walking out of the house.

* * *

Remus slammed the door to Grimmald place. He was seething.

How dare Harry say he was a coward for leaving. Didn't anyone understand he was trying to protect his wife and children?

Remus sighed as he apparated to a park. He sat down on one of the benches.

What now? He knew that if he went to James or Sirius, he'd probably get the same reaction that he got with Harry.

Was he a coward?

"I was trying to do a good thing," Remus muttered to the empty air.

"_Then why do you feel so bad?" _asked a voice in his head who sounded amazingly like Sirius.

Speaking of Sirius, Remus wondered how he reacted. How James, Lily and Marlene reacted. And Romulus…he probably heard the whole fight. He had probably watched his father leave just like…Remus had watched his father leave.

* * *

"_He's a monster now," John shouted. _

"_He's your son," Jane hissed. _

"_I can't do this anymore, Jane. Every time I look at him, I see what that bastard did to him and how it's all my fault," John yelled. _

"_So what are you going to do, John? Are you going to leave? Are you going to abandon your family?" Jane roared. _

"_It's for the best. I can't be a good father to him and you know that," John told her. _

_Nine year old Remus peered through the crack of the door. He saw his father leave and apparated away, never to be seen again. His mother collapsed onto the floor, sobbing loudly. Remus ran to his mother. _

"_This is all my fault, isn't it?" he cried. His mother said nothing, she just held him as they both cried. _

* * *

Remus got up from the bench. He didn't want to be his father. His father had thought it was best to leave his family. But it wasn't. Remus had become so isolated and so angry at himself.

Remus knew he had to go back.

* * *

"I'll kill him," Sirius said savagely as he paced the floor, "I will find him and I will rip him to shreds."

"Sirius, you are not going to kill him," James said firmly.

"Why are you not upset about this? Our best friend just walked out on his wife and son," Sirius remarked.

"Because Remus will come back. I know he will. I know my friends," James told him firmly.

"Like you knew Peter," Sirius spat.

James gave him a dirty look.

"Oh really. We are going down that road. First of all, you were friends with Peter too. Second, you were the one who suggested Peter be our secret keeper. And third, I seem to remember you being the one not to trust Remus," James retorted.

"What? I trusted Remus. You were the one who said he was the traitor," Sirius said crossly.

"No, you were."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"BOYS! I realize that your arguments are important but Tonks is going through a hard time right now," Marlene shouted.

"I'll be fine," Tonks said firmly. Marlene gave her a skeptical look. "Really I will be. I'm more worried about Romulus. He heard the entire fight. And he thinks it's all his fault."

"Well it's not," Lily remarked, "And it isn't your fault either. Remus is just being his usal worrisome self."

"I am, aren't I?" Remus chuckled as he walked into the living room.

"I KNEW IT!" James shouted, "I was right as usual." Sirius gave him a dirty look.

"What made you come back?" Tonks asked softly.

"Two things actually," Remus replied, "Harry called me a coward and I realized I was acting like my father."

"Harry called you a coward?" James asked, surprised.

"Yes, he is your son through and through with a dash of Lily's temper," Remus explained.

"Glad to have you back, mate," James laughed, clapping Remus on the back.

Remus smiled at him before going up to Sirius. Sirius folded his arms across his chest and pointedly glared at Remus.

"I suppose you want to hit me for abandoning your cousin now. Well go ahead, I deserve it," Remus told him. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh Moony, you know I could never hit you. So I guess I'll let you off with a warning," Sirius said dismissively.

"Thank you," Remus said gratefully before kissing his wife.

"I'm sorry, Dora," he whispered.

"You came back that's what counts," she told him, "But I think you should go talk to Romulus."

Remus nodded and walked up the stairs.

"I never doubted him for a second," Sirius remarked. James rolled his eyes.

"Can someone hand me a book so I can hit Sirius with it?" He asked annoyed.

* * *

"This was an interesting day, don't you think so, honey?" James asked sweetly. Lily didn't answer. She was looking at the newspaper, an owl just brought, "What's wrong?"

Lily handed the newspaper to James. James' eyes widened when he saw the headlines.

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT**

**THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

Underneath was a picture of Harry.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" James shouted.

"Oh dear Merlin, they are spreading lies about our son," Lily said worriedly, "Now anyone can capture him and they'd get a reward for doing so."

"No one is going to capture Harry. He'll be fine, I know he will," James told her firmly. He turned to page two and his face went white, "No!"

"What? What is it?" Lily asked, fearing the worst.

"They are prosecuting muggleborns for stealing magic," James answered angrily.

Just then they heard five pops outside the house. And then colorful lights hit the house.

"Lily, get Jake and run," James shouted, "I'll hold them off."


	89. The Return to Spinner's End

_**I'm amazed at how many people thought James and Lily were going to die. I mean come on, look at the summary. And I wouldn't write eighty-eight chapters just to kill them off when I'm nearly done. **_

_**By, the way, I have been working on this fic for nearly two years. **_

_**Who thinks that I'll finish this chapter before April 12, 2013? And who thinks I'll get to chapter 100 before I finish the story?**_

_**I have a question for all of you. Who would you rather see die? Marlene or Tonks? I'm not sure if I will kill one of them off. But I'm curious who you would pick.  
**_

_**I thank you all for your support.  
**_

* * *

Lily ran up the stairs. Her heart was pounding. It was happening again.

Lily opened the door to Jake's room and ran in. Jake was not on his bed. Lily was terrified. Had the Death Eaters already gotten to him? Then she heard a small whimper coming from the closet. Lily let out a sigh of relief. But that relief was short-lived when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Lily quickly put a concealing charm on the closet door.

"Stay safe," she whispered, as her wand flew out of her hands.

"Lily Potter, we met again," Greyback greeted her with a sinister smile, "How nice it is to see you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Lily said coldly, "Look, I know you want me. Stay from my family and I'll come with you to the Ministry without a fight."

"Oh Mrs. Potter, we will take you to the Ministry but first you are going to stay with an old friend of yours for some playtime," Greyback laughed, enjoying the horror that appeared on Lily's face.

"If you stay away from my family, I'll come quietly," Lily promised.

Greyback bound her hands together and pulled her roughly down the stairs.

James was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Lily!" he shouted when he saw her. He jumped up and attempted to get to her. But a Death Eater crucioed him and he fell to the floor.

"Enough, we have the mudblood Snape wanted. Let's go," Greyback snarled.

"But won't the Dark Lord want Potter for information on his son?" a Death Eater asked.

"Very well. Search his mind. Meanwhile, I'll bring Mrs. Potter to Snape," Greyback answered coolly.

* * *

"James! James, buddy, you gotta wake up. Don't do this to me again," Sirius shouted frantically, shaking James.

James groaned.

"Why am I in so much pain?" James asked, not remembering exactly what happened.

"Death Eaters. They must have used crucio on you," Sirius replied bitterly.

James' eyes widened in horror as he began to remember the night's events.

"Lily! They got Lily!" James exclaimed.

"We know, mate, we know," Sirius told him gently, "And we are going to get her back."

"Daddy!" Jake ran to his father and hugged him, "They got Mummy."

"It's okay, Jake. We are going to find her. I promise," James said softly.

"They must have taken her to the Ministry by now," Sirius remarked, "We will attack as soon as we can."

"Sirius, we can't just burst into the Ministry and start attacking people. We need a plan," Remus reasoned.

"But the by the time we get a plan, she'll be in Azkaban," Sirius said angrily.

"First things first, we have to get James and Jake out of here," Marlene said firmly, "I'm sure the Death Eaters will come back for more."

Jake was reluctant to leave his father but after some coaxing, he allowed Marlene to carry him to the fireplace where they flooed to her house.

"James, are you going to be okay?" Sirius asked as he and Remus helped James up.

"When Lily is found, Harry comes home and this is all over, I'll be fine," James answered somberly.

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Severus asked calmly. As though he had not killed Dumbledore and she was not his prisoner.

"Does it have a love potion in it?" Lily questioned scathingly.

"No, I do not drug my guests," Severus told her coolly.

"I am not your guest, I am your prisoner," Lily spat angrily, "So when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Rape me," Lily answered, "That's what you want, isn't it? That's what you have always wanted."

Severus' eyes flashed angrily.

"I fell in love with you when I was nine. Contrary to your sister's belief, I didn't have any thoughts of making you mine in my head. And I still don't," Severus said angrily, "I will never touch you without your permission."

"Oh Snape, you are such a gentleman. And if my hands and feet weren't tied together and you hadn't told the Death Eaters to capture me, I would believe you," Lily sneered.

"You are a stupid woman," Severus snarled. Lily was taken aback. Save for calling her a Mudblood, Severus had never insulted her, "You don't realize that if I hadn't told the Death Eaters to bring you to me, they would have killed you or let you be Greyback's plaything."

"Caring for me, doesn't change the terrible things you have done," Lily told him firmly, wishing that he wasn't right about what the Death Eaters would have done with her.

Severus sighed.

"No, it doesn't," he agreed.

"I don't understand you," Lily said softly, "Hasn't he given you everything you ever wanted? Hasn't Vol-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Severus shouted, "His name has a Taboo on it. And to answer your question, I was happy until you were put in danger. Then my eyes were opened. You see, Lily, I wanted power but I never thought of the cost."

"Then why would you-" Lily began.

"I have said enough for tonight. I think it's time, we went to sleep," Severus remarked. With one flick of his wand, she was untied, "Your bedroom is two doors down the hall upstairs."

Lily walked up the stairs. She stopped at a window. She looked out into the rainy, dark streets below.

Lily remembered the days she would stand outside this house, calling for Severus to come out. She had been too afraid to go into his house herself.

Lily thought how ironic it was that she was being held prisoner inside the house she had feared for most of her childhood.

* * *

Petunia was not stupid. She knew two things for certain. Her sister was so bloody noble and had given herself up to protect her family. And that Severus Snape would jump at chance to get Lily.

There was no doubt in Petunia's mind that Snape was keeping Lily prisoner in his house. And she would rescue Lily.

"Sam," she called to her husband, "Make sure Dudley and Selena are occupied. I have to go to Spinner's end for a while."

"Why on earth do you have to go there?" Sam asked.

"Never you mind that. But do tell James to meet me at Lily and my old house," Petunia told him.

She packed her bag and drove to Spinner's End, keeping Vernon's old rifle in the passenger's seat.

Petunia drove up to the house, she spent her childhood in. She had never sold it even though she told Lily she had.

There were too many memories that Petunia couldn't let go of. She parked the car in the driveway and began to walk towards the Snape house.

Petunia checked her watch, it was quarter after three. If she was right, Snape would fast asleep now. Perfect opportunity to find Lily and get her out.

Petunia opened the door slowly, making sure it would not creak. Petunia almost let out a shriek when she saw a rat sitting on the sofa.

But she didn't care about that now. Even though the rat's eyes seemed to be following her around the room. Petunia walked up the stairs, keeping the gun in front of her, in case she had to shoot.

"Good evening, Petunia, is there something I can help you with?" Snape's smooth voice asked from behind Petunia.

Petunia spun around.

"Where is my sister, you sick bastard? If you have touched her, I promise, I'll shoot you," Petunia told him, trying to keep a steady voice as well as a steady grip on her rifle.

"What exactly are you going to do when I use my wand to knock that weapon from your hands?" Snape asked coolly.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, opening the door to her bedroom. Petunia was relieved to see that she looked fine. Lily's eyes widened, "Petunia, what are you doing here?"

"It seems, your sister has come to rescue you," Snape replied.

"Lily, did he touch you?" Petunia questioned.

"No, he didn't. Petunia, you shouldn't be here. You could get yourself killed," Lily told her gently.

"Perhaps both of you should leave, seeing as I'm going to call the Death Eaters in ten minutes," Snape suggested dryly.

"You are just going to let us go," Petunia repeated, getting confused.

"He doesn't want me to get hurt," Lily explained.

"And she will be thrown in Azkaban if the Dark Lord decides it," Snape remarked, "So go now."


	90. Searching for News

"Are you awake?" Sirius asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Marlene answered, turning around so she could face him.

"Do you think we'll fall asleep tonight?" Sirius wondered.

"Doubt it," Marlene replied sadly, "I'm so scared right now. It's happening again. I feel like I'm going to lose my whole family again."

Sirius turned and put his hand on hers.

"You won't," he promised, "I'll make sure of it."

"But what if something happens. What if we can't protect our children?" Marlene asked quietly.

"We'll protect them. We can make it through this war. I know we can," Sirius replied, "We have done it before, haven't we?"

"Yes, but at what cost," Marlene said somberly, "We've already lost so many people. We almost lost Lily. Ted is on the run. Harry, Ron and Hermione are who knows where. When Selena, Ginny and Neville return to Hogwarts, they are going to have such a hard time with Snape as headmaster. It's going to be a nightmare." Tears started to fall down her face. Sirius gently stroked her hair.

"I know and you are right. It's going to be hard but we can do this. Dumbledore had a plan and he gave the plan to Harry before he died. And when Harry does whatever he needs to do, everyone is going to happy again," Sirius told her firmly, "You'll see."

"I love you," Marlene whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"Right back at you, babe."

* * *

"Aunt Lily, look what I drew," Cassandra called. Lily sighed. She had been sitting at the window seat, looking out for any sign of an owl from anyone really. She was hoping for some news about Harry.

She walked over to Cassandra and sat down beside her.

"What did you draw, honey?" she asked sweetly.

"I drew Uncle Remus," Cassandra answered. Luke stopped drawing to examine his sister's drawing.

"Cass, you forgot his scars," he scolded her, "Uncle Remus wouldn't be Uncle Remus without his scars."

"But his scars are ugly," Cassandra remarked. Lily opened her mouth to say something but Luke her to it.

"No, they're not. They represent how brave he is. Dad told me so," he said firmly, "Uncle Remus is a hero."

"Harry has a scar," Jake spoke up, "Is he a hero like Uncle Remus, Mum?"

Lily smiled.

"Of course he is," she answered happily.

"Do you think when we grow up we'll be heroes too?" Perseus asked.

"You might be. But it's all right just to be a regular person," Lily told them.

"I don't want to be a regular person," Jake said firmly, "I want to be just like my big brother."

Lily sighed. She wondered if she should tell Sirius and James to stop telling their children stories that put ideas in their heads.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Remus asked curiously. James was hunched over the fireplace, tearing the newspaper into shreds before throwing it into the fire.

"I'm disposing of the newspaper before Lily sees it," James answered.

"Why?" Remus questioned worriedly, "What happened?"

"Harry, Hermione and Ron were seen in the Ministry," James replied.

"What? Have they been captured?" Remus inquired, his eyes widened.

"No, they apparently broke into the Ministry for some reason and they set free a bunch of Muggleborns," James explained.

"Are they okay? Maybe we should go check on them," Remus suggested.

"Sirius and I went to Grimmald place an hour ago. The place was swarming with Death Eaters. Thankfully they didn't see us," James told him, "As far as I know. Harry, Ron and Hermione left before anything happened to them."

"James, you do realize that keeping this from Lily is not a good idea," Remus remarked, "She'll find out somehow and she'll be angry that you didn't tell her."

"Tell me what?" Lily asked from the doorway. Both Remus and James jumped.

"Okay, Lily, don't get upset," James pleaded, "Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into the Ministry and now they aren't in Grimmald Place."

"Oh," Lily said softly. James looked at her in confusion. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Remus asked gently.

"I'm fine," Lily replied even though she sounded the opposite, "They'll be fine, won't they? They know what they are doing. They'll be all right. He won't die. He won't die!" Lily's voice began to crack and James rushed over to hug her.

* * *

"We have to do something. I'm sick of sitting here when Harry's out there looking for a way to kill-" Ginny ranted angrily, pacing around the floor.

"Ginny, stop talking so loudly!" Selena exclaimed, looking around the room in case anyone was listening, "We don't know who is on our side."

"I think Ginny's right. We have to do something," Neville remarked.

"Like what? We have already been trying to cause havoc for our dear Headmaster and new teachers. What else can we do?" Selena asked.

Ginny suddenly got a look on her face.

"Neville, didn't you say something about Dumbledore leaving Harry Gryffindor's sword?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah so?" Neville asked.

"Well, why don't we get it for him?" Ginny suggested. Neville's eyes lit up.

"That's great idea. I'm in," Neville told her. They turned to the two blonde girls expectantly.

"If it helps, I'll go," Luna said brightly.

"Well I'm not going to say no to helping Harry," Selena said firmly, "But how are we going to steal it? I'm sure that Snape has his office guarded."

"We'll find a way," Ginny promised fiercely, "We are going to get that sword to Harry."

That night, they met up outside Snape's office.

"How are we going to get past the gargoyle?" Neville asked.

"Perhaps we can levitate it?" Luna suggested. Selena and Ginny used their wands to levitate the gargoyle aside. Unfortunately for them, the gargoyle started screaming. The four ran up the stairs, hoping to make it Snape's office before-

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Amycus Carrow sneered, "The half-breed and her friends. Come to steal the Gryffindor sword, I suppose."

* * *

Andromeda sat by the windowsill. She was searching the skies for a letter. Anything from Ted or at least news about Ted.

Andromeda looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it. Narcissa was standing in front of her, her eyes red and puffy. Andromeda didn't have to ask. She knew immediately what happened.

"No!" she shouted, falling down to her knees.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," Narcissa said softly, "I tried to stop her. I begged her to spare him. She wouldn't listen. She said she had to because he deserved it for being a Muggle-born."

Narcissa bent down and hugged Andromeda.

"He took you in," Andromeda spat, throwing Narcissa off her, "He took you in and yet you let him die."

"Andy, please, I pleaded with her. I tried to stop her. She wanted him dead, Andy. She said it was his fault that you disgraced your family," Narcissa told her, "She said it was either your family or mine."

"He was your family!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," Narcissa repeated.

"Narcissa, you had to protect your family. And now I will protect mine," Andromeda said firmly, "So if I ever see Bellatrix again. I will have no choice but to kill her. And believe me, I'll have qualms about killing you either."

"Andromeda, we're your sisters," Narcissa gasped, her eyes wide.

"We are on opposite sides of a war. It's time I made my peace with that. My husband is dead and I will not let my daughter die with him. So please leave my house and never come back." Andromeda said firmly.


	91. A Coward

Ron Weasley was a coward. He knew that he was a coward. A stupid coward. He also knew that he was a traitor. He was worse than Peter Pettigrew and Draco if not the same. He had left his friends. He had left them when they needed him.

He had done it once before but at least Draco had been with him. This time, however, he was alone. Last time, Remus had stood up for him. Remus had said that Ron (and Draco) were just like him. Ron doubted he'd be saying that again.

Ron wondered how everyone would react to him being back. His mother would probably die of shame, not before telling him that he had soiled the Weasleys name and that his father was turning over in his grave. Lily and James would probably hate him. Sirius would probably curse him right then and there. Ginny and Selena would want to rip him apart.

Ron sighed as he reached the door of Shell cottage. He might as well face the music. He was scum and that was that. He knocked on the door. To his horror it wasn't Bill who opened it like he hoped but instead it was Sirius. Sirius' usual smile slid off his face.

Sirius took one look at him and said: "You abandoned them, didn't you?"

* * *

"That little git was so full of jealousy and angry that he just took off," Sirius said angrily, as he paced around the Potter's living room. James sighed.

"Sirius," he began.

"Don't Sirius me, Prongs. He abandoned your son," Sirius snapped, "He doubted your son and walked out on him."

"Padfoot, you were ready to turn Remus over to the aurors the minute you suspected him," James reminded him. Remus' eyes widened and he gaped at Sirius.

"But I thought I was right. There is no way that Mr. Weasley could have thought for a second that he was right," Sirius protested angrily.

"But he did, Sirius. He thought he was right up until he apparated to Shell Cottage," Remus reasoned, "And by the way, did you want the aurors to arrest me because you thought I was the traitor or because I am a werewolf?"

"That is not the point," Sirius snapped, "He is a traitor. How can we even look at him again?"

"I can look at him because I remember the boy who sacrificed himself in a chess game. A boy who overcame his darkest fears to help his best friend," James said firmly.

"Besides it could be worse. He could be a blood thirsty werewolf," Remus muttered.

"Moony, would you please stop that? I was an idiot to suspect you. You are a wise and great friend. Now can you stop bringing it up?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a scathing look. Remus chuckled.

"Sirius, people make mistakes. You made a mistake. You didn't help your brother when he needed you," James reminded him.

"Oh sure. Throw that in my face, why don't you?" Sirius said crossly.

"I think his point is we all make mistakes because we are all human," Remus told him calmly.

* * *

"So are you feeling better?" Marlene asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Lily replied as she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Lily, hiding in your bed isn't going to solve anything," Marlene said softly, grabbing the covers. She was trying to pull them back but Lily had a good grip on them.

"Marlene, I'm a muggleborn. I can go out on the streets because the Snatchers might capture me. My son is Merlin knows where trying to find a way to beat You-Know-Who. And I'm useless to everybody," Lily cried.

"Lily Marie Evans Potter, you will not quit on me. You are still a part of this fight. You are not going to be a weepy mess just because everyone is after you," Marlene said in a Alice like manner.

"You do understand that Alice would not call me a mess nor would she say everyone is after me," Lily snapped.

"Would she whack you over the head?" Marlene asked with a smirk.

"You do that and I'll hit you back," Lily answered.

"Um, Sirius, you might want to come up here. I think Lily and Marlene are about to get into a cat fight," James shouted over his shoulder.

"We are not," Marlene said, shaking her head at James.

"Then you better stop Sirius before he gets mud," James remarked. Marlene rolled her eyes before realizing that that could actually happen and she ran down the stairs.

James climbed into bed with Lily.

"How are you feeling, honey?" he asked.

"Terrible. Oh James, I'm just so scared," Lily told him.

"I know. But we gotta hang on. Because you know that our son is a hero," James said firmly.

"James…" Lily began. She hated that Harry was always referred to as a hero.

"Lily, who defeated You-Know-Who in his first year? Who killed a basilisk when he was twelve? Who defeated a dragon in his fourth year?" James questioned.

"Our son but…" Lily answered but James cut her off again.

"Our son did that. I know that he can do this. And after all this is done and when, not if, when he comes home, we will hug him and tell him how proud we are of him, right?" James inquired with a smile. Lily smiled back.

"Of course we will."

* * *

Augusta Longbottom sipped her tea as she read Neville's latest letter. Her grandson was a hero. Not that she had ever doubted him. Her baby grandson was fighting in Hogwarts, keeping Dumbledore's good name alive.

Augusta felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the portrait of Alice and Frank.

"Wait till you hear what your son has been up to," she told them gleefully. Frank beamed and Alice smiled happily.

"Are you really crying, Mum? Haven't seen you get this tearful since you heard Neville went with Harry to the Ministry of Magic," Frank laughed.

"Which I still agree with Lily on. He was being reckless," Alice said sternly but her smile said the opposite.

There was a loud noise outside the Longbottom manor. Augusta sighed.

"Looks like I have company. You two stay here while I deal with him," Augusta said firmly, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where did she think we'd be going?" Alice wondered.

"Sssh, we are about to be in for a treat," Frank whispered.

Augusta threw the door open and sent the Death Eater who was about to blow the door up into a wall.

"Only one. Voldemort is losing his touch," Alice remarked. Frank said nothing, he just watched his mother give the Death Eater a few more bruises.

"Frank, Alice, it looks like I have to leave for a while," Augusta told them somberly, "I send an owl to James and ask him to visit you."

"You know something, Frank, I always presumed that Neville got his fighting skills form me but it's clear she gets it from his grandmother. I think I finally realize why everyone is so bloody scared of her," Alice said in shock.

"That's why Bellatrix was better off in Azkaban," Frank said with a grin, "She was safer from my mother in there."


	92. To Know

_**I'm sorry that it's been so long. I promise I will update faster next time. I'm just finding this harder to write then before. **_

* * *

"What is so bloody important that you have to wake me up at two in the morning?" Lily asked groggily as her husband practically dragged her down the stairs. James had also blindfolded her.

"Sirius and I have a surprise for Marlene and you," James replied.

"I don't know why you couldn't have waited until morning to tell us," Marlene snapped, "And can we take off these ridiculous blindfolds?"

"Okay, we'll take them off now," James told them. He undid Lily's blindfold and Sirius did the same for Marlene. Lily looked around to see what on earth the surprise could be. Her eyes widened when she saw that above the fireplace were the portraits of Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were both beaming at them.

"Lily, you look lovely. And Marlene, congrats on finally tying Sirius down," Alice said sweetly.

"Yeah, who would have thought Sirius Black would be married," Frank laughed.

"At least it didn't take me ten bottles of Firewhisky to tell the woman I loved my feelings for her," Sirius muttered.

"I want to thank you for taking care of our son," Alice said sweetly, "And thank you for helping him grow into the brave man he is today."

"It was our pleasure. I'm just so sorry that we couldn't have saved you," Lily said softly.

"We missed you so much," Marlene remarked, wiping her wet eyes with her hand.

"We missed you too," Frank assured her.

"Neville told us about your daughter, Lily. You must be very proud of her," Alice said beaming at her, "She died to save another. I guess she learned that from your heroic sacrifice."

"The only difference is I lived," Lily said sadly.

"Lily Marie Evans, don't you dare talk like that. It's not your fault. Besides, from what I heard, Emily would have jumped in front of anyone to save them."

"You don't know what I'd give to hug you right now," Lily told her tearfully.

* * *

Lucius watched his wife as she combed her hair. She looked as though she was fighting back tears.

"Narcissa, is everything all right?" Lucius asked, even though he knew what was wrong. He knew because he glanced at Narcissa's face as Bellatrix tortured Narcissa's brother in law. He knew because she was crying when she returned from Diagon Alley. He knew because she was having the same nightmare over and over again.

"I'm fine," Narcissa answered.

Lucius wished she would tell him. But he feared that he already knew what was wrong and unfortunately Bellatrix, who was suspicious of Narcissa's loyalty, had taken to listening at the door.

As Narcissa finished pinning her hair, there was a knock at their door.

"Narcissa, Malfoy, the Dark Lord requests our presence immediately," Bellatrix said coolly. Narcissa and Lucius got up and walked down to the dining room where Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters were seated.

"We have a traitor among us," Voldemort hissed as soon as everyone was seated.

Lucius reached for Narcissa's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Who, my lord? Please allow me to kill him," Bellatrix pleaded, she looked at Severus with a delighted smirk. Lucius wondered if it was indeed Severus who was the traitor and if would he try to help Severus?

"It seems that one of my loyal followers has been giving information to the Order of the Phoenix," Voldemort continued as though he didn't hear her, "I assure you that he will be dealt with swiftly but something else troubles me. This traitor was not very bright and could not have acted alone. Someone at this table is against me. When I find out who, they shall be severely punished."

* * *

"I can't believe those bastards just took her," Selena said angrily, pacing around the room of requirement, "We have to do something."

"We are," Neville reminded her, "We are just doing it secretly."

"No, we have to do something to save her," Selena snapped, "Merlin knows what those Death Eaters are doing to her."

"Selena, I want to save Luna as much as you do but there is nothing we can do to save her. For one thing, we don't even know where she is. And for another we'll be caught if we leave the school grounds," Ginny told her gently.

"So what? We should just give up?" Selena snapped, angry tears came to her eyes "They could be torturing her in there. She is our friend. We have to do something."

* * *

Remus sighed as he walked outside. The moon wasn't full yet but Remus still felt nervous stepping out into the moonlight even after twenty-nine years.

Remus was admiring the forest when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Remus whipped out his wand, ready to attack. But he shouldn't have worried because the person coming towards him was badly hurt.

"Peter!" Remus exclaimed, running towards him.

"Moony, he knows," Peter told him as he fell onto the grass, "He knows that I knew about the horcruxes and that I told you about them. He found out, I barely managed to escape."

"What's going on?" Andromeda came running out.

"Get James and Sirius!" Remus shouted before turning back to Peter, "How did he find out?"

"Dolohov followed me yesterday. When I came back, the Dark Lord read my mind and he knows," Peter answered, breathing heavily, "Sirius was right. I messed up everything like I always do. I made so many mistakes. And I'm sorry. You were right about everything."

"Peter, don't worry. We'll get you to a hospital soon," Remus told him.

"I have to tell you something, about Lily and James."

* * *

"Are you going in to talk to him?" Marlene asked.

"I don't think I should," Sirius snapped, "He betrayed us."

"He was your friend and he is about to die," Marlene reminded him. Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"I know that. But what he did was horrible. He lied to us and fooled us. It was miracle that Lily and James lived. And it wasn't thanks to him," Sirius remarked.

"Padfoot, Marlene's right. I'm not saying he deserves another chance but he has tried to make up for his mistakes," James said somberly, "Besides he's not asking for our forgiveness. He just wants to talk to us."

But before Sirius could argue anymore, the healer came to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry. But Mr. Pettigrew has passed away," she told them sadly.

Remus walked out of the waiting room. Tonks followed him.

"What did he tell you?" she asked softly. Remus looked confused, "I saw him whisper something in your ear when Mum was calling Sirius and James."

"He told me he knew how James and Lily survived that night," Remus answered.


	93. How They Survived

_**OMG! I have 2,000 reviews, 500,000 hits (Half a million), 730 favs and 700 alerts. I am so happy, I could cry. Once again thank you all for your support. **_

* * *

"What would you have done?" Xenophilius Lovegood asked. He looked so defeated, James almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I wouldn't have betrayed the boy my daughter was friends with," Sirius snapped crossly.

"But Luna, she is probably being tortured or worse," Xenophilius remarked, "And I'm sure if your daughter was captured, you would do the same."

"I would never," Sirius spat, grabbing Xenophilius by the collar.

"Sirius, they escaped. Everything is okay," James told him, trying to get him to release Xenophilius.

"Prongs, sometimes I wonder if you even care about your son. He could have been killed and it all because of this cowardly arse," Sirius snarled.

James recoiled as though he had just been slapped. "How dare you! I care about Harry as much as you do. Just because I don't fly off the handle every time someone makes a mistake doesn't mean that I don't care," he said firmly.

"What is going on here!" Lily shouted as she came in, "Sirius, drop him! What is wrong with you?"

"Tell her," Sirius said angrily, as he dropped Xenophilius onto the ground, "Tell her what you did."

"I know what he did," Lily snapped, "I just don't think you should be hurting him. The man's daughter was kidnapped and you are treating him like he is a Death Eater." Sirius gaped at her.

"He might as well be. He betrayed Harry, Hermione and Ron," Sirius shouted.

"What would you have done if Cassandra was captured? And I don't mean in a couple of years. I mean right now," Lily asked. Sirius didn't answer her, "I thought so. He's a parent, Sirius. He did what he had to do for his family. And I'm not going to hate him for that."

* * *

Remus stared at the book he held. The black cover was stained with blood from being carried by Peter. Peter had told him that it was because of this book that Lily and James had survived. Peter had said he found it in Snape's house.

Part of Remus didn't want to open the book. If Snape used Dark Magic on James and Lily, something could be horribly wrong with them. But the other part of Remus knew that if something was horribly wrong with his friends, it was his duty he had to find out what was wrong.

Remus took a deep breath and opened the book. He began to read.

* * *

_May 25 1979_

_Lily gave me this journal on my fourteenth birthday. She said it was so I may write down my private thoughts. I found the idea stupid and juvenile. Not that I told her that. _

_I found it today when I was cleaning out my room. It was underneath my bed. The pages were empty. So I have decided to fill them because I will need a place to keep track of the potions I make. _

_So this will be the notebook of the Half-Blood Prince._

* * *

_May 28 1979_

_Regulus is dead. I just found out this morning. Narcissa is inconsolable. Bellatrix says he betrayed the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, she is correct. Kreacher came to me last night and gave me a letter. A letter I have burned so no one will find it. _

_I have thankfully put charms on this book so no one will find the words I am about to write. _

_The Dark Lord has created horcruxes. He is invincible unless someone destroys his horcruxes. Regulus once let me into his family's library so I read about horcruxes and they scare me. I fear that I might be following a mad man. _

* * *

_July 31 1980_

_I have made a terrible mistake. A mistake that could very well cost me, Lily. I told the Dark Lord of the prophecy. I had no idea that he would think that Lily's child would be the one he would kill. _

_I begged him to spare her. But I know that he will not. He is a monster and I will forever regret my actions. _

_Even though I went to Dumbledore and I know that he will hide her, Potter and their child, I am afraid that it will not be enough. I am afraid that she will die. I have to do something. I have to save her. _

* * *

_October 24 1980_

_I have decided to create a potion. A potion that will bring people back from the dead. I got the idea from Dumbledore's pet Fawkes. I realized that phoenixes die and then are reborn from the ashes. If I can find a way to use their magic, I might be able to keep anyone alive. _

* * *

_December 15 1980_

_My mother is worried about me. I can hear her at the door, she wants to ask me to come out but she knows I won't. I am so close to finding a way to save Lily. To save her from death. _

_I just need a few phoenix feathers to complete the potion. _

* * *

_October 12 1981_

_After a long year, I have finally completed the potion. The potion that will save her from dying. I will not tell anyone about this potion. For I am still not sure about the side effects. _

* * *

_October 31 1981_

_That bastard Black betrayed them. Narcissa told me the news that Voldemort had been told where Lily is. _

_I knew what to do. I grabbed the potion and apparated to Godrics' Hollow. I found Lily's body next to Potter's spawn's crib. To my shock he was alive. But I didn't care about that. I picked up Lily's head and I poured the potion down her throat. _

_I wanted to take her away with me and protect her from the Dark Lord's wrath. But as I was picking her up, I saw the Potter boy open his eyes. They were the same color as Lily's eyes._

_I realized that she would hate me if I took her from his child. And she would hate me if she found out that I revived her but not her husband._

_I put her down and went down the stairs to Potter's body. And all though, I hated to do it, I gave him the potion as well. Then I left the house and went back to my own._

* * *

Remus closed the book. He felt confused.

Severus Snape had saved James and Lily even though he hated James.

Remus had always prided himself as a man, not unlike Dumbledore, who saw the best in people. And yet he would never have thought, not in a million of years, that Snape would save his friends.

But if Snape saved Lily and James and truly regretted telling Voldemort the prophecy then why did he kill Dumbledore? Why was he on the Death Eater's side? Something didn't add up. And Remus knew he needed some answers. And he knew there was only one person he could those answers from.


	94. Home Again

Tonks jolted upwards when she heard screaming. It took her a minute to realize that the screams belonged to Romulus and they were coming from inside his room. Tonks turned to wake up Remus. Only to find that his side of the bed was empty.

Tonks got up, grabbed her wand and ran as fast as she could to Romulus' room. Romulus was in his bed. It looked as though he was having a nightmare. He was thrashing and screaming.

"Romulus, wake up. It's all right. It's all right," Tonks said, trying to wake him up.

Finally Romulus woke up. He was shaking and crying. He looked at his mother with tearful brown eyes and he hugged her.

"What were you dreaming about, sweetie?" Tonks asked, stroking his brown hair.

"I dreamed about that night when that man attacked. But this time Dad was there. They started fighting and Greyback won. Then he started attacking you. And I watched as he killed both of you. It was horrible," Romulus explained.

"It's all right. Nothing is going to happen to us. We will always be here for you, I promise," Tonks told him sweetly, "Now would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep again?"

Romulus nodded. Tonks smiled at him. She was just about to get on the bed when she felt a great pain in her abdomen.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"What's the matter, Mum?" Romulus asked worriedly.

"It looks like your baby brother wants to come now. Can you get my overnight bag from my bed while I floo Lily?" Tonks explained.

Romulus obeyed. Tonks quickly went to the fireplace and threw the floo powder onto the fire.

"Lily! James! I'm giving birth and I can't find Remus!" Tonks shouted.

Minutes later, James ran down the stairs.

"What do you mean you can't find Remus?" he asked, going through the fire to help Tonks.

"Is that really what you should be focusing on?" Tonks snapped, "I'm in labor right now."

"Lily's just getting Jake and calling Sirius, Marlene and Andromeda. I'm going to get you to the hospital," James told her gently. He took the bag from Romulus before the three of them got into the fire and flooed to St. Mungos.

"Where's Moony?" Sirius asked as they came out of the fireplace.

"Can't find him," Tonks answered.

"What? Where would he have gone?" Lily exclaimed.

"As touching as your concern for Remus is, could you please focus on the woman giving birth?" Tonks snapped.

* * *

"Are you mental?" Snape asked as he walked up to Remus, "Anyone could have found that letter and killed you."

"I realize that. But it was imperative that we met tonight," Remus replied, "I want answers, Snape."

"Lupin, I'm beginning to wonder if Moody taught you anything. Check to make sure it's me," Snape sneered.

"Fine. What did James tell you would happen if you ever told anyone about my problem?" Remus questioned.

"He told me that he would tell Lily about the curse I made," Snape replied, "Now you tell me what was the first thing Petunia said to you when she first met you?"

"She said that I looked even more freakish then you," Remus answered.

"Correct. Now what do you want?"

"I want to know about the potion, why you killed Dumbledore and why you would save James," Remus explained. To Remus' surprise, Snape did not look fazed.

"I saved Potter because I didn't want Lily to be upset. I hate Potter with every fiber of my being but I will not let Lily cry over him," Snape answered, "I killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders. And if you don't believe me, just ask your mother in law, she knows."

Remus sat down, feeling slightly overwhelmed by this news.

"What about the potion? Why haven't you used it since then?" Remus inquired. He was thinking about Emily, Arthur and the others they could save.

"Death does not like to be cheated, Lupin. So when I saved Potter and Lily, it took someone else," Snape told him gravely, "My mother."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"But your mother died ten years ago," he remarked.

"He took her slowly. She got sick. Then she couldn't move. Then she lost the ability to talk. And then she died," Snape explained.

Remus stared at him in shock for a few minutes.

"If that is all, Lupin, I have to go. The Carrows are probably wondering where I went," Snape told him.

"Wait. Are you on our side?" Remus asked curiously.

"Like I have been for the past eighteen years," Snape replied, apparating away.

* * *

"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL IS HE?" Tonks shouted.

"We are looking for him, sweetie. Don't you worry, we'll find him," Andromeda told her gently, pressing a damp cloth to her forehead.

Just then Remus came into the delivery room. He ran to Tonks and took her hand.

"Where have you been?" Tonks asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dora. I shouldn't have left. I just had to take care of something," Remus answered gently, kissing her forehead.

"One more push," the healer told them.

"One more, Nymphadora, one more and you are done," Andromeda promised. A few minutes later, the healer cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him to Tonks.

"What are you going to name him?" Andromeda asked, "Because I was looking some names up and I found-"

"Mum, you are not allowed to name my son," Tonks snapped, "His name is Ted after Dad."

"That is wonderful and I can too come up with good names," Andromeda said annoyed.

"Look!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes widening. Teddy's hair changed from brown to blue.

"That's interesting. Romulus is like Remus and Teddy is like Tonks," James remarked.

"Who cares? I want to know who the godfather is," Sirius asked eagerly, winking at Remus.

"Well I thought I'd pick James this time," Remus replied, "Seeing as I picked you last time."

"You know you really should pick your best friend instead of randomly," Sirius muttered.

"Then I pick James," Remus countered.

"Now that was just uncalled for!" Sirius exclaimed.

* * *

"Harry is at Shell cottage," the silver peacock spoke in Fleur's voice.

Lily felt a rush of emotions. She felt fear that Harry might have gotten hurt. Joy that Harry was alive and safe.

Jake was at Sirius and Marlene's house and James was on business for the Order.

"Go on, Lily. We'll tell Marlene where you went," Alice told her with a smile.

Lily nodded and quickly flooed to Shell Cottage after sending her doe to James. Harry was in the living room when she got there.

"Harry!" she shouted, rushing to him and hugging him.

"Mum, it's okay, I'm fine," Harry said calmly. Lily checked him over, making sure he was okay. She saw a few bruises and scratches but other than that he looked fine, "Where's Dad?"

"He is coming, sweetie. Do you want to wait for him or would you like to tell me everything that happened now?" Lily asked.

"I tell you everything when Dad gets here. But right now there is someone who wants to talk to you," Harry told her, pointing to the doorway where Narcissa was standing along with Draco.

Lily didn't think twice. She hugged Narcissa.

"Thank Merlin, you are all right. I was so worried. But wait, does this mean that Harry went to Malfoy Manor?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Well yes but he was captured," Narcissa replied. Lily gasped and sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean he was captured?" James asked as he came out of the fireplace.

"Well I accidentally said You-Know-Who's name," Harry answered, "And the snatchers found us. They brought us to the Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix found out that we had Gryffindor's sword. She tried to torture Hermione. Narcissa and Draco actually knocked her out."

"Not before Mum said a few things to her," Draco cut in with a smirk. Narcissa shushed him.

"Then Dobby managed to get Ron, me, Luna and Olivander out of the dungeon and we knocked out the rest of the snatchers and Lucius," Harry continued, "Dobby apparated us here."


	95. The Finale Battle

"I am so happy to see you," Selena told Luna. She hugged Luna.

"I'm glad to see you too. How's Neville? Is he all right?" Luna asked worriedly. Selena made a mental note to tease Luna about Neville a little later. It was obvious that she had a crush on Neville.

"I don't know. When Harry, Ron and Hermione got captured, Ginny and I got pulled out of school," Selena answered somberly, "But I'm sure he's okay. You know Neville is strong."

"I know. I just hope he'll be okay by the time this is all over," Luna said softly.

"Hey Selena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Selena replied, giving Luna one final hug before following Draco into the next room.

Petunia turned to Lily. They had been observing Luna and Selena for a while. Petunia waited until Luna left to begin speaking.

"Who is that boy?" Petunia asked curiously.

"That is Draco Malfoy. You have met him a few times," Lily reminded her with a chuckle.

"What does he want with my daughter?" Petunia questioned sharply. Lily sighed in exasperation, "What? Everyone knows that teenage boys have only one thing on their minds."

"Do you think your son has such a thing on his mind?" Lily asked with a smirk. Petunia looked affronted.

"Of course not. Dudley would never. He's such a good boy," Petunia said firmly.

"He's a teenage boy, Petunia," Lily reminded her in a sing-song voice. Petunia glared at her.

* * *

"It's coming soon," Remus remarked, staring out into the starlit sky.

"What is?" James asked, as he closed the book he was reading to Jake who was now fast asleep. His head on James' stomach.

"The end. The end of the war is coming soon," Remus replied.

"And how do you know this oh wise one?" Sirius asked, feeling a little weirded out by Remus' mysterious tone.

Remus shrugged, "I can just feel it. Soon it will all be over," Remus answered.

"Any chance you can 'feel' who is going to win?" Sirius inquired. Remus rolled his eyes. He wondered why he was surprised that Sirius was ruining the moment.

"No," he said annoyed.

"Well I know who is going to win," James said firmly, "We are. I once swore that I'll do anything to protect my family or I would die trying. And I have never broken a promise. Ever."

"What about the time you promised Lily that you wouldn't eat a single treat while she was on a diet? You broke that promise as soon as she walked out of the room five minutes later," Sirius remarked with a laugh. James glared at him.

"Shut up, you git," he snapped.

"You know something. We haven't changed a bit since we left Hogwarts," Remus laughed, "You two are still as immature and childish as you ever were. Except instead of McGonagall yelling at the two of you, you have Marlene and Lily."

"You forgot that we are still devilishly handsome, brilliant and very very charming," Sirius said with a grin.

"I also forgot modest," Remus mumbled.

* * *

"Your son is at Hogwarts. The battle has begun," Aberfoth spoke through his goat patronus.

"Oh dear Merlin," Lily gasped. She couldn't believe that this was happening. But she knew that she had to pull herself together. Sitting around and worrying would not help Harry. "I better call Andromeda. She needs to help Petunia and Tonks keep an eye on the children."

"What? But I'm fighting this battle too," Tonks snapped.

"Dora, you need to be here and take care of our sons," Remus told her gently. Tonks opened her mouth to argue but Remus quickly added: "Please Dora, for my sake. I don't want to lose you."

"Because you are just fine with losing us," Sirius remarked.

"Sirius, I realize that you and James like to make jokes during stressful times but they don't help, so stop," Remus snapped.

"I want to help fight," Selena said firmly.

"You're underage!" three people exclaimed. Selena gave Draco a very hard look.

"Selena, listen to me, I lost my first husband to these people. I nearly lost my sister and my son. I will not lose you," Petunia told her sharply. Selena sighed. She hugged her aunt and uncle, Sirius, Marlene and Remus. Before hugging Draco.

"Be careful," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are you going?" Jake asked.

Lily picked up her son and hugged him.

"We're going to help your brother. We'll be back soon. I want you to be good for your Aunt Petunia. We love you, sweetheart," she told him , her voice breaking a little bit. She quickly handed him to Tonks before going to hug Petunia.

"Don't get hurt," Petunia whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Tuney. Stay safe."

* * *

As soon as his mother was distracted, Draco went looking for Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville.

He found Neville fighting two Death Eaters alongside Seamus and Dean. Draco quickly aimed a stunning spell at one of them. His spell hit the death eater right in the chest. Seamus and Dean spun around to see who helped them.

"Wait, are you on our side again?" Seamus asked, confused. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Neville who had just sent a Death Eater flying.

"Should we be helping Harry, you know how lost he is without us," Draco remarked.

"Nah, he's got Hermione and Ron to help him. He'll be fine," Neville told him with laugh.

A death eater tried to disarm Neville but he was sent flying into a wall by Augusta Longbottom.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy at all times, Neville. I thought I taught you that," Augusta said sternly but she had a hint of pride in her voice, "But keep doing what you are doing. You will make a fine auror like your parents."

Neville beamed at her.

"You taught me very well, Gran. But just so you know after this battle I think I'm going to get a much better job as a Herbology professor," Neville remarked. Draco wondered why on earth he was choosing now to tell her this.

"You are just like your mother, you know. I suppose I'm fine with it as long as you are happy," Augusta told him with a small smile.

* * *

"Not my husband, bitch!" Marlene shouted, jumping in front of Sirius and using a spell to cause a small explosion at a Alecto Currow's feet.

"I love you when you get angry, love," Sirius laughed.

"Focus on the battle, Sirius and flirt with your wife later," Lily told him sternly, "Marlene, look out!"

Alecto's brother appeared by his sister's side and he sent a curse towards Marlene. It hit Marlene, causing her to fall down.

"MARLENE!" Sirius shouted, running over to Marlene. Lily and Remus quickly defeated Amycus and went to Marlene. Lily checked for Marlene's heartbeat.

"She's still alive," Lily said softly, "But she's been knocked out."

"What's going on?" James asked as he came up to them. He saw Marlene, "Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine. But where have you been?" Lily asked.

"Finding Harry. I wanted to make sure he was all right. He was looking for a you know what in the Room of Requirement. He ran into Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. They used Fiendfyre but they lost control of it. Everyone made it out though and the you know what was destroyed," James explained.

"Wonderful story. Can we please get my wife to safety?" Sirius snapped.

"Remus, help Sirius get Marlene out of here. I need to find Harry," Lily said firmly.

Without another word, Lily ran in the direction James had come from. She found them with Percy and Fred. Fred was congratulating Percy on making a joke. Harry ran towards his mother when he saw her.

"Mum!" Harry hugged her.

"Harry, are you all right? Your father said that there was Fiendfyre," Lily said softly.

"I'm fine. Mum, I just have one more… thing to destroy and then that's it," Harry told her gently.

"You are so brave, Harry. Your father and I could not be prouder," Lily said sweetly.

"Harry, we better get a move on," Ron remarked.

"Be careful, you three, "Lily shouted after them. Little did she know, the next time she would see him, she would think her biggest nightmare came true.

* * *

Harry pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."

The metal shell broke open.

He lowered his shaking hand, raised his wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, "Lumos." The black stone with is jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times. Harry opened them when he heard laughter.

"Harry, you look so _old_," Emily laughed, her brown eyes shone as she looked at her brother.

"Now, now, Emily. He's only seventeen," Arthur remarked, he smiled at Harry.

"Well he's been through a lot for a seventeen year old. Too much I would say," Frank Longbottom remarked.

"Potter, you know what you have to do now, right? I can only hope that you won't mess this up," Snape sneered.

"I won't, sir. I won't let you down not after what you did for my mum, me and my dad" Harry told him firmly.

"Just don't let him enter your mind," Snape snapped, although his voice was less harsh then usual.

"You have been so brave," Alice told him, "And you have been such a good friend to Neville. I don't know how we can repay you."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Dying? No, it's quicker and easier then falling asleep," Emily answered, "Tell them that I love them."

"I will. And I'm sorry for that you all died for me," Harry whispered.

"It was our pleasure, Harry. Take care of my family," Arthur told him.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked, looking especially at his sister.

"Of course we will," Emily answered, "We promise."

"Good luck, Potter."

Harry held on to the stone as he walked towards the Death Eaters. He knew he was walking to his death but he was glad that he wasn't alone.

* * *

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Lily heard Voldemort's voice. But his words lost all meaning when his first words sank in.

"NO!" she shouted, tears starting to roll down her face and she began to shake. It couldn't be true. Her baby couldn't be dead.

But there he was, lying still in Hagrid's arms. He was dead. Lily didn't realize she sank to the floor. The next thing she knew was that James was pulling her up towards him. Lily looked at him to see that his face was white and there was tears in his eyes.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted and a red light burst through his wand, forcing silence on them. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!"

Lily watched in mute horror as Harry was laid in front of Voldemort.

"You see?" Voldemort taunted. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron shouted, breaking the curse for only a short few minutes.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort said, "killed while trying to save himself - "

"LIAR!" Lily roared, breaking free from James and running towards her son. But before she could get to him, Voldemort sent a curse towards her, causing her to fall. But James was suddenly at her side and he helped her up. And both them faced Voldemort, ready to avenge their son.

"And who is these two?" he hissed, "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"That's James Potter the blood traitor and his lowly mudblood wife," Bellatrix told him with a cold laugh.

"Now why would a strong pureblood want with a mudblood? You should be helping your kind," Voldemort told him with a sinister smile.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over, you bastard," James spat.

"Very well," Voldemort sneered, "You shall die with your son."

Lily wasn't paying them attention anymore, she was more focused on the Phoenix flying towards them, he was holding the tattered sorting hat.

He dropped it just as he flew by James. Lily caught James' eye and they both smiled. They had heard from Harry what happened with the hat. James pulled out the sword and before anyone could do anything, he sliced off Nagini's head.

Suddenly the curse was broken and everyone was rushing to battle with the Death Eaters.

"Lily! Lily!" Narcissa fought her way to Lily.

"A little busy, Narcissa," Lily remarked.

"He's alive," Narcissa told her. Lily's eyes widened, "Lucius told me. He checked and lied to the Dark Lord."

Lily couldn't believe it. Harry was alive. Harry was alive!

"This is for betraying us!" Bellatrix screeched aiming the killing curse at Narcissa.

"And this is for my parents!" Neville shouted as he began to duel with her. Some tried to help him but Neville told them to stay away. Finally Neville managed to use a spell that killed Bellatrix.

But before Voldemort could kill him, a shield charm appeared between them and Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

* * *

_**I know I screwed up with the battle. I just suck at action scenes as you have probably have guessed. **_

_**By the way, I have decided that I want to go up to chapter 100. So I'm going to do four chapters of life after the battle and one epilogue.  
**_

_**I was wondering what names you guys don't like. For example I know that some people hate Albus Severus. So I'm willing to change it if enough people want me too.  
**_


	96. Aftermath

Lily watched her son sleep. Madam Pomfrey had said he was fine. But Lily wanted to make sure. She wouldn't leave Harry's side since he defeated Voldemort. She stayed with him when Madame Pomfrey checked him for serious wounds. She stayed with him when he went to the boys' dormitory to sleep.

In the twenty-eight hours he had been asleep, Lily had only gone home once to check on Petunia, Selena and Jake. Of course she had made sure James was at Harry's side while she was gone.

"Lily?" Lily looked up. Marlene walked into the boys' dormitory. Lily got up and hugged her.

"Marlene, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?" Lily asked in a whisper so she wouldn't wake Harry up.

"I'm fine, Lily. I bet you are feeling pretty proud right now," Marlene remarked, "Your son just defeated Voldemort for good this time. He's a hero."

"He was already a hero," Lily said with a sigh, "I just hope people don't bother him too much. I hope that he'll get peace and quiet now and then. He'll need it."

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked as he began to wake up.

"Go get James," Lily whispered to Marlene before running back to Harry's bed. Marlene obeyed, "Good morning sleepyhead."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Twenty-eight hours," Lily answered, "You deserved it. You needed to rest."

"I'm sorry, Mum, for worrying you so much. I know I haven't been the best son, always putting myself in danger," Harry said softly.

"Don't you ever say that. When I thought you were dead, the only thing I could think was my precious baby boy had left me. I also wanted to rip Voldemort to shreds when I heard him say those lies about you," Lily told him, tears in her eyes.

"Now Jake, we have to be careful, Harry's still resting, okay?" James said gently as he walked into the room with Jake in his arms.

"Hey, there's my favorite brother," Harry laughed. Jake's eyes lit up. He hugged Harry as James put him on Harry's bed. James then went over to his wife and put his arms around her.

"Our boy is a war hero now," he whispered in her ear.

"Wasn't he always?" Lily asked, remembering the times Sirius and James would call Harry's scar his battle scar.

"Hey, do you wanna come talk for a minute? Sirius and Remus want to come in and see Harry anyway," James questioned.

* * *

Lily was reluctant but she left Harry after his assurance that he was fine. She followed James out to the Great Lake.

"So I think you forgot to say something yesterday. Of course you were busy with Harry so I understand. But I thought I'd give you a chance to say it. After all you've probably been waiting years to say this," James babbled.

"What are you on about?" Lily asked.

"About Snape? And how he was good," James answered, "You were right about him all along. He was a…good guy." It looked like it pained James to say this. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so adorable," Lily told him with a smile, "James, he was a git, okay? And the fact that he loved me, doesn't change that. I'm glad that I was right. But right now, there are three Potter boys who I want to focus on."

"I just wanted to give you a chance to tell me that I'm idiot," James remarked, smiling at Lily.

"I'm sure that I'll have plenty of time to tell you that later," Lily joked. James clutched his heart in mock hurt. Lily smiled at his antics before putting her hand in his, "Let's go inside. There is a lot to do."

* * *

"I hear you saved me son," James remarked. Lucius Malfoy looked at him with less hostility than usual.

"You took care of my son and wife. It was the least I could do," he told him not unkindly.

"Thank you, Malfoy," James said, extending his hand.

"Don't mention it, Potter, ever," Lucius snapped, shaking James' hand before he turned to his wife and son.

"Are you two coming home?" he asked them.

"Yes, we are, let me just say goodbye to my friends," Narcissa replied, kissing his cheek before hugging her sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow for work, bright and early," Narcissa told Andromeda before hugging Lily.

"James, may I have a word?" Kingsley asked. James followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Of course. What's up?" James questioned.

"Well, seeing as Thicknesse will no longer be the Minister of Magic, we'll need someone to replace him," Kingsley explained. James' eyes widened as he realized where this was going.

"Me? But there are other people who are much more qualified to be minister then me," James protested.

"But people want you to be the Minister of Magic. Just think about it, please," Kingsley suggested.

* * *

"Tell me you didn't say no," Sirius pleaded, his eyes as big as saucers, "James Harold Potter, please tell me you didn't say no to being the Minister of Magic. You'd be like… the Head Boy of… Britain."

James sighed.

"This isn't like being Head Boy," James reminded him, "I'd actually be the Minister of Magic. I'd be responsible for making laws or prosecuting Death Eaters. And right now I think I should only be thinking of my family."

"James, think of all the good you could do. We always said we would help people whose lives have been harmed because of Dark Magic. Here's your chance to help people like Remus. Are you really going to pass up an opportunity like this?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"No," James replied with a grin, "Let's do this."

Sirius high fived him.

"Atta boy. I knew you'd come around."

* * *

"Minister of Magic?" Lily repeated, "We are never going to have a moment's peace, are we?"

"Look Lily, if you don't want me to take this job, I'll understand. I wouldn't do something like this without discussing it with you. We're a team," James told her sweetly.

"No, I want you to be Minister. You deserve it. Besides I'm sure I wouldn't hear the end of it from Sirius," Lily joked with a smile.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter," James remarked, kissing her.

"I love you too, James. Wow," Lily said.

"What?" James asked. Lily looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Twenty years ago today, I said I love you to you for the very first time," Lily replied.

"Well actually you said I love you a month ago. But you kinda said that by accident so I guess…" James began.

"Why are you ruining the moment?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea," James answered, shaking his head at himself.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ARSE!" Ginny shouted, running towards him.

"I am really glad I'm not you right now," Neville muttered under his breath. He winced as Ginny reached Harry and all three boys waited for Ginny to explode. To their big surprise, Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him.

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked. Neville glared at him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Ginny told Harry, hugging him.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Neville suggested. Draco nodded and the two boys walked towards the Great Hall.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny. When I heard everyone screaming my name, all I wanted to do was jump up and tell you all that I was alive," Harry told her, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad that you're okay. Because if you had actually died…" Ginny trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I'm alive, Ginny. And I'm not going anywhere," Harry said gently, "Hey, come with me. I want to show you something."

Harry led her outside to a big oak tree in front of the great lake. Harry pushed away a branch. There were three hearts behind the branch. C.P. & D.B. H.P. & E.S. J.P. & L.E.

"Dad showed me this in my fifth year. I'd like to carve our initials on this tree too," Harry explained. Ginny beamed at him.

* * *

"You owe me twenty galleons," Draco told Neville.

"It was ten galleons," Neville said crossly.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Selena asked as she came up to them.

"Well Ron and Hermione kissed and-"

"They what?" Selena exclaimed, "When?"

"During the battle," Neville explained.

"I can't believe that Ron actually had the guts to kiss her. I guess I won five galleons," Selena remarked, holding out her hand.

"Actually, Hermione kissed Ron and it was ten gallons," Draco said smugly.

* * *

"Can you believe that twenty years ago we graduated from Hogwarts? I feel so old," Sirius remarked.

"You are old. I can tell by the grey hair," James joked. Sirius glared at him.

"To think two decades ago, we weren't sure if we were going to make it out alive," Remus said with sigh.

"Well we did. And we got to see a new generation of Marauders walk through these halls, causing chaos," James laughed.

"And soon there will be another generation," Remus remarked with a smile.

Sirius and James followed his gaze to three kids skipping stones into the great lake.

"They'll be just like us," Sirius commented.

"Poor Minnie."


	97. Happy Birthday

She was forty. Lily looked at herself in the mirror, setting her brush down. She sighed. Lily knew forty wasn't that old especially to a witch. But still, she felt so old. Harry was already twenty. In a couple of years he would have kids and Lily would be called grandmum. And then Selena would have kids. And then Jake. And then their children would have children. And then Lily would…

"LILY!" James shouted, causing Lily to jump, "Honey, are you okay? You have been staring in the mirror for the past twenty minutes."

"I can't do it, James. I can't turn forty," Lily said firmly, "I just can't."

"Sweetie, calm down. It's okay. It's not a big deal," James told her gently.

"Of course you can say that. You're thirty-nine," Lily snapped.

"And I promise that when March comes around, I'll be calm because turning forty is no big deal," James remarked, "Lily, we still have our health and good looks. We still have wonderful children and great friends."

"Do you remember my grandmother?" Lily asked.

"The woman who told me to cut my hair and stand up straight. Of course I do," James replied.

"You called her an ugly old crone. Let me tell you something, James, when she was our age she looked exactly like me. So when I'm her age, I'll look like her and that's not far off," Lily rambled.

James sighed.

"Oh come on, I was a jerk back then. I called your mother fat and crazy for goodness sake," James remarked.

"You said what?" Lily asked angrily.

"Oh yeah, I said that to Sirius, not you. Look the point is, you are the loveliest person I have ever met and I promise that I will still think that when you're Grandma Evans' age," James said gently, "I love you, Lily."

Lily smiled at him.

"Thank you and I love you too. I guess we better get going. We don't want to be late for my birthday party…where I will officially be forty," Lily said before exclaiming, "I'm not going!"

James groaned. This was like Sirius' birthday all over again.

* * *

"Lily, darling, you look breathtaking," Sirius gushed overdramatically, "Hard to believe that you are forty." James winced. Leave it to Sirius to put his foot in his mouth right away.

"Shut it, Black," Lily growled, giving him a death glare as she walked past him.

"What's up with her?" Sirius wondered.

"She's a little sensitive about turning forty," James whispered.

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides she's still gorgeous. She doesn't look anything like her grandmother. Now that old bat was-" Sirius was cut off when James' hand flew over his mouth.

"Shut up!" James hissed, taking his hand off Sirius' mouth, "Do not let Lily hear you say that. And for the love of Merlin, please don't mention her fat mother."

"So Lily's that freaked about being forty, huh?" Sirius asked, "I don't get it. Why do people worry about age so much?"

"Oh really? Is that how you felt when you turned forty?" Remus asked, coming up behind them, hearing Sirius' last sentence.

"I wasn't that bad," Sirius protested.

"Marlene and James had to pull you out of bed and drag you to your party while you cried and sobbed about how your life was over," Remus reminded him. Sirius glared at him.

* * *

"He's such an arse," Lily muttered.

"Who is?" Marlene asked, handing Lily some punch.

"Your husband," Lily replied, taking a sip.

"What did he say?" Marlene questioned gently.

"He told me that I was breathtaking for a forty year old. I don't to be forty. I want to go back to being twenty," Lily remarked.

"You mean back when you were facing Voldemort and Death Eaters every day, fearing for your life and not knowing if you would make it out alive?" Marlene inquired with a raised eyebrow. Lily gave her a scathing look.

"I know exactly what you mean, Lily. I'm really dreading turning thirty," Tonks said with a sigh. Lily and Marlene glared at her fiercely.

"Get out now!" Lily exclaimed, pointing to the exit.

"Hey Mum, happy birthday," Harry greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh sweetie, thank you for coming. I know being Head Auror must be tiring for you," Lily gushed, hugging him.

"You know I always have time for you, Mum," Harry told her gently, "Ginny's getting our birthday present for you out of the car."

"Happy Birthday, Lily. You look lovely," Fleur greeted her with a smile as she walked up to them. Bill was close behind her, making sure she didn't hurt herself, "Bill, stop worrying over me. I'm not made of glass just because I'm six months pregnant. I get enough of that from your mother," she snapped at her husband. Molly Weasley had become very overprotective of Fleur once she found out that Fleur was carrying her first grandchild.

"Ahem, can I have everyone's attention please?" James asked, using Sonorus to amplify his voice. Once everyone had quieted down, he began to speak, "I just wanted to take a moment to give a speech about the very special birthday girl who still looks as beautiful as the day I married her."

"As everyone knows, Lily and I did not have the greatest beginning or at least that was her view. I remember when I first seeing her. I thought she was the most beautiful courageous girl I ever meet. I loved her from the moment I met her. I even said to Sirius after she left that she was the girl I was going to marry," James finished. Everyone clapped for him. Lily blew a kiss at him.

"Are you ever going to tell him that Sirius told you years ago what he actually said?" Marlene asked. Lily grinned.

"I tell that story on his birthday," she replied before walking over to James and hugging him.

The band started to play the music and everyone began to dance. Lily spent the whole evening, dancing, drinking and laughing that she almost forgot that she was forty.

* * *

"I can't believe that Harry and Ginny bought us a car," Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure beats the gift Ron and Hermione gave you, whatever the heck this thing is," James remarked, moving the item onto the desk. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's called a phone," Lily told him gently.

"I've seen phones. This is smaller and it doesn't plug into anything," James retorted.

"It's a mobile phone, you can take it anywhere with you," Lily said, shaking her head as James started pushing the little buttons. Lily grabbed it out of his hands and put it on the table, "Stop fooling around with it. You might call someone by accident."

"How? It's not plugged in?" James asked, bewildered.

"Do you realize that in ten years we'll be fifty?" Lily remarked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm not worried about that as long as I have you," James told her sweetly, kissing her.

"Oh that's so sweet. Especially when I'm such a stuck up snob who you hope doesn't get into Gryffindor," Lily laughed, going up the stairs.

"What? How did you..?" James spluttered before realizing where she heard that from, "Sirius is so dead when I get my hands on him!"


	98. Harry and Ginny's Wedding

It was March 23 2002 when Ginny and Harry got married. James remembered that both Molly and Lily had burst into tears when Ginny and Harry announced their engagement six months earlier.

It had been a long six months. Molly and Lily were at odds about how to plan the wedding. First it was the cost of the wedding. Then it was over the table settings. Then the flowers. Strangely enough, it was Petunia who stepped in and reminded the two women that it wasn't their wedding.

The press was a nightmare as usual. Some of them thought Ginny was a gold digger who had given Harry a love potion. Nearly all of them begged to be invited to the wedding. But Harry and Ginny made it clear that they were only inviting family and close friends. Of course, James was sure, that they wouldn't have been invited anyway.

Soon the day they had been waiting for finally arrived. And James had never been prouder.

He made the mistake of saying that in the presence of Sirius.

"Really? What about the time he defeated Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Besides that," James replied.

"What about the time he became the youngest seeker ever?" Sirius questioned. James was starting to see why Lily said Sirius acted like a five year old.

"And that," James said through gritted teeth.

"What about-" Sirius began, his grin told James that he was doing this purposefully to annoy James.

"Oh shut up, you git," James snapped.

"Dad, do you think we're getting married too early?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Harry, I got married when I was nineteen. And I've never regretted it for a minute. Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with Ginny?" James questioned gently, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I do. It's just that I worry that we might think differently in ten or twenty years," Harry remarked.

"I've been married to your mum for twenty-three years and I'm still head over heels for her," James told him firmly, "Believe me. I was thinking the same thing on my wedding day but as soon as I saw the beautiful woman descending down the aisle, all my jitters and worries disappeared."

"Thanks, Dad, I'm ready," Harry said with a smile.

"It's time," Remus told them, coming into the room with Teddy. Harry left the room, to take his place at the end of the aisle.

"Wow, it seems like only yesterday, Harry was the ring bearer for my wedding," Sirius remarked as he handed the pillow with the rings to Teddy.

"And now Harry's getting married. I've never been prouder," James said happily.

"What about the time when he defeated Voldemort?" Remus asked innocently. James glared at him and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Lily greeted him with a smile as he sat down next to her. She was wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Lily, why are you crying? The ceremony hasn't even started yet," James reminded her gently. He put his arm around her and hugged her.

"My little boy is getting married. I feel so happy and so old," Lily sobbed, "My baby boy is leaving me." Jake looked up at her.

"What about me, Mum?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh! You know I love both of your equally," Lily told him firmly, "But soon, you're going to be gone too. In three years you'll be off to Hogwarts. I don't want you to go." She hugged him tightly.

"Bet you're wishing she didn't love you that much now," James whispered to Jake. Lily heard him and slapped his shoulder.

The Potter family fell silent when the music started and Ginny walked up the aisle with Bill.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Lily gushed.

"Not as beautiful as you did," James whispered. Lily beamed at him before turning back to Ginny.

* * *

"May I present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

Everyone applauded as Harry and Ginny started their first dance as a married couple.

Lily smiled as she watched them. She felt so happy and so sad at the same time. Her son was married now. And it seemed like just yesterday, she was holding him in her arms, swearing to James that she would never leave his side.

* * *

"_Lily, we have to go see Dumbledore and find out what happened," James told her gently, trying to get her to move, "And we need Madame Pomfrey to look at your leg." _

"_No, he needs me. I have to stay with him. He almost died, James. I can't let him out of my sight," Lily told him firmly, holding her son close to her. Harry didn't understand that he had just defeated Voldemort. He just smiled at her and rested his head on her shoulder. _

"_We'll take him with us, okay. But we need to go. What if the Death Eaters come here to find their master?" James asked calmly, "We don't need to be attacked twice tonight." _

"_Okay, but I'm not letting go of him," Lily said fiercely, allowing James to pull her up. James chuckled and kissed the top of her head. _

"_I would never ask you to," he said gently. James stroked Harry's hair, "I've never been prouder of our brave son," he murmured. _

* * *

"Lily?" James' voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He sat down next to her and handed her a glass of champagne, "You okay, honey?"

"I'm fine," Lily replied, taking a sip, "I just can't believe that Harry got married. It feels like the years went by so fast."

"I know. He's grown. You did a great job with him," James remarked.

"I didn't raise him alone," Lily laughed, "I had help from you."

"Ahem!" Sirius exclaimed, going into a fake coughing fit.

"And Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, Molly, Narcissa, Arthur, Ted and Marlene," Lily finished with a sigh.

"Thank you, Lils. It is an honor that you remember me," Sirius said with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"We all did a great job with our kids," Remus remarked, "As hectic as they are at times, I don't think we'd want them any other way."

"Lily, I know, it isn't our wedding but would you like to dance?" James asked. Lily smiled.

"Of course, I will," she told him, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Lily danced with James for a while before everyone sat down to eat. After the cake had been cut and people gave their speeches, Draco and Selena had a big announcement to give.

"We're getting married," they said happily. Everyone cheered.

"Oh that's wonderful, Draco," Narcissa gushed, "Isn't that wonderful, Lucius?"

"Yes," Lucius answered reluctantly.

"Well don't you worry about a thing, I'll take care of all the arrangements. We'll have a harpist, three or four ice sculptures,, lilies and Selena will of course wear my old wedding gown," Narcissa remarked.

"Excuse me. Selena is my daughter, so she'll be wearing my wedding dress. And don't be ridicules, roses are more elegant," Petunia snapped.

"Your turn," Harry whispered to Draco.

"And what is this nonsense about a harpist? Everyone knows that piano players are much better," Petunia said firmly.

"It's not your wedding, Petunia," Lily said in a sing-song voice.

But Narcissa and Petunia ignored her and kept arguing.


	99. Births and Trains

Lily remembered the first time she held Harry. She was still in the hospital bed and the nurse had put the bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket, in her arms. Lily felt as though she was in a dream. It was like nothing else had mattered to her the moment she held Harry. She didn't care about the war, Voldemort or the Death Eaters. All she knew was she had a son.

She had the same feeling when she held Emily for the first time. Then Selena. And then Jake.

Now, she was holding the newest member of the Potter family. Her grandson. Her handsome, wonderful grandson. He was so tiny, so adorable, so perfect.

"Lily, can I hold him now?" James asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Lily didn't want to let him go but she reluctantly placed him in James' arms. Then she took out her handkerchief and wiped her wet eyes.

"Mum, are you crying?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am," Lily snapped, "Haven't you people ever seen a woman blubber over her first grandchild?"

James handed Ginny her son back before going over to his wife and wrapping his arm around her.

"It's okay, honey. At least you're not crying as much as Sirius did at Harry and Ginny's wedding ceremony," he told her gently.

Lily laughed as she remembered Sirius was sobbing so loudly, Ginny's Great Aunt Muriel shouted at him to shut up because she could barely hear the minster over his sobbing.

"So what have you decided to name him?" Lily asked.

"Arthur James Potter after two great men," Ginny replied.

"That's wonderful," Lily gushed, "Molly will be so happy."

"Where is Molly, anyway?" James asked, looking behind him, expecting Molly to burst into the room any second now.

"She went to pick up Aunt Muriel," Ginny replied, "She should be here soon."

"I see. Wanna leave now so we don't have to see Muriel?" James whispered to Lily. Lily gave him a look, "What? I don't want to hear her comments on the length of my hair or that I'm doing a terrible job as Minister of Magic."

"James, she's part of the family," Lily said firmly. James grimaced but didn't say another word.

Minutes later, Molly and Muriel entered the room.

"Where's my grandson?" Molly asked excitedly, running towards Ginny and Harry.

"Lily, James, how nice it is to see you again. Lily, don't you think what you're wearing is a bit to revealing and when will your husband cut his hair?" Muriel barked. James chuckled at his wife's annoyed expression.

"Nice to see you too, Muriel. James and I were just leaving. My sister had an emergency and we need to help her," Lily told her sweetly before saying goodbye to Harry, Ginny and Molly. She then pulled James out of the room. James could hardly contain his laughter.

"Oh be quiet, Potter," Lily snapped, glaring at him.

"Sorry hun, but you're so funny when you do that," James said with a smile.

* * *

"I don't want them to go. It's too soon," Marlene cried.

"Wow, and you said I was overreacting when Harry left," Lily remarked. Marlene glared at her.

"Honey, they'll be fine. Besides we still have Perseus," Sirius reminded her.

"But in two years, he'll be gone too," Marlene said sadly, hugging her nine year old son, "I don't want to lose any of my children. I spent enough time with them. I need them to stay."

"Mum, we'll be fine," Luke assured her, "And don't worry, Dad, we'll get into Gryffindor."

"You better. Or we'll disinherit you," Sirius remarked. Marlene slapped the back of his head, "What? It was a joke. They know that."

"Do you have everything?" Remus asked them.

"Everything," Cassandra replied, patting her trunk, where unknownst to her mother was the Marauders Map.

"Be careful," Marlene told them, hugging both of them, "Remember that we love you."

Cassandra and Luke got onto the train and waved goodbye to their parents, bother, Aunt and Uncles.

"I'm going to miss those little rascals," Sirius remarked before picking Perseus up and putting him on his back, "But I'm glad I still got you. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Can you believe that in two years, we'll be seeing the last of our kids getting on the train?" James questioned with a sigh, "We're so old."

* * *

Two years passed and soon it was Romulus, Jade and Persues' turn to board the Hogwart's Express.

"Be good for Mum and Dad," Romulus said to his younger brother, hugging him.

"I'll try," Teddy promised, "You'll write to me, won't you? Tell me how great it is and everything?"

"Of course I will," Romulus told him firmly.

"Lily, let go. Love, he needs to get onto the train," James pleaded with his wife, trying to pry her off of Jake, "At least let him breathe."

"I didn't act that mental, did I?" Marlene whispered to Sirius.

"No, honey, you didn't," Sirius lied, exchanging a knowing look with Remus once his wife's back was turned.

"Make sure you look out for your brother, Jake, and Romulus," Marlene told her two older children.

"We will, Mum," Cassandra promised.

"Be good," Lily said, sniffling as she finally let go of Jake. The five children waved goodbye as they got onto the train.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. At least this will be the last time we have to drop our children off for the first time," James told her gently as the train left the station. He hugged her.

"What about our grandchildren?" Lily reminded him, wiping her tears with her sleeve, "We'll be back here in another nine years."

* * *

A year after Jake got onto the train, Lily and James were at the hospital again to witness their second grandchild's birth.

"So have you chosen a name for this little tyke?" James asked, smiling at his new grandson in Ginny's arms. He had bright green eyes much to James' happiness.

"Yeah, Dad, don't get mad. But we've decided to name him, Albus Severus," Harry told him nervously. James gaped at him but before he could say anything, Lily stomped on his foot.

"That's wonderful," Lily told them happily, "They would be so pleased."

"Snape wouldn't be pleased at all. In fact he probably be-Would you stop doing that!" Lily stomped on his foot again.

"We thought it would be nice to honor him," Harry told him then he added with a smirk, "Plus we knew he'd hate it."

James' eyes lit up.

"That's my boy. I've taught you well," James laughed. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at the two of them.

* * *

_**One more chapter to go. I'm sorry that I didn't include the birth of Emily Lily Potter II but I thought I was getting a little repetitive. Anyway, the finale is going to be James and Lily's fortieth wedding anniversary. Then I'm going to end it. It will be hard to end this story but I think it's the right thing to do. And I'm sorry but I don't think they'll be a sequel. I'm sorry to disappoint you. **_

_**I'm thankful to everyone who has stuck with me for almost three years. I couldn't have done it without you.  
**_


	100. Fortieth Wedding Anniversary

_**Here it is, last chapter. I'm quite proud of myself. I'm glad that you all read and loved it. I hope that this was as fun for you as it was for me. Thanks so much for reading.  
**_

* * *

Lily woke up when she felt a tongue licking her.

"James, why is Loki on the bed?" she asked. She got no answer. Lily opened her eyes to see that only their Burmese Mountain dog was on the bed beside her. Lily looked at her watch. It was seven o'clock. Normally, James was at work by now. But Lily had thought James took the day off today.

"Okay, Loki, you woke Mummy up. Now go get Daddy," Lily told him gently, patting his head. Loki barked happily and he leapt off the bed before running down the stairs to find James.

Lily got up and got dressed before walking down the stairs. James was in their kitchen. He was putting two dark brown pancakes on a plate before putting the plate on a tray.

"Morning, sweetie," Lily said sweetly, "Happy anniversary."

"What? Lily, you're not supposed to be up. I was going to surprise you with a special anniversary breakfast," James complained.

"Blame Loki. He woke me up," Lily explained. Loki's ears perked up when he heard his name and he let out a soft whine. Lily walked over to him and kissed his head, "I'm just kidding, it's not your fault that Daddy didn't wake up early enough."

"I woke up at five," James snapped, "Now would you like to eat your celebratory breakfast or not?"

"I would love to," Lily told him, sitting down at the table. James sat down across from her after he put her plate in front of her.

"So can you believe that Arthur is graduating today?" Lily asked.

"I know it feels like just yesterday, he got onto the train," James remarked.

"Oh I remember that day, you couldn't stop blubbering because he broke into the teacher's compartment and put canary cream among their sweets," Lily laughed.

"Well what can I say? He pulled a prank before the train even left the station," James said with a proud smile, "I'm proud to call him my grandchild."

""I'm glad that Albus is much quieter than his siblings," Lily commented.

"I still don't understand how he got into Slytherin. I was so sure that he'd be in Ravenclaw," James said, shaking his head.

"Well I'm proud of all three of them. They are certainly our grandchildren," Lily said with a smile.

"Oh yes, Emily has my getting into trouble skills and your temper. James has my charm and sense of humor and your stubbornness. And Al has your eyes and bookishness and my modesty," James told her proudly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's right, sweetie. You're very modest," she lied. James beamed at her.

"I know I am, dear but thank you for saying so."

Lily shook her head at him.

* * *

"I don't want to leave Loki alone," Lily complained, struggling to get free from James' hands, "He might get lonely. Can't we take him with us?"

"Lily, he'll be fine. Arabella will check in on Loki, feed him and walk him. Besides they'll be too many cats and owls there. He'll wanna chase them," James reminded her, struggling to pull her to the fireplace. "Now come on. We're gonna be late."

"But James, Arabella is a cat person. He'll probably not want to spend time with her," Lily remarked.

"Sweetie, he'll be fine. Arabella will take a shower before coming over so he won't smell the cats," James promised, "Do you really want to be late for your grandson's graduation?"

"No but will Arabella give him a treat when they come back from their walk? Because he always gets a treat after he's done walking and he doesn't like his water from the tap so make sure she gives him water with Aguamenti," Lily reminded him.

James didn't know what the difference was but he refrained from saying so.

"I left her a note with instructions. Now let's go," James said, pulling her towards the fireplace.

"Bye baby, Mummy loves you," Lily told Loki, blowing him a kiss before getting into the fireplace.

"There you guys are. The ceremony is about to start," Harry told them as they sat down.

"Sorry, we're late. Someone couldn't leave the dog," James snapped. Lily glared at him.

"He's two months old. Would you have left Harry or Jake alone when they were only two months old?" Lily asked annoyed.

"No but they're humans. Loki is a dog," James reminded her. Lily gave him a scathing look. James quickly added, "Even though I love him."

"Remember to come to the Burrow tonight for your fortieth anniversary party," Harry remarked, trying to avert their attention.

"You really didn't have to throw a party for us," Lily said sweetly.

"Tell that to Petunia and Mum. They insisted that we throw a party for you," Ginny told her with a smile.

"Oh, here he comes. Where is our camera?" James questioned, going through Lily's purse, in search for the small camera.

* * *

Loki ran through the field of the Burrow, barking as some children chased him.

"Hey look who it is. The couple of the evening," Sirius greeted them cheerfully, "Lily, you look gorgeous as always. James, you look…old." Everyone except James laughed. James glared at his best friend.

"Thanks a lot, mate," James muttered.

"Oh, sweetie. Have a sense of humor. I think you look great for a sixty year old," Lily told him, kissing him.

"So how does it feel be married for forty years?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, do you have any words of wisdom for us newlyweds?" Victoire inquired with a smile, entwining her fingers with her new husband.

"Oh just be ready to compromise," Lily answered.

"And if you don't compromise, be ready to sleep on the couch," James added with a grin.

"I can't believe it's been forty years since you guys get married. I owed Alice money about twenty years ago," Marlene joked.

"Marlene, you bet against us," Lily gasped, "I'm surprised at you."

"Hey Sirius and Remus also said your marriage wouldn't last," Marlene told her.

"Thanks, sweetie," Sirius grumbled.

"Well I think we should all raise our glasses to the Lily and James who got married forty years ago and still love each other to this day. You're an inspiration to us all. I hope you'll continue to be this happy. To Lily and James," Tonks remarked, holding up her firewhisky glass.

"Hear, hear!"

Lily sipped the firewhisky before sharing a kiss with James.

"Hey, who wants to hear the speech I made at James and Lily's wedding?" Sirius asked. Before anyone could answer, he began, "The first time Lily kissed James was at our sixth year party. She was drunk through no fault of mine and she mistook James for her boyfriend. The kiss was so sweet. I think I saw tongue. Basically Lily was slobbering over him. Poor James didn't know what to do." Lily smiled as she tuned Sirius out and thought about her wedding day, forty years earlier.

* * *

"_Do you, Miss Lily Marie Evans take Mr. James Harold Potter as your husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the officiator asked. _

_Lily stared into James' eyes and answered, "Of course I do." _

"_Do you, Mr. James Harold Potter take-"_

"I do," James interrupted him, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Then you may kiss the bride," he said._

_James didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and kissed his new wife. There were cheers and claps. And one loud whoop that Lily was sure came from Sirius._

_Afterwards, everyone sat down to eat. Sirius tapped his spoon to his champagne glass. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as the best man, I have prepared a toast. "The first time Lily kissed James was at our sixth year party. She was drunk through no fault of mine and she mistook James for her boyfriend. The kiss was so sweet. I think I saw tongue. Basically Lily was slobbering over him. Poor James didn't know what to do." _

_Lily rolled her eyes. James put his hand on hers. _

"_Are you happy, Mrs. Potter?" James whispered in her ear. _

"_Very," Lily replied. _

"_Good because I love you very much, Lily," James told her sweetly. _

"_I love you too, James. I always will."_

* * *

"I forgot to tell you something this morning," James said softly, bringing Lily out of her thoughts.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Happy anniversary. I love you so much, Lily," James whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, James. I always will."


End file.
